


I really fucking hate you

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe, Child, Comedy, Dom!Harry, Domestic, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gangs, Humor, Kid Fic, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Abuse, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Rewrite, Smut, Sub!Louis, Suicide Attempt, Violence, detailed drug use, mafia, possible triggers, slight abuse, the whole story has been fixed, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failed

**Author's Note:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

*****SPANISH TRANSLATION on wattpad by:[erikabook26](https://www.wattpad.com/507118361-i-fucking-hate-you-traducci%C3%B3n-pr%C3%B3logo) **

¥

 “Zayn, hey.” Niall climbed onto the bar stool. “How are you?”

            The man smiled, “Niall.” He picked up his drink. “Can’t say I’m bad –and yourself?”

            The blonde played with the edge of the table. “Eh, I’m fine. Exhausted is all.”

            Zayn lowered his glass, “have you been sleeping?”

            “Uh, yeah –yeah, I have. Last night just didn’t go too well.” He placed his hand on the wooden table. “NYW was at our hit up.”

            Zayn arched an eyebrow setting his drink down. “It’s happened before. What’s so different about last night?”

            Niall sighed sitting up straight. “Everything was fine but I guess they had other motives?” He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “They killed a pregnant mother –the kid was there.” He smiled sadly. “Honestly, it was ridiculous.”

            Zayn sat back, arms crossed. “That’s awful.” He sucked on his lower lip. “Do you know why? I mean,” He leaned forward. “That’s a little odd for them –they don’t do that.”

            “I don’t know,” Niall looked at him. “Louis was so angry after. It was Darien.” The blonde cut his eyes at the memory. “He was the one who shot her. Louis’s low but not that low.” He shook his head. “We ended up helping them though –Louis had the kid with him. The house fucking blew up.” 

Zayn covered Niall’s hand with his own. “Relax.” Niall nodded once. “One day at a time.”

“I wanna get out of it, Zayn.” Niall squeezed his hand into a fist. “I can’t sleep, I can’t think. I’m almost twenty five –fuck. I want a family.”

“You know you if you talk to Anne she’ll listen.” Zayn shrugged, “shit, talk to Harry.”

“No.” Niall moved his hand from under Zayn’s. “That’s my only family. It’s not that easy, Zayn, and you know that. I do like my job –I do. It’s just starting to fuck with me.”

¥

“This way.” Louis pressed the small walkie-talkie on his chest. “Liam?”

“Louis.”

“Hey,” He looked up at the building his cousin was sat. “How’s it look?”

Liam was silent for a moment. “Two guards, see them? –Also cameras.”

“How many?”

“Eight, just in the front.”

Louis turned back to his team. “Eight cameras –Flow, turn them off.” The short woman quickly pulled her computer from her backpack before getting to work.

“Li?”

“Louis.”

“Kill them both, keep it quiet.”

“My specialty.”

Louis kept his eye one on guard as he fell sloppily to the ground. The second one had two seconds to react before he fell beside his companion without a sound.

Two

Louis glanced back at Flow. “Done?”

She shook her head quickly. “Two more. –Jesus, this guy is crazy with the cameras. He has like six in the back.”

“They’re going to notice.” Darien fixed the assault rifle on his shoulder. “What happens when they come outside?”

Louis snorted at him. “You kill them. Is that not your fucking job?”

            “Done.” Flow closed her laptop quickly, putting it in her bag.

Louis looked up at Liam, “are they coming?”

            “Yep, they’re coming. There are five.”

Louis held his gun close and silently stalked forward, motioning the other two to follow “Take them out. We’ll run in when you give me the signal.”

“There’s a gate, Lou.”

Louis’ hand’s felt sweaty. “How tall?”

“Maybe nine feet.”

He took a deep breath. “That’s fine –we’ll hop it.”

Louis motioned two fingers at the gate. “Jump the fence, shoot your way in.” He looked at them. “Shoot anyone who shoots at you.” He looked at Darien. “Upstairs, all the way down –double doors. Find the safe, we’ll kill Christopher. The wife and child live. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Flow?”

“I’m in the closet.”

“Set. –Liam?”

“Go.”

            Louis ran towards the gate, over the two dead bodies. He put his rifle around his arm and took a step back before bouncing off the sidewall and pushing himself over the large golden gate. His legs were stiff for a short moment before he made a move. The two followed with ease.

He held up his hand and slid through the opened door slowly. He peeked inside, “there are –one, two, three... –nine.” Louis whispered to his team.

            “Louis,” Liam sang. “Now.”

             “Go.” He ran inside after his cousin’s command. Louis spun around quickly, shooting three men down.

Three

            Darien climbed the stairs, backwards. He shot down four men before disappearing upstairs.

Seven

          “Flow!” The girl ran to the closet quickly, closing it behind her. Louis hid behind the living room wall as the party of guards shot at him. Louis took a deep breath before pulling a grenade off his body. He crouched down, moving slightly to not get clipped. He pulled the pin, tossing the small object behind the wall and held his ears. The explosion was small but enough to take out the last of the guards.

            Louis peered out, carefully walking out with his gun close. He swatted the smoke from his face when it clouded his vision.

            The mafia boy kept his body low while walking through the thick smoke. He pulled the knife from his boot, sliding the gun on his shoulder. “Li?”

            “I can’t see shit, too much smoke.”

             Louis’ eyes did their best to see through the ruble. He choked as he was tackled suddenly from behind causing the gun to slide off his arm.

             “Fuck!” He sliced at the body with his pocket knife, only catching air. The body climbed off of him, clearing the white smoke slightly. Louis crawled in search of his gun to only be pulled back by the ankle. He rolled on his back, catching glass and rocks in his skin. Louis sliced at the figure, smiling when he finally caught a scrape of skin. Was it a guard?

            He stabbed, scooting back when the hand let him go. Who was this guy? A large hand wrapped around his throat, shoving him backwards and onto a familiar object. He groaned, arching his back off the ground. “Oof, found my gun.” He rolled onto his stomach in pain. “Li, shoot through the windows.”

           “You sure?”

           "Shoot through the fucking windows!” Louis hissed.

            Louis finally caught sight of the figure’s boots as they ran up the stairs. He curled his head into his body as Liam shot through each of the stain glass windows. Louis covered his ears, “Enough, enough!” The shots ceased soon after. He quickly retrieved his gun, rubbing his back while trudging to the staircase.

            Louis slid the knife back into the space in his boot. This asshole –whoever he was, he was just messing everything up. This was supposed to be quick and easy.

            He jogged towards the already opened door. Glancing around before stepping inside. “Darien?” He whispered walking deeper. Louis froze when he felt something cold on the back of his head.

            “Drop the gun.”

            Louis didn’t move until he heard the gun cock. He dropped the weapon, making a loud clack.

            “Kick it.”

            Louis sucked in cheeks, annoyed. Never the less, Louis followed instructions and kicked it away.

            “Walk.”

            Louis took one step forward but stopped.

            The girl pushed on his head. “Move!”           

Louis dropped down to his knees, sliding his leg around and knocking the girl down. He pulled the knife from his shoe, stabbing the woman in the leg. She shot blindly, missing him as he rolled across the carpet in search for his gun. He crawled, tapping around through the dark.  

“Fuck! Turn the lights on!”

Louis’ hands searched widely for his AK. “Li, second–” The lights flicked on, blinding him for a moment. The assassin grabbed onto his gun that was held under the weight of a large boot.  Louis should have recognized the shoes while he was down stairs. He smiled into the floor, “Hello, Styles.”

Harry scoffed stepping on Louis’ hand with his other foot. Louis cringed with a chuckle. “That’s my fucking hand, you know.” Harry stomped on him harder, cracking something that ran pins down Louis’ spine. Louis beat his free hand against the shoe, kicking his feet wildly. “Stop! Stop –ugh, get off!”

Harry bent down, kicking Louis’ hand away and picking up his gun. Louis scooted back, clutching his probably broken hand.

“What are you doing here, Louis?

Louis closed his eyes, trying to divert the pain. “Always nice to see your smiling face, Harry.” Harry wasn’t smiling, he never did. It was always the same stupid expression on his stupid expressionless face. Harry took the bullets from Louis’ gun and looked behind him.

“Jeanna, you okay?”

Louis stood up with the wall’s help. The redhead removed her shirt, tying it around her cut leg. “Fine, where’s Niall?”

Louis groaned, laying on the wall for support. “Fuck, why are you all here? This was our site first!”

Harry tossed the empty gun at Louis’ feet. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Louis, do you want me to shoot him?”

Louis chewed on his lip. It would probably kill Harry. He’d finally get rid of the son of a bitch. Louis licked his lips. “No, Liam.”

Harry glared at him and then looked at the window, probably seeing Liam in the distance. Louis took the opportunity to grab his gun with his good hand. He ran out the bedroom doors, avoiding Jenna’s bullets. Of course, Harry was the one down stairs. Figures why he couldn't cut the bastard.

            “Darien! Where the fuck are you!” Louis ran down the steps two at a time, knowing he was being followed by rounds. He ran quickly from the bullets trying to kill him. “Darien!”

            “I’m busy!” Louis ran through and over the ruble from his grenade and out the front door.

“Flow!”

            “It’s not there, Lou!”           

            Louis hid behind a large bush. He moaned in pain as he tried putting new bullets in his gun. “What are you talking about?” Louis took off his vest and pulled his black shirt off. He wrapped his hand uneasily and pulled the shirt tight with the help of his teeth.

“The diamonds are in the bathroom.”

Louis pressed his back against the wall behind the bush. He slowed his heavy breathing and watched Harry look around for him. Louis could feel his legs shaking. It was a very unfortunate tendency that happened when the man was around.

Harry was such a bastard, but Louis wanted him so badly. He was so hard to read, he never smiled or laughed –not of what Louis ever saw –nothing. He was toned and tan and fucking charming.

Louis listened to Harry speak into his walkie-talkie. His voice was angelic; it was rough but smooth. Louis wanted him so badly. He wanted to see how it would feel to be in those large arms, rather than running away from them.

            Once Harry was out of sight, Louis put his vest back on, over his bare chest. “What do you mean the bathroom?”

Flow spoke quietly, “It’s hidden… inside the master bathroom upstairs.”

There had to be someone around his team member. Louis picked up his gun and toed to the back of the house. “Where?”

“Inside the mirror.”

            “Mirror? Alright.”

            “Shit, shit-”

Louis paused, “Flow?”

         “Thank you so much, Flow.”

 Louis pressed his lips together –he fucking hated Jenna. He heard a couple of gunshots making him stomp on the grass. Goddamn! No one was supposed to die!

Louis ran back around to the front catching Jenna running up the staircase. Louis shot the back of Jenna’s leg watching the limb blow off. She screamed pointing her gun back at Louis who shot a hole through her head. Large blood splatters scattered the staircase.

Louis ran to Flow who was already dead when he checked her pulse. He closed her eyes and then closed his. His head was fucking thumping. None of this had to happen but of course it did. It just wasn’t his day.

“Liam.”

“She’s dead?”

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yeah. Just let them know.”

            “Alright.”        

Louis wiped his face with the back of his good hand. He was pretty pissed off, Flow had no reason to die. Louis tapped up the stairs slowly. He stared at Jenna’s bleeding body for a little too long. He spat on her, continuing up the stairs. “Hope the bitch rots.” Louis wiped under his nose. “Darien, where are you?”

“I –in kid’s room.” Darien’s voice stayed low. He was hiding, wonderful. It was one against two. Louis stopped when he heard Jenna’s name being called from her walkie-talkie. Louis took his time to stroll back downstairs. He bent down, gun around his arm, and picked up the radio.

            “Jenna, where are you?”

It was Harry, delightful.

“Harry.” Louis leaned against the rail. “I’m so very sorry but maybe next time you’ll warn your trigger happy cohorts not to shoot my people.” He licked his lips. “She killed mine, so she’s dead.”

           Harry didn’t respond at first. “Fuck you.”

Louis sighed climbing the stairs; he wished –he really did. “You weren't even supposed to be here, Harry. –Where’s my man? Where’s Christopher?”

            “He’s dead, I killed him.”

            “Where are the wife and kid?”

“Next to me.”

Louis smiled walking through the large hall. “Well, that’s two less things I need to do. Thank you.”          

            “Shut up, Louis. Where are the diamonds?”

Louis walked into the master bedroom watching his back. “I can’t tell you that, Harry.” He walked up to the window and threw it open. He held up a thumb at Liam who held his up.

“Louis, I will kill you.”

 Louis sneered, “That would be an honor, Harry –truly, but I really need to get those diamonds.”

            “I will kill your little friend.”

Louis groaned, “God dammit, Harry. Why do you always ruin things?”

            “Louis!”

            Louis leaned on the bathroom door, “Darien.”

“They’re gunna kill me either way, get the diamonds and get out!”

Louis looked inside the large bathroom staring at himself in the mirror, “nope.” He walked to the window and held a thumb down at Liam. “Where are you, Harry?”

            “In the kid’s room. Hurry up.” Louis shuddered at his tone. He walked down the hall and turned to a half-opened room. He dropped the radio and walked inside seeing the pregnant wife in the chair with her sleeping child in her lap. The woman looked horrified.

 Louis glanced at Darien on the floor, then at Niall. He smiled, “Hi Niall.”

The Irish boy smiled back, gun against Darien’s head, “Hi Louis.”

Louis’ eyes ran over Harry’s motionless form, “Harry, again.”

            “Where are the fucking diamonds, Louis? Stop fucking around.”

Louis bit his bottom lip and pointed at the woman, “why don’t you ask her?” The lady’s whole body was shaking. Her husband’s dead body lay next to her. Louis shrugged and leaned on the wall, “she would know.”

Niall sighed, “Louis, where are they? I will kill him. I don’t like Darien very much.”

Louis looked at Darien, “what do you want me to do?”

       

            “Don’t give it to them.” Darien looked up at Niall, “you’re so lucky, little shit.”

            Niall smirked, “I am Irish.”

          Darien looked at Louis, “just go, Lou.”

          Louis looked at Harry, “let him go or I will have Liam shoot you through,” Louis pointed at the window. “That window.”

          Harry’s expression didn't falter, “Let Liam know to watch the red dot on his head.”

          Louis’ fingers twitched. “Liar.”

            “She’s there, Lou.” Louis’ heart clenched. “No worries, she’s in my sight.”

Louis took a sigh of relief. “Harry, I’m tired!” Louis rolled his neck, “This was our fucking spot.”

            “No! It wasn't!” Harry was clearly angry. “It is no one’s spot! You pick and you go! If someone tries to interrupt, you kill them! You obviously know nothing about being an assassin, Louis!” Louis closed his eyes; Harry was such an ass. “I should have already gotten rid of you! The only fucking reason you are still breathing the same air as me is because you are the only one who knows where the fucking diamonds are! Now, if you don’t tell me, I swear to God, Niall will blow his brains out!” Harry’s words stopped scaring Louis years ago.

Louis sucked his teeth, “it’s in the master bath-” Darien hit Niall in the gut and pulled the pistol from his hand.

            “No! Stop!” Louis shouted reaching out for his teammate. Darien looked from Niall to Harry, who had a gun pointed at him. Louis looked down at Niall who stood up slowly. “Darien, that’s it. Come here.”

            Darien moved the gun from Harry to Niall as he backed away. “Louis, I could finally fucking kill them.”

Harry’s eyes never left Darien’s. Louis swallowed thickly. He wanted to. He wanted Harry dead but he couldn't. He couldn't let him die, especially not by someone else’s hands. Anyway, a dead child of a leader would be a problem. Niall –Niall pissed Louis off sometimes but not to the point of death, possibly mutilation. When they were fourteen they were in boot camp together and their fighting was always evenly matched. But Niall was okay, he didn't mind seeing his face occasionally.

            “It’s in the master bathroom.”

Darien looked at Louis quickly, “what the fuck, Louis?”

Louis shook his head, “leave it alone.”

Harry walked towards Niall slowly, keeping his eyes on the enemy, “you okay?”

Niall rubbed his stomach, “ugh –yeah.”

          Harry motioned Louis with his gun, “move.”

 Louis grabbed Darien’s arm, moving him away from the doorway.

“This is bullshit!” Darien shot the woman in the chest causing the small child in her lap to stir awake. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion.

Louis watched her blood splash all over her infant, covering the child in dark red. And that was the first time Louis saw a different expression on Harry’s face. Disturbed was a good word to use.

          Louis slapped the gun out of Darien’s hand, “are you fucking crazy!”

The small boy cried loudly, shaking his mother who didn't wake up –nor was going to. Louis hunched over screaming at the floor, “Fuck you, Darien! How dare you! This wasn’t the plan! Why would you do that?” Darien’s arms were shaking. Louis looked in the direction of Harry and Niall who were no longer there.

            The small child’s screams were bouncing around Louis’ brain. “Darien! Godamn it! What were you thinking?”

“Just kill him!” Darien paced the room.

Louis grabbed him by his shirt, “That’s a child! You weren't even supposed to kill her!” Louis grabbed his radio, “Liam! Fuck!” He put his hand against his sweating forehead, “oh my God.”

            “Louis, I understand what happened but cops are on their way. –Not our cops, real cops.” Louis ran his dirty hand through his hair. Louis just needed to think but this boy wouldn't stop screaming! He closed his eyes for just a moment as the gunshot went off. He opened his eyes looking down at Darien’s lifeless body. The boy’s screaming just got louder.

Louis bent down slowly but then stood up. He had to go. He grabbed his gun and looked at the crying boy. Damn. He grabbed the two-year-old, holding his hand as he tried pulling away. Louis took one last overview of the room before pulling the pin on a grenade and tossing it inside. He grabbed the boy roughly and ran down the steps, stepping on dead bodies as he ran. The pair fell to the floor and onto mess as the grenade blew up.

Louis quickly recovered himself and the child, dragging him to the large fence. There was no way of getting over it with a broken hand and this child. Louis pushed against the heavy metal gate, hearing the massive fence barely move.

            “Louis, I need to do it now.”

            “Give me a second!” The boy held onto Louis’ leg tightly, still screaming and bouncing on his toes. Sweat drenched Louis’ face while he tried pushing harder.

Harry and Niall ran around the corner stopping when they saw Louis. He looked at both desperately, the fence wasn’t budging. “Louis! I have to do it now!”

           Louis couldn’t tell whether it was sweat or if he was crying. “Li –Liam, just wait –”

          Harry and Niall ran up next to Louis, pushing the gate forward, finally making it move. Once a small crack was opened Louis pushed the boy through and slid through himself; Harry and Niall right behind him.

“Liam, go!”

It was hot and they all fell to the floor, getting back up immediately. It was a bit fuzzy but Louis was sure that Harry was at his side.

_Death total_

_19_

_Eighteen + mother and unborn child_

_One dead mother with one dead unborn child_

_One dead businessman_

_.                                                                 Mission failed_

 


	2. 'Damian'? Damian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

 

 

ᴥ

            “See,” he walked in front of the three. “This is what I don’t understand.” Brandon crossed his fingers in front of himself. “Why are one of my best shooters and my best hacker, dead? I also don’t understand why you have no diamonds. And what I really don’t fucking get is why a fucking child is standing in my fucking living room. Will someone please explain this to me?”

Louis couldn’t look at his father, “Everything was going fine-”

            “Oh really?”

            “Yes.” The small boy had not let go of Louis’ leg since they arrived. “But once we got in, we found out that the NYE were there.”

Brandon licked his lips, “and why is that a problem?”

Louis looked at his feet, “I killed Jenna, because she had killed Flow. Harry and Niall were there-”

            “Why is it that every time Harry and Niall are around, you always come back empty handed? Louis, I will send your ass back to training-”

            “No.” Louis shook his head, “I –I wasn’t going to kill them.”

            “I never said to kill them! If you killed them then we’d have a war! But really Louis, not even a wound? Nothing? Why are you an assassin! I will put you on drug duty and last time I checked you didn’t like that, did you?” Louis stayed silent, “did you!”

            “No sir.”                                                   

            “Now, maybe my nephew Liam can answer me this, why are you a sniper?”

            “Because I’m good at it.”

            “Damn right. You are my best sniper, my best one! Who were you suppose to take your orders from tonight?”

            “Louis.”

            “And did Louis tell you to shoot anyone?”

            “Yes, sir. I killed all the guards-”

 “Were you in range of Harry or Niall?”

Louis closed his eyes; Liam had asked whether to shoot Harry or not. “I wasn’t in range of either. Danielle was on the other side pointed at me. If I shot Harry she would have thought the worst and shot me. Louis wouldn’t have come out alive.”

Louis took a quick breath of relief; he fucking loved Liam. The small boy at Louis’ feet cried silently. He tugged at Louis’ large baggy black pants, wanting to be picked up. Louis shushed him softly.

“Louis!”

            “Yes, sir!”

            “Your turn. Why is there a little boy in my house?”

            Louis looked at the black-haired infant. “Darien killed the mother-”

            “What?” Brandon hissed, “He did what? The mother and child were supposed to live!”

            Liam licked his lips, “He killed the mother then shot himself. The boy was in her hands and Louis wasn’t going to leave him inside the house when I was going to blow it up.” Brandon walked forward and bent down in front of him. The small child cried into Louis’ pants, begging to be picked up.

            “What’s your name?” The boy screamed bouncing on his toes. Brandon looked up at Louis, “well, pick him up!”

Louis quickly grabbed him, wincing at the pain in his hand, and bounced him in his arms. Brandon stood up straight, “So what now, hm?”

          Louis could feel warm tears fall on his shoulder. “I can drop him off somewhere.” He suggested.

His father laughed aloud, “no. You didn’t complete what you were supposed to do. So, you get to keep him.”

Louis lifted an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

ᴥ

                 “I can’t keep him!”

                  Liam took off his vest and the shirt beneath it. Louis looked at the still boy on his bed sucking on his thumb. “What the fuck is this shit?”

                  Liam chuckled, “you picked him up.”

                  Louis unfolded the shirt around his hand slowly. “Ugh, goddamn Harry! I think he broke my hand.” Louis looked at the swollen fingers and shook his head, “I can’t fucking shoot like this!” The child on the bed whimpered. Louis stared at him, “what’s your name?”

          Liam laughed picking two grenades off Louis’ floor, “You need to be nice, Louis. He is just a child.”

The assassin glared at his cousin, “fuck you.”

Liam walked to the door; “I’ll go with you to get stuff for him tomorrow. I’m so damn tired –good luck.” Liam closed the door leaving Louis and the small creature inside. Louis took off his vest and walked over to his closet.

            “So, what is your name?” The boy made a sound but nothing came out of his mouth. “Are you deaf?” Louis closed his closet door and walked over to the bed. He got on his knees next to the large bed that held the black-haired toddler. Louis sighed, “Come on, man, how old are you? Two, right? Why can’t you talk yet?” Tears fell down his face in large clumps.

He was a beautiful boy, his hair was black and his eyes were bright green. His pajamas were dirty now, covered in dirt and blood. Louis tried to put himself in the boy’s place but Louis was an asshole and he didn't even want this kid.

            “I am Louis.” Louis pointed at himself. “You are…?” The boy’s lip trembled, but nothing came out. “Oh my God! What’s your fucking name?”

The child screamed in fear before smashing his face into Louis’ pillow. Louis groaned and climbed on the bed. “You are dirtying my fucking pillows. Get off.” Louis pulled the pillow from under his face with his good hand. The boy just scurried to the other pillow making Louis pull that one away as well. The child grabbed onto the third pillow not letting Louis take it away.

            “Gi –give it here!” Louis shouted pulling the pillow that the boy refused to give up. “This is mine! Let go! Le –let go right now, you little asshole!” Louis fell off the bed but laughed proudly. “Ha, I win!” When he looked up, the boy’s soft green eyes were staring at him like if Louis was a different species.

 “What? You have to take a shower or you can’t sleep here.” Louis stood up, leaving the pillow on the wood floor. “Get up, I have to take you a stupid shower.” He didn’t move, but rather, he stayed looking at Louis who was becoming progressively annoyed.

“Get up!” The boy climbed off the bed slowly. “You smell like ass, go over there.” Louis pointed at the door in his room, “That’s the bathroom.” The boy turned around and grabbed Louis’ bad hand.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Louis clenched his teeth, “you son of a bi –listen up, boy. You see this?” He stared at Louis’ purple hand. “My hand hurts! It hurts, so please don’t touch my fucking hand. Hold your own hand.” Louis pushed him forward but the boy ran to Louis’ other side and grabbed his good hand. Louis groaned loudly, “Liam, let’s leave him on the street corner!”

It was quiet for a moment, “Goodnight Louis!”

            “Fuck me, dude.” Louis trudged forward with Satan’s spawn next to him and turned on the light in the bathroom. “This is the bathroom.” Louis shook ‘Damian’ off of his hand and pointed. “That is the toilet, or what you call a ‘potty’, and that is the shower. When you smell, that is where you go –so go.”

‘Damian’ walked in slowly and touched the floor and the counter and the glass shower. He turned back at Louis and pointed at the toilet.

“Yes, that is where you piss or poop. Do you have to go?”

‘Damian’ nodded quickly. Louis pulled up the lid then the toilet seat, “go.” ‘Damian’ peered into the toilet before standing on his tiptoes, he couldn’t reach.

 Louis complained miserably. “Take your pants off, you idiot –oh my God.” Louis pulled ‘Damian’s’ pants down and picked him up. He attempted to hold the boy up with one arm as he peed. “Oh my God, how long can you piss for –you’re heavy as fuck!” Once the sound stopped, Louis put him down.

“Alright go, take everything off and get in the shower.” ‘Damian’ ignored Louis and flushed the toilet, he waved goodbye at the water that was no longer there. Louis watched him attempt to take off his long-sleeved pajama and wanted to laugh.

He bent down and pulled the shirt off his head. “You’re really annoying but you are kind of cute.”

 The boy crooked his head to the side, “m –mommy…”

 Louis was taken back. He blinked quickly, so he could sort of talk. Louis shook it off, “no, I’m not your mommy. Your mom is dead.”  

‘Damian’ touched Louis’ cheek with his small hand, “mommy.”

ᴥ

            “I’m so fucking tired. This little shit for brains woke up like five times last night and worse, he pissed on me.”

            Liam laughed pulling two sippy cups from the shelf, “well, you need to suck it up.”

‘Damian’ sat in the shopping cart, happily kicking his feet. “I hate you, you know that?” A woman walked by looking at Louis strangely.

Liam stopped the cart, “you’re an idiot.”

Louis looked back at the woman who stared him down, “is there a fucking problem?” She turned away and continued down the aisle. Louis shook his head, “what next?”

            “Diapers?”

“He doesn’t wear diapers, Liam, sheesh.”

‘Damian’ sat quietly in the shopping cart seat. He only had Louis’ shirt on and his freshly washed underwear from yesterday. Louis pushed the cart with one hand and Liam by his side. “What else does a two-year-old need?”

Liam huffed, “Oh, I don’t know, food. Possibly?”

Louis glared at his cousin, “what type of food?”

 Liam walked away from Louis who had a hard time turning the shopping cart around, “hey asshole –oh great.” Louis stopped the cart behind Liam who was in front of Harry. Louis never saw Harry outside of ‘work’, so this was seriously the Universe fucking with him. 

He held up his wrapped hand at the curly haired man, “I can’t shoot now, thanks a lot.”

Harry scoffed, “you never could.”

“Liam, do me a favor, move so I can run Harry over.”

          Liam moved to the side, “Louis, we need to get him food or he’s gunna start crying again.”

Harry looked in their cart then at ‘Damian’. “You kept him.” It kind of sounded like a question.

Louis rolled his eyes, “it wasn’t like I wanted to.”

Harry crossed his arms, “thanks for blowing up the building, by the way.”

Liam raised his eyebrow, “I did, so you’re welcome.”

“Sarcasm.” Harry rolled his eyes, “we never got the diamonds.”

Louis’ jaw fell, “what –what!” He lowered his voice. “I told you where they were!”

“Yeah, in the bathroom. There was nothing in there.”

Louis frowned, “It was in the mirror, Harry!”

           “You could have said that.”

          Liam held up his hand, “wait, so you’re telling me, that 15 million dollars in diamonds are gone?”

          Harry shrugged, “pretty much and their house is all over the goddamn news.”

              Louis leaned on the cart, “this is horrible.” Damian tapped on Louis’ head and pointed at his opened mouth. Louis stood up straight and got around Harry, “I have to go get food.” Harry looked at Damian who was already looking at him. Harry had a new expression again, interest.

              “Is he autistic?”

               Louis looked at Harry quickly, “is he what?”

               “Autistic? Have you checked?” Louis looked at Damian. His eyes were glued stuck to Harry.

“No, I haven’t, but he’s not autistic.” Louis didn’t even know what an autistic child would act like.  

Harry looked down at the small seat belt keeping Damian locked inside. “Did you put it on or him?”

 Louis looked at Liam strangely then back at Harry, “he did.”

Harry shoved Louis out of the way and went to unclip it. ‘Damian’ screamed, quickly, slapping Harry’s hands away. Harry tried once more, getting the same reaction.

“He is –or some type of disability.” Louis hated Harry so much because he was so smart and handsome. This was the closest he’d ever been to him without Harry trying to kill him. Harry smelled so good and he had some cuts on his face from last night. It made Louis happy because he was sure that he made them.

“So, what am I supposed to do?” Louis stood in front of the boy.

Harry shrugged, “not my problem.” He walked away from them. Louis’ jaw fell in awe. He ran after the assassin grabbing his arm. Harry grabbed him, using his elbow to hit Louis in the shoulder. Louis lifted his leg with ease, swiftly kicking the arm that held him. Harry let go to sooth his arm.

 Harry rubbed his shoulder, “really?”

Louis bit his bottom lip challengingly, “I’m very flexible, Harry.”

And there was the first smirk, the first smirk in thirteen years of knowing him. “I know you are.”

 Louis blushed and his heart raced. Liam thankfully spoke, “Can we get his fucking food, please? We have to meet up with Zayn soon, Louis.”

Harry looked over at Liam, “so do I.”

Louis looked from Harry to ‘Damian’; he was sucking on his fingers, obviously hungry. “Uh, yeah, we have to go.”

“Don’t scream at him too much, he’s going to scream a lot.” Harry sighed, “He won’t eat everything you give him and he’ll have tantrums. He may pee the bed sometimes and may not look you in the eye very often. It’s really not that bad but I can definitely tell that something’s there.”

Harry licked the cut on his lip. “On top of that, he’s gunna have PTSD, his mom was killed in front of him.”

Louis nodded, “thanks.”

Harry shrugged, “whatever.”

ᴥ

“Say ‘ah’, little boy –say ‘ah’!” ‘Damian’ shoved the food out of Louis’ hand and onto the car floor. Louis’ jaw dropped, “you little bastard, I could choke you. This is an expensive car you little-”

“What did Harry say?” Liam looked at Louis in the rearview mirror, “he said not to scream so much.”

“Oh, you’re only saying that because this is not your brand-new Audi A5, with real leather seating!”

            Liam laughed and looked back at ‘Damian’. “Why don’t you want to eat –wait, what’s his name?”

          Louis shrugged, “I call him all sorts of stuff.”

          Liam laughed harder making a turn into Zayn’s large house gates. “I mean something that won’t make a social worker take him away.”

          “Let a social worker take him!” Louis opened the window, “please come take this shitty little kid away!”

          “Louis!” Liam scolded. He rolled down his window and pressed on the speaker button, “calling for Zayn, Liam James Payne. NYW 001256.”

“Clear.”

The gate was opened quickly and they were on their way inside. “Listen you little demon spawn, and you listen good.” ‘Damian’ stuck his fingers in his mouth as Louis spoke to him. “You are going to eat this food, got it? I don’t care if you don’t like it; you are going to eat it! And you are not going to drop it on my floor! Capeesh!” ‘Damian’ sat in the car with a seat belt around his body, contently sucking on his fingers; he looked extremely tiny. Louis made a mental note to buy him a car seat.

“Now open.”

Louis stuck the small spoon he bought at the store inside the tiny glass jar of baby food. He pointed it in ‘Damian’s’ direction causing the boy make a loud noise in his throat. Louis set the baby food down slowly, being careful with his bad hand. “Hey! What did I say?”

“Louis, come on.” Liam unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door.

“I can let you starve, little asshole.” Louis stuck it to his closed lips, “open!” ‘Damian’ screamed allowing Louis to shove the spoon in his mouth. Louis laughed manically, “I win!”

‘Damian’ made a big frown and spit the brownish food all over his shirt and toward Louis. The assassin sat up quickly making the baby food in his lap fall all over him and his car. Louis opened his mouth slowly as ‘Damian’ cried. Liam stuck his head in the car, “come on –ugh. What is that smell?”

“I hate you! I hope you get taken! You’ve destroyed everything!”

“Louis, come on! Oh my God.” Liam unbuckled ‘Damian’, he picked up the crying toddler holding him far away, “what did you do, man?”

“He did it!” Louis got out of the other side and stared down at his shirt, “son of a bitch!”

ᴥ

“Sh, hey! –You ruined everything in the car now hush, you pest!” Louis hissed at the whimpering boy holding onto his hand. “This isn’t a playground, got it?” ‘Damian’ squeezed Louis’ hand softly and his other hand stayed in his mouth. Louis walked quickly with Liam; they followed one of the guards to Zayn’s conference room.

Louis leaned into his cousin, “why is Niall always here?” Liam looked through the glass doors at Niall and Zayn talking to one another.

He shrugged, “dunno, they’re pretty close though.”

 Louis twisted his mouth, “I love Zayn, you know that.” Louis lowered his voice as they approached the glass doors, “but do you think he’s plotting against us?”

Liam walked in first when the man opened the door for them, “doubt it.”

“Lou, Liam, hey!” Zayn stood up, welcoming the two with open arms. Liam gave him a one arm hug and then Louis.

“Sorry, got some dirty stuff on my shirt.”

 “Smells like baby food.” He smiled big looking down at ‘Damian’ then Louis then back at ‘Damian’. “Okay, you got someone knocked up and you didn’t know?”

Louis pressed his lips together, “unfortunately, no.”

Niall giggled, crossing his legs on the large chair, “that’s the boy from last night?”

Louis scoffed and pulled the infant to the large table. “Yes, it is.”

 Niall threw his head back laughing, “Oh my God, you kept him!”

          Louis picked ‘Damian’ up and sat him in his lap, “it wasn’t my choice, jeez.”

          Liam sat next to him; “we actually bumped into Harry on our way here.”

         Niall chewed on his gum making a large bubble, “yep, he’s on his way with Danielle.”

         Liam nodded and looked at Zayn, “you ready?”

         Zayn looked at Niall who held up his hands, “I’ll wait outside.” Niall stood up and looked at Louis with a smug smile, “how’s it been?”

“Fuck off, Niall.”

             “You shouldn’t curse around children, Louis.”

          Louis glared at the blonde. “Fuck off, Niall.” He smiled, “now, be a good boy and fuck off like I asked.”

            Niall walked around the long table, “you shouldn’t talk to me like that.” His eyes’ were sharp, “Treat me like a dog and I’ll bite your fucking hand off.” Niall laughed reaching for the door handle, “aw, but Harry stepped on it, didn’t he? Oh, poor Louis. A shitty shooter became even shittier. Poor baby.”

          Liam sighed at the blonde, “Watch it, Niall.”

          Niall smiled teasingly, “I’ve never fought you, Liam.” His eyes grew, “are you good at it?”

           “Good bye, Niall.” Zayn said shooing the Irish boy.

            Niall smiled, “bye Zayn.”

           Louis let go of a breath and looked at Liam with an exhausted smile, “I have two knives in my boots and I couldn’t even throw them.”

           Liam smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder before turning his attention to the drug lord. “Brandon wants ecstasy –a lot, do you have it?”

           Zayn gave a quick glance at Louis who bounced ‘Damian’ on his lap uneasily –eyes glued to the table.

           “Yeah,” He licked his lip, adjusting his suit before sitting. “How much?”

         “What if I said one hundred?”

           Zayn leaned back in the large black chair, “Well, I sell to you guys all the time so I would sell them for two dollars each. Two hundred.”

         Liam glanced at Louis, “okay, I know its short notice but Brandon’s willing to pay.”

        Zayn cut his eyes, “what? How much do you really want?”

“Three hundred thousand.”

       Zayn laughed, “for real?” He pressed his hands together and put them against his lips, “that’s a bit much.”

      Louis moved ‘Damian’s’ hands from his mouth with his arm. “Stop it, that’s not food.”

      Zayn chuckled at the two, “why do you have a baby, Louis?”

     Louis looked up, “my dad made me keep him.”

      Zayn closed his eyes with a smile, “what’s his name?”

      “He has a lot of them.”

     Zayn laughed, “What?”

      Liam sighed, “He calls him; ‘piece of shit’, ‘asshole’, ‘bastard’-”

      Louis looked at his cousin in awe, “well sheesh, Liam, thanks.”

    Liam slapped his arm, “well you fucking do.”

       Louis groaned, adjusting the toddler in his lap with one hand, “well, ugh. Zayn, could you give it to us or not?”

        Zayn smiled rolling forward and grabbing a piece of pad paper and a pen. “Alright, so you’re trying to put in an order for three hundred thousand pills? That’s all?”

     “No, 200 grams-”

       “Of coke?” Zayn shook his head and played with the pen in his hand, “no way. You want 200 hundred grams?”

     “Yes.”

     Zayn frowned, “okay, I normally don’t ask, you guys know that, but what the fuck are you trying to do? Do you know how sketchy it looks to ask for that much? Those amounts tend to come back to the source.”

        “Yes.” Louis sighed, continuously pulling ‘Damian’s’ hands out of his mouth, “we’ll take it in small portions. It’s fine.”

      Liam agreed, “We’ll pay up front.”

        Zayn pressed his tongue to his cheek. “You guys are for real?”

          Both boys nodded once. Zayn lifted his arms. “Alright, I’ll give you 50 grams every week and 6,000 pills with it.” The drug lord smirked, “you know my coke isn’t cheap.”

          Liam nodded, “how much in total?”

        Zayn wrote down a bunch of numbers, “Six hundred and sixteen thousand.”


	3. 'Damian'? Damian. (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 ᴥ

      “Yes.” Louis leaned on the wall talking to his father. “He said he’ll do it in portions.”

_“Alright, tell him we’ll have the money transferred to him in portions as well. We don’t want it being checked.”_

            “Okay.”

 _“Alright –oh Louis.”_  His dad chuckled arrogantly,  _“how’s the child?”_

             Louis sucked his cheeks in and looked at ‘Damian’s’ quiet body, “fine.”

 _“I’m sure. You know, you and Liam have a run tonight, to make up for the mess up.”_  

           Louis’ eye twitched, “what? Who will take care of him?”  

 _“Not my problem. Tonight. Upper East side Manhattan.”_  

            Louis closed his eyes tightly, “whose house?”

_“A Wall Street banker. Shouldn’t be a big deal. –Should it?”_

          “No sir. What type of operation?”

 _“No murder involved. No trace of anything, just steal no less than a million.”_  

                     Louis held the phone with his shoulder and swatted ‘Damian’s’ hand from his mouth making him cry. “Okay.”

_“Seven o’clock is his flight so be there a bit before then.”_

             “Yes sir.”

_“Oh, and Louis.”_

               “Yes.”

_“You can pretty much guarantee that Harry will be there. We are on their turf. Don’t fuck it up.”_

              Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, “yes… sir.” Louis tapped on his phone and looked down at the boy pulling on him, “what?” ‘Damian’ cried harder.

      “What is it?” Louis groaned and picked him up with one hand, “you’re such a nuisance!” ‘Damian’ screamed louder forcing Louis to bounce him up and down. “Please shut up-”

       “That’s not gunna make him shut up, you know?”

            Louis rolled his eyes at Danielle’s voice and looked at the trio. He shot a fake smile, “hello.”

      Niall smirked, “hello again.”

      Louis groaned loudly, ‘Damian’ continued crying. 

         Liam walked towards the group from the bathroom, “oh, wonderful. Hello, Harry, Danielle, Niall –again.”

         Danielle smiled sweetly, “Hello Liam, is this your child? Louis is doing a garbage job of taking care of him.”

       “You’re so annoying, Danielle, honestly.” Louis snorted at her, “I’m doing a fine job so shut up.”

        Danielle scoffed, “oh really.” She stretched out her arms. “Hand him over.”

      Louis glared, “no, now shoo!”

       Liam slapped his cousin, “stop causing problems that aren’t even there.”

       “He doesn’t know how, don’t waste your breath, Liam.” Harry uncrossed his arms “come on.”

      Louis cut his eyes at them, “I can’t wait for the day…”

      Niall smiled evilly, eyebrow arched, “that you get to kill us?”

       Louis smiled back, “not you, Niall. I’m gunna skin your sorry ass and hang on my wall.”

      “Oh, how lovely. You’ll miss me that much?”

      “Yes, I’ll have so much fun playing darts with your trashed out body.” Louis shrugged with an innocent smile. “Or maybe I can use it as some type of repellent. No one tends to like Irish trash anyway, right?”

       Niall leaned forward, Danielle grabbed him. She smiled, “we best be on our way.”

      Harry stared Louis down, “stop talking to him like that.”

      Louis fixed the calm demon on his arm. “Or what?”

         Harry stepped forward, “I’ll light your ass on fire.” Harry’s head twitched. “Slow burning, screaming to your goddamn death. Oof, and the pleasure would be all mine.” He came in closer. “I’d be so happy.” Louis almost flinched, it’d be a while since Harry scared him.

        Liam stood in front of the two, “no, let’s go before I have to get in this.”

      “I agree.” Danielle smiled grabbing Harry’s elbow, “let’s go.”

ᴥ

       Louis growled from the back seat. “That asshole!” ‘Damian’ whined next to him. “How dare he!”

         “You started it, like you always do.”

          Louis groaned leaning on the door, “I hate them so much, Jesus.” Louis laughed around his thumb, “and we’re gunna see them again tonight.”

          Liam looked back at Louis, “what do you mean?”

       Louis sighed, “My dad gave us a run, Upper East side Manhattan.”

         Liam stopped at a red light and turned around, “what are we doing?”

      “Going inside and taking no less than a mil. The guy isn’t gunna be there but obviously these people will be.”

         Liam looked at ‘Damian’ who sat sucking on his fingers and staring out the window, “what about him?”

        Louis looked at ‘Damian’ who looked at him, “I don’t know. We can just leave him at home or-”

       “Louis, come on.” Liam drove on, “stop being an idiot.”

      Louis looked at his baby food covered floor, “I guess we have to take him. No one’s gunna babysit this fucking kid.”

      Liam laughed, “Your hand is fucked to hell and you are trying to bring him to a run? That’s really funny.”

          Louis stomped his foot, “well what the hell am I supposed to do?”

            “I don’t know.” Liam tapped on the steering wheel, “you can’t even make him eat, how do you expect him to take him and keep him quiet?”

ᴥ

        Louis glared at the boy who stared blankly back at him. He blinked once making ‘Damian’ blink twice. Louis poked the child’s face and he poked back. Louis opened his mouth and ‘Damian’ tried to shove his hand inside. “Hey, stop it! Your hand is filthy!” Louis groaned loudly, “Been sucking on it all fucking day –Liam! –And you haven’t eaten all day you little shit. –Liam!”

       “What? The food is ready!”

         Louis smirked at ‘Damian’, “hear that little demon boy? My food is ready, now you march your evil butt to that table and get ready to eat your baby garbage!” Louis stood up and walked over to the glass table. “Hello? Come here!”

         ‘Damian’ crawled off the couch; hand in his mouth. Louis slapped it away once he got to the table, “stop doing that, it’s gross.” He picked ‘Damian’ up with one arm, almost getting used to it, and set him in the chair in-between him and Liam. Liam set a plate of chicken, rice and beans in front of Louis and one for himself.

                  "Yum.” Louis picked up his fork with his bad hand, “son of a fucking truck.” The assassin looked at the purple hand with a frown, “it hurts so much.” He grabbed it with his left hand, “oh my God, this so complicated.” He poked at the cubes of chicken but stopped.

                   Louis looked to his left slowly, at ‘Damian’ leaning over him. Louis pushed the back of his fork against the boy’s forehead, sitting him down, “you are the rudest little creature I have ever met. Do not lean your disgusting body over my food.” ‘Damian’ sat back up and stuck his hand in Louis’ food.

               “What the hell!”

          Liam laughed taking a bite of his food, “I think he likes chicken.”

          ‘Damian’ stuffed his small fist inside of his mouth making some of it spill. Louis stared in awe. “Are you shitting me?”

       He grabbed another hand full, chewing on it merrily. His small teeth, that Louis noticed were plentiful in his mouth, chewed the food down. Louis stood up and walked over to the mass of bags in his home. He dug through each one searching for the one with ‘Damian’s’ baby food. He pulled out a glass and examined it before walking back over to the boy eating his food.

        The infant made an instant whine when Louis showed him the small container. “No? You don’t like this?” Louis questioned, “Why don’t you like this?” ‘Damian’ whined louder and covered his eyes. “Say why! Say it!”

     Liam took another bite, “stop shouting.”

         “No, he needs to speak. –Talk Damian!”

          “‘Damian’?”

           Louis blushed at his cousin who had a smile on his face, “that is his name now. The spawn of Satan. –Hey!” Louis pushed Damian’s hands way from his face making the boy scream, “Talk, say something! –Stop it!” The child had tears running down his cheeks as Louis’ forced the jar in his face. “I’m not kidding! If you don’t want something you have to say no! Don’t just scream about it!”

          “Louis just leave it-”

           “Damian!”

         “No!” The little boy screeched loud when he screamed the word. He uncovered his face and let the tears run. He shook his head, “Nonono!”

          Louis and Liam stayed still. Louis cleared his throat and set the food down, “okay…” Damian sniffled up a large amount of boogers and wiped them on one of Louis’ clean shirts. “Okay…”

        Liam looked at his cousin, “don’t give him that anymore.”

          “I’m not.” He sat down slowly. Damian pushed the baby food away and stood up on the chair. He reached over, grabbing Louis’ food in his hand and eating it like if nothing had happened.

ᴥ

        “You have to put this on.” Damian shook his head and pushed the piece of black clothing away. “Yes, you have to.” He turned to run, Louis grabbed him before he could, “hey, I’m serious! If you wear that shirt everyone will see you.”

        Damian made a loud shriek and slapped at Louis’ hand, “no!”   

       “Oh, so now you can speak?”

        “No!”

        “Come on, man! Put the fucking shirt on!”

          “No!”

           Louis picked up the squirming boy with one arm and dropped him onto the bed. He laid on top of him trying to get the white shirt off his body with one hand. “Stop moving, dammit!”

        Damian kicked his small feet against the bed, “No! No!”

        “What the hell are you doing?” Liam walked into the room and opened Louis’ closet, “you aren't even ready, Lou.”

        “I’m having a bit of difficulty, asshole! I could use some help!”

       Liam groaned crossing his arms, “what are you doing? Get off him.” Louis stood up and Damian stuffed his face into the pillow.

      Louis threw the shirt at him, Damian tossed it off, “no!”

          Louis slapped his hands at his sides, clearly frustrated, “ow!” He looked at his wrapped hand, “I hate this fucking week!”

      “It’s only been a day! Get ready!”

       “He can’t go in that white shirt! Everyone’s gunna fucking see us!”

         “It doesn’t matter,” Liam picked up the squirming child, “we have to leave.”

ᴥ

           “Sh, hold –hold my hand!” Louis whispered harshly at the small boy. Damian followed Louis’ steps up to the large gated home, surprisingly quietly.

       Liam turned back at both, “there’s cameras, put your mask on.”

        Louis nodded, pulling the black and white cloth over his face and pulled over his hoodie. Louis pulled another mask out to cover Damian’s face. He watched the toddler who was kicking dirt softly. “Hey, come so I can put this on you.” Damian ignored Louis and continued kicking the dirt. “Damian!”

        The toddler looked up and immediately backed away. He screamed loud, cowering away. Louis shook his head quickly, “no, no! Shut up!” He covered his mouth making Damian scream louder.

        Liam slapped Louis on his back, “what the fuck, dude!”

         Louis pulled the mask from over his face, “it’s me, Louis! Stop crying!” Damian sniffled softly and stepped forward. He whimpered and bounced up for Louis to pick him up. The assassin shook his head desperately; “listen. I can’t carry you right now.” Louis fixed the baby bag full of extra clothes, extra food Liam made, a sippy cup and a blanket, around his chest. “We are trying to steal someone’s money. Okay? I need you to work with me right now. Okay?” Damian shook his head viciously, crying. He pulled on Louis’ black sweater trying to be carried.

      Liam tapped on Louis, “just go, I’ll go in.”

       “No! Goddamn, dude! I fucking hate this kid!” Louis picked him up with one arm and pulled the mask back over his face. Damian immediately slapped Louis and struggled out of his grip, “no! No!”

         Louis stomped his foot and pulled it off. “Stop it! Damian, I’m not fucking kidding!”

       “Louis, just fucking go home!”

        “No!”

      Louis set the kid down, fixing the bag again. Damian struggled to get back into Louis’ arms, making the situation all the worse. Louis was going to cry. “Please,” he begged, “please let me do this.”

       “Don’t move!”

        Louis pulled the knife from his pocket quickly and shoved Damian behind him. Liam was at his side immediately. Louis glared at the covered up figure, he stared closely at the large ‘M’ on the man’s vest.

        Damian cried, pulling on Louis’ sweater. “Sh.”

      “What do you want?” Liam fixed the clip on his gun, “you’re with Massacres?”

         The man laughed, strolling closer, “It’s only you two?”

         Liam glared, cocking the gun, “I’ll kill you.”

         “You think that’s smart when I have a sniper?”

         “So do we.” Louis lied.

        The guy laughed harder, “really? You sure you aren't at the wrong hit up? There’s a day care down the street.”

           Louis smirked, “I really want you to take that mask off so I can see you cry when I cut your ass up.”

          The guy played with his gun, “oh, I’d love that –Louis.”

        The assassin froze, shit –his mask. Louis touched his face quickly, “fuck.”

         “Oh, wow. You must still be on that stuff.” The guy took a step forward and Liam gave no hesitation when shooting him. He grabbed Louis who grabbed Damian and ran across the large white fence. “Cover your face, Lou!” Louis put his head down and held onto the screaming little boy.

        Liam pushed them behind one of the large trees, “don’t move.” His breathing was rushed, “let me just do this.”

       Louis’ heart was racing, “you sure?”

        Liam bent down slowly and peeked out at two people helping Brian to the fence. “Sh…” Louis hushed Damian softly, “sh, no crying, okay… sh…” Damian dug his face into Louis’ chest, obviously frightened by the gunshot.  “Good, Damian, good.”

         “It was Louis, from NYW. I think Liam too.” Christopher groaned holding his side, “Bastard clipped me.” One of the people said something neither Louis nor Liam could hear. “I don’t know, but go look around for them. Fuck.”

        Liam turned to his cousin slowly, “just stay here.”

        Louis held Damian close, “Liam-”

        “Louis, I’m serious. These people don’t care. They will kill him and us. Okay? Stay here.”

        Louis swallowed hard and looked down at Damian’s shaking body, “okay… okay go. Liam –fuck. Please be careful.”

         His cousin nodded quickly before stalking behind them, “I’m going through the back.” He stepped softly, away from the pair and disappeared just as the sun left the sky.

            Louis bounced the whimpering boy in his lap softly, trying not to make any noise. Damian held onto Louis’ shirt like if he was trying to rip it off and Louis realized that the gunshot must have triggered something. Such a fucked up childhood –Louis could relate.

           Louis unzipped the bag slowly and with difficultly. He struggled to pull out a blanket for Damian but was able to wrap him in it. The boy looked up at Louis with wet eyes, “mommy?”

          Louis shook his head and looked out for someone, “no, no, I’m not mommy.”

         Damian touched Louis’ face, “mommy.” He sniffled up small boogers. “Mommy… peepee.”

         Louis’ eyes grew, “no fucking way.” He pulled a small tissue from the bag and wiped the toddler’s nose, “oh come on. Hold it.”

            Damian groaned, rubbing the blanket on his cheek, “peepee mommy.”

            “I’m not your mommy!”

            “Yo, who is that?” Louis froze.

 

No.

                  He watched someone walk toward the trees. He pulled Damian off slowly and set him down next to him. Damian wanted to go back in Louis’ lap but Louis pushed him away. The boy cried as Louis pulled his second knife from his combat boot. The person walked closer to the trees. Louis counted his steps; it would take about 10 steps to get close enough.

One two three

Louis slid the mask over his face

            Four five six

He slowly stood upright with each step. Vital organ –jugular.

Seven eight

The assassin took the baby bag off.

“Who’s there? I’m gunna fucking shoot!”

Nine –close enough

              Louis hurled forward, cutting straight for the throat but was pushed away by the butt of the man’s gun.

      The person laughed, “You shot Brian?”

          Louis snorted springing forward, dodging the gun in the guy’s hand. He got behind him and kicked the back of his leg, unbalancing him. Louis used his left hand to stab one leg and then the other. The man screamed, shooting blindingly. Louis pulled him backward, using his knee to support the man’s back and his left hand to bring his neck backwards and snap it.

          Louis looked around quickly and dragged the body to the spot he was at. They had to leave right now; they were gunna follow the blood trail eventually.

      Louis looked around, “Damian?”

        His eyes ran over the spot where the boy had been. No fucking way. Louis ran towards the back looking around for the missing child. “Damian!” Something in his chest fell and his legs wobbled fearfully. “Damian!”  Louis held his knife with an unsteady hand. This wasn't fucking happening.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

¥

            “How much did you get?”

          Niall looked up from zipping the large duffle bag, “About two million.”

            Harry nodded and unclipped his walkie-talkie, “Dani?”

            “My darling Harold.”

            “Do you see anyone? Are we clear to leave?”

            “I see no on –yep. I see someone. They’re running in through the back door.”

            “Can you kill them?”

            Nothing was said for a moment, “nope, I don’t see them anymore.”

            Harry looked at Niall, “other people are here, come on.” Niall slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up his gun, running behind Harry. The curly haired assassin heard a small sound making him stop. He pressed his hand to Niall’s chest and pointed around the corner. Niall nodded once and ran towards the upstairs window.

       Harry spun the silencer on his pistol and slid against the wall. The steps seemed to stop. He took a small peek beyond the corner of the wall. He recognized the ‘M’ on the back of the man’s vest immediately. Harry stepped quietly against the tiled floor. Why were they here?

            The Massacre spun around, catching Harry off guard. He threw a small dagger that cut the assassin’s arm. Harry shot the man’s foot, blowing through the boot easily. The man screamed bending down in pain. Harry ran, swiftly grabbing the guy by his shirt. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

         The guy laughed, “Fuck you.” His hand tried to cut Harry’s face but never made it. Harry shot him in the middle of his forehead, wiping the blood from his cheek. Harry lifted his mask over his mouth. “Niall,” Harry hurriedly walked to the stairs. “Massacres are here –Niall?”

         Niall hissed into his walkie-talkie. “Yeah, I see that!” The radio scratched on Niall’s end, “They took the money -!”

       Harry stopped; that was definitely a gunshot. “Niall?” He ran to the opened window and looked down. No one. He turned around and bolted down the stairs. “Dani, are you in sight of Niall?”

            “No, Harry. I’m gunna move –”

            “No, stay.” Harry looked around quickly and pulled his mask back down. “Niall?” Harry shook his head when no response came back. If Niall was dead then so was every other person in this fucking house.

      Harry made sure to count his steps, taking four steps every few seconds. “Niall?” He tried again, hearing nothing. He toed outside gradually, keeping his gun close.

        He pointed his gun to the left when he heard something. A small familiar looking child wandered out of the darkness. Harry looked around, as if it was a joke –waiting for someone to come out with a camera. That was Louis’ kid? Harry honestly felt like he was dreaming or someone was playing a trick on him.

       The toddler picked up something off the floor and held it up. He looked around, said something, and began walking in a circle. Harry stalked closer while he called louder for something –someone? Harry looked around, jogging out of sight of the cameras, checking his sides frequently. This wasn’t really happening.

        The little boy finally saw him and booked it as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

      “Wait!” Harry pulled the mask over his face, chasing the wobbly boy. “Hey!” He hissed.

      The toddler screamed when he tripped in the short grass. Harry grabbed him, pulling him towards the dark. He covered his mouth, “calm down, calm down.” The boy’s voice lowered, replacing his screams with small whispers of ‘mommy’.

       Harry picked him up, running around the back of the house. He looked back, bumping into a body. Harry turned the child away, quickly pulling out his gun.

      Niall smiled, moving it away from his face. “Hiya.”

       “Goddamit, Niall.” He put the gun in his holster. “What the hell happened?”

      “Why are you with him?” Liam came around the corner, behind Niall. He pushed the blonde aside. “Why do you have him?” Liam lifted his arms for Damian to climb into to.

         Harry rubbed his temples, “honestly, I don’t even know what’s happening.”

         Niall beamed, “Liam saved me.”

         “What?” Harry wiped the sweat from his neck, “you saved him?”

          Liam shook his head, “Harry, I don’t care. I need to know why you have Damian.”

          Niall nodded, arms crossed. “Why do you have him?”

            “I saw him playing with a fucking rock, I don’t know! I just picked him up before he got shot!”

            Liam lifted Damian’s face, “where’s Louis, Damian? Hm? Where is Louis?”

            Harry looked at Liam, “he’s here –with him?”

            Liam sighed, “We were forced to take him.” He lifted the walkie-talkie off his pants, “Louis?” Nothing. “Lou, come in?” Nothing. Liam groaned and tried with Damian again, “hey, where’s Louis?”

             Damian frowned, “want mommy…”

            Liam shook his head, “fuck dude, this isn’t happening.”

            Harry closed his eyes briefly, finally becoming annoyed. “Okay, you know what, let’s go. We got our money, Ni, we’re done for tonight.”

            Niall shrugged, “cant, first I have to give him half of the cash.”

            “What?”

            “He saved my life.” Niall smiled, “I don’t know why, but he did and I respect –”

            “You respect that.” Harry grumbled, “Fine, let’s go though.”

                Liam shook his head, “I have to find my cousin.” He patted Damian’s head and put it on his shoulder, “I have to go like right now.” Liam pulled the mask over his face and fixed the gun on his shoulder. “Keep the cash. I’ll get the rest from inside.”

          Niall looked at Harry, “Haz-”

            “We’ll help you.”

            “No.” Liam backed away slowly, “It’s cool.” He turned around and ran away from both boys.

           Harry huffed and rubbed his face, “do we have to?”

            “Yes. He saved my ass from a bullet, Harry.”

            Harry looked up at the sky, “Alright.”

¥

            Louis wasn’t crying; he wasn’t. He was just kind of sobbing, for two reasons. One, he killed a few guys and the last one that he fought ended up kicking his ass and his hand, literally. Two, Damian, he couldn’t find him. He’d killed the sniper and he couldn’t see the little boy anywhere. Louis wasn’t –well he was kind of worried. Okay, a lot worried. The Massacres were pieces of shit. They always showed up where they weren’t wanted. They would kill anyone, anything. They gave no mercy to child nor woman.

            Louis had been a part of this ‘job’, if you want to call it that, since he was sixteen. He always knew his parents did weird shit but he was a pretty caught off guard to find out that they were drug dealing, business owning, gang banging assassins. His dad had told him on his fourteenth birthday that after he finished his cake he would be sent to a special boot camp. Louis really didn’t expect that.

When he got there, he met Niall and they hated each other off the bat. They were evenly matched at everything. Fighting, bomb training, everything but shooting and Louis fucking hated it.

He always tried to be better at everything but shooting never came easy to him. He was just always better at close combat and they always picked on him for it. He met Harry way before he met Niall. Harry’s father and Louis’ father were very close business partners. It was comical to everyone; two separate assassin squad leaders were best friends.

Louis hated Harry from the word go. Harry was constantly trying to help Louis with his homework even though Louis was two years older than the son of a bitch. It irked him and when he finally told Harry to fuck off, he hit him. Harry hit Louis dead straight in his mouth, stood up and left.

After that, every time Harry came over, they’d just end up in a scuffle. Their parents would laugh at them and poke fun until Louis ended up in the hospital because Harry tried killing him. Harry stopped coming over and so did his father. His dad died in a drive-by next to a house that Louis’ father was coincidently at. Everyone said he had killed Jared, Brandon denied it to the death of him.

Before becoming NYW, they caused havoc in the streets of England under the name Crooks and Castles. Harry’s ‘family’ was the Cheshire Kings; both groups were always watching but they were never there. Louis and his ‘family’ chose to stay in New York after his mother died. It’s more money and much more business. Unfortunately, Harry and his lovely mother followed. They were just as quick as them, already making friends and enemies. Anne, Harry’s mother, was given the title of Cheshire Queen and made sure her husband’s wishes were fulfilled.

            Crooks and Castles and the Cheshire Kings were two of the most infamous gangs in Britain. When they arrived to NY, gangs practically kissed their asses. Then both the Cheshire Kings and the Crooks and Castles made names for themselves. NYE and NYW. They were no longer petty gangs; they were assassins; horrible, awful, murderous assassins. They controlled streets, airports, and businesses. They took money, jewels, and lives. They blended in with society even though they were no longer apart of society. They were the ones who bossed around, never were bossed around.

        But right now, Louis needed Damian. He needed him like right now because if he didn’t get Damian right now Louis was going to snap.

        He slid his mask back over his face and climbed down the side ladder with one hand, his knife in his mouth and a child’s bag over his side. This was such an awful fucking week.

         Once he was on the floor, Louis toed into the open back door. He wished Brian hadn’t broken his radio, he would have been able to contact Liam. Louis looked around quickly; everything was intact?

          He climbed the large set of stairs and whispered for Liam. Louis took a big breath before peeking behind the wall. There was a lovely dead body of a Massacre. Louis smiled at it; Liam did well.

       He turned around and looked inside a room that contained a large safe against the wall. Louis stepped inside carefully –something felt weird. There was no one. No NYE’s were here; they were supposed to be here.

       When he made a move to open the safe, it was already open. Had they taken everything? Louis pulled a small flash light from his side pocket and peeked inside the safe, there was some money left but –he didn’t want to take it. His stomach rolled and he shuddered before closing the safe. He wanted to find that stupid little child. Louis stomped his foot, that bastard was ruining everything.

          The assassin froze when he heard footsteps. He ran behind the door, closing his eyes slowly. He slipped his mask off and put his flashlight away. There were a lot of footsteps and that was a problem because Louis had no gun and his hand was immobile. He could feel the sweat running down his face, they were going to kill him for sure.

 

       He held his breath.

        Louis slammed the door shut as the group approached. He held the door shut while the bodies banged on it. “Open the fucking door and give me my fucking cousin!”

     Louis let his head fall, laughing.

          “Hey! I will shoot you through the fucking door!”

       Louis leaned on the cold wooden door and huffed, “no one’s home…”

       “Wha –Louis?”

       “Open the door, asshole.”

      Oh wonderful, Niall was here too. Louis opened the door and smiled painfully. “Hel –oh my God!” Louis ran at Liam to grab Damian. “You little shit! Why did you run away from me?” Damian wrapped his small arms around Louis’ neck tightly. Louis held him up with one hand and looked at Niall, Harry, Danielle, and Liam. “Where did you find him?”

          Liam smiled pointing at Harry, “He did.”

         Louis looked at him with soft eyes, “I –um, thank you…”

        Harry crossed his long arms, “Liam saved Niall.”

        Danielle smiled, “so we’re here to help you.”

          Louis looked at Liam, “what’s going on?”

         Liam shook his head and walked past Louis, “let me just get this cash and let’s go.”

          Danielle agreed, “The last time I saw there were four more people –”

          “I killed them.” Louis spoke softly, swaying Damian tenderly.

           Harry crossed his brows at him, “what?”

          “I killed them…” Louis sighed, “I was looking for Damian.”

          Niall smirked, “you killed four guys with a broken hand and no gun?”

           Louis nodded, bouncing Damian when he whined, “yeah.”

          Niall looked at Harry with an impressed smile, “hm… notable.”

           Louis rolled his eyes and set Damian down. The small child immediately ran to Harry to be picked up. Liam walked up behind Louis, “come on, I got it.”

         Louis' eyes were stuck on Harry who just stared at Damian as his little arms waved to be picked up. Harry looked at Louis, “grab him and let’s go.”

          Louis bent down, “come on, Damian.”

        The small boy wept and bounced on his toes, slapping Louis’ hand away. He pulled on Harry’s black shirt, “up, up, now!”

        Louis’ eyes grew, “he’s talking?” He looked at his cousin, “how is he talking?”

¥

           “Louis?”

             “Yes sir.”

             Brandon chuckled, “this is –this is something else. I mean, Louis.” He laughed some more, “I don’t even know where to start.”

          Louis swallowed the thick lump in his throat; he was terrified.

          “Okay, first, you actually got what I asked of you this time.” Louis nodded seriously. “Okay, why is this child back in my house?”

           Louis looked at Harry who held Damian in his arms. Louis adjusted the child bag across his chest, “he won’t let go of Harry.”

           Brandon smiled, “that was my next question, why the hell are there not one, but three members of NYE in my fucking house?”

            Louis pressed his lips together, “they came with Harry.”

            Brandon nodded, “Louis, let me talk to you alone for a second.” Louis dropped his head and followed his father behind a door.

            Brandon laughed, genuinely, “Louis, really?”

            Louis closed his eyes, “I’m sorry, Damian wouldn’t let go –”

             “You’re on suspension.”

           Louis looked up with hurt eyes, “wha –why?”

           Brandon rubbed his tired face, “Lou, I think you need a break. At least til your hand gets better.”

          “My hand is fine! I’m fine!”

           “Louis –”

          “No!” Louis shook his head dejectedly, “please no –”

          “Louis. You’ve just brought three members of a rival clan into my home. Now I don’t know if you think that is something normal, but it really isn’t? I think you need to take time off to get your mind straight.”

           “Dad-”

          “Son.” Brandon shook his head, “no. When your hand gets better then we’ll talk. Okay?”

            Louis kept his eyes on the marble floor, “please. I’m sorry I brought them.”

             “Louis, you can apologize all you want. It doesn’t change that they are here. Now get them out and you go home. I don’t want to see you on any runs anytime soon. Do you understand?”

         “Please.” Louis tried not to cry.

          “Do you, or do you not, understand?”

        Louis gave a small nod, “I understand.”

¥

       “Thanks for uh,” Louis rubbed the back of his head, “the help?”

       Danielle smiled, “no problem, thanks for saving our leprechaun, Liam.”

       Liam smiled kindly at Danielle, “no problem.” The dark skinned girl smiled, with fluttering lashes.

       Louis looked at Harry who still held onto Damian. “Alright, I guess I’ll take him.” Harry nodded, handing Damian away. He wasn’t having any of it. The boy screamed and kicked away from Louis and held onto Harry. Louis was kind of shocked, kind of aggravated.

         “Hey, come on! We gotta go home!” Louis tried pulling on him with one hand but he wouldn’t budge.

        Niall laughed, “Oh shit, you’re stuck.”

          Harry tried pulling Damian away but he wouldn’t let go either. “Nonono!” He shrieked continuously.

         Louis put one hand on his hip, “hey, you little shit! We’re going home right now!” Louis slapped Liam who was making small talk with Danielle. “Grab him. My hand’s messed up.”

          Liam grabbed onto Damian’s shirt, “come on, Damian.” The toddler screamed louder catching the attention of the security.

          “Hey, you three need to leave, now!”

          Louis raised his hands at his father’s security, “could you give us a fucking second!”

          “No, go!”

           Louis groaned, “Damian, let go of Harry.”

          Damian shook his head, “no!”

           Louis huffed and looked to Harry desperately, “I don’t know what to do.”

            Harry pulled Damian away from his body, “you need to go. I don’t want you.”

            Damian’s body trembled against the cold, “nononono!” He cried loudly, “you! Want you!”

         Louis grabbed Damian away, “no. We have to go.”

         “You do have to go, so leave!”

            Louis looked over at the security guard, “hey, do me a favor and shut the fuck up! We’re trying here!”

            Louis passed Damian’s, tantrum having self, to Liam, “help me put him in the car –Damian, no!”

            “He bit me!”

¥

            “Hey Niall.”

          The Irish blonde smiled at Zayn, “hey. Sorry to bother.”

          Zayn smiled setting his pen down, “you don’t ever bother me. Take a seat.” Zayn typed away at his computer, “What’s up, Ni?”

           Niall touched the leather chair before sitting down, “nothing,” he blew on his coffee, “something crazy happened last night.”

            Zayn took off his glasses and faced the assassin, “and what is that?”

          Niall took a sip then passed it off. “That boy Louis has, Damian,” Niall giggled. “He wouldn’t let go of Harry.”

         Zayn took a gulp of the fresh coffee, “he was at your run –with the boy?”

            Niall nodded, “yep, and he refused to leave Harry. It was ridiculous. We all tried pulling him off.”

            Zayn smirked handing back the drink, “what happened?”

            Niall smiled, “before or after we left Brandon’s house?”

            Zayn’s eyes widened, “Brandon?”

            “Yes sir, we were inside of a NYW’s house.” Niall shrugged, “it was actually really nice.”

          Zayn laughed, “Oh my God. That is… that’s crazy.”

             Niall shook his head; “I’m surprised they didn’t kill us on arrival.” He groaned, “I need a massage. I’m so tired.”

             Zayn smiled softly, “do you want one?”

            Niall looked up through the steam from his drink, “are you busy?”

            “Never busy for you, Ni, you know that.” Zayn leaned back in his chair. “How’d you get him away from Harry?”

            Niall smirked, “we didn’t.”

¥

            “Come here, Damian, I need to bathe you!” Louis threw the washcloth in the tub when the boy never came. “Damian!”

            “No!”

          Louis groaned standing up. He was getting tired of this, ‘no’, shit. What the fuck was he even doing here?

        He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen seeing Damian holding onto Harry’s leg. “You need to shower!”

         The toddler shook his head and wobbled up to Louis, “no mommy!” He lifted his hands to be picked up. Louis sighed, picking him up and fixing him with one hand.

          “Damian, please. You peed yourself. You have to.”

          Damian shook his mushroom cut hair, “no mommy!”

         Harry glared at Louis, obviously irritated. “When are you leaving?”

         Louis shrugged nervously at the taller man, “I don’t know… I’ll just wait til he knocks out. Is that cool?”

            “No, it isn’t.” Harry walked past Louis and to his room.

       Damian tried wiggling away from Louis’ grasp, “Oh no, hell no. We’re taking a shower.”

¥

            “Harry!” Louis blocked Damian’s exit from the shower. “Stop wetting me asshole!”

         “Could you stop shouting?” Harry threw a towel at Louis. “Just hurry up and get him to sleep and then get the fuck out.”

           Louis turned off the bathtub and wrapped the small boy up, “could you help me out?”

            Harry leaned his head on the wall, “no.”

           Louis huffed, picking Damian up with two hands; it hurt like a bitch. Louis closed his eyes tightly as pain shot through his right hand. He looked over at Harry who watched, “please, help me. I’ll leave, I promise.”

          The assassin stared for a bit then moved off the wall and out of the room, “get out of my goddamn house, Louis, or I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

            Louis smirked painfully, shaking his head, “thank you!” He fixed the towel against the whining boy, “dude, my hand –ugh, Damian!” Louis set him down and the child bolted out of the bathroom door. Louis clenched his teeth and ran after him, towel in hand. “Damian!” He looked around the large living room, “Damian! I swear to God! I have no problem beating a fucking child!”

         Harry walked out of the kitchen with a naked Damian holding onto his hand. “You little fucker, stop running from me!”

         Harry snatched the towel from Louis and dried the boy quickly. “You are a fucking moron, Louis. You can’t even do something simple.”

        Louis gawked at him, “well I would have been able to if someone wouldn’t have broken my fucking hand!”

         Harry looked up, “not my fucking problem.”

        Louis cut his eyes at him. Harry was such a sack of shit. “I need to dress him.”

        Harry stood with Damian in his arms, “go to Louis. I don’t like you.” Harry passed off the boy with less difficulty.

          “Mommy!” Damian pulled on Louis’ shirt softly, “night, night.”

          Louis nodded, “yes, it’s time to sleep. Let’s get dressed –and I’m not your fucking mom, Jesus Christ.”

            “Louis, your voice is so damn annoying.” Harry spoke, closing his eyes. “You really need to stop shouting.”

         Louis shook his head, “what the fuck is your deal?”

         Harry scowled, “again with the screaming. I want to rip out your throat.”

            Louis smiled, “try. I dare you.”

            “Do you?”

            “I do.”

            Harry jerked forward, hand reaching for Louis’ neck. Louis kicked his stomach and spun with Damian still calm in his arms. He smiled smugly, “would you like to try again?”

            Harry dashed straight for Louis’ wrist; once he got a hold on the small bone, he squeezed it. Louis snapped his arm down and brought his foot back to Harry’s stomach, kicking the man twice. Louis twisted his wrist, “again.” It wasn’t a question.

          Harry grabbed a knife off the coffee table and ran after Louis who ran around the dining table, toddler still in hand.

            Harry was on one side and him on the other. Louis grabbed a bowl full of bananas on the wooden tabletop. He tossed it at Harry and climbed onto the chair then table. Harry stabbed for Louis’ feet, missing each time. Louis kicked straight at Harry’s face, missing and allowing Harry to grab his foot and bring him down. Louis’ back hit the table with a hard thud making Damian cry out. Harry pressed the knife to Louis’ cargo pants.

Louis used his right foot to stomp onto the wrist and his left to squeeze Harry’s wrist until he unwillingly let go of the knife. Louis sat up quickly, wrapping his legs around Harry’s neck and bringing him to Louis’ stomach.

            “You still going to rip my throat out? Or should I break your neck first?” Harry grabbed Louis’ inner thigh causing an involuntary moan to seep out. The face the taller assassin made was indescribable but it didn’t make Louis’ face cool down at all.

            Harry squeezed harder, forcing Louis to unlock his legs. He kicked Harry’s shoulder, rubbing Damian’s whimpering head. Louis rolled backwards off the table, “Let’s get dressed, Damian.”

¥

             “What do you mean you can’t pick me up?” Louis hated Liam.

_“Louis, there is no way in hell I’m driving there right now. By myself. To the east side? You’re funny.”_

             “Liam, Harry isn’t gunna let me stay here!”

              “You’re damn right.” Harry drunk his beer and put his attention back to the TV.

               Louis growled, “Liam please, I’ll kill him.”

               Harry snorted, “Yeah, okay.”

             “Liam, please.”

                    His cousin laughed,  _“Lou, just ask him to take you to a hotel or something.”_  Louis thought about it for a moment. He would never agree to that. Harry would drop him off in the middle of nowhere and someone would definitely kill him.

                “Liam.”

_“No Louis. Goodnight.”_

             “I hate you.”

 _“I love you too.”_  

             Louis hung up the phone and bit his lip. “Hey, could I maybe-”

          “He’s on TV.”

          Louis stood up and sat next to Harry on the loveseat, “who?”

          Harry took a sip of his beer before pointing the tip at the TV, “Damian.”

        Louis’ eyes widened at the TV screen. “Turn it up for me.”

            “Still no clues have been found on the murder of forty five year old millionaire, Adam Davis and his wife Lina Davis, whom had a child. Two other bodies were found, a woman and a man which is still under investigation. All that we know now is that both were shot before the house was lit on fire. This is a picture of their child who was not found in the house at the time of the massacre.” A picture of Damian was posted on the television and it sent chills down Louis’ spine.

         “The child’s name is Oliver Davis. Family members tell us that he shows signs of high functioning autism and is four years of age. If you have any information on who has done this, or if you have seen the child, please contact us at-”

         Louis turned the TV off quickly. “Holy shit.”

        Harry leaned his head on the couch, “get out.”

        Louis bit on his nails, okay. His name was Oliver and he was not two, he was four. Things kind of started making sense. “Harry, what do I do?”

        “Get out.”

         “I’m serious!”

           “So am I.” He stood up and walked to his kitchen, “I’m tired, so grab the kid and leave.”

            Louis ran after him, “Please, let me stay the night! It’s not like we’re taking up any fucking room!”

           Harry threw away his beer bottle, “Louis, I hate you. I hate anything associated with you. Why in this fucking world would I ever, ever fucking let you stay over?”

          Louis chewed his lip, “I give good head?”

           Harry scoffed, “pardon?”

            “I’m just joking but please!”

               Harry chuckled dryly, “you’re so fucking trashy.”

      “Am not! It was a fucking joke, calm down.”

          “Louis, get the hell out.”

         “No.”

          “What?” Harry waved his hands in front of Louis’ face, “are you crazy?”

        “I’m not leaving. I’ll take my chances.”

          “Get out.”

            “No.” Louis turned around and smiled, “I’ll be on the couch with Damian and we’ll leave in the morning.”

             “I’ll kill you.” Harry scowled, “I’m not even kidding. They can’t complain because you’re in the wrong fucking neighborhood.”

               Louis shrugged softly, “if you wanted to kill me, you would have.” He smiled softly, “goodnight Harry.”

¥

             Louis woke up uncomfortably on the couch. He sat up slowly and winced at the pain from his hand. “Fuck.” He slept on the sprained appendage awkwardly. Louis looked around the large apartment. It was really nice, spacious, and clean. Louis looked on the recliner for Damian who was not there. He rolled his wrist slowly and stood up with a stretch, “Damian?”

          “Mommy!” The little boy ran out of the kitchen and straight into Louis’ legs. The green-eyed child seemed extremely –happy, on this awful morning. Louis bent down and wiped a bit of syrup off his cheek, “where you eating something?”

          Damian nodded and pointed at the kitchen, “daddy.”

           Louis tilted his head to the side slowly, “excuse me?”

“Daddy make pancakes for me and mommy.”

            Louis looked up slowly at Harry who appeared behind Damian. He looked furious, “wh –what?”

          “Let him finish the pancakes. Tell your cousin to pick you up.”

           Louis nodded, “Okay. I’ll go.”

            Harry crossed his arms, “why is he calling me that?”

          Louis looked at Damian who smiled at Harry, “I don’t know. Damian?”

          The small boy beamed at Louis, “yes mommy?”

           “Why are you calling daddy –fuck. I mean, why are you calling Harry, daddy?” Damian looked away from Louis and held onto Harry’s pajama pants. Oof, Harry looked so good in the morning. Even though Louis really despised Harry. There was always an attraction. Always something that made him irresistibly untouchable. Louis always wondered what would have happened if Harry wouldn’t have hit him that one day. He wondered what would have happened if Harry’s dad wouldn’t have died.

            That’s the reason. The legitimate reason Harry hated him, and everyone that had to do with him. Because his father died, his father died very close to Louis’ father. Louis remembered getting a phone call that night while he was in boot camp. His mother called him saying that he was coming home tomorrow for the funeral. Louis couldn’t believe his father killed him. They were best friends but Louis’ dad was an asshole. Louis never questioned his dad about it because when they returned from the funeral he remembered seeing his father crying on the balcony. He’d never seen him cry and Louis just knew, he knew he’d killed him. Harry knew too and the hate for them grew, it grew and became venomous.

       When Louis came back from boot camp for good, he took a bus home and when he got off there were four people, including Harry, waiting for him. Louis was in the hospital for fifteen days. That’s when it started, the feud. The war that was bigger than both clans combined. That day started the beginning of Louis’ love interest and Harry’s target.

         Louis couldn’t lie about falling for Harry. Each time he tried killing him gave Louis another reason to fall in love. Harry noticed him and to want to kill someone for that long, your mind must have been so enveloped with that person. That meant that Harry had Louis on his brain 24/7 and that was enough.

 

            “Answer me, Damian.”

          “If you ever come here again-”

        Louis rolled his eyes, “You’ll kill me, yes, yes. I know.”

           “No. Louis, I think me killing you won’t do any good. So might as well paralyze you. If you come back here, I will break both of your kneecaps and rip your pretty little spine out of your mouth.”

¥

            “He’s all over TV, dude.”

        Liam nodded, “Yeah, I saw that. I shouldn’t have had to blow up that house.”

            Louis groaned, “oh and he’s four years old. He looks like he’s two, what the fuck! –Oh and even better, his name is Oliver!”

          The small boy screamed, “nonono!” He pointed at his chest, “Damian!”

        Louis rolled his eyes, “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with him.”

          “Well he is autistic, isn’t he?” Liam moved Damian’s hand away from his mouth. “He probably needs therapy.”

          “Yes, but who cares! He’s so weird, autistic or not. –Then he started calling Harry, daddy.” Louis gawked, “like, I don’t look like his mom!”

           “I don’t know, Lou. Kid’s get vibes and stuff, maybe yours reminded him of his mom?”

        Louis frowned, “well why does Harry have to be the dad?”

        Liam chuckled and passed Damian a chip that the boy was trying to reach. “By the way, tonight is Flow and Darrien’s funeral. Are you going?”

         Louis twisted his mouth, “I don’t know, I wanna go cause of Flow. Darrien’s...” Louis grimaced, “his body can burn in hell, I don’t really care.” Louis sighed, looking at Damian, “it’s his fault I have that thing.” He shrugged stirring the pot, “I guess it’s a demon for the devil?”

         Liam smirked, “you’re an ass. I’m going. If you’re going, figure out something to do with him.”

        “Yeah, I’ll send him to Harry’s.” Louis shook his head, “Liam, he’s such a dumb fucker. I wanna rip him a new one –stupid piece of shit! Fucking ugly, sack of balls, man! Fuck!”

          Liam bounced the entertained child on his knee, “why did you stay over then?”

       Louis turned away from the pot he was stirring, “oh, ‘why’, you ask?” He laughed dryly, “I don’t know, maybe because my ride is a bastard and doesn’t care about me.” Damian climbed out of Liam’s lap and ran up to Louis’ legs.

        “Lou, you could have asked someone else. I was –busy last night.”

          Louis swung around the spaghetti spoon, “wait – wait a fucking second, are you telling me you were, ‘busy’, last night? Busy with what!”

         Liam shrugged and stood up, “just something, but who cares about that. I have to go pick up stuff from Zayn.”

       Louis pushed Damian away from his legs, “no! What were you doing last night?”

       “Nothing.”

        “Liam, I swear to God I will fucking cut your toes off! Tell me what you were doing!”

         “I was just busy! Stop acting weird! I’m leaving.”

          Louis pushed Damian to the side again, “Liam! Don’t ignore me!”

          “I was busy! I have to go!” Liam opened the door, “goodbye!”

            Louis glared at the closed door. Asshole. He looked down at the whining child, “what? What do want?”

          Damian pouted, “Daddy?”

          Louis shook his head at the thought, “no, Harry is not your daddy and I am not your mommy. Cut that shit out –anyway, why the hell do I have to be the chick?” Louis walked back over to the boiling pasta, “I’m pretty manly.”

         Damian looked around the floor then ran out of the kitchen. Louis nodded to himself, “I am very manly.” Louis pulled the pot off the stove being careful of his hand and dumped it into the colander.

           “Damian! Get in your ass in a chair!” Louis put the pot back and walked out to where his phone was ringing. Damian ran up to him, cell phone in hand. “Phone for mommy.”

            Louis pulled it away with tight lips, “thank you and don’t touch my stuff. Shoo, go away and play with your toys.” Louis clicked on the call button while Damian ran to a pile of toys on the couch, “look, The Incredibles are on –hello?”

_“Hello?”_

             “Hey Zayn, what’s up.”

_“Nothing much, I heard Liam helped out last night?”_

Louis rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen, “yeah. Liam’s actually on his way to see you.”

 _“Hm, what for? I’m not home.”_  

              Louis stopped before grabbing the colander, “what do you mean? He said that he had to pick something up.”

              Zayn made a humming sound, _“nope, I have nothing to give him. I’m nowhere by my house.”_

            Louis smirked and picked up the colander with one hand, emptying it back into the pot, “oh. So my little cousin is lying to me.”

            Zayn chuckled, _“I don’t know about all of that but I called to let you know that I saw, Damian? Was that his name?”_

            “Uh, yeah.”

 _“Yeah, I saw him on TV. They’re looking for him.”_  

               Louis chewed his lip while serving Damian’s bowl, “I know. I’m not gunna be able to take him out, which is gunna be so annoying.”

_“Hm, why don’t you give him up already?”_

            “My dad told me I had to keep him.”

             _“It’s not like he’s gunna care if you give him away now.”_

         Louis placed the bowl of food on the table and watched Damian playing with a small plush toy. Louis shrugged, “It’s whatever. I probably will.”

           Zayn laughed,  _“Getting comfortable?”_

          “No, it’s only been like three days.”

             _“Whatever you say. Well, I just wanted to let you know. I guess I’ll let you go.”_

            “Alright Zayn, thanks.”

             _“No problem.”_  

           Louis pressed the end button and sighed, “Hey, come and eat.” Damian stood up and ran away. Louis groaned loudly, “Damian! When I get the chance I’m gunna find a fucking belt and beat you’re pale ass with it! Come here!” Louis heard giggling coming from the apartment. It was infuriating.

            Louis stomped to his bedroom and looked around, “come out, come out, little asshole.” Louis looked under the bed then in the bathroom. Hm, he wasn't here? Louis opened the closet doors quickly, “got ya –no?” He wasn't there.

          Louis ran to Liam’s room and looked around. He opened the closet doors, no Damian. Louis heard a sound and quickly searched the bottom of the bed, “Aha –oh my God.” Louis laughed standing up, “where are you, you little bastard?”

          Louis looked under Liam’s computer desk, “I’m gunna find you.” He ran to the second bathroom and looked around slowly, he had to be in here. Louis stepped slowly, he felt like he was on a run; had to be sneaky.

          Louis looked under the cabinets first, then turned to the shower curtain. Louis smiled eagerly, “got ya!” Damian screamed with a big smile and ran into Louis’ arms. Louis laughed loudly, “I got you! I got you!”

         Damian giggled as Louis swung him around, “Mommy got me! Mommy got me!”

          He wiggled away and covered his eyes, “mommy run!”

          Louis smiled softly at the tiny boy, “alright… count to ten.”

            Damian nodded, “one! Two! Three…” Louis stood for a moment, impressed. He started running at seven. He ran into the hallway closet and sat silently. Was he really playing this stupid game? Louis put his head in his hands; this was so dumb-

             "Mommy!"

            Louis screamed and held his chest laughing, "Oh fuck, you scared me!"

         Damian fell back on his butt and laughed, "I found mommy!" 


	5. Pretty in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

ᴥ

        “What did I say?” Louis scolded the small child who curled his small toes. “Hm, what did I say?”

         Damian closed his eyes tightly and cried into his fisted hands. Louis slapped them away harshly, “answer me or I will beat your ass!” Damian kept his eyes shut and screamed, reaching out for Louis. “Damian!”

       The child bounced up and down crying harder, “mommy!”

         “No! I don’t want your hugs! You’re going in time out right now!”

         “No!” Damian shouted finally opening his eyes. “Please, mommy!”

       “What did I tell you about my stuff?”

        Damian sniffled, not looking Louis in his eye. “No touching mommy stuff.”

          Louis nodded angrily, “then why in the fuck are my frames broken!” Damian screamed, running to grab Louis again. Louis pushed him away, “No, why are my frames broken? –Open your eyes right now!”

          Damian shook his head, “mommy-”

         Louis covered his eyes, he couldn’t deal with this. “Go to time out.”

           The boy held tightly onto Louis’ shirt. “I no like time out! Nono!” Louis rolled his eyes and dropped his broken picture frame on the side table. He picked up Damian, who held onto him tightly. He sat the boy in the ‘time out’ chair. When Damian had to sit in that chair it was like bloody murder.

             Damian tried to crawl out of the chair to which Louis put him back. “You either choose for me to beat your ass or the chair, got it? Do you want to get hit?” Damian screamed and ran back, face first, into the black chair.

           Louis walked back to his broken picture frames and picked them up, “I cannot believe you, Damian. –Fucking hell! Stop touching my fucking stuff!”

            “Mommy!”

          “No, shut up. I don’t want to talk to you.”

        Liam laughed walking out of his room, “you are the worst mother in the world.”

          “LiLi!” Damian screamed for Liam to take him out of the chair.

            Liam smiled, “what’d he do now?”

            Louis shook the frames in his hand, “he keeps breaking my goddamn stuff!” Louis looked at Damian who covered his face, “even when I tell him not to touch my stuff! –You don’t touch mommy’s stuff!”

          Louis dropped the frames and walked up to the boy in the chair. He moved his hands away, “do not touch mommy’s stuff! Say it!”

        Damian shook his head, “no touch mommy stuff…”

          Louis scrunched his eyebrows, “that’s better.” He stood up and walked back over to the kitchen.

          Liam crossed his arms and followed Louis to the kitchen, “so you’re ‘mommy’ now?”

          Louis sucked in his cheeks and took out a box of mac and cheese. “He obviously only understands when I say it like that, so yes.” Louis shook his head as he read the box, “Why is it of your fucking concern anyway?”

          Liam held up his hands defensively, “chill, chill. I think you need to get out of the house a little.”

          Louis frowned and opened the box of cartoon macaroni and cheese. “I can’t.”

          Liam shrugged and tossed an apple up and down, “I could watch him for one day, Lou.”

           Louis beamed, “today?” 

            “No.” Louis’ smile fell. “Maybe next week. Today I have plans. Tomorrow I have a run.”

         Louis wiggled his fingers in Liam’s face, “I’m almost fully healed!”

          Liam smiled, moving the hand away, “Louis, you’re going crazy.” 

           “No I’m not.”

            “It’s been two weeks, Lou. You need to take him and you out of this fucking apartment. Yeah, he can’t be seen but at least to your dad’s or something.”

             Louis poured the pasta in the boiling water; “I take him on the balcony all the time.”

             Liam let his mouth fall a little, “oh my goodness.” He laughed, “You know what, I have to go. I’ll be back in a bit.”

              Louis pouted with a nod, “where are you going?”

          Liam checked his pockets for his wallet, “uh, I’m going to fill up the gas tank in your car and then I’m going to the store to buy something for my car.”

          “Oh.” Louis grabbed a wooden spoon, “hold on. Are you sneaking around again?”

          Liam smirked, “again? I hadn't realized I was ever sneaking around to begin with.”

           Louis smiled slyly, “don’t fuck with me, Liam. Who is she?”

          Liam lifted an eyebrow, “excuse me.”

            “Yeah, yeah. Who is she? Tell me.”

              Liam shook his head and walked away from his cousin, bumping into Damian. “Hello.”

             “Why the hell are you out of time out? Did I say you could get out?”

             Damian ran into Louis’ legs and shook his head, “peepee.”

            Louis hit his head with the spoon, “go. Hurry up.”

            Damian looked up with big watery eyes, “mommy!” He stomped his feet, “want daddy!”

            Louis groaned loudly, “Please stop saying that.”

            “Who’s daddy?”

          Louis made a nasty face, “Harry.”

           Liam’s eyes widened, “that’s right. That’s actually really funny. You should call him over.”

                 “Stop cracking jokes, asshole.”

                    “Mommy!”

                “Damian, go away! I don’t want to see your face; shoo.” Louis turned toward the stove. The small boy fell to the ground and screamed into the tiles.

                 Liam sighed, “Louis, stop abusing the poor kid. I’m leaving.”

                 Louis turned around at the boy throwing a tantrum, “get off the floor!” Damian screamed louder, his face turning red. “Damian, get off the fucking floor! You little fucking asshole! Move!” Louis pushed him out of the kitchen with his foot. “Stop screaming!” He covered his ears as Damian went on; “I swear to God, I’m going to leave you outside for the bugs to eat you!”

          “No!”

             “Then get the fuck off the ground and go pee!” Damian stood up, wiping his nose, and ran away from Louis to the bathroom. Louis groaned loudly and leaned on the wall. This had been going on for too fucking long. Two weeks, too long.

             Louis had dealt with; tantrums, crying, peeing in his bed (lord had it been a horrible surprise in the middle of the night). The constant; ‘mommy, mommy, mommy’ (and if not that then; daddy, daddy, daddy.) A thousand more tantrums, Damian not wanting to eat (Damian only wanting to eat.) Naps (not wanting to nap.) He was going through it all and he couldn't take it.

            Damian was way too much and he couldn't wait to make him disappear. The boy had been asking for Harry since they left his house. Louis was tempted to call the fucker. He couldn't understand what Damian saw in him but it wasn’t hard when Damian was Satan’s child.

 Louis couldn't lie though.

            Even though he’d been stuck in the house like a fucking hermit for days, it wasn't that bad - kind of. Damian had his good moments. Sometimes he would actually let Louis sleep in. Sometimes he was cute, and while Louis was watching TV he’d sit at his feet and play quietly. Other times he’d ask Louis to nap with him and Louis would. Sometimes Damian tried to pull out Louis’ belly ring because he thought it was hurting him, other times he’d try to wash away his tattoos because he thought Louis colored on himself.

It wasn't that horrible, yeah, not too horrible. 

         Louis kicked off the wall and walked to his room. “Damian?” He looked in the bathroom at the boy who sat in the corner. “What the hell are you doing?”

       “Go away!”

           Louis was taken back by the shout. He looked around, “who do you think you’re shouting at?”

          Damian lifted his head and looked Louis straight in the eye, “shoo! I no want to see mommy!”

          Louis blinked a couple of times before bending down, “why are you talking like that?”

        Damian’s bottom lip wobbled, “I hate mommy!”

          Louis cut his eyes at him, “mommy hates you too.”

          Damian sniffled and brought his knees to his chest, “go away!”

            “You go away!”

            “Daddy!”

            “Daddy isn’t here!”

                “Daddy!”

             Louis glared and slapped Damian’s head with a little too much force.  Damian touched his head softly and cried silently. “Help…”

            Louis could feel a small portion of his stomach sink. “Wha –what?”

          “Help… help me.”

           Louis licked his lips slowly and sat down in front of the whimpering child. “Hey –hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you.” He cradled the back of Damian’s skull. “I’m sorry, so sorry.”

           Damian shook his head; his hair was getting really long. He stood up and climbed into Louis’ lap. “No screaming, mommy.”

            Louis rubbed the spot on Damian’s head that he hit, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you. That was wrong of mommy.” The boy nodded and dug his face into Louis’ neck.

             “Sh, my little demon.” Louis smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, “I won’t hit your head anymore.”

             Damian moved out of Louis’ neck and kissed his nose, “I no cry anymore.” The child wiped his face, “see, no more water!”

               Louis smiled tenderly, “no more tears.” He corrected, rubbing Damian’s sides softly. “You’re gunna be just fine.”

             “Why?”

            “Why what?”

            “Why?” Damian played with his shorts, “why I be fine?”

            Louis rubbed his nose against Damian’s, “because I’m gunna take care of you.”

         Damian pointed at himself, “me? Mommy take care of me?”

         Louis nodded, kissing his pink cheek, “Yep, I’m gunna protect you from everything.”

          Damian smiled and hugged Louis’ neck tightly, “I protect mommy too!”

ᴥ

           “How much is it? –Twenty-two? Okay, perfect.” 

           Louis hung up the phone and looked at Damian who watched Sesame Street on the TV. “D, move back a little. You’re too close.”

              Damian ran over to the couch and sat down. Louis smiled walking to the kitchen. He’d burnt the macaroni while being in the bathroom. Damian freaked out and refused to let Louis put the fire out. He didn’t want Louis hurting himself; it was cute.

            Damian padded over to the kitchen, “mommy?”

            “Yes?”

             He touched his tummy, “I hungry.” He held out his empty hand, “food please.”

             “The food burned, remember? I ordered pizza. You have to wait.”

            Damian nodded seriously. “Mommy.”

          “Yes?”

           “Someone,” Damian knocked on the wall next to him, “the door.”

            Louis sighed with a smile, “someone is knocking?”

            “Yes.” Damian ran out of the kitchen and back to the couch. Louis shook his head opening the front door; Damian was such a fucking weirdo. 

           “Louis?”

            Louis’ eyes grew then fell low, “oh, hello Danielle, please… come in.”

ᴥ

          “Uh, hi.”

          Louis smiled smugly, bouncing Damian in his lap. “Were you expecting someone else?”

       Danielle played with her purse, “uh-”

        Louis smirked, “Liam, maybe?”

        The female assassin began fidgeting, “I don’t know.”

       “You don’t?” Louis laughed dryly, “how long?”

        “Pardon?”

            “Don’t bullshit me, how long have you guys been seeing each other?”

         “What are you talking about?”

        Louis’ eyes were hooded, “Danielle, I’m smarter than you think. So, how long?”

        The girl licked her lips, “three months."

            “What!” Damian jumped in Louis’ lap. “Three months! What the fuck!”

        “Could you shut up?”

          “I’ve been in the dark for three whole months?” Louis let Damian down and crossed his arms, “three fucking months? For real?”

        “I thought we were hanging out today. He asked me to come over.” The girl paused, “wait, maybe I got the days mixed up.”

         Louis sucked in his cheeks, “I should kill him.”

        Danielle rolled her eyes as her phone went off, “shut up. Where is he anyway? –Hello?”

ᴥ

            “Dani, where are you? I can’t keep driving around with all this shit in my car.”

 _“I’m on the wrong side of New York.”_  She giggled uneasily.

             “What do you mean? Can I bring it to you?”

_“Uh no?”_

          _“-Damian! Get that out of your mouth. -you know you can choke!”_

           Harry closed his eyes briefly, wanting to crash into the car in front of him. “What are you doing with Louis?”

          Danielle sighed,  _“I’m at his place. You can bring the stuff here. My car’s gunna be parked.”_

             Harry groaned, “Danielle… what the fuck.” He hung up the phone and huffed, he was gunna get in a fight if he went over there. Fuck. Why Louis’ house. 

            Harry wasn’t one to have in-fixed hate, especially on someone who wasn’t worth it. But Louis was such a waste that he really didn’t mind. A couple years back, Harry’s father died, because of Louis’ father. Harry never really spoke of it and he couldn’t hate Louis for that specific reason because Louis hadn’t known. But, the day Louis came for the funeral he had walked up to Harry and said a few words that made something stir in his chest.

  _“Your dad was a cool guy, sorry he had such a shit son.”_

        Harry had been in such a bad state of mind when his father passed. So when Louis just walked away after that and left Harry standing there, something sparked.

        Louis was worth death and abuse and torture. Harry was never wrong to him until Louis told him to shut up when they were younger. It wasn’t enough to make him hate Louis but it was enough to make Louis get punched. It was Harry’s last straw, having to deal with an emotional teenager with a nasty attitude.

          They enjoyed fighting each other, it became sort of like a game until Louis took it too far. He told Harry that he was not his mother’s son and that she was probably prostituting herself. Harry ended up fighting him but he saw Louis smile when he had hit him and that was infuriating. Louis enjoyed being hit and Harry didn’t want him to be happy, ever. So, he grabbed Louis’ pen and stabbed him and stabbed him and when Louis couldn’t move he ran to the kitchen, pulled the knife out of Louis’ mother hand and ran back. Louis was in the hospital for a while and Harry started training to be an assassin.

       Louis was and will always be trash. Harry couldn’t deny that the bastard was beautiful. Louis was the most gorgeous boy he’d ever seen in his life. Harry would probably fuck him once but that’s it, Louis was still trash. He didn’t care about anyone or anything, until now. He’d been taking care of that kid which was a bit shocking to say the least. He hadn’t realized Louis could care for anything. That boy was strange though. He was adorable, and very sporadic but mostly strange.

÷

            “Daddy?”

            Harry bent down and fixed Damian’s hair, “my name is Harry.”

          Damian shook his head with a big smile, “daddy!”

        Harry smirked, “okay, the pancakes are done, okay?”

       The small child nodded and bounced around the large kitchen, “yummy! Yummy!”

         Harry flipped the cooked pancake then placed it on a plate. “Where’s Louis?”

            “Mommy?”

            “Yeah, where’s mommy?”

          Damian ran out of the kitchen to return. “Mommy sleeping.” Damian held onto the counter and stood on his toes, “mmm! For me?”

            Harry sat on the kitchen floor, pancakes and syrup in hand. “Yes, they are for you.”

      Damian smiled sitting down, “and mommy?”

              Harry nodded, pouring syrup on the side of the plate, “If he wants.”

         Damian giggled holding onto Harry’s arm as he fed him, “mm! I like daddy!”

          Harry tilted his head to the side, “you’re a weird kid, you know that?” Damian opened his mouth waiting for more food. Harry dipped his pancake in some syrup and put it in his mouth. “Do you like it?”

            “Yes!” Damian smiled, his big green eyes contrasting his pale skin.

        Harry sighed, “Do you like mommy?”

         Damian looked up quickly and hugged himself. “Love mommy!”

            “Damian!”

          The child stood up quickly, “Mommy!”

         Harry stood up, setting the pancakes down. He took a deep breath before following the toddler.

÷

           Harry glanced at the backseat. A pair of small shoes sat in his car that he was planning to throw away. Damian had ran out of the car, he seemed so excited to be at Harry’s house. They ended up leaving the shoes inside. Harry hit the steering wheel in thought.

             Might as well.

ᴥ

            “So, why are you dating a NYW?”

           Danielle shrugged, helping Louis put Damian’s clothes on. “He tried shooting me off a building one day, and I kind of fell for him.”

          Louis chuckled putting a sock on Damian’s tiny foot, “that’s really odd.”

           Danielle threw the other sock at him, “just don’t tell anyone.”

       “Well, what if I do?”

        “Then your cousin dies too.”

          Louis puckered his lips, “good point.” Damian bolted for the front door before Louis could put on his second sock. He bounced for a while until the knocking stopped then knocked on the door himself.

           He ran back into Louis’ arms, “mommy. Someone,” He knocked on Louis’ shoulder, “the door.”

         Louis laughed with Danielle. “He’s so freaking cute, Louis.”

            Another knock had Louis standing; he tossed the sock at Danielle. “When he wants to be. –Put his sock on for me.”

           Louis opened his front door with a big smile, “hey Li –holy shit.” Louis backed up and pulled a knife from under a side table. He held it defensively, “what do you want?” 

          Harry rolled his eyes walking past the armed man, “you’re an idiot.”

          “Daddy!” The small boy ran into Harry and laughed, “Daddydaddydaddy!”

          Harry ignored him, looking at Danielle, “what are you doing here?”

          Danielle smiled nervously, standing up, “helping babysit?”

          Louis set the knife down, “what are you doing here?”

          Harry threw both shoes at Louis, “to look for Danielle and return that.”

          Louis let both shoes stay on the ground, “I don’t feel comfortable with you here.”

          “Yeah? Imagine how I felt. You slept on my fucking couch. I had to get it cleaned.”

        Louis snorted, “Asshole.”

         “Mommy look! Mommy look!” Damian pointed vigorously at Harry, “daddy here!”

          Louis nodded and crossed his arms, “yep, he is.” Damian hugged Harry’s legs tightly, “pancakes!”

           “No, I ordered pizza.”

          Damian pouted and looked up at Harry, “no pancakes.” He grabbed Harry’s fingers and pulled him over to his toys, “play!”

          “No.” Harry pulled away, “I just came to drop stuff off.” He looked at Danielle who stopped smiling, “Give me your keys, I need to put this shit away. -We’re gunna talk later.”

           She dropped her head, “okay.”

         Damian pulled Harry back, “please play!”

            Harry shook his head, “no-”

              “Oh my God, just play with the fucking kid.” Louis groaned, “I’ll be back.” He went to his room biting his nails. Harry was here, Danielle was here; this was dangerous. Yeah, Danielle was okay, but Harry? God forbid his dad wants to drop by. Louis put on his shoes quickly and stuck his wallet in his pocket. He could take this as opportunity to go out though. Louis smirked; he could finally buy everything he needed, not just what he asked Liam to buy. 

         Louis ran out of the room seeing Harry and Danielle entertaining Damian. He grabbed Liam’s car keys off the table making them look at him. He smiled, “um, I’ll be right back. Okay?” He toed over to the front door, taking the pocketknife off the side table, “just, uh, watch him for me.”

          Harry stood up, “are you fucking crazy?”

           Louis smiled softly and opened the door, “yes.” He ran out and down the stairs. This was probably the stupidest thing he’s ever done in his life but it was an opportunity and he wasn’t going to squander it. Louis started the car quickly, this could go really bad or really -horrible.

ᴥ

              “Is this serious?” Danielle had big eyes, “uh… did he really leave?”

               Harry opened the front door and watched Louis drive away. He closed the door slowly, “is he really that stupid?”

                Danielle looked at Damian who stood up, “where mommy?” Danielle was about to speak when the boy went running round the house screaming for his ‘mom’. Damian came back in tears, “where mommy!”

              Danielle looked at Harry quickly, “he went out really quick-”

              “No!” The child ran to the door and opened it aggressively, “I want mommy!” Harry grabbed him before the boy could leave. Damian struggled in his arms, “Mommy!”

            Harry groaned, sitting down with him, “He isn’t here.”

            Damian made a large frown, tears left his green eyes, “I want mommy, please.”

            “He isn’t here, Damian, he left.”

          “No.” The child covered his face.

            “Yes.”

          “No!” Damian stood up to be sat back down.

          “Calm down. He’s coming back.”

        Danielle pouted, “Do you want to play with me?”

            Damian shook his head and covered his face again, “I want mommy!”

          Harry poked the boy’s side softly, “he’s coming back.” He picked up a small doll and shook it in his face, “mommy doesn't want you to cry, okay?”

            Damian grabbed the doll away, “I play with you.” He pointed at Danielle who smiled kindly.

                Harry stood up, “I’m gunna go steal his stuff.”

            “No, daddy play too!”

              “I have to go to the bathroom.” Damian stayed quiet before nodding Harry away. “I’ll be back.” Harry walked into the large room and looked around. This had to be Louis’ room, there was a giant poster of Spiderman on the wall and Harry remembers how Louis was obsessed with the character.

Why the fuck was he here?

           He could have left; he could of. It’s a free day though and he has nothing to do. Harry picked up some picture frames. It was pictures of Louis and his family. Harry rolled his eyes and threw it at the wall, shattering it. He tried opening the large closet doors that were locked. He assumed the weapons were in here, Louis wasn't that stupid after all.

            He walked over to the pull-out drawers and moved the clothes around. He picked up a roll of money and stuffed it in his pocket then kept searching. Harry found some papers in a manila folder and read through them.

Oh.

         He read the small print quickly; they were release forms. Harry shook his head; Louis was in rehab? He was just released a year ago for drug addiction. That made Harry spin. It was actually kind of comical because Harry was right; Louis was trash. He was never good at controlling anything; this wasn't that much of a shock.

          “No!” Damian ran in pulling Harry’s shirt. “That mommy’s! You no touch mommy’s stuff!”

           Harry laughed putting the folder back. He closed the drawer and looked down at Damian, “who taught you to talk like that?”

           Damian frowned angrily and stomped his foot, “mommy going give you pow-pow!”

            Harry bent down, fixing Damian’s hair, “is he?”

            “Yes!”

             The assassin tickled Damian’s sides, not humoring the boy. “Alright, I won’t touch mommy’s stuff, okay?”

           Damian nodded seriously and stomped over to the other side of the room. He pointed at the broken frame on the floor, “You broke it!”

          Harry wiped his face, “ugh… yeah.”

          “I telling mommy!”

          “That’s okay. I’ll let him know.”

         Damian slapped Harry’s butt, “no touch mommy’s stuff!”

         Harry laughed some more and picked Damian up, “okay, okay. Calm down.”

         Damian crossed his arms tightly, “come play!” Harry turned walking out of the room.

        “What are you doing in my cousin’s room?”

         Harry licked his lips, caught in the act –what type of assassin was he? “Nothing.”

        Liam cut his eyes, “get out of the room.”

        Harry walked past Liam and into the living room. “I wasn't doing anything.”

          Liam crossed his arms and looked at Danielle who smiled with a shrug, “we’re caught?”

           Liam groaned and leaned on the wall, “why the hell would Louis leave –you both here!”

          Harry put Damian down, “I don’t know-”

          Damian ran to the door, “mommy back! Mommy back!”

         Harry looked at Liam who moved Damian aside, “hello –Pizza? Who got pizza?”

            “Mommy!” Damian screamed. “Mommy pizza!”

             Liam pushed Damian away. Harry grabbed the child, hiding him behind the door. “How much?”

            The guy looked at the receipt, “it’s twenty-two fifty six.”

             Liam groaned, “I can’t pay card?”

           The man shook his head, “this says cash.”

            “Fucking Louis –Give me sec.”

            Harry passed Liam some of the money he took from Louis’ drawer, “here.”

             Liam sighed and handed the man cash, “keep the change.”

            He grabbed the boxes and slammed them on the table, “where the fuck is Louis!”

       Damian ran to the table and tugged on Liam’s pant leg, “food LiLi! Food please!”

          Liam closed his eyes, “where is this fucking idiot!”

          “He’s obviously not here.” Harry rolled his eyes, sitting down. “The moron left us here with him, so quit screaming-”

           “Excuse me?” Liam tilted his head, “excuse me!”

            Danielle lowered her head, “here we go.”

             “I can scream all I fucking want! This is my goddamn house!” Liam came closer to Harry who casually sat, leg over his knee. “You don’t get to tell me to shut up, you shut the fuck up!”

            Damian whined into Liam’s leg, “LiLi…”

            Liam looked down, “what is it?”

            Damian rubbed his tummy, “please. I so hungry.”

          Liam nodded exhaustedly, “just –ugh. Sit down, Damian. You guys can grab some.” Liam walked to the kitchen. Damian squealed and ran to Harry, “eat daddy! Eat daddy!”

            Harry opened the box.

What was he doing?

              “Cheese!” Damian screamed slamming his hands on the table, “cheese! Cheese! Cheese!”

            Harry leaned forward trying to look into the kitchen, “hey, where’s his plate? –Hello?”

          Liam stopped arguing with Danielle and glared at Harry, “could you just stop!”

         Harry snorted, “give me a goddamn plate and I’ll think about it.”

         Liam opened the cabinet and stomped over to the table with a small plate in the shape of a car. “Happy?”

           Harry fake smiled, “delighted.” He pulled out a slice for the excited child and set it on the plate.

Harry was an idiot; he should leave now.

            “Oh yummy!” Damian clapped his hands together and picked up the hot slice, crying when he took a bite. “Hot! Hot!”

        Harry nodded picking him up, “pizza is hot.”

          Damian screamed into Harry’s shirt, “I no want!”

       Harry smiled softly, “just let it cool down.”

      “No! I no want!”

      “Then what are you going to eat?”

     The boy lifted his face away from Harry’s shirt, “I hungry! Mommy!” Damian wiggled out of Harry’s arms, “Mommy!” Damian ran around the house looking for Louis again.

          Harry stood up and took a bite of pizza. He walked into the kitchen, “hey, he’s not eating.”

            Liam looked past Danielle, “why not?”

           Harry shrugged, “it’s too hot.”

           Liam groaned, “Damn, you were supposed to let it cool. He’s never gunna eat it now.”

           Danielle pouted, “so what now?”

            Liam rubbed his face, “first, we feed him then kill Louis.”

         Harry grinned, munching on his slice of food, “sounds like a great idea.”

          “Where mommy!” Damian pulled on his shirt, “I need mommy!”

          Liam walked up to the distressed kid, “hey, Louis isn’t here-”

          Damian threw himself to the floor and kicked his legs against the air, “Mommy! Mommy! I want mommy now!”

         The three watched him awkwardly. Harry bent down grabbing both of Damian’s legs, “stop please.”

         Tears fell down the side of his e, he sniffled, “plea- please… need mommy…”

         Harry nodded understandingly, “I get that but you cannot do that because you’re upset. Would you like pizza?”

       Damian shook his head quickly, “no! Too hot!”

         Harry agreed, “Alright, would you like me to make pancakes?”

         The toddler rubbed his face with a nod, “yes…”

        “Okay, get up and go wait in the living room.”

      Damian looked at Harry for a while, “will mommy come back?”

          Harry chewed on his lip, “yes, he will.”

      Damian rolled over and stood up, he went over to Danielle and grabbed her hand. “Come and play.”

          Danielle looked at Harry with a surprised expression then at Damian, “okay.” She looked back at Liam before Damian pulled her away.

         Liam looked Harry up and down, “what was that?”

          Harry shrugged, “what?”

         Liam cut his eyes softly, “nothing, there’s pancake mix in the cabinet.” Harry walked behind Liam and opened one of the pantries. “So much for a heartless assassin, eh?”

           Harry pulled out the box of pancake mix. “Must you, Liam? You’re lucky I even helped.”

               Liam smirked, “yeah, so lucky. Why are you even here?”

               Harry turned around with a smile, “Just being a good citizen.”

                “Oh really?”

            “Of course.”

          Liam crossed his arms, “Harry, why are you here?”

             The assassin opened the box, “to make pancakes for a child, Liam. Why else would I be here?”

                Liam nodded, “okay.” He turned back to Harry before leaving the kitchen, “by the way, you should put Louis’ money back before he comes.”

                 Harry chuckled, “pardon?”

               “Just warning you.”

ᴥ

Louis was fucked. 

         He struggled to open the door with bags in his hand. He was gone for no more than thirty minutes. Right? Oh well, they couldn’t have done that much harm –The building wasn’t on fire. Liam was here anyway, so everything was probably fine. Louis finally got the door opened and entered. 

         Five bodies turned to face him. Louis dropped the bags slowly and closed the door with his foot. “Uh, hello-”

         “You fucking asshole.”

        Louis smiled awkwardly at his cousin. “I wasn’t gone too long.”

       Zayn laughed, “You’re ridiculous, Louis.”

        Louis groaned, “I had to get out of the house.” He pointed at Danielle and Harry, “they were here!”

        “Yeah, well maybe next time you won’t leave NYE’s in your house, you fucking idiot.” Niall snorted, “Honestly, I would have ransacked this place.”

        Louis’ lips formed a disgusted frown, “who let in the vermin?”

        Niall smiled drinking a beer, “fuck you.”

       Louis licked his lips, “mmm, you wish, little blonde rat.” 

        “He’s right, Louis.” Liam stood up, “When I said call Harry, it was a fucking joke! Are you an idiot?”

         Louis shrugged softly, “no. I just wanted to get out and Danielle was here anyway.”

        Danielle frowned, “Damian’s a tough kid.”

          Louis looked around quickly, “where is he?” He opened his eyes wide at the two, “what the fuck did you do to him?”

             Harry rolled his eyes, “he’s taking a nap. I put him to sleep because he was getting wild. Now, if you’d shut your loud, obnoxious, ignorant mouth, he could continue with his nap.”

             Louis stared angrily, “why are there two extra people who weren’t here before?”

              Liam sat back down with a huff, “Zayn was supposed to come over and he was with Niall.”

               Louis picked up the bags and put them on the couch, “that bothers me –not you Z.”

                Zayn smiled taking a sip of Niall’s beer, “it’s cool. Damian’s actually very entertaining.”

              Louis sighed and walked closer with his hands at his sides, “so did the pizza come? Did he eat?”

            “No.”

          Louis crossed his brows, “why not? He didn’t eat breakfast either! He’s probably starving!”

        “Oh my God, Louis. Shut up.”

            “I’m asking you goddamn question, you fucking asshole! Why didn’t he eat?”

         “It was too hot! He didn’t want to eat it-”

          “Why would you give it to him blazing hot, you asshole? He doesn’t like hot food-”

            “I didn’t think it was that hot!”

         Liam sighed, “Could you stop screaming-”

         Louis crossed his arms, one foot tapping on the marble. “What did he eat then?”

           Harry fixed his hair; “I made pancakes for him, happy?”

           “That’s not a meal? What the fuck is wrong with you!”

 “Are serious right now?” Harry stood up kicking the chair back making the whole table stand. “I was nice enough to feed him and you have the fucking nerve? Are you serious? You ungrateful piece of shit!”

            “Why, because you’re stupid enough to only feed him pancakes? Now he’s gunna wake up crying and hungry!” Louis stepped closer to Harry, “thanks a fucking lot! There’s leftover’s! You could have made that! But no, you probably only know how to cook pancakes!”

        Harry shoved Louis back, “you sound so fucking dumb, Louis. Honestly, you have to be the dumbest damn person I’ve ever met!”

       Louis shoved back, “fuck you! You weren’t even supposed to be here!”

        Harry tackled him to the floor; everyone jumping on him to pull him off. “Fuck you, Louis! You’re fucking garbage!” Harry gave slippery punches to Louis’ face.

       Louis elbowed Harry’s chin and pushed him off, “how dare you!”

          Zayn and Liam held Harry back, “God! I can’t wait til my hands get to wrap around that little neck!” Louis’ whole body shook. “You’d look so fucking pretty in blue!”

           Louis snorted, “Maybe like your father?” He lurched at Harry who picked him up.

            Niall shoved Harry, “Haz, put him down!”

            Louis screamed in Harry’s arms and held onto his shirt for dear life, “let me go! I don’t like heights! Stop! Stop!”

               Harry threw Louis at the opposite end of the room and ran back at him. Louis screamed and scurried for the door.

          “Harry! Stop it!” Danielle grabbed onto his arm and pulled, “stop it!”

           Louis crawled and sat against the door. Harry glared at the frightened boy with flared nostrils. “Don’t you ever fucking talk about my dad!”

            Louis covered his face fearfully as tears fell down his cheeks, “please stop –Li- Liam!”

            His cousin ran next to him and picked up his face, “hey, remember? Breathe? Breathe, Lou.”

            Zayn shoved Harry’s arm roughly, “what the fuck is wrong with you!”

 Louis was afraid… of heights. 

 Louis was terrified… of heights.

 

            “Mommy?” 

            Louis looked up with large eyes, “D-D-”

         Damian rubbed his eyes and ran up to Louis, “mommy?” Damian pushed Liam away with a big frown, “where mommy at?”

        Louis stared for a bit, letting tears fall. “T-to the –the store…”

          Damian tipped his head to the side. “Why mommy cries?”

          Louis’ lips wobbled, “I –I’m sc –scared.”

         Damian wiped Louis’ face, startling him, “no, I protect mommy.” Damian stood in front of Louis as everyone stared. He opened his arms and legs, trying to block Louis. 

            “No hurt mommy!” Harry stared at Damian with big pupils.

           Damian ran up to Harry and pulled his hand, “help mommy. We protect mommy.”

            Harry shook his head, “no-”

           “Help mommy!” Damian pulled him closer.

            Louis pressed his dry lips together when Harry stood in front of him, “No, Dam –Damian.” Louis tried, “Stop.”

            “Hug mommy.” Harry looked back at Niall. “Hug mommy! Daddy! Daddy!”

             “No,” Harry moved back, “No.”

            “Daddy!”

             “No.”

              “Hug him.” Harry looked back at Danielle who was flaring. “Hug him, Harry. Right now.”

             Harry scrunched his eyebrows, “wha –no.”

           Danielle stepped closer and pushed Harry closer to Louis’ body. “Hug him, bastard, or I’ll fuck you up.”

          “Excuse me?”

           “Are you fucking deaf? Hug him or I’ll kick your ass! Now!” Harry looked at Louis whose ears were covered.

        Liam pushed Harry back when he got closer. “Don’t touch him-”

       “Stop it!” Danielle pushed Liam against the wall and shoved Harry closer. She pulled Damian away. “You better do something before I seriously hurt you.”

        Harry bent down, never taking his eyes off Danielle. He finally stared at Louis who was still crying with his eyes closed. Harry wrapped his arms around him from the side slowly. He felt how quickly Louis tensed up but then calmed.

Harry should have fucking left.

ᴥ

         “Why are you so scared of heights?”

          Louis looked at Niall quickly, “none of your business.”

            Niall sighed, leaning on the banister of the balcony, “really? Could we get over that already? Why are you so scared?”

         Louis fiddled with his clammy fingers, “I just am.”

            Niall groaned, “Come on, Loui-”

           “Because I tried committing suicide off a fucking building!” Niall stayed silent. “I was addicted to pills for a long time and…” Louis shuddered, “I would do really stupid shit. I had to go to rehab but I relapsed and I tried jumping off the building next to my old place. Liam –Liam was the one that stopped me but I fell and he saved my life. It scared the hell out of me and I –I can’t even jump over a fence without shaking.”

              “We got the second floor so it would help me get over my fears and it helped.” Louis chuckled sadly, “right now… being up here makes me want to rip off chunks of my body. I –I want to grab onto you because I feel like the floor will break beneath me and I need someone to save me.”

             Niall nodded, “I’m sorry that he picked you up, he shouldn’t have. -sounded like you were screaming bloody murder .”

          “I want him dead,” Louis mumbled, shaking, “He’s never gunna die though, he can’t.”

ᴥ

        “Because he tried committing suicide?”

          Liam nodded at Danielle, “he took so many Adderall’s that night; he hadn’t slept in days. He climbed up on the roof and I found him tip toeing around the edges.” Liam sighed, “I told him to get off and he was crying and he was talking nonsense. Then when he went to get off he tripped and it freaked him out.”

          Harry nibbled on his bottom lip as Liam explained. He really didn’t care, Louis could have fell for all he cared. Harry looked out on the balcony where Niall sat with Louis. What were they talking about? Harry stood up as Liam continued talking, Zayn followed, stopping Harry before he went out onto the balcony. 

         “Hey, let’s not start anymore problems, please?”

        Harry rubbed his nose, “I was just gunna talk to him.”

        Zayn held Harry’s shoulder, “try to put aside all that bullshit, please?”

         “What bullshit?”

          “Haz-”

          Harry shrugged, arms folded. “What bullshit, Zayn?”

           “Harry, quit being a fucking asshole for a minute. Seriously, he’s obviously bothered so grow the fuck up and stop with your little child hood crap.”

       Harry’s demeanor fell into something deadly, “I’m just gunna talk to him.” He opened the sliding door making both stare. “Could I talk to Louis?”

           Niall looked at Louis who stared straight, “yeah.” He slipped past Harry and closed the door behind him.

It was quiet.

         “So, you think if I jump hard enough, we’ll fall off the second floor?” Louis breathed in slowly. Harry smirked, “maybe if I pick you up again?”

        Louis shook his head quickly, “leave me alone.”

         Harry bent in front of Louis’ shaking body, “maybe I can stay over tonight?” Harry’s eyes were cold. “I have some pills in my car right now, maybe we can share them?”

         Louis swung for Harry’s cheek, blocked. 

         “Fuck you.”

        Harry smiled, “we can do that too.”

Louis blushed, Harry was testing him. Harry was a bastard. “Go away.”

                The curly haired assassin put a hand on Louis’ trembling thigh. “Come on, I’ll stay over and we can have some fun. As an apology.”

                Louis closed his eyes as new tears fell.

          “And, I can help you with Damian.” Harry’s hand went higher, “and later tonight when he goes to sleep, then the grown-ups can play.”

            “Why are you doing this to me?”

              “Doing what?” Harry’s hand reached Louis’ waist, he rubbed soft circles underneath Louis’ shirt. Louis swallowed thickly.

          “Come on, Louis.”

            Louis kept his eyes shut.

            “It’ll be so much fun. I have so many different types of pills. I even have Adderall, don’t you like that one?”

Louis whined into his covered face, nodding his head up and down.

            Harry patted his thigh, “I’ll let them know I’m staying the night.”


	6. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

¥

          “Why is he staying here?”

         Louis shrugged softly, placing Damian’s chicken nuggets on a plate. “It’s not a big deal.”

       “Not a big deal?” Liam hissed. “I get that he stayed the day, but there was other people here! I understand that the last month has been a lot for you but this is a bit ridiculous! He cannot stay here, you are going to fuck it up for yourself.”

       Louis closed his eyes, “I know… I just –he said he was staying.”

      “Did you not say ‘no’?”

       “Kind of.”

        “What! He can’t stay, Louis!”

          “I kind of said yes too.”

           “Louis!”

           Louis groaned, grabbing the ketchup from the refrigerator, “Whatever. I need to feed Damian.”

           Liam grabbed his cousin’s arm roughly, “you seriously don’t know what you’re doing right now. Do you understand me? You are acting stupid.” Liam pointed outside the kitchen, “he is gunna run you into the ground, listen to me for once and do not let him stay here.”

          Louis chewed his lip, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Liam, alright?”

          Liam pressed his lips together and stood up straight, “fine… fine. I’ll be at Danielle’s.” Louis gave a small nod and walked passed his cousin.

            “Daddy! No more tickles!” Damian giggled rolling around the floor. Louis looked at the three on his couch then down at Harry and Damian.

            Liam shoved past him to Danielle, “Let’s go.”

          Danielle stood up quickly, “Kay,” She looked around and bent down kissing Niall and Zayn’s cheeks. “I’ll text you, Ni.” Niall nodded with a small smile.

           Louis swallowed thickly as Danielle waddled over to him. He smiled shakily, “hey.”

          She pressed her lips into a thin line and pulled Louis into a tight hug, “be careful with Harry, please.” Louis felt scared all of a sudden. He nodded as she pulled away and walked over to Liam.

          V“LiLi!” Damian stood up and ran to Liam. “Where you go?”

        Liam bent down with a smile, “I’m going to Danielle’s house, okay?”

           Damian nodded and put his thumb to his chest, “I go too!” He ran up to Louis’ legs, “mommy! I go with LiLi.”

         Louis shook his head, “no, you’re staying and eating dinner.”

          Damian pouted and stomped his small foot, “No! I go!”

              Louis grabbed his arm when Damian tried running, “go sit down, right now.”

               “LiLi!”

                 Liam shook his head, “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

           “Damian!” The boy quickly stopped fussing. “Go sit down!”

             Damian frowned and looked up at Louis, “hug?”

              Louis huffed and let go, “hurry up.” He set down the plate of nuggets and crossed his arms over his chest. Damian ran into Liam’s arms and hugged him tightly then to Danielle, who seemed surprised. “Bye LiLi, bye Dani!”

                Damian ran into Louis’ arms as the couple left. Louis sat Damian down and fixed his nuggets.

               Damian looked at the plate skeptically, “Red stuff?”

              Louis chuckled, “ketchup?”

               Damian nodded, “red.” He slammed his fists against the table, “red! Red! Red!”

              Louis stopped his small fists, “ketchup, its coming.”

           He turned around to the three talking quietly. “Um, excuse me?”

           Niall stood up with Zayn, “we’re leaving.” Niall looked at Zayn then Harry, “walk me to the car, Haz.”

             Harry stood up and looked at Louis, “I’ll be back.”

             “Daddy! No daddy! No daddy leave!”

          Louis pushed Damian back in his chair, “he’ll be back! Eat!”

             Damian cried when Harry left with Niall. “No! Daddy!”

               Louis groaned pulling Damian out of the chair. He opened the front door and poked his head out, “Harry!”

              The assassin stopped at the top of the stairs, “what?”

         “Take him with you!”

          “What for?”

               “Just fucking take him!” Louis pushed Damian out, watching the child run to his ‘daddy’. He closed the door and looked back at Zayn.

          “Hi.” Zayn gave a small wave. “Can I ask, why Harry is staying?”

           “If I say no?”

            “No, you’ll tell me. Now.”

             Louis leaned on the door, “he wanted to.”

            “Really?”

           “Yes.”

            “And you’re letting him?”

             “Do I have a choice?”

              Zayn laughed a bit, “uh, yeah?”

            Louis groaned, “I don’t know, Zayn! I just –he’s helping me out with Damian.”

            “Is he now?”

           “Yes.” Louis bit on his nails, “Is it that big of a problem?”

            Zayn moved closer, “I don’t know, Lou, you tell me. A member of NYE –no, excuse me, the son of the NYE leader is not only here but is spending the night here.” Louis crossed his arms. “The son of the leader of the NYE is sleeping over and is also –coincidentally- your, like, ‘arch enemy’. To help you take care of a child that you normally take care of by yourself? Now, if that doesn’t already sound sketchy.”

              Louis licked his lips, “I stayed at his house. It’s not a huge deal.”

             “You guys just fought? Lou, your whole side is probably bruised and you’re saying it’s not a big deal. What happened to you? Did you hit your head?”

            “Zayn, really? I know I’m being careless-”

               “‘Careless’? No, you aren’t being careless. You were being careless when you left him in your house. Now, right now, you’re being stupid.” Louis kept his mouth shut. Zayn lifted his hands, “I don’t know what you guys talked about outside, none of us do but we aren’t stupid or naive. It obviously wasn’t anything good. So how about you do yourself a favor and think about what you’re about to do. Truthfully, think about it, because after I leave, it’s gunna be too late.”

            Louis’ tongue felt heavy, “I can take care of myself. Thank you, Zayn, but I’ll be fine.”

¥

          “D, if you don’t get your ass in this chair!”

            “Coming mommy!” Damian ran out of the kitchen and into his chair. Harry walked out of the kitchen with a plate of the pizza from earlier.

         “You scream too much.”

        Louis glared, “hey, could you do me a favor?”

         “What?”

           “Shut up.” Louis walked away from the table to be called back.

          “Mommy! Red stuff, please!”

          Louis pulled the ketchup off the counter and shook it. “It’s called ketchup.”

             Damian shook his head, “I no like ket- ketc-ketup- I no like. I like red stuff.” Louis shook his head squeezing little dabs of ketchup on each dinosaur, just the way Damian liked it.

         Harry took a big bite out of his slice, “Niall said we could drop him off with him.”

         Louis shook his head, “no thanks.”

         Harry snorted, “He’d probably do a better job.”

          “Yeah?” Louis smiled getting in Harry’s face, “you really think so?” His smile disappeared, “Then go find another fucking child to hand off and get the fuck out of my house.” It was a new expression.

Almost fear but not,

Close to intimidation,

Respect.

              Louis pushed Damian’s chair in, the child played with each dinosaur before eating them. Louis walked back into the kitchen with shaky hands. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nine thirty, he usually had Damian fed by now but he wasn’t hungry til now.

Yeah.

          Louis’ whole body felt like it could burn away. There were so many signs, Harry shouldn’t be here but he was and Louis wasn’t doing anything about it. They were just going to take one pill and it didn’t have to be Adderall. Harry said he had a bunch. He could take something easy, like a molly or something.

Louis looked at the clock again, nine thirty-one.

            Damian would brush his teeth, pee then Louis would put him to sleep. Not too much difficultly, the normal stuff he did every day. Simple. Then Louis would take a pill with Harry and then they go to sleep, easy. No issues. Harry was staying because he wanted to and that was all. It would be fun. No trouble. Easy breezy night. Just one pill and maybe a beer. Then straight to bed. One pill and probably two or three beers, then right into bed. Louis could make Harry a bed on the couch and he’d sleep with Damian. No complications. He wakes up and then Harry leaves and then Louis never sees him again. No problems.

           “Louis.”

             The assassin jumped and spun around, “what the fuck, man.”

            “What?”

            Louis held his chest, “You scared the hell out of me.” Harry placed his plate and Damian’s plate in the sink. “I’m gunna put him to bed, he’s brushing his teeth.”

            Louis shook his head confused, “what? How is he finished?”

Louis looked up at the clock. Nine fifty-six.

           “What the fuck…”

          “Alright, I’ll go do that.” Harry looked uncomfortable. “You’ve been standing in the kitchen for a while.” He pulled his keys from his pocket, “go to my car and go pick the stuff you wanna take. Don’t forget to lock it.”

           Louis caught the keys with one hand and watched Harry leave. He was being… nice? Louis was scared. Before Harry left, Louis got a look at his bare feet. That annoyed him. Harry had no shoes on. Harry was becoming comfortable because he was staying. Louis toed out of the kitchen, fearfully. He shouldn’t be scared; this was stupid.

             “Louis.”

            “Oh my God!” He held his heart and stomped his foot. “What the fuck is wrong with you! Quit scaring me!”

            Harry pressed his tongue against his cheek; “you’re very lucky that I am just done fighting with you for today. Where are his pajamas?”

            “He knows. Ask him.”

             Harry tilted his head, “there are none in the place that they are, ‘suppose’, to be.”

          Louis cursed to himself, “Fuck… I forgot to wash them. Uh –just put on one of my shirts.” Harry nodded walking away. Why was he so… calm? Why was Damian so… quiet? Louis tip toed over to his room and peeked inside. Harry was putting a shirt on the small child. Damian was never quiet at nighttime.

         Damian touched Harry’s face, “Daddy, where mommy?”

         “I think he went down stairs to the car.”

        “I go-”

          “No.”

          “But-”

          “No, we’ll wait for when he comes back. Lay down and I’ll read you something.”

           Damian crawled under the blanket, “mommy come back?”

             “Yes.” Harry stood up making Louis bolt for the door. Damian didn’t cry… or scream?

           Louis walked down the stairs in thought. Was this real? But how? He shook his head and unlocked the trunk. Nothing. Louis twisted his mouth, where were the pills –oh. He smiled and dug his finger in the side of the trunk pulling off the layer above it. Harry wasn’t that stupid after all.

          Louis’ eyes scanned over all the coke, weed and pills. He looked around before pulling out three small baggies of weed and stuffing them in his pocket. He could use that later.

          He looked over the pills quickly. There were Adderalls, mollies, pink ladies, blue dolphins, Christmas trees, bars, Xanax –he had everything. Louis opened the bag with mollies and picked out two. That’s all they needed, right? Louis’ hand twitched. Okay, just two more… just in case Harry wanted more. Louis wouldn’t have to come back down stairs. He quickly closed everything and locked the car as if someone was next to him. He wiped the thin sweat from his forehead and looked around. He lived in a rich apartment building; these people didn’t give a shit about him. Why was he so worried?

             “You good?”

          “Ah!” Louis dropped the pills in his hand and scurried to pick them up. He looked up at the second story railing.

        Harry waved, “hello?”

         Louis frowned, “fuck you. You keep scaring me.” Louis walked up the stairs shaking his head, “what the hell, Harry.”

       Harry rolled his eyes, “I was just checking on you.”

        “I was gone like for two minutes.”

          “You were gone for ten. In the time it took me to find anything close to a children’s book, he had fallen asleep.”

        Louis nodded, “I had just bought him some from the store. The bags are probably on the couch.” Louis walked in before Harry, catching himself off guard. He would never walk in front of Harry. Harry could have stabbed him or hit him. Louis walked in quickly and turned around at Harry closing the door.

It was quiet again.

          “What’d you get?”

         “Mollies!” Louis’ answer was too quick –and loud. He pulled the three baggies from his pocket. “And this.” Louis turned his feet inward. “My bad.”

          Harry shrugged and pulled a roll of money from his pocket, “it’s cool. I stole your cash.” He put it back, “my bad.”

          Louis dropped the drugs on the table. “Hey! That’s my money!”

            “That’s my weed.”

            Louis smiled, clearly annoyed. “Okay.” He walked over to his room and closed the door softly. When he got back to the living room, Harry was on the balcony. He took a deep breath before walking over.

           “Harry?”

            The assassin turned around lighting a cigarette. “What?” He sucked the stick, letting the tip burn. It was really hot.

            “Um –you want a beer? Or-”

            “What else do you have?”

         Louis took a quick look around. “I could –I uh-” He ran his hands through his hair, “a Vodka tonic, or like, I don’t know.”

           Harry had a very ugly grin on his face. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and let the smoke out. “Sure, make me one.”

            Louis nodded and closed the balcony door slowly. He felt kind of at ease. He hated himself.

        Louis grabbed the bottle of Vodka and bent down to grab the tonic water. Something bad was going to happen; something bad was bound to happen. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking but the room was shaking more. Louis grabbed two long glass cups and a shot glass. He cut a lime and let the slices fall into both glasses.

              Six pieces of ice, two shots of Vodka, and tonic water for Harry.

          Six pieces of ice, two shots of Vodka, and tonic water for Louis. (And one extra shot for Louis.)

          Louis shook himself off before going back to the balcony. Harry wasn’t his friend; they would never be friends. Ever. But who cares? Because they weren’t supposed to even be friends, they couldn’t, even if they wanted to. That was the rules of being in NYW or any clan, you are not to ‘hang out’ or ‘date’ a member of another clan or you both die. That was it; there was no questions or trying to get around it. You would both die, the end.

        “Here.” Harry grabbed the glass and burned out the small bud into Louis’ ashtray. He looked over the balcony and took a sip. Louis took a sip too, he felt anxious. Did Harry like it? He wasn’t saying anything. Fuck.

         “So, when are you taking it?”

       “Why’d you stay?”

          Harry turned back towards Louis, taking another sip, “what do you mean?”

         Louis rolled his eyes, “seriously?” He waved his empty hand around, “why the fuck are you here? We both aren’t that stupid.”

        Harry smirked and shrugged, “just trying to be nicer, maybe make things smooth.”

         Louis snorted, drinking from his cup, “how badly do you want me to believe the bullshit spewing from your mouth?”

         Harry smiled turning back to the sky, “for as long as you want.”

         Louis cut his eyes and chugged down half of his drink. “Where are the pills?”

         Harry pointed at the small table, “I already took mine.”

      Louis frowned and mumbled to himself, “You could have waited.” He picked up the small white capsule.

             This was serious. Louis had been clean for eight months. That was a long time for him. He hadn’t picked up a pill for anything. But there it was. He was going to take it. Louis was going to take it and he was probably going to hate himself in the morning.

        He played with the pill in his fingers; it had been a really long time.

÷

He wanted to die. He really did.

Stupid British boy, living in New York.

He was murderer and a drug addict. But he was ‘released’ and he was ‘going to be just fine’, he was ‘cured’.

He was shit.

He was shit and ugly and stupid. Stupid assassin, who can’t shoot.

He was high.

He was high as Heaven. No – he wasn’t high.

He was low.

Lower than hell. The stupid boy wasn’t in hell; he was hell.

But he would fly.

 Not to Heaven. He was going to fly to the stars and become one.

He wanted to be in the sky too.         

He was jealous because the stars would shine over this disgusting little planet. He wished one would fall, destroy the world.

“Louis! What are you doing?”

He smiles. “Living.”

“Lou! Please, get off!”

“But I’m finally living, Liam!”

The stupid boy dances on top of the world.

“I’m free and I’m gunna fucking fly!” The stupid boy cries. He can hear people laughing. “I’m –I’m going to become a star! I’m going to destroy everyone! All of you! I hate all of you!”

“Louis! You’re on drugs, please! Come inside! Please!”

 “There is no inside!”

The stupid boy is screaming.

He has sweat coming down his face and he his spiting fire. “I am everything! I am on the top of the world and no one can bring me down!” The stupid boy is crying again and suddenly he feels sick.

“Lou… you don’t know what you’re saying… please.”

And then Liam is in front of him and he understands that he needs to step off the top of the world, because he will never be a star and he will always be trash. Trash that wallows on earth. But his brain is too full and his stomach is too full and the moon is full and he is full… of fear because the stupid little British boy –the stupid little British boy that lives in New York and is a murdering drug addict –that stupid boy…

He falls

And he realizes, that he is on top of a building and his cousin is dangling off the side with him and he is a human and his name is Louis and Louis is about to die.

But when he comes back, he’s not Louis, he’s not stupid, he’s alive but he really isn’t. He already died; he is still in hell and will never become a star.

÷

       “You took it?”

       Louis nodded with shifty eyes. He did take it. Shit, there was no going back now.

       Harry grinned before looking back over the edge. “So, Louis, how’s your hand?”

         Louis sat down on the chair slowly and took a glance at his appendage. “It’s fine. Practically healed.”

        Harry leaned his back on the rail and looked at the small-seated assassin. He chuckled, “you look nervous.”

        “I’m not!” Louis lowered his voice, “I just –just it’s –this is weird. We shouldn’t be friends and we shouldn’t be-”

        Harry stopped him, “whoa. Slow down, we are not friends.” He laughed, “Not even a little.”

        Louis nodded quickly, okay. That was fine.

        Harry shrugged, “we’re just ‘hanging out’.” He smiled taking down a good amount of his drink, “if I’m honest, I kind of want to see you try and walk the roof.” Louis’ body stilled. “But this time when you fall, Liam’s not gunna be here to catch you.” Louis felt like crying but he couldn’t cry again. So, he reached over and picked up the second pill. “You’re gunna take both?”

          Louis put the white capsule to the back of his throat, downing the rest of what was in his cup. Louis was bumping and he was ready for some more. He looked up at Harry, “when I get fucked up enough, do me a favor?” Louis stood up, “push me off the roof.” He turned around, closing the door behind him and went to serve another drink. He didn’t care. He really didn’t anymore.

       Louis looked around for where he put the vodka. He stopped when he saw a bright red cup, Damian’s bright red cup. It was his favorite cup too. Louis tried not to give it to him too much because he’d keep it and wouldn’t want to ever give it back.

           Louis picked up the child’s cup and played with the straw. He remembered Damian just really wanting the fucking cup, he wanted it so bad and so Louis got it to shut him up.

            Louis smiled and set it down. He walked over to his room, ignoring Harry’s call for him.  Louis opened the door, seeing only the small red night-light. He tiptoed inside and sat next to the bed. Damian was out.

           He was a very beautiful boy, Louis couldn’t deny. He had the blackest hair, with the greenest eyes. He was short and eatable. Louis would play with his small chubby thighs and Damian would lose it. He’d tickle him and munch on his tummy. He was such a sweet boy, smart and adorable in every single way.

           Louis touched his face softly, so pale. He hadn’t gotten the chance to go outside with him. He had to take him outside soon; they both needed it.

          “What are you doing?”

           Louis smashed his face into the bed and kicked his foot back. Harry grabbed his leg swiftly. “It’s me!” Louis groaned into the mattress and kicked his leg away from Harry’s hand. He stood up slowly and walked out of the room, Harry right behind him.

         “Fuck you.” Louis walked into the kitchen, seeing his drink was already made.

         Harry crossed his arms, “What the hell were you doing?”

       “Why is that any of your goddamn business?”

       Harry rolled his eyes, “I already made your drink, go back outside.”

      Louis took a quick sip and added more vodka, not enough.

     Harry smirked, “alcoholic.”

Louis took a long swig straight from the bottle, flipping him off. He walked back onto the balcony, “honestly Harry, anything you say just flies past me.”

         Harry sat across from him, “okay, Louis.”

It was quiet again.

It was loud too.

It was cold too.

It was hot too.

It was windy too.

It was dry too.

How much time had gone by?

        “I took both.”

         Louis looked at Harry through his eyelashes, “did you?”

        Harry nodded with puckered lips, “might as well.”

         Louis let his head loll back, “this is gunna suck in the morning. Damian wakes up at seven.”

          “I told you, Niall offered to watch him.”

       Louis shook his head drinking some more, “no, it’s okay.”

        Harry rubbed the inner corner of his eyes, “I’ll wake up then.” He put his drink on the table and stood.

       “Where are you going?”

      “To put an alarm so I wake up.” He slipped inside leaving Louis outside, on the second floor, alone. Louis was never left alone. He only came out if he was with Damian or Liam or someone. Never by himself but he was, by himself on the second floor. Louis’ palms went dry and he stood up slowly. It was like walking around a minefield.

       He backed up to the glass door, bumping into a body. Louis’ whole body flung into the body and gripped at the shirt. “Don’t fall, don’t fall…” Louis whispered to himself.

        Harry pulled Louis back outside and sat him down, “chill, the floor isn’t gunna fall.” Louis let go of the shirt and nodded uneasily. Harry stomped on the ground, making Louis feel sick.

       “See? We aren’t falling, relax.” Harry sat down and for some reason the world felt extremely… dark.

          Louis squinted at Harry’s settled body. “How many times have you taken this?”

          Harry paused before picking up his drink, “a bunch of times. Never two at a time and I’m usually at a party.”

          Louis looked in his cup. Didn’t he have a vodka tonic? Why was the drink red? He leaned forward, “what color is your drink?”

          Harry held back a laugh, “clear.”

           Louis stuck a finger in his cup and pulled it out. “What color is mine?”

           Harry had to laugh, “It’s clear too.”

        Louis looked back in the cup and yes, it was clear. He nodded and leaned back, “okay.”

       Harry smiled drinking more, “you okay?” Louis shook his head no but said, “Yes.”

        Harry bit his lip, “do you wanna go inside?”

       “No.” Louis drank some more, “it’s hot in there.”

        Harry was suddenly in front of Louis on his knees. “Are you gunna die?”

        Louis tilted his head to the side, “am I gunna fly?”

         Harry shook his head, “are you gunna die?”

         Louis took a moment to answer, “You want me dead?”

        Harry shrugged softly, “kind of.”

        “‘Kind of’? What does that mean?”

           “I –you look cute right now so I can’t kill you.” Louis nodded and patted Harry’s curls, and then his hand was stuck. It was stuck in a jungle of hair and then the hair was wrapping around his arm and he wanted to pull it out but he couldn’t. He was lost in a jungle of hair but it was so soft and relaxing and he couldn’t stop touching the trees in the wonderful jungle and he wanted to live there and Louis decided that he would live in a jungle of hair forever.

          “Do you want to keep touching my hair?”

       Louis’ leaned down, sniffing Harry’s hair, “can I eat it?”

        The assassin laughed loudly and moved away, “no, you cant.” Louis pouted and picked up the drink in between his legs, finshing it off. But his legs were tentacles and soon he was swimming and it was dark and Louis couldn’t see any other fish. Where was everyone?

       “Louis?” Harry’s hand was on his face and it was leaving some type of mark. His hand was on Louis’ cheek and it burned and then it cooled and there was smoke coming out of Louis’ face. He was on fire but that was okay. “Do you want to go inside?”

       Louis touched Harry’s face back and kissed him.

Ow.

         Louis pulled away, Harry’s lips burned way too much, he couldn’t kiss him anymore but then Harry was kissing back and Louis was definitely on fire now. There were sparks flying and he was trying to make Harry stop because he didn’t want both of them to burn.

         Louis’ skin was charcoal and Harry’s was red, a bright fucking red and Louis finally understood. Harry was the flame and Louis was the only one actually getting burned. But then Harry’s tongue was scraping against Louis’ tongue and Louis was numb. He was ash and he was being blown away, it was cold outside. It was raining. Harry was burning out, he was becoming orange and now he was blue, a small blue flame and Louis was nothing.

         But then Louis was screaming because it started burning again. Harry was burning him again! Harry was brighter than before and it hurt and Louis was screaming at the top of his lungs but Harry’s fingers were in his mouth, there were fingers in his mouth and then they were in him.

        There were two fingers in him and it wasn’t hot, it was windy and wet. He was moaning and screaming and begging Harry to hurry up and make him feel something new.

        He was sucking on Louis’ belly ring and Louis didn’t know if Harry hated it or not but it seemed like he was trying to rip it off.

          He was taking his time, it felt like he was going so fast but time was slowing him down so Louis had to move too. His hips moved with every push and every thrust of Harry’s hand and they were in balance with each other.  It felt so smooth and he felt so tight around Harry’s fingers. It hurt so fucking much but it was bliss.

But then he was empty.

         Louis was empty and crying for Harry to come back. He rolled over and crawled to the kitchen calling for Harry and Harry wasn’t coming and then he could see Harry coming out of the room with something in his hands and he called out again but Harry was ignoring him and there was someone with him and Louis just wanted another drink. So he cried harder and then Harry was back.

         “Sh, I got you. Wanna come back on the couch with me? Wanna finish?”

        Louis cried and pushed Harry away, he felt angry because he knew what Harry just did but his brain wasn’t making the connection.

       “I’m sorry but it’s better for him. Come with me.” Louis screamed, kicked Harry’s leg and raced for the door but the door was so far away, it was moving and moving and Louis just couldn’t reach it.

       There was a familiar feeling. Harry’s tongue was back and it scorched his soft skin. It plunged deep inside him, spitting fire. Harry was a dragon; Louis knew he was. Oh but fuck, it felt good because Louis was freezing. The floor was so cold. Harry was behind him and he was leaving small burn marks on Louis’ ass but Louis loved it and wanted more and Harry didn’t stop giving him more because he said Louis was his ‘bunny’ and he would take ‘good care of him’. Louis wanted to be taken care of.

“You taste so beautiful, Louis.”

         Louis cried because Harry was so fucking endearing and he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted Harry to fuck him and fuck him and fuck him til they both died where they laid. Harry was pinning him against the wall and Louis couldn’t take it and he was cuming so hard, against a fucking wall. Harry’s body was attached to his and Louis could see cum all over the side of his beige wall. He couldn’t bear to care because Harry was saying such disgusting words and such abusive words and everything felt so fucking hot.

“Such a pretty little slut.”

“Such a pleasing little bitch.”

“You’re such a good fuck.”

“I want to break you in half.”

              Softly, Harry left a little mark on Louis’ nose. “How do you feel, bunny?” Louis cried silently and nodded, he felt beyond good and he was beyond in love. Every push and moan that came out of Harry was delicious. He liked the way Harry hit him and pulled his hair. He liked when Harry called him bad names and kissed the horrible words away.

But there it was.

        Everything was gone and there was nothing but ecstasy. Louis was in a new world. He was falling, Louis was falling and he wasn’t scared. He wanted to fall because Harry’s eyes were two green suns and they were holding onto him and Harry was fucking into him at an insane pace and Louis was screaming and his back was numb against the marble floor. But Harry wasn’t gunna stop, he was never gunna stop and Louis prayed to whoever the fuck was out there, that he never did.

“Fuck, Lou. So tight, so beautiful.”

           Louis could feel every touch and brush from Harry’s hands and lips. The way his hands would stretch Louis’ ass apart so he had a better view. When his lips would kiss and suck on Louis’ neck. His fingernails dug deep into Louis’ thighs. The way Louis stretched around him and took it like a good boy. The way Harry slapped him around and Louis accepted the mistreatment because he enjoyed it. Because it actually made him feel something. He felt everything. But none of it hurt, everything felt so kind and lovingly.

 “You gunna take my load, bunny? Hm?”

           Louis would take it anywhere. Harry had to have his moment to cum because Louis had his three times; once on the couch, then against the wall and now on the floor.

           He could feel Harry’s hands on his waist; they were squeezing him like if Harry wanted to break some bones. Harry wanted to break him in half and completely kill him. He didn’t care about that either.

           His hands were back in his new jungle home and they were stuck again and it felt so comfortable. Louis’ voice was animalistic and he was screaming again because Harry was biting his shoulder and it felt so nice and something was in him and it was filling him to the brim. He could see the small bits of blood on Harry’s lips. His head was thrown back and the ceiling was very far away and it was being consumed by darkness.

“You are so fucking perfect.”

       Louis’ jungle home disappeared and Harry was kissing him and he could hardly breathe and Harry obviously didn’t want to let him. Louis realized that he wanted Harry to be the death of him because he was sure that it would be a beautiful one. Louis took one more look at the ceiling that was even further now.

He could see stars…

Louis could see stars.

          He cried; he didn’t stop crying because Harry was a star. It made perfect sense. He was a ball of fire.

        “Don’t cry, my pretty bunny.” Harry held him tight. They were outside again and Louis was all wrapped up in a blanket. He could feel something seeping out of his bottom but he ignored it because he was in Harry’s arms and it was wonderful.

“You’re so beautiful.”

        Louis curled deeper into Harry’s lap. Louis was with a star. Maybe he wasn’t a star but he was extremely close to one and he couldn’t let him get away. Harry was the biggest ball of fire in the sky and they were in the sky and the sky the beautiful. Louis finally made it off the earth.

       The sky was so beautiful but Louis was so jealous. Harry was a star, Harry was a fucking bright star and it wasn’t fair because Louis dreamed of that title. The title of being beautiful.

        “How do you feel, bunny?”

       “I want you to stay.”

        “I will.”

        “Forever?”

         “No. I won’t stay forever.”

“Please.”

“No.”

And Louis was crying again because he was on drugs and the world he was living in wasn’t real. It was fake and it took the sunrise for him to realize that.  


	7. 'We?' We.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

         

ᴥ

               “Good morning, Damian.”

            The small child rubbed his eyes and looked around. “Mommy?” He stumbled over to Niall and tapped on his thigh. “Where my mommy?”

          Niall smiled softly and looked from Zayn back to Damian. “Uh, well, mommy is not here and we’re gunna take-”

            “No.” Damian ran around Zayn’s apartment screaming for Louis to come out.

            “Mommy! I no wanna play hide seek! Daddy!” Zayn huffed, standing up as the boy came running back in tears. “I no want you! Where my mommy!”

         Niall bent down with a sad smile, “mommy is at home. Daddy asked me to watch you.”

           Damian covered his face and fell to the ground. “Want home! Want mommy and daddy!”

           Zayn brought back a plate of French toast and sat on the floor. He set the plate next to Damian and tapped on his shoulder.

            “Are you hungry?”

            The child looked up, grabbed a French toast and put his face back down.

            Niall looked at Zayn, “when did you get good with kids?”

             Zayn shrugged rubbing Damian’s back while the boy ate the toast. “I had sisters at one point. He’s a bit different, but whatever.”

            Niall smiled and chewed on his lip, “when should we take him back?”

            “Later tonight.”

÷

            “You’re going to rehab, Louis.”

            “What the fuck for!” Louis threw the papers off his father’s desk. “I don’t need to go there! Fuck you!” Brandon looked up at his son pitifully and Louis hated it.

           “You’re going whether you like it or not.”

            “I don’t need to go anywhere!” Louis threw his chair at the door making his father’s security come in. “Fuck you, dad! Fuck you! I just asked for two pills! Why can –why can’t you just –give me two fuckin –fucking pills! You bastard!”

            Brandon stood up and tossed the pills against Louis’ chest. “Take them.” Louis scurried to pick them up. “And after you’re done taking them, pack your shit.”

÷

          Louis knew waking up from doing too many drugs, or overdrinking, was always the worst.

          When he woke up, it took him a while before he realized that he was on the floor. His apartment kind of smelled funny for some reason. His mouth felt completely dry and his head was thumping like it was about to implode. He should probably get some water before he dehydrates.

           Louis also knew two other things. One, mollies will completely drain you of water and that when you first wake up after a crazy night there are certain steps to take.     

Step one; don’t move until you recall most of what happened.

            What happened last night? He took two mollies with Harry and how much did he drink? What did he drink? Beer? No, did they take shots? When did they go to sleep, the sun was already rising, wasn’t it?

Step two; sit up slowly.

He sat up… extra slowly.

Step three; make sure you aren’t naked.

            Louis was very naked.

Step four, look around and find the time and date.

           Everything seemed in order, except for the floor. Louis could see a small pile of throw up and he could see his shirt on the dining table. He looked behind him at Harry who was completely out.

          Louis first sat on his knees then finally stood. The world was sideways but it was a familiar feeling. He stumbled into the kitchen stepping on glass. Louis bent down, pulling the small piece from his foot. What broke? Louis looked up at the clock, it took him a while to read it but it was four-twenty three in the afternoon it seemed.

Step five; check if your friends are alive.

             Louis trudged over to Harry’s laid out body and fell to his knees. He shook him softly, “Har –Harry…” His voice was completely fucked. “Harry… wake –up… Harry…” He used both hands to wake the assassin who finally started moving.

             Louis sat back on his knees with drowsy eyes. Harry sat up with a deep groan and looked around. It made Louis smile because Harry’s hair was all messy and he looked so vulnerable, he never looked vulnerable. Harry blinked twice before rubbing his head.

            “What time is it?”

           Louis looked at his sliding glass door, “it’s four-twenty.”

           Harry followed Louis’ eyes, “I feel exhausted… what time did we go to sleep?”

           Louis covered his lower half with a piece of the thin sheet, “I don’t know.”

          Harry scratched his ribs lazily, “my mouth tastes like shit.”

            Louis nodded in agreement, “same.”

           He rubbed his eye and pointed at Louis’ neck with a grin, “you should go find a turtle neck.” Louis rubbed his neck and stood back up, wishing he hadn’t. He trailed off into the hallway bathroom and had to do a double take. His neck. Holy shit.

           Louis looked his body up and down. Bruises and scratches were covering his skin. The bruises were thick and they seemed to make one big one at the side of his neck. His thighs ached and his hips had purple finger marks. Louis turned around, stretching his neck to look at his ass; more hand prints and fresh scratches. He pressed his lips together when Harry walked in.

            “Jesus,” Harry chuckled, lifting the toilet seat, “Did we fight or have sex?” Louis shook his head, running his fingers over the large blue and purple bruises on his throat. He didn’t care for Harry’s little jokes right now. What the fuck was he supposed to do with all these marks? Louis shoved Harry out of the way as he flushed.

            “Hey!”

            And Louis was barfing, everything. He closed his eyes tightly as everything was pushed out of his mouth. He felt like he was back in the first months of rehab. He felt like he was coming off so hard.

         Harry grimaced, “what color is your toothbrush?”

         Louis breathed out for a moment, “wha –what?”

         Harry rubbed his eyes, “what color is your toothbrush?”

        Louis rubbed his stomach, “red?”

            “Alright, I gotta brush this taste out of my mouth.” Louis was about to speak but everything was coming back up.

ᴥ

          “Are you hungry?” Louis shook his head as Harry passed him a bottle of water. Louis was used to this, or he had been. He would take four pills just in the morning like if it were candy, no big deal. But it had been a while and fuck, it had kicked his ass.

            Harry handed Louis a small cloth and Louis placed it on his head. “Ugh, I feel horrible.”

         Harry nodded scratching is bare stomach, “I’m hungry, and I need a Motrin.”

            Louis pointed at his kitchen from the couch, “The kitchen has food and the bathroom has medicine.”

Louis stopped.

Oh, wait.

           Something felt off, something felt too quiet. It was never quiet. Louis slowly stood, taking the sheet off his body. He looked around then at Harry.

            “What?”

            Louis’ eyes grew, “where the fuck is Damian?”

           Harry shook his head then paused, “oh.”

          Louis stepped closer to Harry, “where is Damian?”

         Harry shrugged, “um, with Niall?”

          The shorter assassin looked down, “is that a question, Harry?”

          Harry bit his lip, “last night, I uh, had Niall pick him up.”

            “You did what!” Louis shoved Harry back. “Are you fucking crazy? How dare you!”

               “Oh, and you think that leaving him here would have been a better idea!”

            “Fuck you! I knew it! I knew that’s what you did! He belongs to me! Don’t hand off what’s mine you stupid mother fucker!” Louis tried to punch Harry but was shoved back.

          “He would have woke up and not known what to fucking do! Be grateful that I fucking called Niall! Damian is better over there than here!”

          Louis paced in a circle, this didn’t feel right. He was used to Damian always being here. And Goddamn his head was hurting! He couldn’t think! “But you had no right! I hate you! Fuck you, Harry! Fuck you –I hope you rot! He doesn’t belong there! He belongs here!”

            “You agreed to the drugs-”

            “No, you made me-”

            “No! You chose! You could have not picked up the pills –you wanted the second one! You chose to do them with me and we fucking did them! I knew we were gunna get fucked up so I called Niall! I was in the right!”

            “No you weren’t!” Louis’ voice was raspy. He closed his eyes, “He could have stayed.”

            “He couldn’t have!” Harry was shaking him. “He couldn’t have stayed; you think that you could have fucking taken care of him? Do you? Quit being a fucking moron, Louis! Think for once!”

           Louis put his head down and threw up all over Harry’s feet and the floor. He looked up slowly with dull eyes, “go kill yourself, Harry.”

ᴥ

            “Harder!” Louis tossed his head back and gripped Harry’s arms.

           Harry pushed inside Louis’ small frame harder. “God dammit, you feel just the same.”

          Louis closed his eyes tightly, “Yesyesyes, there.”

             Harry bent down licking Louis’ collarbone, “don’t you ever throw up on me again.” Harry squeezed Louis’ already bruised thighs.

           Louis nodded, quickly scratching up and down Harry’s back. “Yes, please. Ugh, make me cum –make me cum.”

         The assassin locked eyes with other, “such trash.”

ᴥ

               “Oh, you’re still here.”

            Harry lifted a brow at Liam, “is that a problem?”

            Liam snorted, “Yeah, it’s my house.” Danielle patted Liam away and walked up to Harry.

            “Hey,” Dani smiled. “How’d everything go? You look like shit.”

            Harry shrugged looking over at Liam talking to Louis in the kitchen.

             “Do I?”

             “Very much so.”

               Harry chuckled, “we had crazy amounts of sex.”

            “Did you?”

            He smirked, “just before you got here. We had to clean everything up too.”

            Danielle cut her eyes, “really?”

            “Yep.”

            “Thought Louis was ‘trash’.”

                Harry smiled looking at the boy in the kitchen, “he is, but he’s a really good fuck too.”

            “Idiot.” Danielle fixed her bag, “and where’s the baby?”

            Harry rubbed his face, “Niall’s bringing him now.”

              The girl sat down slowly, “pardon?”

            “Niall’s bringing him. I called him last night to pick him up.”

            “Uh okay, and why does it sound like that’s a problem?”

              Harry pointed his thumb at Louis, “his mother over there flipped his shit.”

            “Why would he flip his shit?”

            “Cause he didn’t know.”       

              Danielle hit Harry’s shoulder, “are you fucking crazy? Why would you do that, Haz?”

            Harry groaned, “I thought it was a smart idea. We were doing dru –just stuff and why would I leave the kid here? He would have woken up all confused.”

           Danielle sighed, “Yes Harry, that may have been smart, but you should have told him.”

            “I asked, he said no.”

            “Then it was no.” She shook her head, “you don’t take care of him, Harry, Louis does. He is responsible for him.”

             Harry nodded, “I know. Whatever.”

            “Did you apologize?”

            “Psh. Apologize? What the hell for?”

            “You’re being an ass again.”

            “I have no reason to apologize. I helped the kid, so no. Yeah, maybe I should have told him-”

            “Maybe?”

            Harry looked at his friend, annoyed, “must you?”

            She nodded with a smile, “I must.”

            Louis was running to the door when the knock came with a small, ‘mommy!’

               He flung the door opened, letting the small boy run into his arms. Louis smiled, hugging him tightly and it was annoying. It was annoying because Louis looked extremely happy and it was annoying because he was kissing Damian all over and it was annoying because Louis looked fucking gorgeous and it was so fucking annoying because Harry caught himself smiling.

            “What are you wearing?” Louis pulled on the small monkey ears on Damian’s head.

            “I a monkey mommy!” He pointed at Zayn, “Za –Zan –Ze, -he bought me!” Louis nodded smiling with big eyes at Zayn.

            “Jesus Christ, Louis. What the fuck happened to your neck?”

           Louis groaned covering the large hickey mark. Damian poked it, Louis slapped his hand. “Ow. Thanks.”

          Damian frowned, “what happen, mommy?”

          Louis let him down, “go ask your ‘daddy’.”

           “Daddy!” Harry opened his arms, in the dinning chair, for Damian to run into. “Hi daddy! I miss you! What happen to mommy?”

          “I bit him, cause I’m a vampire.”

           Damian hit his head, “no! You no bite mommy! You get hit!”

            The group laughed.

          “Did you have fun with Niall and Zayn?”

             Damian squealed wiggling away from Harry and running to Niall. “Show daddy! Show daddy!”

            Niall bent down and looked inside of Damian’s bag. He pulled out a small plushie making the boy squeal with happiness. Damian squeezed the toy before running back to Harry.

             “I win!”

            Niall and Zayn laughed, “He was freaking out. He wanted the toy from the little machine in the grocery store so badly.” Louis smiled, bending down when the child showed him his new toy.

            “You took him out?” Liam questioned. “How?”

            Louis unzipped Damian’s monkey shirt. “This is one way.”

           Damian ran, before Louis could take it off, into Liam’s arms. “LiLi! Look my toy!”

            Liam nodded, indulging in the small monkey boy. “It’s a crocodile.”

            “No!” Damian shook the toy in his face. “It arigator!”

         Liam laughed, “Excuse me, it’s an alligator.”

           Damian waved Danielle over, “Look Dani! Look my toy!”

            Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He was so fucking tired. He could say one thing about Louis; he could take a lot of sex. Harry can’t remember too much but he does remember, the wall, the balcony, the shower, the floor, the table, and the kitchen counter top. He looked over at Louis who was talking to Niall. Louis was a very pretty boy and Harry could say that he liked Louis much better when he was messed up.

÷

        “Why bunny though?” Louis pulled his teeth over his lip and slurred out his words, “I look like a bunny?”

       Harry nodded into his neck, “the cutest little bunny.” He pinched Louis’ bum, “but no tail. I’ll make sure to find you one.”

           Louis shuddered in his arms, “Harry.”

            “Yes, Louis.”

            “Will yo –are you gunna stay tomorrow too?”

            “I have a run tomorrow night.”

          Louis nodded, “when will you be coming back?”

           Harry leaned his head back against the humid sky. “I don’t know. When you want me to.”

             Louis played with Harry’s ring that was now on his finger, “come back tomorrow please.”

          Harry kissed Louis’ bare shoulder blade, “okay, bunny.”

÷

            “Thanks, seriously. For you know, taking him out.”

            Zayn smiled warmly, “no problem, Lou. It was fun. He doesn’t get out much.”

           Louis ran his hands through his hair, “yeah, we both don’t get the chance but maybe now that he has this little monkey suit.”

           Niall smirked, “he’s a good kid.”

           “Yeah.”

           “God damn though, did Harry kick your ass?”

               Louis groaned, “It’s a hickey.”

                Niall’s eyes went big, “you should get it checked. It looks like he kicked your neck.” He tilted his head, “it’s kind of pretty, kind of.”

           Louis rolled his eyes over to Damian playing in Harry’s lap.

            It sucked, it really did. Harry was so good with him and Louis just wanted to strangle him. He wanted to strangle Harry and watch his neck pop open but he liked him. He loved Harry like fucking crazy and last night didn’t help shit. Harry was so much fucking sweeter when he was messed up.

÷

            “Come here, pretty bunny. Come here, love.” Louis crawled into Harry’s lap. “Why are you crying again, boo?”

             Louis wiped his face, “I fee –feel gross.”

          Harry nodded, “S’cause you threw up, babe. Wanna take a shower with me?”

            Louis’ eyes rolled around his head, “yes.”

         Harry nodded, standing up with difficulty. Both boys fell over and laughed noisily. “We’re so stupid.”

            Louis agreed, crying from laughter, “I have to pee –oh my god! -I’m peeing!” Harry laughed til his voice rasped. Louis covered his face and fell sideways. “This is horrible!”

          Harry shook his head and stood Louis up, “g –go –go take a shower and I’ll clean it up.”

            “No!” Louis cried into his palms. Harry moved his hands away and kissed him lovingly –gross mouth and all, “listen to me, please. Go and I’ll be there in a second.”

÷

            “I’m leaving now, Lou.” Liam strapped the bulletproof vest tightly around his body.

              Louis crossed his arms and sat on the edge of Liam’s bed. “It’s weird, we usually would go together.”

              Liam pulled two daggers from his dresser. “No worries, you’ll start soon.”

         Louis looked at his hand, “it’s all healed. It’s just Damian-”

            “I know.” Liam smiled strapping his boots, “it’s cool.”

              Louis nodded, “be safe, okay?”

            “I will. I’m gunna be with Lucas, Jeremy and Lily.”

           Louis rolled his eyes standing up, “ugh, why Jeremy?”

         Liam laughed walking towards his cousin, “because Flow died.”

            Louis sighed, “I guess we’ll just be here, waiting for you to come back.”

          Liam tilted his head, “Might stay at Danielle’s, I don’t know yet. Hey –you okay?”

            Louis nodded, brushing off the question, “yeah, I’m fine.”

            Liam wiped something off Louis’ shirt, “you look kind of sick.”

              Louis smiled with a sigh, “I –we drank too much is all.”

            “Yeah, about that, is Harry staying?”

            “No, he has a run I think.”

           Liam nodded, “so you guys drunk and had sex? That’s it?”

             Louis played with a loose string on the hem of his shirt, “yeah. It was fine. Like I said it would be.” Liam had a stern face making Louis uncomfortable. “Be safe, okay? Call me if anything.”

ᴥ

           “Where daddy goes?”

          Harry looked up at Louis quickly then at Damian. “Uh, I’m going to work.”

           Damian frowned, “when daddy come home?”

          Louis pulled Damian back, “go play with your toys for me, D.”

            “Mommy!”  
              “Go please.”

         The small boy stomped his foot and hugged Harry’s legs. “I love daddy. Come home fast, kay!”

           Harry nodded and patted Damian’s black hair. Louis walked Harry to the front door. “Uh, thanks-”

            “Don’t.” Harry chuckled dryly, “you really shouldn’t.”

            Louis nodded and closed the door slightly, “have a good run then.”

             Harry stretched against the night sky. “I’ll fucking try.” He laughed, “I feel exhausted, and then I gotta drive all the way back East.”

          Louis licked his lips, “where’s your run?” He shouldn’t be asking such personal questions. It’s not like Harry was gunna answer.

          “West, in Hilton Garden. It’s not too much of a run, just have to meet up with some stupid people and then rob them.”

Never mind.

         Louis perked up, “oh. Is Niall going?”

         “No, he’s on the same thing but it’s gunna be on a different side with Danielle. They’re probably waiting for me.”

         “Uh, you’re gunna drive?”

          Harry yawned softly; “Yeah, but I should have given the drugs to Danielle. I can’t keep driving with it.”

Wow, this was the longest sober conversation they’d ever had.

         “Y –you could maybe take my car, I mean, if you want?”

            Harry snickered, “your car?”

            “Uh yeah.”

            “What do you fucking take me for?”

              Louis was taken back, “excuse you. I was trying to be fucking courteous.”

            “Yeah right. You want me to drive in your ugly car?”

            “Hey! It’s a brand new Audi, you ass fuck! It’s not ugly! What about your ugly car!”

             Harry looked downstairs at his Lexus, “my ugly what? Oh no, my Lexus LS 600h L, is no ugly car. Go look up its stats against Audi, you’ll cry.” Harry was as cocky about his car as Louis was.

           Louis pressed his tongue to his cheek, “go fuck yourself.”

         Harry laughed, “I fucked you enough.” Louis felt his face go hot. Harry held out his hand, “give me the keys.”

          Louis scrunched his eyebrows, “what?”

          “Give me them. Come on, I’m in a hurry. –and let me get a vest and gun.”

ᴥ

            “Mommy, where daddy?”

            “I already told you, Damian. He’s at work. He’s not coming back til tomorrow.”

          Damian pouted and stood up on the bed, “I want mommy sleep too.”

            “No. You go to sleep.”

            “No. Mommy go to sleep.”

            “No you.”

            “No mommy.” Louis grabbed Damian and squeezed him securely in his arms. It was weird, he hadn’t seen him the whole day and he missed the boy like mad. Damian was annoying and it was nice to have him gone for a while but he really did miss the mini nuisance.

              He was mad though, Harry shouldn’t have handed him off. It was a good idea but it wasn’t one Louis wanted in his head. He wanted to be able to do drugs and keep in control; he obviously couldn’t do that.

          Louis was a bit thankful for Niall taking him, what would have happened if Damian left while Louis was sleeping? He didn’t want to think about it. Last night was kind of crazy and Louis decided to not do it again but damn he really wanted to.

            He wished he could remember every conversation him and Harry had last night. He remembered them talking a whole bunch but just bits and pieces. Damn, he remembered something about Harry’s dad but it wasn’t coming to him. That was the fucking problem with drugs, they really fucked with your head and they made you forget way too much.

                 He couldn’t help but miss that rush of feeling so free, though. Like the world could crumble and it wouldn’t matter. Because Louis’ old world was built on top of thousands and thousands of lies and illusions. But they were good and they felt good because, in that world, Louis could do no wrong.

              For a long time he had always done drugs alone. Sometimes he’d go to parties and take it with people but for the most part he was alone. It was okay to do drugs alone but it wasn’t as fun. Even though Louis regrets taking the drug with Harry, he can’t deny that it was enjoyable. They laughed so much and Louis felt something. He felt like he could express himself and that felt wonderful.

              Drugs were dangerous but they were exciting. Louis was glad he hadn’t told Liam, oh God, what would have happened? What if Harry told though, then what? No, Liam would have already confronted Louis.

         He felt kind of itchy and weird. It had only been two pills but he wanted them again. The car was right down stairs; he had Harry’s keys. He could easily take a bar or something less stimulating.

              “Mommy, we play hide seek?”

             Louis shook his finger, “no, time for bed.”

            “B-but please!” Damian held up one finger, “one! Only one time! Please mommy!”

           Louis sighed and pulled Damian out of his lap. He covered his eyes, “one, two, three…” He heard small feet running out of the room and it made him smile.  Louis stood up and looked around the apartment. They played hide and seek a lot; Damian loved the game. He was getting better at hiding too. The apartment wasn’t too big and there weren’t many places to hide but Damian found them.

            Louis toed into the kitchen and checked the bottom cabinets. Nope. He checked the rest of the rooms not finding the child anywhere. He smiled and looked behind the couch, still not finding him. Louis sighed, “Alright! I lose! Come out!”

Nothing.

            Louis frowned and walked by the kitchen. “You win! Come out! Damian!” And this was when Louis panicked. He ran to the front door and looked outside. “Damian!” He leaned over the banister slowly, “Damian?”

            “Mommy!”

            Louis jumped and held his chest, “oh my God!” The black haired toddler laughed and ran back inside. Louis closed the door shut, “what the fuck man! Where were you?”

         Damian giggled pointing at the balcony. “I win!”

        Louis shook his head and picked the small boy up, “yeah, yeah. You win.”

ᴥ

 

            “Yeah, we’re fine.”

             _“Good, are you ready to come back then? Cause I can have you on a run tomorrow afternoon.”_  

             Louis stretched his neck to see his large hickies better. “Uh, not sure yet.”

          Brandon chuckled,  _“really? The person that was begging me to stay?”_

          Louis sighed, “It’s a little difficult with Damian, dad.”

_“You know you can give him away already? Or has something sparked?”_

          Louis glared in the mirror, “maybe if you hadn’t made me keep him in the first place.”

            _“It was to teach you and it seemed like he’s benefited you in some way.”_

            Louis wanted to curse him out til his ears bled. “Okay.”

            He laughed,  _“You need to figure out something because you’re starting in a week, so find a baby sitter ASAP.”_  Louis held his breath. _“Understand?"_

            “Yes, sir.”

            _“Perfect. Bring him by sometime. I’m sure you guys haven’t been able to get out much. We have a small park behind the house.”_

            “Okay.”

            _“Alright, and your cousin?”_

            “On a run.”

             _“Very well, I will see you soon.”_

            Louis clenched his jaw, “yes, sir.”         

            Louis hated his father at times. He was such an asshole sometimes. Who was gunna watch Damian? People had fucking lives! Nor would he just trust anyone to watch him! He was a complicated boy and he needed a lot of fucking attention! Not anyone could just give him attention! His dad was a fucking idiot and need to be fucked by a big fucking dildo.

            Louis looked at Damian one last time before closing the bedroom door. He marched to the table, pulling Harry’s keys off. He didn’t know when Harry was gunna be back and he didn’t care. He was gunna take just one, just to have him buzzing. Just a molly; not too much. Harry wasn’t even coming back today.

ᴥ

            Louis felt nice. It had been thirty minutes since he took the pill and a couple of shots. Everything felt nice. He kind of had a hard time lighting the half a blunt they left outside but he got it all on his own. He was gunna get in trouble when Harry came by tomorrow, he brought all the pills upstairs cause he really didn’t know what to take. He just wanted a small ride since Damian was here, the one molly was being kind to him. This was different for him. He was on the balcony alone again but he wasn’t too scared. It was okay.

            Louis turned his head towards the front door and stood slowly, sliding his body past the glass door. He had almost forgot about Liam.

            Fuck

            Louis grabbed the pills from the table and tripped making them scatter. The knocking got louder. That wasn’t Liam? Liam had a fucking key. Louis crawled over to the door, “who is –hello?”

            “Open the fucking door, Louis.”

            Harry? Louis stood with the doors help. “Hi.”

          Harry yawned before coming inside. “Move.”

         He walked past Louis and dropped the gun and vest on the couch. Louis blinked a couple of times. “He –hey! There’s blood on that!”

         Harry looked up at Louis, “get me some water.”

           Louis shook his head oddly, “w –water?”

            “Yes, you dumbass, I‘m thirsty.”

         Louis walked to the kitchen wobbly. He grabbed one glass and let it drop into the sink and shatter. Louis moved back. The world was kind of spinning again. He closed his eyes and rubbed them harshly. “H- Harry?”

        Louis could hear Harry groan from the living room, “Leave me alone! I’m tired. Just bring me water!” Louis picked up the pieces quickly and threw them away, cutting his hands in the midst. He pulled out another cup and filled it with water. He walked back to the living room, spilling water as he wobbled, to Harry half asleep.

            “H –here.”

               Harry opened one eye and sat up. He stopped before grabbing the cup. “What the fuck? You’re bleeding.” Louis looked at his hand and dropped the cup on the couch making Harry stand. Louis looked at both hands and showed them to Harry with big eyes.

         “Take care of me.”

            Harry cut his eyes, “are you okay?”

               Louis stepped closer, tears coming down his face. “I hate my dad!” He cried into Harry’s stiff body. “He –He’s such an asshole.”

            Harry moved Louis back, “I agree, but you’re freaking me out.” He tilted Louis’ face up. Louis couldn’t keep eye contact. “Did you take something?”

              Louis nodded sniffling. “I took only one pill.”

            “You sure?”

            “I think and I smoked.” He wiped his nose with his bloody hand, Harry hit him.

          “Don’t do that.”

             Louis moved away and hit back, “don’t hit me!” He waddled away and bent down, picking up the pills he dropped.

       Harry ran over pushing him away. “You dropped all of them! You fucking idiot!” Louis covered his face while Harry kicked him, “do you know how much those cost! Louis!” Louis pushed his leg sloppily and stood with the wall’s help. He grabbed onto Harry’s hair and pulled. Harry punched him in the stomach.

            Louis growled, “Stop hitting me!”

            “Of course you’d drop everything! Who knows how much you took! I hope it’s enough to stop your fucking heart!” Louis looked at the floor. “God dammit!” Harry bent down and picked up all the small different colored pills.

            He picked up the packs of cocaine. “Thank God you didn’t break these! Fuck man!”

            Louis cried with a loud whine. “Stop screaming at me!” He shoved past Harry to the balcony. Louis pulled one of the five mollies from off the table. Harry grabbed his hand before he could take it.

            “How many have you taken?”

            “One!” Louis bit Harry’s hand but Harry held on.

                  “Don’t lie!”

            “Only one! Let go!” Louis cried hysterically. “Only one! I promise!” Harry pulled the pill away. Louis wanted to bite something.  “First go wash your fucking hands then we’ll take them.”

          Louis finally pulled his teeth off Harry’s now bleeding hand.

“We?”

 


	8. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

¥

              “Why do you think Harry wants to hang out with Louis all of a sudden?”

               Niall ate a bite of his cookie and shrugged, “He wants him dead.”

            “Excuse me?” Zayn pulled the cookie from Niall’s hand when he ignored him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

              Niall bit his top lip, “Harry wants to get him back on drugs and stuff, and he wants him dead. That’s all.”

           Zayn lifted an eyebrow, “and you’re okay with this?”

            Niall snatched the cookie back, “It’s not really of my concern. I don’t give a shit.” He took a bite, “Louis is nothing important to me.”

               Zayn crossed his brows, “he is something to me, so we have a bit of a fucking problem.”

              Niall was taken back by Zayn’s aggressive tone. “Sorry, but I can’t stop Harry.”

             Zayn rolled off the bed onto his feet, “I’m gunna call Liam.”

            “What? No. Don’t tell-”

            “Oh, and let Harry kill Louis?”

            Niall scurried to the edge of the bed, “he won’t kill him.” Niall shook his head, “Harry’s not gunna go through with it. He’s gunna mess up.”

          Zayn moved away when Niall reached out for him. “I’m calling Liam either way.”

            “No, cause you’re gunna mess it up!” Niall pulled Zayn closer, “come back to bed? Please, I promise nothing’s gunna happen to them.”

             The drug lord glared, poking Niall’s bare chest, “if something happens, it’s on our hands.”

              Niall nodded never loosing eye contact, “Okay.” He leaned forward trying to steal a kiss that was denied.

             “Niall!”

            “I understand!” The blonde sat back on his heels, “I get it! Oh my God!” He stood off the bed and snatched up his shirt from the floor, “whatever, I just got back from a run. I don’t wanna talk about them.”

                Zayn sighed running in front of the assassin, “fine.” Niall pouted with crossed arms. “Okay?” Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s hips, “Lou’s my friend, alright? If it were Harry you would be acting the same.”

                Niall rolled his eyes, “I know.”

            “Okay then. We’ll just have to keep an eye on both of them. Now, come back to bed. Please?”

          Niall leaned his head on Zayn’s chest, “Yeah, I’m tired.”

            Zayn rubbed his back, “I’m sure you are. Let’s go to sleep-” Niall looked over at his phone. Zayn glared, “and who the hell is calling you at this time of night?”

            Niall waved the comment away, picking up his phone, “psh, please. I don’t have friends. –Hello?”

             Zayn pulled his cigarettes off the side table. He was worried. Louis was a strong guy but so was Harry. He loved both of them but Harry could be really fucked up sometimes. Leaving him with Louis was cause for a trouble, but they had sex? Sex could lead to some type of agreement? Harry couldn’t have sex with Louis if he were dead?

            “Zayn?”

            “Hm?” Zayn grabbed a stick from the box. “What happened?”

            Niall half smiled, “uh, wanna go –uh, further west?”

            “Pardon?”

            “Like you know, by Central Park?”

            Zayn put his cigarette behind his ear, crossing his arms, “you mean by Louis’ place?”

                 Niall glided closer with a small smile, “yes. You had fun with Damian, right?”

¥

               “Do me a favor, Louis, and stop moving around.”

         Louis leaned against the wall with a frown, “Can we p –please let Damian stay?” He rubbed his red eyes, “I can wake up tomorrow.” Harry groaned, helping Louis to the dinner table. He bent down on one knee in front of him. Louis poked Harry’s face with a grin, “you gunna marry me, Styles?”

             Harry couldn’t help but smile, “could you shut up?”

          Louis threw his head back, laughing, “Aw! Are you blushing?” He put his forehead against Harry’s, “I’ll say yes.” Louis bit his lip teasingly, “we can skip the wedding and just go to the honeymoon.”

            Harry licked his lips, “just do me a favor and don’t move or talk, alright? I think Zayn’s gunna come this time.”

           Louis pouted and kicked at Harry’s leg, “so? Zayn loves me!”

           Harry held Louis’ shoulders, “Louis, stop moving. I don’t feel like cleaning up throw up again, alright?”

            Louis nodded chugging his drink, “wait. Where’s my second pill?”

            “We’re gunna take them when they leave with Damian.”

            Louis looked at the floor, “I don’t want anyone to take him…”

             Harry sighed bending back down, “I get that, but for now if you wanna do drugs and shit then he can’t be around.”

             Louis slapped Harry’s head pathetically. “I don’t care, shut up! I’m his mommy! He needs me.”

            “No, you’re not.”

            Louis’ head lolled. “Yes, I am.”

            Harry shook his head, “no you aren’t, Louis. His mother is dead.”

            “Shut up!” Tears spilled from Louis’ eyes. “I’m his m-”

            “No, you aren’t!”

            “Yes I am! He calls me mommy!”

            Harry huffed, “because he doesn’t understand, Louis-”

            “No-”

            “Yes. He doesn’t get it yet.”

            Louis pushed Harry away and stood with shaky legs, “no! You’re wrong! I’m his mommy! He is my baby! He understands! I took him in! You’re daddy! –You and I are his parents.”

          Harry stood up slowly, “no we aren’t. Look, you’re fucked up and-”

            Louis stomped the floor, “You’re fucked up –he is ours, Harry! Stop it! He’s our baby!” Louis looked away, “He needs us, not someone else.”

             Louis’ eyes were blue and for some reason Harry had never noticed how blue until now. They were the prettiest color blue he’d ever seen and soon Louis’ whole face looked even more beautiful. His nose was a button and his lips were a perfect shade. His hair stuck up in the perfect direction and his ears were the perfect shape. Harry knew he was sober. He hadn’t taken anything, he was sure. He had just picked up all the pills and took Louis to the bathroom, made them a drink then called Niall and now here they were.

Then why did it feel like the world was collapsing?

            Louis walked closer, putting his hands on Harry’s face, “we are his new mommy and daddy.” Harry couldn’t speak. Louis smiled through his tears; “we need to be there for him, always.”

            The assassin nodded slowly, “he still needs to go, Louis.”

            Louis let some more tears fall before moving away. “T –tomorrow, let’s go to the park with him.” Louis wiped his face with his bandaged fingers. “I wann –wanna take him outside to play and stuff.”

            Harry looked at the front door quickly then Louis. “I’m gunna grab Damian.” Louis shook his head walking to the bedroom. Harry ran to the door and let both boys in before running to the room.

            “Louis.” He hissed as the man sat beside the bed. Louis pulled Damian into his lap with ease. Like he’d done it so many times before, and he had.

            Louis’ voice was so small against the dark room.

            “You’re going with Niall and Zayn.” Zayn and Niall entered the room somewhere in between. Harry could see the toddler stir in his sleep. “Then you’re going to come back home to mommy, okay? I’m gunna always be here for you, always. You’ll be back soon…”

         Harry sat on the edge of the bed. “Louis.” Louis cried and kissed Damian’s head. Harry grabbed the boy carefully. “He’s coming back. He just can’t be here.”

            Louis wiped his face. “He –he needs his bag.”

            “I have it ready.”

            Louis looked to the door at Zayn and Niall who watched. “Zayn.”

            “Yeah, Lou.”

             Louis looked at his wrapped hands, “please don’t tell Liam.” Harry got off the bed and passed Damian to Niall.

            Zayn walked closer being stopped by Harry, “I got him.”

           Zayn moved Harry’s arm away. “If you hurt him, I will personally have my people kill you, Harry.” Harry swallowed thickly.

            Niall grabbed Zayn’s arm, “Zayn.”

            “Don’t.” He glared in the dark, “you know that we can easily make you disappear, we can make all of New York East vanish.”

                Harry nodded, “I know.”

            “Don’t fuck this up.”

¥

            “I don’t know, babe, I think Harry kind of likes him.”

            “Oh, do you?” Liam shoved off his boots. “That’s funny. I think he’s trying to get rid of him.”

               Danielle smiled, settling next to her boyfriend, “Hey, you never know. Yeah, they had their issues but maybe things are going to change.”

              Liam snorted, “When hell freezes over.”

           Danielle rubbed Liam’s back, “Harry’s an ass but give him a chance.” Liam rubbed his temples, relaxing under Danielle’s hands.

            “Honestly, I’m more worried that Louis’ gunna fuck up.”

            “In what way?”

              Liam sighed, “I don’t know, but Louis’s obsessed with Harry. He’ll take whatever he can get.”

                 Danielle kissed Liam’s shoulder, “you gotta let him make mistakes. I’m not the closest with Louis, but he isn’t a bad guy and neither is Harry. You and I know that Harry is over there.” The woman assassin stood, removing her shirt; “anyway, if Harry really wanted him dead, he’d be dead.”

            Liam nodded as his girlfriend climbed on top of him, “but what if he doesn’t want to kill him.”

¥

           “I want another one.”

            Harry shook his head handing Louis the capsule, “you said you wanted a molly.”

            “No. I want more.”

            “No, because I don’t have time to take you to the hospital.”

            “I want more! You had them take him! So, I get to choose what I want!” Louis put his head to his knees, “I want two.”

           Harry chuckled, kicking his leg, “you wish.”

            Louis’ head shot up, “then get the fuck out.” He laid out on the rug in his living room. “I’m so sad. I want Damian back.” Louis cried into the floor, “Get out! Get out and don’t come back!”

             Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen. He was going crazy. Louis reminded him of Damian when he threw a tantrum. And now he’s making him feel bad about giving him to Niall! That didn’t even make fucking sense!

             Harry could hear Louis’ incoherent screaming from the living room. He wanted to pick him up, not even have sex, just pick him up and put him to sleep –but they had fun. They had fun when they were high and Harry wanted it just as bad as him because it was enjoyable to be around Louis like that. Harry knew it wasn’t addictive. Molly’s weren’t, but he felt like he needed one; which was weird because Harry never needed anything.          

            He looked around for alcohol and pulled a brand new bottle of Vodka from the cabinet. He poured himself a shot and took it down. It felt nice; he needed it –so three more felt even better. He really wasn’t used to this. Yeah, he had done drugs and he was a drinker but not two days in a row.

            Harry poured him and Louis glasses and added some orange juice from the fridge. He could take two again and give Louis two. Louis already had one in his system and what if he got too wild? What if his heart stopped? Why should it matter?

 Fuck

          Harry took out three for him and two for Louis. His hand twitched before taking down one.

÷

            “Harry?”

            “What’s up, mom?”

             Anne pressed her lips together, “You’re dad, he uh…” She made a choked sob that made Harry’s eye twitch.

            “Did he die?”

          She covered her mouth nodding, “ye –yes.”

            Harry stepped closer to his mother, hugging her. “How?”

           She sniffled and closed her eyes, “we don’t know b –but…” She shook her head wiping the makeup from her eyes, “everyone thinks it was Brandon.”

÷

Two

÷

            “Brandon?” Harry could hear the dip in his voice. “Louis’ dad? Dad’s best friend?”

             She covered her face, “Gemma doesn’t know yet, Harry! What am I supposed to tell her?”

            “Mom!” Harry could feel his voice failing. “Louis’ father? He killed dad?”

            “We don’t know!”

            “Why don’t we know? –Huh? Why the fuck doesn’t anyone know!”

÷

            Three.

÷

            “Thank you for coming.” Anne spoke to Johanna.

          She hugged her friend, “I’m so sorry for your loss, Anne.”

         Louis walked over to Harry who stood under the rain.

            “Hey.”

            Harry looked over, “hey.”

            Louis tilted his head to the side and fixed his umbrella, “Your dad was a cool guy; sorry he had such a shit son.” Harry turned to Louis with big eyes. Louis shrugged, “have a nice day.”

÷

             “Louis.”

            The boy on the floor groaned, “I thought you left.”

             Harry kicked his butt, “sit up.” Louis rolled over on his back. Harry blinked a couple of times. “Your lip is bleeding really badly.”

             Louis licked the blood away, “I wanna bite something.”

          Harry groaned sitting next to him. He held up one pill, “Say ‘ah’.”

                Louis pouted, “I want two.”

            “I’m gunna give you two.”

            Louis opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Harry wanted to kiss him so fucking badly. He handed him his drink but Louis was ready for his second pill. “Take it with liquid, asshole.”

            Louis had a blank look, “give it to me now.” Harry picked up the second one and stuck it on Louis’ dry tongue. He took it down quickly before reaching for his drink.

             “It’s Vodka and orange jui –stop drinking it so fucking fast!”

                Louis put the empty cup down. “Can I tell you something, before we start to forget?”

           Harry sighed, sipping his drink. “What?”

            “Well, it’s a lot of things.”

            Harry took a bigger sip, “tell me.”

            Louis nodded, “I think… I think my dad is the reason yours is dead.”

            “Let’s not, Louis.”

            “No! Let's… I’m sure my dad killed him and I don’t know why and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Harry clenched his jaw. Louis put his hand on Harry’s knee. “He was so nice to me.” Louis smiled with tears down his cheeks and fresh blood on his lips and he couldn’t have looked more beautiful. “He treated me like his kid. He helped me a lot and I thank him for it. He shouldn’t have died.” He shook his head, “he shouldn’t have. He was young and he had no reason to die, Harry.” Harry could feel the tears coming. It had been a while since he’d thought about his dad.

            “You’re a spitting image.” Louis laughed wiping his tears, “smart, powerful, good looking, everything he had and I know, I know this sounds weird.” Louis shook his hands, “I just…  I really love you.” Harry felt funny. “I seriously… seriously love you. Can you love someone you don’t know? Ugh, I sound so cheesy.” Harry wanted him to stop talking.

            “It’s been one day. We took drugs once.” Louis waved around his cup, “but in this short time, I’ve been so happy.” Louis glared at the floor, “but my dad is such a cum-bucket! He’s such an asshole! He wants me to start next week but what about Damian! What do I do?” Harry didn’t answer. Louis looked up, “what do I do, Harry?”

            “Kill him.”

            “Kill him?” Louis chuckled sadly, “I want to sometimes.”

            “Then do it. He killed my dad right? And you ‘love’ me right? Kill him.”

                Louis shook his head, “Harry.”

            “Then shut up and be happy you have a fucking father.”

¥

            Harry was horny. He needed to find Louis.

            He walked inside and it felt like the floor was moving. “Louis!” Harry walked into the living room to find him in the same spot, chewing on the remote control. Harry fell in front of him without ease.

            “Hey, I want sex.”

             Louis nodded, releasing the control in his mouth. “Let me suck your dick.” He got on his knees. “Take it out.”

                 Pushing Louis away, Harry shook his head. “What?”

           Louis opened his mouth and bit down, “I wanna bite something.”

          Harry pushed him away. “Fuck you!”

          Louis crawled onto the couch and removed his shirt. “It’s hot!” Harry felt hot too and Louis looked hot. Harry could see the deep purple and blue bruises on him. Harry made those.

            “Hey Harry.” Louis laughed.

             Harry rolled on his back and removed his shirt. “What?”

           Louis laughed harder, “The sky –the sky is falling!” He could barely breathe when Harry started laughing.

      Harry pointed up, “a cloud just fe –It fell.” Louis laughed curling forward and falling off the couch in a thump.

            “Ow!”

            Harry cried with laughter, “it’ –it’s an earth quake!”

              Louis smiled which turned into more fits of laughter. “I wanna –I wanna walk the,” Louis stopped laughing, “I wanna show you something pretty.”

              Harry looked over, “what?”

¥

            “What if we fall?”

            Harry laughed slapping Louis’ ass, “you wanted to do this.” He looked around the rooftop and laid down, his bare back touching small rocks. Louis bounced around him.

            “Can I show you now?”

          Harry rolled on his side, touching Louis’ sweat pants. “Show me.”

          Louis laughed pulling Harry’s arm but falling in the process. “Harry! Stand up!” Louis giggled running sloppily to the edge of the roof. “It’s so beautiful! I want you to see it!”

           Harry tried standing and failed. He laughed, finally running over and tripping next to Louis’ feet. “Ugh, what is it?”

            Louis pointed down and peeked over the edge with big eyes. Harry crawled forward, looking over. “What is it?”

            Louis grinned bumping shoulders with the assassin. “We’re on top of the world.” Harry squinted and his body felt like it was burning up. Just like the first time he was with Louis. Louis stood slowly, helping Harry up. “We’re stars.”

             Louis smiled, stepping on the ledge. Harry felt hypnotized. “We’re stars.” Louis tapped danced on the edge, “we are stars! Let’s burn the earth down!”

             Harry soon joined him on the edge and everything started feeling hotter. He looked down at a mass of cars passing. “What are they?”

            Louis grabbed his hands, eyes glossy. “They are nothing but people. We are above them.” He nodded kissing Harry’s lips, “we can stay stars together.”

            “Together.”

            “Yes.” Louis kissed Harry’s hands. “Do you want to fall on the earth?”

            Harry’s eyes fluttered as both boys sat and let their feet dangle over the side. “I see it.”

            Louis gripped Harry’s hand, “do you?”

            Harry nodded, “It feels so good, but it’s so hot.”

               Louis kissed Harry’s naked shoulder, “isn’t it? I’ve always felt like I didn’t belong here. But I was just a lost star. You’re a bigger star, Harry.” Louis looked down, “you always have been.”

            “I think you’re a brighter star, though.”

            Louis rubbed his eye, “am I?

            “You really are.”

            Louis licked his dehydrated lips, “do you love me?”

             Harry wiped something off of Louis’ cheek, “I really fucking hate you, actually.”

            Louis smiled sadly, “why?”

             Harry grabbed Louis’ face with one hand, “because you are waste of space, but you're brought in such a pretty package.” Harry kissed the drugged boy softly, “I hate your whole family for destroying mine.”

          Louis looked over the edge of the building, “d –do you want me to jump?”

            “I really –really fucking do.”

            Louis stood with the help of Harry’s shoulder balancing him. “I love you, Harry.”

           Harry didn’t look at him. “Stars can’t die, Louis.” They only transform.

                Louis lips weren’t keeping up with his voice. “I want to be a star like you.”

               Harry shoved Louis backwards onto the rocky floor and hovered over him. “I want to see you burst into flames.”

              Harry could hear Louis’ fearful heart over the sounds of the cars passing. Louis reached up and closed his eyes, “make me fall again.”

¥

            “The sun is coming up.”

            Louis’ eyes were rolling around his skull. Harry held him up in his lap. “The sun is coming up, Louis.”

            Louis couldn’t breathe too well, he wanted water but no one was moving. “I want to see it.”

          Harry shook his head, “wait.” Harry held him closer and bit down on his shoulder blade. “Stay where you are. It’s coming.”

            Louis’ head flopped to the side, he really didn’t feel good after their second round of sex but he didn’t want to throw up either.

            “Harry.” The boy tried moving out of Harry’s lap.

            “Stop moving, please.”

           Louis whined. “I don’t feel good.” Harry bit on the shoulder until his teeth broke skin. “Are you trying to hurt me?”

          Harry licked away the small blood bubble that formed out of Louis’ bruised skin. “No. Why don’t you feel good?” Louis groaned poking the small marks on his thighs.

            “I want water.”

            “Let’s go then.” Harry tried standing and then tried having Louis stand but he wouldn’t.

              “Let me stay. Go get me water.”

          Harry shook his head, “no. Come with me. I’ll put your clothes on.” Louis could feel his body begging for some type of liquid. It wasn’t the first time in his life he felt his body physically dying. His body screamed for some type of fluid but his brain really didn’t want to miss the sun rise.

           He pointed forward, “the sun is coming up, Harry.”

¥

            “I feel so horrible!” Louis groaned. “My body has more marks… they hurt like fucking hell.”

               Harry brushed his teeth while Louis laid next to the toilet. “Shut up, you’re making my head hurt.” Harry wasn’t much of a person to vomit but when his heart started skipping beats, he became one.  

          Louis sat up, quickly tossing the contents out of his body. “When are they bringing Damian?”

             Harry spit out the toothpaste and rinsed (for the second time). “In an hour. They took him to the pool at Zayn’s.”

            Louis shook his head, flushing the toilet. “I –he can’t swim. Can he?”

            “I doubt their going to let him drown.”

             Louis lifted his hand, “help me up.” Harry bent down, standing Louis up right.

              “Nope, I’m gunna throw up.”

              Harry let go and walked away. “I’m making food.”

He could hear Louis’ barfs getting louder. “No food!”

            “I’m fucking hungry!”

            “I won’t stop throwing up! No food!”

            Harry rubbed his stomach. They hadn’t slept. It was almost three o’clock in the afternoon and the drug started wearing off about forty-five minutes ago. They were absolutely exhausted and Harry was fucking starving. It was a nice cool down. They made it back upstairs without dying and Louis refused to get out of Harry’s lap until he started throwing up. They had sex three times; it was nice. Til they found out that it was late and Zayn was coming in less than an hour. Harry forced himself to vomit for half an hour.

            In a short time, both boys had consumed four bottles of water each, Harry was going for his fifth.

            “Can I make pancakes or something?”

            “No fucking food!”

            Harry groaned. “Fuck! I’m going home!”

            “You have to take care of me!” Louis entered the kitchen wiping his mouth, “I’m sick and you need to help me watch Damian.”

            “You fucking wish.”

            “Fuck you! We both did drugs so you have to!” Louis grabbed the water bottle from Harry’s hands, drinking it down. “I’m so tired. I want to sleep.” Harry grabbed the second bottle, “I told you that we could take a nap.”

            “Uh, no we couldn’t, I started throwing up.”

            “That’s not my problem.”

            “Oh my God, I hope a fucking bear eats you!” Louis stomped away from Harry to the couch.

            “Yeah, you think there’s bears in New York?”

    Louis sprawled out on his couch, “go die in a hole.”

        Harry sat by his feet and lifted Louis’ shirt. “Yeah?” He rubbed his stomach, “I thought you loved me?” Harry pulled at Louis’ belly ring.

                 Louis kicked Harry’s back “fuck you. I never said that.”

            “Yes, you did.” He kicked him again making Harry grab his foot. “Go, I fucking dare you to kick me again. I’ll rip your leg out of socket.”

               Louis frowned putting the bottle on his face. “I’m just tired.”

            “Then take a fucking nap.”

            “I can’t!”

            “No, you just don’t want to.” Louis was about to kick him again but stopped when Harry raised an eyebrow. “You’re gunna do it?”

               Louis opened his water. “You need new clothes.”

            “I’m leaving today, so I’ll get some.”

            “Didn’t you use those for a run?”

            “Yeah.”

           Louis scrunched up his nose, “yuck.”

            “Then let me borrow some fucking clothes!” Harry hit him, “fucking asshole.”

            “Nothing will fit you! Stop screaming!”

            “You stop screaming!” Harry stood up, “I’ll go check for myself.”

            “I’m so tired!”

            “Take a goddamn nap and stop fucking complaining!”

            “I can’t, you son of a bitch!”

¥

            “Just one each.”

            “Deal.”

            “Deal.”

            Harry handed Louis one orange Adderall capsule and one for himself. “Just to stay alert for now.”

                  Louis nodded with itchy fingers. He smiled, “it’s been a while.”

              Harry watched Louis take the pill down with water and took his after. After a few seconds Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “So, how long’s this going to take?”

            Louis took a deep breath, “we might still have a bit of the mollies in our system. So, it shouldn’t take too long. Hopefully we don’t start throwing up again because we took both.”

           Harry’s eyes were glued to Louis’, “are you gunna be okay?”

              Louis nodded, “I’ll be good.”

            “What happens when they come?”

            “We act happy.”

            Harry smirked, “happy?”

            “As fuck. I don’t want Zayn talking to Liam about any of this.”

¥

            “Mommy!”

            “Jesus Christ.” Louis sighed running, arms open, at the small boy. “I missed you!” Louis dug his face into Damian’s neck. “How did you behave?”

            Damian pointed at himself. “I be good, mommy, promise.” He frowned, “But, I want be with mommy today!” He hugged Louis tightly, “I no always want to go with them.”

            Louis nodded, “you’re staying today my love.”

           Damian smiled, “I want pancakes!”

           “Alright, daddy can make you some.” Louis set the boy down allowing him to run around the parking lot.

           “Mommy! I swim!” Louis laughed watching the little boy run in circles. Harry smiled running after Damian who screamed louder. “Daddy!”

                Louis hugged Zayn tightly, “Thank you.”

          Zayn looked at Niall. “Uh, you guys okay?”

           Louis laughed, “Yeah –yeah!” He hugged Niall next, “we’re peachy, great –just wow.”

           Niall poked Louis’ stomach, “did you guys do coke?”

            “What?” Louis calmed down, “no.”

            Zayn handed Niall Damian’s bag, “let’s talk.”

¥

            “Why are you guys so happy?” Zayn folded his arms, “you were in tears last night.”

            Louis crossed his arms, “kind of faking it.” He looked over at Harry, Niall and Damian quickly, then back to Zayn.

              “Why are you taking drugs again, Lou?”

            “It’s not like we’re taking a lot.”

            “Both of you are taking them?”

            “Yeah?” Louis’ eyes were moving around from Damian to Harry to Zayn. “We take them together.”

            “Hey, you overdosed twice and you almost committed suicide. Do you think this is the best idea?”

            “No, but it’s not bad.”  
            “Louis.”  
            “Zayn.”

            “Uh, could you look at me?”

            Louis’ eyes stopped, “Sorry. Look, we’re fine. No more drugs. It was just today –or yesterday.”

              Zayn sighed, “Louis, this isn’t healthy.”

            “Zayn, we’re good.”

            “No, are you good? Not Harry, you?”

            “Yes.” Louis chewed away at his nails, “I’m good, I’m actually very sick and I feel like throwing up and ripping out my nails but I’m happy.” Louis looked back over to Damian. “He swam?”

            Zayn nodded, “yeah, he can swim really good.”

            Louis smiled biting his lip, “That’s wonderful. Thanks, seriously, for taking care of him. I appreciate it. And thank you for not telling Liam too.”

             Zayn sighed, “You’re very lucky. Don’t mess up your life again, Lou.”

            “Where is Liam?”

            “I don’t know, with Danielle?” Zayn pointed at Harry, “You guys are becoming best friends, huh?”

            “Define friends.”

            “Mommy!” Damian ran into Louis’ legs jumping up and down. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”

          Louis laughed bending down, fixing Damian’s collar. “What is it precious?”

           Damian could hardly get anything out. “Daddy said,” he pointed at himself and Louis, “me and mommy and daddy go to park!"


	9. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

ᴥ

“One more before we leave?”

            “Yeah.”

 

ᴥ

            “Damian… Damian! Be careful! Don’t go so high!” Harry peeked over at Louis with a smile; Louis caught it. “What?”

Harry shook his head, “nothing, you’re strange.”

Louis groaned, pulling his knees to his chest, “I’m just making sure he doesn’t fall, sheesh.”

            It was seven o’clock; the sun had just gone down. Damian freaked out when they got to the park and was a little upset that he was the only child there. Harry and Louis were completely exhausted. They were killing to go back home.

            “Look me mommy!” Louis looked up at the loud child hanging on to the monkey bars.

Louis smiled, “you’re like a real monkey!” Damian swung all the way to the end by himself, impressing Louis and Harry.

            “He has a lot of energy.”

            Louis nodded playing with the sand. “This is the first time we’ve been out together in weeks.” He smiled at Damian running towards them. “He’s a strong boy.”

            “Daddy!” Damian ran into Harry’s arms, “play hide seek!”

Harry nodded once, standing up and wiping himself off. “How do you play that? I hide?”

            “Yes! Daddy and mommy hide, and me find you!” Damian pulled on Louis’ arm to stand him up, “come mommy! Play too please!”

Louis smiled standing off the sand. Damian squealed covering his eyes, “One, two, three…”

Both ran away from the child in opposite directions. Louis hopped up and pulled himself on top of the monkey bars. He crawled along the bars onto the top of the slide and laid down on his back uncomfortably. This reminded him of boot camp.

            “Ready not! I coming!” Damian ran around and looked inside the slide. Louis watched him run and trip into the sand but stand back up. He couldn’t help but laugh; he missed the little boy throughout his day.

            They took another Adderall just for good measure and to make sure they were alert when taking Damian out to play. Liam came home when they were leaving and he was talking to Zayn, completely freaking him out.

Everything smoothed out though, Liam was not too happy that Harry was still there but there were no questions, he seemed happy. Louis knew he shouldn’t have asked to take another one but he kind of wanted it. It didn’t make him nauseated. Harry had been complaining that the pill made him feel sick but Louis knew that it would go away. Adderall is a horrible little, simple, pill that caused so many fucking problems. When Louis used to take it daily, he would be up for a whole week. He’d be going on runs every day, never taking a break. It was incredible. He never felt tired, or bored. Louis was invincible.

            “Mommy! Daddy! Where you at!” Damian crawled up the tunnel slide; Louis made sure to hold his breath. He could see Damian’s shadow inside the slide. He rolled himself back, standing up on the large slide and slowly climbing downward. Louis stopped when he heard Damian stop. He licked his lips before, climbing down slower. Louis slid off the side and turned to run, bumping into Damian. His whole body flung back.

 Damian had a big smile and hit Louis’ arm, “I found you!”

Louis’ eyes were bugging. He bent down, “ho –how’d you do that? You were in the slide?”

Damian nodded smugly, “I hear mommy and I crawl down! I find you!”

Louis smiled, “you son of a bitch.” He tapped Damian’s nose, “you can be very quiet when you want to.”

            Damian bounced up and down, “Daddy! I coming!” He ran away from a distraught Louis to go find Harry.

Louis stood in complete awe, chuckling. He peeked inside the tunnel to be hit by boots. He leaned back holding his nose, “Oh my God! What the fuck, Harry!”

The assassin moved Louis’ hands while looking back for Damian. “Shh, I’m sorry.” Harry pulled Louis to the side.

            “Mommy! What happen –Daddy!”

            “Aw fuck.” Harry laughed.

“I find daddy!” Damian shook his butt to the side as Louis groaned.

“Harry!”

            “Oh shit –I’m sorry.” Harry looked at Louis’ nose with a frown, “it’s fine; it’s not bleeding.”

Louis rubbed his face, “that hurt.”

            “What wrong mommy?” Damian pulled on Louis’ cargo pants, “what happen to mommy face?”

            “Daddy was coming down the slide and hit me.”

            Damian frowned, “Why mommy in the way?”

“Ha!” Harry laughed sticking his hand out for the child to high five. “That is awesome.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows. He was sleepy, annoyed and in pain –so, Louis cried.

ᴥ

            “Cause he hit you with his shoe?”

            Harry groaned walking out of the kitchen with Damian at his side. “It was an accident.”

Liam touched Louis’ small bruise, “well I guess it takes away the attention from the one on your neck.”

Louis nodded sadly, “I need a drink.”

            Damian slapped Louis’ thighs playfully, “me want drink too, please.”

Liam nodded, ruffling Damian’s hair, “not that type of drink.”

            “Mommy?”

Louis moved the ice pack from his nose, “yeah.”

            “Mommy mean girl?”

            Harry sat down and took a bite of his sandwich listening intently. Louis smiled sideways, “what?”

Damian patted Louis’ legs, “mommy is girl and daddy is boy? Yes?”

Louis nodded slowly, “uh no.”

Damian pouted, “Daddy a boy and mommy a boy too? I no get.” Louis looked at Harry who was drinking some of his beer.

Liam cleared his throat, “I am gunna go take a shower.” The assassin stood leaving Louis and Harry in an awkward silence.

            “Mommy?”

            “Uh, yeah?”

            Damian’s eyes were low; the boy was obviously tired. “I no like my movies.”

Louis touched Damian’s face, “what?”

            “My movies when I go sleep.” The child played with his fingers and kept his head down. “I no like them. They scary.”

Louis didn’t understand. Harry spoke up, “your dreams?”

Damian nodded going to Harry’s lap, “I want sleep with mommy and daddy.”

            Harry nodded. “What are your movies about, Damian?”

Damian’s muffled voice came from Harry’s lap, “blood.”

ᴥ

            “Come here, D!” Harry called for the little boy who came running seconds later.

“Yes, daddy! I here!” Harry smiled at the tiny boy in red and blue Spiderman pajamas.

“It’s time for bed.” Damian jumped up onto the bed and missed forcing him backwards with a hard thud. Harry stood up as the child held his head crying. He scooped him up, “calm down, calm down.”

The boy screamed loud for Louis.

         It took five seconds for Louis to come sliding into the bedroom. “What! What happened?”

 

            “He ran at the bed and hit his head.”

Louis grabbed the boy away, “hey, hey. It’s okay.” Louis passed Harry the two pills in his hand. “Mommy’s here, my love. Sh.”

Damian dug his face into Louis chest and his hand reached out for Harry’s shirt. “Da –Daddy.”

Harry put the pills in his pocket and scooted forward, rubbing the child’s head. “I’m here.” Damian held onto Harry’s shirt with one hand and Louis’ shirt in the other.

            “Hurts.”

            “I know, baby.” Louis kissed the top of his head. “You’re okay.”

            “Yes.” Damian sniffled, “mommy and daddy protect me.”

ᴥ

            “We –we need to talk to him more –more.”

            “Sh, please.” Harry nibbled on Louis’ inner thigh, “so soft…”

 Louis groaned gently. “Harryyy, please listen.”

Harry huffed sitting up, “I want you now, could we talk later?”

Louis shook his head drunkly, “now, pretty please?” The smaller assassin climbed into the bigger one’s lap. “He has like so much to say.” Louis kissed along the vein on Harry’s neck. “Talk to me, Haz.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ arms, “then stop turning me on –ugh.” Harry bit down on Louis’ shoulder bringing out a moan.

“Ouch, babe, that hurts a little.”

            “I’m trying to relieve some tension.” Harry licked the bite mark, “I like my marks on you.”

Louis smiled contently, “you can make as many as you want.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            Harry pushed Louis down making him laugh. “Not now, Harry.”

            “Ugh, stop messing with me!” Harry stood up and pulled his drink from the table.

Louis rolled over on his stomach, grinning. He kicked his feet softly. “Don’t be mad at me, Pickle.”

Harry shook his head with a dry laugh, “why does that have to be my nickname?”

Louis smiled sweetly and stuck out his teeth, “because I’m bunny and bunnies like pickles.”

            Harry crossed his arms, “don’t they like carrots?”

Louis crawled to Harry’s legs and chewed on his finger, “no, I hate carrots. I love pickles.” He kissed Harry’s ring, “You’re my Pickle.”

Harry bent down looking Louis straight in the eye. “You’re being cute right now.”

Louis blushed a light tint, “even if I eat pickles?”

            “Even if you eat pickles.”

            Louis’ head lolled from side to side. “Can I wear your ring again?”

Harry stood up, nibbling on his cup, “what for?”

Louis scratched the ground with a shy shrug, “I like wearing it.”

 Harry sighed, “I don’t know.”

Louis nodded and stood with the chair’s help. “I’m ready to sleep.”

            “You don’t want another drink?”

            Louis rubbed his arm, “no. Can you take me to bed, I don’t feel good.”

Harry lifted the boy’s face. “Don’t do that.”

            “I wanna go to sleep.”

            Harry pulled the ring off his middle finger and slipped it on Louis’ thumb. “You gunna sleep with it?”

Louis leaned in, “I wanna sleep with it.”  
            “Kay.”

            “What time is it?”

            “Three.”

            Louis looked at the ring strangely. “I’m sorry we can’t fuck, Liam’s here and-”  
            “It’s cool.” Harry kissed the drugged out assassin. “Let’s go to the park again tomorrow.”

Louis rubbed his eye, “okay. Do you have to leave? I don’t want you driving all fucked up.”

            “I’ll be able to drive. I’ll, uh, come by later tomorrow.”

            “Leave me some pills, just in case.”

            “Kay.”

 

/////©/////

“Hey, mommy’s gunna get pissed if you keep touching his shit, D.”

            Damian slowly put down Louis’ headphones. “No tell mommy.”

Harry shook his head and pointed his thumb out of the room, “Get out.”

Damian smiled running out of the room. “Dani! Play with me!”

Harry yawned, re-rolling Louis’ headphones.

            It had been too many weeks –more than a month –possibly more than two, and Harry was still fucking here. He was slipping, nasty. He’d been in the apartment every single day. His clothes were here. His guns were here. He bought food for the house. He cleaned the house. He stayed home with Liam. He ate dinner here. He showered here. He slept in Louis’ bed.

It was bad.

 It was really bad but he ignored it (tried to). In that time, a lot had happened. Louis started doing runs again and so that meant Damian was passed around a lot. Be it to Harry or Liam, Danielle, or Zayn and Niall.

Louis and him were completely addicted to each other. Having sex whenever they could but they were more addicted to drugs and drinking. There was no longer a boundary. It was hard to tell when they weren’t high cause it was every day; every single fucking day. It started once they woke up, if they woke up. Sometimes they were up all night long. Not sleeping a wink. But they were a part of the drugs. They became them; Harry was tripping half the time he’d talk to anyone. It was a routine.

            In the morning; Adderall –two if they didn’t sleep.

            In the afternoon; two Xanax, three if Damian wasn’t home.

            After dinner; mollies –anything they could put in their mouths –up their nose.

          Mixed with enough alcohol that they should both be dead.

            Harry knew that his plan didn’t go so well. He was supposed to fuck up Louis, not himself. He tried to make it bother him, but it really didn’t.

Louis and Harry were at each other’s throats when they weren’t on drugs. Saturday and Sunday were their, ‘no drug days’, (their worst days). Liam would have to break them apart because they’d get blood all over the dinner table. Liam still didn’t know but Harry thinks he does. Louis believes he doesn’t but he is sure that he does. It became obvious when he found them passed out, naked, on the floor one morning.

          But when they were on drugs, it was paradise. They were cuddly and sweet and happy. They would go with Damian to the park and they would listen to music and dance with the child. It was… perfect? Drugs made the pair bearable.

            Damian. Damian was Harry’s downfall.

Another drug.

 It was hard to take him out too much for the fact that people were still looking for him and that Harry and Louis could not be seen together. But when they got the chance they’d go to the store with Damian in his monkey outfit and buy some ice cream. Harry was with him almost every single day.

They’d play and he’d teach him words when Louis had to go on runs. He’d taken him to his friend’s pet shop; Damian wants a bunny rabbit, Louis refuses. They hung out with Niall and Zayn and they’d play ninja. It was great. Harry always wanted a child but he knew he’d never get one. Damian was tough sometimes; Harry rarely had to scream. Damian would get himself in a lot of trouble; and Harry was always there to save his ass.

÷

            “Damian! Bath time!”  
            “No mommy! I busy!”

Louis lifted an eyebrow, wiping his hands on the kitchen towel. “Uh, little boy?” Damian hid something behind his back as Louis walked out of the kitchen. “What are you so busy doing?”

Niall chuckled, scrolling down his phone at the dinner table. Damian shook his head when Louis stepped closer. “No mommy! Mommy stay!”

            “Excuse me?”

            Damian stood up and stuck something under the couch pillow. “I take shower in –In five minutes!”

            “Do you think I’m stupid?”

Damian frowned. “Mommy no stupid.”

            “Then why are you trying to hide something from me?” Louis took more steps.

“No stop! Stop!” Louis moved the screaming boy away and pulled his pressure point book from under the pillow.

Louis cut his eyes, “why are you playing with my book?” Damian closed his eyes and covered his ears. Louis looked over at Niall who stood to get the door. Louis flipped through the book seeing bright colored pages.

            “What the fuck!” Damian screamed running away. Louis turned around quickly, “are you fucking crazy! What the fuck did I tell you, Damian?”

            “I sorry! Daddy! Daddy!” He ran into Harry’s arms as he entered tiredly.

“Damian!”

Harry huffed, “stop screaming, Jesus.”

            Louis pulled Damian away by the arm, “you do not color in my books! You do not touch my fucking stuff! You must be out of your goddamn mind!” Louis slapped the boy’s butt making the screams louder.

            Harry looked at Niall, annoyed. “What happened?”

Niall shrugged, “he colored in his shit.” The assassin walked away, back to the table.  

“Why do you always fucking touch my stuff?” Damian screamed holding his butt.

Harry picked the small boy up. “Why’d you touch mommy’s stuff, D?” Damian couldn’t get any words out.

“I should beat you with my fucking book! Fuck!” Louis stomped to the room, “fucking asshole! Let daddy bathe you! I don’t wanna fucking see your face! Dammit!”

            Damian screamed for Louis to come back. Harry sat down with him on the couch, dropping his bag to the floor. “You can’t do that, man. You can’t be touching his shit.”

Damian sniffled. “I no want mo –mommy to hate me!”

            “He doesn’t hate you.” Harry snapped at Niall and mouthed ‘get me a blanket’.

Damian cried into Harry’s chest, “Mommy hit my butt!”

The assassin nodded as Niall passed him the blanket, “mommy needs a nap too.” He wrapped it around Damian’s tiny body. “Let’s go apologize to mommy, okay?”

Damian squeezed Harry’s shirt, “mommy no want see –see –me!”

Harry stood walking to Louis’ room. Louis held up a hand, “leave, don’t.”

Harry sat on the bed, “he’s trying to apologize.”

            Damian crawled up to Louis, “I sorry, mommy. Really sorry.”

Louis glared, “why do you constantly not fucking listen then? Why when mommy says no, you do the fucking opposite?”

Damian’s lip shook. He closed his eyes, “I no know. B-bu –please no hate me. I no want mommy go way.”

Harry leaned over squeezing Louis’ cheeks, pulling him into a fast kiss, “stop being a fucking asshole and talk to him.”

÷

Things were good, Damian was happy, Harry was pretty happy and so was Louis. The only one who wasn’t happy was Harry’s mom.

            Anne had been very confused and concerned about Harry and why he wasn’t doing as many runs.

÷

 

            “Hey mom.”

            “Harry.” His mother smiled, “how are you, love? How was your day?”

          Harry shrugged with a smile, “as good as it could get.”

She nodded sitting in her desk, “are you ready for your run?”

Harry titled his head, “uh, actually something came up-”  
            “What?”

            “Yeah, I can do it tomorrow morning but not tonight.”

Harry’s mom had a strange look on her face. “Do you have a girlfriend or something?” Harry almost laughed. Girlfriend? Louis and him were not dating and Louis was definitely not a girl.

“No mom, just really busy with other stuff.”

 “Harry, you know this is your-”

            “My job, yes.” Harry nodded seriously. The bar was just taking effect and he really just wanted to see Louis. “I know, and I’m gunna do my job. I just –I’ve always been good with our clan.”

            “I know, baby, I know.” She sighed, “Fine, but there are no runs for tomorrow. You are going to have to wait til Thursday.”

            “Sounds good.”

            “Hey,” Her voice was amused, “what’s with all the bites?”

Harry pressed his lips together. “I got a dog.”

            “A girl dog?”

            “A boy.”

            She smirked, “bring him over some time.”

÷

            “Harry! Someone’s at the door and I can’t get it!” 

            The assassin ran into the living room with an excited chest. Louis had been on a run with Liam since eight last night and they hadn’t come home yet.

Damian sat on Danielle’s back, bouncing up and down, “you my cow!”

            “Hey! Enough of that cow stuff! I am a horse!”

            “No!” Damian laughed, “My cow!”

             Harry smiled peeking through the peephole. A sigh left his lips as he opened the door. “Hey, Ni.”

Niall smiled stepping past Harry. “Hello, hello! Hello, Damian.”

Damian waved at Niall excitedly, “Hi! Look my cow!”

Niall tossed his head back with a loud laugh, “a cow!”

Danielle groaned, pushing Damian onto the couch. “I am no longer anyone’s cow!”

Damian frowned, “no! I like cow!”

            “‘I like cows’.” Harry corrected.

Damian pouted. “I like cows.”

            Niall smiled, “where’s the owners of the house?”

Danielle groaned cracking her back, “on a run. I have no idea when they’re coming back.” Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He promised he wouldn’t take the Xanax without Louis, but he wanted to so badly. He wanted to take it with Louis.

            “I just got in a fucking fight coming over here.” Niall plopped onto the leather couch, “Someone in NYW noticed me, but since you guys are always fucking here.” Niall dropped his hands, “I have no fucking choice.”

Harry sat down pulling Damian into his lap. “Who was it?” Damian tapped on Harry’s chest.

            “I don’t know. Some petty gang that works for them.” Niall fixed his shirt, “fortunately I had my knife on me.”

Danielle smirked, “says the guy who can’t throw a knife.”

“Oh, shut up, Ms. Perfect.”

            “Daddy!” Damian complained.

“What happened?”

            “When mommy comes?”

            “‘When does mommy come?’”

            “Yes.”

            “Say it.”

            “When does mommy come?”

            “He comes today with Liam.”

Damian played with the charms on Harry’s necklace. “I miss mommy.”

Harry nodded standing up with the boy in his arms, “let’s take your nap.”

            “No!”

            “Yes.”

            “No!” The boy struggled in his daddy’s arms, “no! Please daddy!”

Harry shook his head, not letting go. “Yes, mommy’s gunna get mad as fuck if you don’t take a nap. I don’t feel like getting shit from him.”

            “No!” Damian screamed as they entered the door. His body thrashed when Harry dropped him on the bed.

“Relax please.”

            “Mommy!”

            “Mommy isn’t here.”

            Harry pulled off Damian’s shoe and the boy flipped his shit. He slapped Harry’s hands. “No! No touch! Dani put on! Stop it!”

            “If you keep screaming at me I will hit you.”

Damian frowned, “I no want to sleep.”

            “You have to.” Harry laid next to him. “The reason you’re acting like this is because you’re tired.”

            “Daddy sleep with me!”

            “No. I have to wait for mommy.”

            “I wait too!” Damian cried trying to get off the side of the bed.

“No, you sleep. He’ll be here when you wake up.”

            “No! Stop! Stop!” Damian kicked at Harry’s face to which the assassin dodged. “I want sleep with daddy!”

            “Hey!” The boy froze. “You do not kick!” Harry looked at the bedroom door at the perfection that was Louis. Louis stepped closer making Damian grab onto Harry. “Say sorry!”

            “Sorry daddy…”

            “Now you listen, and listen well, when daddy says something you better fucking listen or so help me I will beat your ass til you’re fucking purple! Do you understand?” Damian sat silent in fear. “Do you fucking understand me?”

            “Yes mommy!” Damian cried crawling under the covers. Harry looked at Louis’ angered form. He looked so fucking hot in his black baggy pants and black tank top. Beautiful. Harry could see blood on his body and new bruises that Harry knew he didn’t make. Louis unwrapped the bandages on his hands; Harry watched. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled off his shirt.

            “Has he showered?”

            “No.”

            “Come here, Damian.”

            The small boy poked his head from under the large blanket. “I can move, mommy?”

            “Yes.”

Damian ran out of the bed into Louis’ pants. “I miss mommy!” Louis bent down taking off the child’s shirt.

 “Mommy missed you.” Louis pulled him into a deep embrace that was dipped in kisses. Harry knew Louis and Damian had a special bond. No matter how many times Damian cried for Harry or only wanted Harry. He’d always go back to his mommy.

            “How was your day?”

Damian poked his own bellybutton. “Good, daddy and me play school.”

            “Yeah?” Louis smiled kindly. Harry killed for that smile. He only saw it when he was fucked up but that was good enough for him. “What did you learn?”

            “I learn how spell Damian.” Damian pulled Louis’ pants. “I want shower with mommy.”

            “Show me. Spell your name.”

            “D, A…” Damian looked back at Harry, “um, M…” Harry nodded with a tiny smile. “I, A, N! Damian!”

 Louis smiled picking him up, “wow. That’s amazing, D. That makes me so happy.”

Damian hugged Louis tightly, “I miss mommy so much.”

Louis nodded, “I know. I missed you too.”

          ᴥ

            “Thanks for teaching him that.” Louis blow-dried his hair up. “He was spelling it the whole time in the shower.”

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes away. “How was the run?”

Louis shrugged, “really horrible. We had to sleep inside an air vent.”

Harry lifted an eyebrow, “why?”

            “They were looking for us.” Louis unplugged the blow dryer. “I’m starving and in so much pain.”

            “What happened?”     

            “So, we get there,” Louis fixed his hair in the mirror, “and they were waiting for us. We go inside talk to the guy who we’re selling the drugs we got from Zayn to and he doesn’t give us the full amount. Mind you, it was Liam, Jeremy,” Louis rolled his eyes, “and me-“

            “What’s wrong with Jeremy?”

            Louis shrugged, “we dated.” Harry felt his body twitch. Oh, obviously Louis had people he dated; it was kind of annoying though.

            “So, we tell him that he is cheating us and he leaves and sends four people to come and kill us. Hence,” Louis lifted his shirt showing multiple thin cuts. “We have to run because there is way too many people. I end up getting lost and some guy finds me and takes my gun. He brings over his friend and they were seriously gunna rape me.”

Harry stiffened, “what clan was this?”

            Louis sighed, “Uh, they were –hm, oh. Prestons. Idiots.”

            “What guys?”

            “Well, they’re dead.”

            “Dead?”

            “Yeah,” Louis groaned, “Jeremy killed them which sucks cause tomorrow I have to go to lunch with him.”

Harry snorted, “no.”

            “What?”

            “You’re going where?”

Louis smiled slightly, crossing his arms, “out, with my ex.”

Harry stood up, “you wish you were.”

Louis smiled, “why is that problem?”

Harry had Louis up against the sink, “let’s not, Louis. You aren’t going anywhere.”

            “And how the hell do you expect to stop me?”

            “I’ll break your legs.” Harry pulled his ring off of Louis’ thumb. “You can bet you won’t be able to drive.”

            “Oh, that’s okay. He drives. He has a Lexus too, funny enough.”

            “Yeah, I hope I see him in one of my hit up spots tonight.”

            “He doesn’t have one today. Great idea, while you’re gone, I’ll go out with him.” Harry looked so annoyed, Louis couldn’t help but chuckle. He bit his lip, “I’ll be a good boy. Promise.”

            “Louis, you aren’t going anywhere.”

            He pouted, “When will you be back?”

            “I’m leaving at ten, probably come back at four.”

Louis stood on his tippy toes kissing Harry sweetly. “Let me eat so we can take a something.”

            “Did you hear what I said?”

            “Yes!” Louis walked out of the bathroom quietly, not to wake Damian. “Leave the ring and I won’t go.”

ᴥ

            “Harry!”

            “Yeah! I’m getting ready!”

            Louis put down a plate in front of Zayn, “here.”

Zayn slapped his ass, “I don’t want fucking chicken nuggets. What happened to the lasagna?”

Louis shook himself straight, “Damn. Damian! My love, come here!”

            “I pooping, mommy!”

            “Still?”

            “Yes!”

            Louis blinked a couple of times, “Zayn.”

            “Louis.”

            “Where’s Niall?”

            “He left like five minutes ago with Danielle to get cheese for the fucking lasagna –that is missing. Did you say it was done?” Louis groaned jogging to the kitchen.

            “Pickle! Come here please!”

            “Louis! I’m busy!” Harry ran past the table to grab his bag. “Man, I can’t right now.”

            “It’s important.”

Harry opened his eyes wide, “what?”

            “I have to go to my dad’s later tonight and I’m probably sleeping over.”

            “What the hell for?”

            “Well, don’t walk away!” Louis pulled the food from the oven. “Oh my God! Zayn! I’m so sorry!”

            “What happened?” Liam walked into the kitchen.

“I never turned the oven on.” He looked at his cousin for a while.

“Are you serious?”

            “I’ll do it right now! I’m so sorry!”  
            “What’d he say?” Zayn leaned back to look into the kitchen, “it burned?”

            “No, he never fucking turned it on! Louis!”

            “I’m sorry!”

            “We’re back!” Niall smiled handing Louis his keys. “I’m ready for the lasagna.”

            “There is none.”

Danielle frowned setting her bag down, “it burned?”

Liam groaned grabbing a cup from the cupboard. “No, Louis never turned on the oven.”

            “What the fuck?”

            “I am sorry!”

            “What the hell did I get cheese for then? Oh my God! I’m so upset. I was hungry!” Niall slammed the bag of cheese on the counter. “You dick!”  
            

“Hey shut up, blondie! People make mistakes!”

            “Louis!” Harry ran to the kitchen, “is the food done? I wanna eat before I leave.”

            “There is no food.” Danielle sat on the counter, “he never turned it on.”

            “What!”

            “Mommy! I finished!”

Louis looked down at Damian, “why are you here!”

Damian smiled, “I finish. I wipe my butt.”

            “No!” Louis ran out of the kitchen pushing everyone aside. “Fuck! You always clog the toilet!”

 

ᴥ

            “Hey dad.” Louis set Damian on the floor and fixed the large bag on his shoulder.

His dad smiled down big at the fearful boy. “Hello, Damian.”

Damian hid behind Louis’ leg, “don’t be shy, that’s my dad.”

Damian shook his head, “up, up!”

Louis carried the boy and walked passed his father. “Sorry we’re late. I wanted to feed him before we came.”

Brandon smiled, “it’s fine.” He poked Damian’s side, “Would you like some ice cream?”

Damian peeked his head out, “ice cream?”

            “Yep, I have chocolate.”

Damian tapped on Louis, “mommy? I can have ice cream?”

Louis smiled, “yes, you can.”

Damian looked at Brandon hesitantly, “I want.” Brandon smirked patting his back. Louis set Damian down and the maid came to grab his bag.

            “So, how are you?”

Louis shrugged, “it was a long night yesterday.”

Brandon nodded, “I’m sure, but you guys succeeded-” He paused when Louis rubbed his face. “Lou?”

Louis moved his hands, “yeah?”

Brandon leaned closer, "where'd you get that ring?"


	10. Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

¥

            “Sorry?”

            “Your ring?” Brandon stepped closer. “Where’d you get it?”

 Louis took a glance behind his father at a maid who was walking past. “Uh, I got it from a friend?”  
            “What friend?”

            “A friend.”

            “Let me see it.”

Louis took a step back, “why?”  
            “Why should it be a problem?”

            “Mommy?”

Louis looked down at Damian shakily. “Yes?”

            “I want ice cream now, please.” Damian walked up to Brandon and pulled his shirt, “you said I have ice cream. I want. Please.”

Brandon nodded quickly and fixed his shirt, “yeah, let’s go.”

           ¥

            “So, Louis, what’s going on?”

Louis played with the band on his thumb. “Nothing, living.”

His dad bit his lip, “Damian’s a sweet boy.”

            “Thank you.”

            Brandon looked at his lap for a moment. “Louis, where’d you get that ring?”

            “From a friend. I told you.”

            “What friend?”

            Louis tilted his head, “why does it matter?”

Louis’ father looked irritated, “because it does.”

            “Why’d you call me over, dad? To interrogate me about a ring?”

            Brandon crossed his fingers. “I called to see you. Maybe you shouldn’t have come. You look sick.”

Louis smirked, “sick?”

            “Yeah. Last time I saw you like this,” He crossed his legs, “you were on drugs.” Louis tensed up. “Are you on drugs?”

            “No.” Louis crossed his legs, “I am not.”

            “Really?”

            “Very much so.”

Brandon smiled with a hint of anger clouding his eyes. “Louis-”

            “Sir.”

            “Last time, from whom did you get the ring from?”

            “Last time.” Louis mimicked, “it’s from a friend.”

            “What fri-”  
            “What friend? It doesn’t matter. It is a ring, from a friend. Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?”

            “Cause I have one just like it.” Brandon sat back in his chair, face clear. “And a friend gave it to me as well.”  

¥

            “Thank you for inviting us.” Louis pushed Damian forward. “Say bye to grandpa.”

Damian waved with a flower in his hand. “Bye granpa!”

Brandon smiled at the small child, “bye, Damian. Nice meeting you -again.”

            “You too.” Damian grabbed onto Louis’ hand. “Mommy? Where we go?” Louis fixed his bag. It was Saturday and he was ready for a drug that he wasn’t gunna take. Because Saturday and Sunday were no drug days and it was gunna kick his ass.

            “We’re going to go home.”

            “And see daddy?”

Brandon leaned against the doorframe, “daddy?”

            “Yeah. He, uh, calls my friend daddy.”

Brandon nodded, “hm, what’s his name?”  
            “Does it matter?”

            “No.” Brandon shrugged standing straight. “I’ll see you soon.”

            “See soon!” Damian jumped down the large steps and sung. “We go see daddy! We go see daddy!”

¥

            “How was he?”

            Louis sat playing with Damian and some large Legos. “He’s fine. Annoying as always.”

Liam smiled, “sounds normal. Did Damian have fun?”

Louis nodded, “yeah, it seemed like he did. What about you?”

            Liam passed Damian a block. “I was here with Danielle, and Harry came later this morning.”

Louis chewed his cheek. “Was it awkward?”

            “No, not really. He just came in with the key and went to your room. He’s been asleep since.” Louis’ leg twitched. “So, what are you guys?”

            “What?”

            “You and Harry? Like,” Liam made a small block tower. “What are you?”

Louis pulled the skin on his nail. “We’re just here. I don’t know. We fuck, that’s all.”

Liam listened, “and what about to Damian? Like, he practically lives here.”

            “Why you talk about me?” Damian pouted knocking over Liam’s small castle. “No talk about me!”

Louis slapped Damian’s butt, “hey, don’t be fucking rude.” Damian sat holding his butt. “Yeah, shut up. What the fuck is your problem? Sit down!” Louis shook his head, “What about you and Danielle?”

            Liam shrugged, “we’re dating.”

Louis smirked teasingly, “yeah? She’s real pretty for an NYE.”

Liam shook his head flustered. “She’s beautiful.”  
            “Daddy!” Damian stood running into Harry. “Up! Up!”

Harry picked the excited boy up slowly. He rubbed his eye, “hey.”

Damian hugged him, “I miss you! We see granpa!”

Louis leaned on the couch with a groan, “yes we did.”

Damian smiled, “I eat chocolate ice cream too!”

Harry nodded, obviously tired, “that’s nice.” He put Damian down, “I’m hungry.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “aren’t you always fucking hungry. Go get fucking groceries.”

Harry flicked him off walking to the kitchen, “fuck you, quit being nasty.”

            “I’m not being nasty. You’re just always fucking hungry. I’m stating facts, it’s not being nasty. You’re a fat ass.”

Harry turned around, “could you shut up? I just woke up. I don’t have patience to argue with you.”

Louis pressed his tongue to his cheek, “asshole.”

            “Wow!” Harry poked his head back outside, “that’s even too hard for you! Just to shut up? It’s way too hard!”

Louis bit his tongue and played with the blocks as Liam stood. “I’m not in this. I’m going to the store to get food.”

            “I come!” Damian shouted. “Mommy! I go to store with LiLi!”

            “No, sit down.”

Damian frowned sitting back on the floor. “Naw, he can come. You have to put on your little monkey thing though.”

            “No. I just said no. So no. He can’t.”

            “Uh, calm down.”

            Louis covered his face, “I am calm. But I just clearly said no.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “alright, whatever. I’m leaving.”

            “No! Mommy! LiLi said yes!”

            “I said no! So sit down, or you can sit in time out! Does that sound fucking good?”

            “Stop being a fucking dick.” Harry walked out with a bowl of cereal. “He can go.”

            “Here comes fat ass.” Louis licked his lips, “no, he can’t.”

            “Yes, he can.” Harry sat on the couch, “go get your monkey thing, D.”

            “Yay!” Damian ran to Louis’ room.

Louis stood up, “are you fucking crazy?”

            “Leave him alone.” Harry chewed on his food, “let him fucking go. Do you mind, Liam?”

Liam pulled his keys off the side table, “I don’t.”

Harry looked back at an infuriated Louis, “then there is no fucking problem.”

            “I just said no! Stop fucking going against me!”

            “And I just said yes.” Harry ate another bite, “I can do whatever I fucking want.” Louis was flaring.

 “LiLi! I ready!” Damian held out the monkey shirt that Louis snatched.

“You aren’t going anywhere!”

Damian pouted looking from Liam to Harry. “B-but daddy-”

            “I don’t give a fuck what daddy says! You listen to mommy!”

            “No!” Harry stood. “You listen to me!” He put his bowl on the coffee table and pulled the shirt away, “if you say another word I will fucking break your head against the floor.”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Shut the fuck up, Louis! God damn!” Harry bent down putting the shirt over Damian’s head. “Please take him, Liam, before something bad happens.”

Louis slapped his sides, “are you fucking kidding me! I am in charge of Damian!”

            “Yeah, and so am I! Right after I started cleaning his ass, I became in charge! He obviously wants to go! You need to get over this possessive shit and let him fucking do things! Stop being a fucking asshole! Stop being a fucking idiot! Jesus Christ! All the time! You’re always loud and annoying and no one can fucking stand you!” Harry turned to Liam, “take him! He needs to fucking go out! Louis is just a fucking retard and acts like a psychopath! –Go with Liam, D.”

Damian nodded giving one last look at Louis who stood still. He grabbed onto Liam’s hand and left. Harry sat down, picking up his bowl. “You need to have some goddamn self-control, fucking moron.” He took a bite of his food leaving Louis to stand alone.

            The small assassin stayed standing for three minutes before sitting on the floor. “I hate you.”

Harry snorted putting down the bowl, “you should hate yourself. You hate me cause I’m fucking right. Also, give me my damn ring back. I don’t want you wearing it anymore.”

            “No!” Louis glared, beginning to cry. “It’s mine now!”

Harry laughed dryly, “you fucking wish. Give it, or I’ll cut your finger off with it.”

            “Oh? Then who’s gunna give you hand jobs, huh?”

            “You’re not the only fucking hand in the world. And you have a mouth, I don’t need your hands.”

 Louis muffle screamed into his hand. “It’s mine! I don’t care!”

            “Give me the fucking ring!” Harry stood up kicking Louis’ legs. “Give it!” He stepped on his thigh making him scream. Louis tried pushing Harry’s foot off with difficultly.

“Stop! Stop! Harry!”

The assassin didn’t stop, “then take it off!”  
            “Harry stop!” Louis cried with broken screams, still trying to remove the foot. “Please! You’re gunna break it!”

Harry pulled his foot off and pulled Louis up by his hair. “Don’t fuck with me.”

Louis stuck Harry in the stomach making him let go. “Don’t fucking step on me! I will fucking kill you, you stupid son of a bitch!” Louis rubbed his leg throwing the ring at Harry’s feet. “Fuck you! Get out!” He rubbed his head with thick tears coming down his face. “Fucking prick! You always hurt me! I hate that shit!”  
           

“If you weren’t such a fucking annoyance all the time you wouldn’t be getting hurt!” Harry snatched the ring off the floor. “Fuck you! I’m leaving!”

            “Good!” Louis cried, “I hope you crash and burn! I hope –I hope the cops find you and lock you up! I –I hope-”

            “Oh shut up! You don’t even know what you’re saying! You’re always fucking crying, like a big ass baby!”

            “Stop being mean to me!” Louis wiped his face. “I’m not a baby!”

            “You sure act like one!” Harry walked into Louis’ room. “But that’s cool because I’m done dealing with your shit! I pray Damian doesn’t run away!”

 Louis sat on the couch massaging his leg, “he loves me!” Louis could hear Harry laugh from the room.

The assassin ran out with a foul smile, “he loves you? I’d fucking hate you! You always hit him! You always scream at him! You always complain and treat him like trash! How can you love someone like that?

            “Well I love you!” Louis stood wobbly, “And you hit me and scream at me and you treat me like trash!”

            “Because you are trash!” Harry laughed, “I treat you how you should be treated. Deal! That boy is not trash so if you do anything in life, learn to treat him better!”

Louis took a deep breath. “I want to sleep.”

Harry brushed him off, “go to sleep. I’m fucking leaving. I’m through with this shit.”

            “You can’t leave!”    

            “The hell I can’t.” Harry walked, Louis chased him.

“You hurt my leg! You have to care for me!”

Harry snickered, “that’s funny, now get the hell away from me.”

Louis pushed Harry away from his luggage. “Stop!”

Harry shoved Louis onto the bed like a rag doll. “You swear like you’re stronger than me, Louis.” Harry could hear a knife being slid out of its case. He moved away quickly, leaving Louis to slice air.

            “If I win, you stay.”

Harry smiled, “and I don’t get a weapon?”

            “You said you were better than me.” Louis stood with drowsy eyes, “come.”

            Harry shook his head and fixed his curls, “how about you come first, like you always do.” Louis glared jumping off the bed and stabbing forward. Harry slapped Louis’ wrist down and kicked the leg he stepped on. Louis fell onto one knee to be kicked in the shoulder.

Harry stood over him, “I win.”

Louis rolled his shoulder with a painful smile. “No.” He punched just above Harry’s groin and brung his foot across the floor to knock Harry onto his ass. He sat on his hip quickly bringing the knife to the assassin’s neck. He pressed softly and pushed down his lower half, feeling Harry harden.

            “I win, actually.”

            Harry put his hands behind his head, “you were always good at close combat.”

          Louis smiled seductively, “always.”

Harry nodded, bringing one hand to the blade of the knife, “but you always had a soft spot.” Harry pushed the knife harder making Louis pull back. Harry smiled, “you’re too scared, Lou. You’ve always been a pussy when it comes to death.” Louis didn’t move his eyes from Harry’s throat. “But I,” Harry smirked, “I’ve never had a problem with it.” He snatched the knife from Louis’ hand and turned it on him. Louis shivered with the cold blade against his throat.

            Louis let one tear fall, just one. “You’re not scared?”

            “Nope.” Harry pressed a little harder. Louis pushed forward quickly, Harry pulled back. Louis smiled touching the small new cut on his throat, “seems like someone else has a soft spot.” Harry wasn’t making an emotion. “You could of.”

Harry let the knife fall. “You should stop looking for death.”

            “Why is that?”

            “Cause you aren’t the only one in your life anymore.”

¥

            “Daddy! I no like this green stuff! Take way, please!”

Harry walked out of the kitchen waving around a fork, “you know just cause you say ‘please’, doesn’t mean I’m gunna take it away?”

          Damian moved the plate away. “I no like the baby trees.”

            “Well, that sucks because the baby trees don’t care and neither do I.” Harry pushed the plate forward and sat, “you have to eat them.”

Damian shook his head, “I no want, thank you.” Harry laughed, fixing Damian’s bangs, “Being polite doesn’t mean I’m gunna do anything, D. –Do you want me to cut your hair?”

Damian smiled, “no. I want hair to be like daddy’s.”

Harry smirked, “well then you need a bandana to move your hair from your face.”

Damian pulled his bangs up to have them fall. “Why my hair no like my French fries?”

 Harry snorted with a laugh, “like your curly fries?”

            “Yes, like daddy’s.”

            “Cause I have curly hair. Your hair is straight.”

            “And black!”

            “Yes, it’s black.” Harry picked up a piece of broccoli, “and broccoli is green and it’s going into your stomach.”

Damian shook his hand, “no thank you. I want chicken, please.”

Harry let his head fall, “you already had chicken. You haven’t finished your broccoli.”

            “I no want that.”

            “‘I don’t want that’.”

Damian smiled clapping his hands, “see! Daddy no want too!”

The assassin put the vegetable down. “Damian, Damian, Damian.”

            “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”

            “Why must you mess with me?”

Damian bounced in his chair, “What messy means?”

            “It means like dirty or unorganized but I mean-”

            “Mommy call me dirty all the time.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, but I mean like bother. Why do you bother me?”

          Damian nodded with big eyes, “mommy say that too.”

Harry threw his head back, “oh my God, what am I doing?”

            “Not eating green trees.” Damian threw his head back, “we can eat ice cream!”

Harry rubbed his face, “no.”

            “Then can I have a banana, like daddy? Please?”

            “A banana?”

            “Yes.” Harry stood up and went to the kitchen, bringing back a banana.

Damian giggled into his hand, “no! Daddy! You silly!”

Harry sat down, “what? You said a banana?”

        Damian stood on the chair and pointed at Harry’s bandanna. “I want that, please.”

            “Oh, my bandana?”

Damian nodded, “sound like banana.”

Harry pressed his lips together, this kid was a trip and he was sober and this was ridiculous. “You want one?”

            “Yes, please.”

            “What color?”

            “What daddy has?”

¥

“There.” Harry smiled, “just a little trim and a bandana.”

 Damian smiled big in the mirror. “I love it, daddy!”

Harry bowed, “thank you, thank you.” Damian stepped off the chair they put in the bathroom.

“I look like daddy now!”

Harry nodded putting the scissors away. “Not really.”

            “Yes!” Damian stomped his foot. “I have long hair and daddy have long hair! I have banana and daddy have banana! I have eyes green and daddy have eyes green!”

Harry smiled, “I guess.” Damian tiptoed to look in the mirror again. “Daddy?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Why mommy not girl?”

Harry sat on the chair with a sigh, “your uh – your real mommy died.”

            “What that mean?”     

            “Uh, your real mommy was a girl. Death is when someone goes away forever. They never come back.”

            “Where they go?”

            Harry shrugged softly, “I don’t know.”

          Damian laid his head on Harry’s leg, “I have two mommies?”

Harry rubbed the boy’s head, “technically. Louis, he takes care of you. You call him mommy.”

          Damian looked up, “why my movies bad, daddy?” The same question Damian asked Louis and Harry on a daily basis.

Harry bit his lip, “your real mommy died in front of you. That’s why.”

Damian pouted, “But I have mommy.”

            “Yes. Louis, he is like your new mommy.”

            “And I have real daddy.”

            “Yeah, that’s not me.”

            Damian nodded. “I no like real mommy and daddy. I like mommy and you, my daddy.”

Harry took a breath, “Okay.”

          Damian drew circles on Harry’s pants, “I love mommy. Not real mommy. I like … Louis, mommy. He my favorite!” Damian smiled big, “he give me kisses and make me laugh.” Damian hugged himself tightly, “I love daddy! Daddy give me bananas and make me pancakes!”

Harry smiled, “okay…”

            “Daddy love mommy?”

            “No. Not really, kind of.”

            Damian frowned, “well mommy love you. You have to love mommy!” Damian twirled around, “because we family!”

¥

            “Sorry, we had a meeting with Zayn.” Louis stripped off his shirt.

“Mommy!” Damian spun around Louis, who felt confused. “I have a banana like daddy!”

Louis looked at Harry, “a banana? What the hell is that supposed to be?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “chill. He can’t say bandana. I cut his hair a little and put a bandana.”

Louis grabbed Damian to make him stop moving. “Oh.” Louis smiled at the bright red bandana. “That’s very nice.”

            “Daddy say I no need to eat green trees!” Damian smiled, “I think we go to park and put them in ground. Then they grow big!” Damian jumped up and down. “Big! Big! Big!”

            “We’ll try to go to the park tomorrow. Okay?”

            “Yay!” Damian ran to the room.

Harry rubbed his face, “where’s Liam?”

            “With Danielle.” Louis put down his bag, “I really wanna take something, Harry.”

Harry licked his lips, “same.”

Louis stepped closer, “can you call Niall and ask him to get, D. We need to talk.”

            “Why didn’t we just talk earlier when you were fucking screaming?”

            Louis grabbed onto Harry’s shirt, “please, we both need it. No more screaming.”

¥

            “Damian?” Niall peeked his head into Zayn’s room. The small boy and drug lord sat watching TV. “Um, I finished setting up his bed.”

Zayn smiled flicking off the TV. The child rolled over with a small yawn. “Mommy?”

Zayn picked him up and walked to Niall. “Your mom is at home.”

Damian groaned softly, “daddy?”

            “He’s at home too.” Niall opened one of the bedroom doors letting Zayn in. He walked to the bed placing Damian down softly. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

Damian’s eyes were failing him. “Mommy…”

Niall grabbed Zayn’s arm. “Come on.”

            Both left the room leaving Damian to doze off. “He’s cute.” Niall smiled, “I could get used to it.”

            “It’s tough.” Zayn stretched, “really tough but he is cute.”

Niall bit his lip, “well, you had a lot of sisters, I’m sure it was tough.”

            “Three,” Zayn sighed, “three of them.”

            “You took good care of them.”

            “I try to think I did.”

Niall wrapped his hand around Zayn’s wrist, “it wasn’t your fault they died, Zayn.”

            “Yeah, I know, but they didn’t have to die.”

            “No one has to die.” Niall kissed his shoulder, “they just do.”

 Zayn sighed softly, “Do you want a baby?”

Niall giggled moving away, “a baby? Yeah, I guess. It would be nice but… I can’t.”

            “Why not?”

            “You know why. I’m in NYE; I’d have no time.”

            “Leave, then you can.”

          Niall groaned closing his eyes, “you know why I can’t do that either.

“And you know why you can.”

¥

            “Deeper!”

          Harry cupped his hands under Louis’ thighs. His fingertips leaving deep oval marks. “Mmm, so nice, bunny.” Louis’ body was spinning against the soft mattress. His hands weren’t tied but they held onto the headboard like they were.

            “Fuck!”  
            “Deep enough, baby?”

            “Yes!”

            Louis’ eyes leaked with thin tears. Harry was such a good fucking sex partner. He slapped the side of Louis’ leg and ordered him to turn over. Louis’ world was still spinning when he laid on his stomach. Harry rubbed the part underneath Louis’ bum.

            “Fucking gorgeous.” He bit the cheek quickly. “Put your ass up for me.”

            Louis did as told. Sticking his butt up high. He watched the headboard turn into a snake and wrap around his wrists.

They did acid, and oh boy, was Louis on a trip. It was a stretch of a drug, not something they did often but it was well worth it.

Harry pushed in slowly and pulled out then back in and out.

Louis was on a boat and the seas were smooth.

Harry kissed down his spine. “Mmm, when you get the chance, tattoo my name,” Harry pushed in roughly and pulled Louis up by his hair. “On this pretty little spine of yours.” Louis groaned deeply.

The seas were becoming rougher and he was feeling a little sea sick.

            “Tell me, bunny.” Harry held Louis’ ass close to his pelvis. “How does it feel when I fuck you?” Louis cried harder because Harry’s pushes were becoming harder and the headboard was strangling his wrists. The ship was tossing and turning and he could feel his hips bruising. His face was sweating and his ribs hurt. Harry hit him so hard before they decided on something. But Harry’s chest was bleeding on Louis’ back; he could feel it. He had scratched him a couple of times before they started. They were so close to each other and they were so in sync with each other.

            “Tell me…”

            Louis’ heavy pants cracked into the sound barrier. His eyes rolled back, curving his spin inward, Louis screamed.

Their boat was breaking and they were falling deep into the ocean.

Louis was seasick and everything was coming out in spurts. Harry’s hands pressed his face deep into the mattress’ sheets. He tried his best not to rip the sheet with his teeth but he did. Louis’ hand slithered out of the headboard’s grasp and down to his mess. Louis didn’t feel seasick anymore. Everything was out and Harry was so heavy. Louis could feel Harry’s heart beats on his back; it felt calming.

            “I love you, Harry…” Harry rolled over next to him. Louis was crying again. “Tell me… tell me you love me.” Harry stood off the bed. Louis pushed his face further into the mattress.

“Do you want another drink?”

Louis sat up slowly; he could feel his skin peeling off. “Please…tell me…” Harry pulled the cover over Louis’ torn up body.

 “I’ll go get one.”

¥

Louis sat nicely in Harry’s lap. They were on the balcony. The sun was coming up; it looked ugly.

            “Pickle?”

            “Bunny?”

            “When will we stop?”

Harry closed his eyes, “when we get away from each other.”

          Louis nodded, “Pickle?”

            “Bunny?”

            “My dad –he knows your ring.”

            “I’m sure he does.”

            “Why?” The sun was just over a building top. It was so ugly.

            “It’s my dad’s ring.” Louis could feel the sun’s shadows hitting his legs; he moved them.

            Harry leaned forward, pulling the lit cigarette from the ashtray. “Your dad has one just like it.”

            The sun was there, shinning down on the earth. Louis fucking hated it.

¥

            “Hey, thanks for dropping him off.” Louis bent down kissing an upset child. “How was he?”

Zayn tilted his head, “eh, not a good day.”

Louis sighed and looked Damian in the eye, “what happened, hm? What’d you do?”

Damian pushed Louis’ face away and ran inside. “Hey!” The child screamed running away. Louis stood, “what the hell?”

            “I think he’s getting a little sick.”

            “Yeah, that doesn’t mean he can fucking hit me.”

            Zayn shrugged, “yeah, he just screamed a lot and broke stuff.”

            “I’ll pay for it.”

Zayn shook his head, “no, no. It’s cool. You kind of look sick too, though.”

Louis knew he did. “Yeah, I’m just tired.”

            “Hm. And Harry?”

            “He’s still sleeping.” Louis flinched when a loud crash came from inside. “Oh hell no.” He ran away to the kitchen. “What – oh my God!”

          Damian covered his face in the corner. “I sorry!”

Louis looked at the scattered glass cups all over the floor. “Wh –I can’t!” Louis was freaking out.

Zayn pulled him away, “hey, I’ll clean it up.”

Louis was coming off bad. He should have stayed asleep.

Louis’ chest was beating too fast. He ran to the room, shaking Harry awake. “Harry!”

            The man groaned before opening his eyes. “What? What happen-“

            “I can’t!” Louis was crying making Harry sit up.

“What happened, Louis?”

            “Damian broke all the cups! I’m gunna hit him if I get near him! I don’t want to –please! Just go!”

Harry nodded seriously and stood, “go to sleep.” Louis closed his eyes tightly. He could hear Damian screaming for him outside the room.

His fake world was crumbling.

¥

“Mommy?”

            “Yeah.”

Damian coughed softly, “no hate me.”

            “I don’t hate you.”

Damian cried softly, something rare. “Please…”

Louis was on so many Xanax. “I kind of do hate you but I don’t. You are such a burden in my life.” Damian cried harder. “But I love you and I will always be here to protect you.”

 The small boy crawled into Louis’ lap, “I love mommy so much. I no want be bad.”

Louis nodded, slipping the bandana off his head. “I know.”

            “Where daddy?”

            “He’s at work.”

            Damian sniffled some boogers, “we family.”

            “Yes, we’re a family.”

            Damian played with the black ring on Louis’ finger, “what this?”

Louis’ ears popped. “It’s daddy’s ring.”

            “I like, can I have?”

            “No. It’s mine, you can’t.” Damian nodded going back into bed quietly. He coughed a little harder. “Can mommy sleep with me, please?”

Louis’ heartbeat was slowing down. “Yes. Mommy can.”

¥

            “Anne?”

            “Who is this?”

            “This is Brandon.”

            The woman sighed, “Is there a problem?”

            “A bit. May I ask you a question?”

            “What is it?”

            “Has your son been missing runs?”

            “That is none of your business.”

            “I know that, and I know it was long shot to call but I need to know. Has Harry been missing runs? Has he been showing up with bruises and bites and stuff?”

Anne was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, why do you know that?”

Brandon laughed dryly, “uh, it’s seems like the same thing has been happening to my son.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Louis came the other day with Jared’s ring.”

            “Liar.”

            “It wasn’t my ring. I have my ring. It was the ring, I know it was and he wouldn’t let me see it, nor did he tell me who gave it to him.”

            “So, you’re telling me that my son and your son, Louis –the person Harry fucking hates, are together?”

            “I don’t know, but something needs to be looked at. It’s not gunna happen again, Anne.”

            “No, it won’t.”


	11. "Stuff that hurts him must go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

ᴥ

“He –hello?”

“Louis.”

Louis sat up, groggily. “Dad, uh, what happened?”

“Nothing.” He sounded, different. “Just thought I’d pass by today.”

Louis stood off the bed quickly, “what?”

“To see you. I’m down stairs.” He rubbed his eyes running outside the room. “Um-”

Harry looked up from the floor with Damian in his lap. “I’m not home!”

“You’re not home?”

Harry snapped at Louis. “Nope, not home.”

“But your car is here.”

“But I’m not!”

“Hm, is Liam home?”

“No, he’s with Da-Da-Damn! The food is burning!”

“Excuse me?”

“My food, it’s burning!” Louis lied.

Damian stood sleepily. “Mommy…” He tapped on Louis’ bare stomach. “Mommy. I no feel good.”

“Sh, wait-”

“Louis?”

“Yes!”

“Isn’t your food burning?”

“Yes- Jesus!”

“And Liam is where, again?”

“With someone, he’s not here.”

“Where’s ‘here’?”

“Home!”  
            “I thought you weren’t home.” Louis kicked the wall, “I’m not home! No, I’m not.” He sighed, “I’m just sleepy, okay. Can you come back later?”

“Where?”

“Here.”

“Where is, ‘here’, if you aren’t home?”

“Just come here later! Goodbye!” Louis pressed on his phone and threw it on the couch. “Oh my God.”

“What the hell was that? Sounded like you broke your fucking toes.”

 Louis groaned, Damian kept pulling on him. “It was my dad, he’s down stairs.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “he’s here?”

“Yeah, but he’s leaving. Ugh – What is it, Damian!”

The child cried into his hands. “I no feel good!”

Louis sighed picking him up, “yes, because you’re still sickie. Did daddy give you medicine?”

Damian coughed into Louis’ shoulder, “yes…”

Louis sat on the couch rocking the child’s body. “Your fever went away.” Louis tapped on Harry with his foot, “get me his blankie.”

Harry stood, jogging to the room and back with Damian’s monkey blanket. He sat next to the pair, draping the blanket over Damian. The child reached out, grabbing onto Harry’s shirt. He coughed harshly, “hurts.”

“Maybe I should take him to the house doctor.”

Harry nodded, “yeah, take him today. I’ll leave.”

Louis frowned, “don’t leave.”

“Your dad is gunna come back.” Harry rubbed Damian’s small hand. “I’ll come back later. Anyway, my mom wanted to see me today too, I’ll go there.”

Louis sighed, “Yeah, alright.”

ᴥ

“Louis?”

“Kitchen!” Louis fumbled with all Damian’s sippy cups.

 “Hey.”

Louis smiled slightly, “hey, Li. How are you?”

Liam shrugged with a big smile, “I’m good.”

“That’s good. Uh –do me a favor? Could you grab that garbage bag off the floor?” Liam nodded picking up the white bag and opened it. Louis tossed all the cups inside.

 “Uh, whatcha doin’?”

Louis shook his head, “my little pumpkin is sick.”

“Pardon?”

“Damian, he’s sickie and I don’t know what made him sick so,” Louis threw the children spoons away. “I’m just gunna buy brand new stuff.”

Liam laughed, “Louis, that’s ridiculous.”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t like him sick.”

Liam dropped the bag, “are you serious right now?”

“Yes.” Louis picked the bag up and tied it, “Stuff that hurts him must go.”

Liam sighed, “You complete weirdo. Uh –whatever.” He laughed, “You look fucking horrible, by the way.”

Louis pouted, tossing the bag aside, “why?”

Liam’s face went stiff and he shrugged, “uh, I don’t know…”

Louis picked at his nails, “I really look that horrible?”

“Yeah, like sick-ish?”

“Hm, maybe I’m getting a little sick too?”

Liam looked uneasy, “Um, I don’t think so. Maybe it’s something else?”

Louis knew what was happening. Liam was never home anymore, he was always at Danielle’s. But when he came back home, to get new clothes or just to visit, he always tried to make Louis talk about the drugs. He knew, Louis knew, he knew. Thankfully, Liam didn’t say anything. Anyway, Louis was controlling it, him and Harry, together. They were really good and happy.

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll look into it.”

“You do that and be careful.”

“So, how’s Danielle? D was asking about her the other day.”

Liam smiled, “she’s good. We’re great. I uh- I have to tell you something actually.”

ᴥ

“Do you feel kind of strange today?”

Harry’s eyes were hurting, “strange?”

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know. I called Zayn but he’s really busy today. He really wants me to move in and I said no and now he’s busy.”

“How does that make the day feel strange?”

“I don’t know, Harry. Jeez. I want to move in with him, Harry! I want babies!”

Harry laughed, “You’re confusing me. First something’s strange, now you want babies?”

“I don’t know, I feel like bad things are gunna happen, you know?”

“Nope!” Danielle came up behind both boys, “no bad things! Ever!”

Harry’s bones hurt, “good day?”

Danielle bit her lip looking around, “great fucking day. Guess?”

Niall crossed his arms, “you got fucked?”

“Yes but-” She looked around again, “I might be-”

“No.” Harry’s eyes went big “you’re pregnant?”

“I said maybe!”  
            “Danielle!” Niall was rolling over his words, “are you crazy! You’ve only been with Liam-”

“Sh, shut up! I said maybe!”

“Yeah, but you guys have been together for like no time at all!”

Danielle huffed, “I know, but I really love him, you guys! He’s sweet and he practically lives with me now that Harry moved in with Louis.”

“I did not move in.”

 Niall rolled his eyes, “yes, you did, but that’s not impor-”

“Well you practically moved in with Zayn.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Niall, really?”

“Ah!” Danielle twirled, “I’m so happy!”

“Hey, crazy pregnant bitch, stop. Now listen, does Liam know?”

“Of course?”

Harry smirked, “and he’s as happy as you?”

 Danielle nodded, “yes! You guys, he cried!”

 Niall and Harry laughed, “I don’t think that was happy crying.”

Danielle was un-amused, “oh shut up. He was super happy. It’s yours and Louis’ fault.”

Harry stopped, “me? What did I do?”

“You and Lou, with Damian. It must feel nice, right? Every time we see you guys or when we’re with him, it’s beautiful.” Niall’s eyes were glued to Danielle. “I really, really, like really, freaking love-” She looked as a person passed, “Liam. He really makes me happy and I know we aren’t supposed to be together but we’ve been so good.”

Harry’s head hurt. “What does that have to do with me and Louis?”

“I want what you have.” Danielle shrugged softly, “You both and Damian. When you three get together it’s beautiful. I want that. I am willing to go through hard times for it too.”

ᴥ

“Hey mom.”

Anne smiled anxiously, “hi, Harry.”

He scratched up his arm aggressively, catching his mom’s eyes. “How are you?”

Anne pointed at the couch across from her, “Sit, if you want.”

Harry rubbed his red eyes, “yeah, I’ll sit.” He sat on the sinking couch with awkward movements.

“How are you, Harry?” Harry watched a bird fly across the window. “I’m good.”

“Are you?”

“Why do you sound mad?” The assassin scratched his pants, unknowingly.

Anne sat up straight, “I’m not mad, you just look… uneasy.”

Harry cleared his throat and scratched under his shirt, “I’m fine.” He stood up quickly, “I think I’ll stand.”

 Anne crossed her legs, “I rather you sit-”

 Harry sat right back down, “Mom, I have to go. What do you need?”

“I want to see my son.”

Harry rolled his eyes and chewed on his cheek til it bled. “You are seeing me. Can we like walk or something?”

“Harry, are you on drugs or something?”

“What?” Harry stood, “what?”

“Sit down, please.”

Harry sat, “what?”    

 Anne sighed, “Where’s your father’s ring?”

Harry paused then laughed, with a hint of frustration. “So, you’ve been talking to Brandon?”

Anne tilted her head, “you’ve been seeing, Louis?”

Harry pressed his lips together and scratched at his palm. “Well, we both aren’t that stupid, are we?”

“No, we aren’t.” Anne licked her lips, “do you know how close Brandon and your father were? They were glue. Stuck. They would do anything for each other.”

Harry stood up again, “what is the point of this?”

“They trusted each other too much-”

“Get to the point-”

“So much, that one of them died, he just trusted way too hard-”

“Mom!”

“And so he died! By the hands of the one he trusted more than his own wife! He died! And even in the midst of his fucking death he couldn’t even fathom that his friend killed him! So while he died on a fucking hospital bed, he accused his wife of plotting his death even though-” Anne sniffled tears away, “even though the person shot him at gun point. Even though the person was right in front of him.”

Harry closed his eyes and turned away from his mother. Louis said when he got back home later that they’d take some new pills he got. Harry wanted to leave now. He wanted to see Louis and he wanted to see Damian. Now.

“Harry…”

“What?”

“We’re –we’re moving the clan back to London.”

ᴥ

“Good afternoon.” Louis sighed letting his father inside.

“Hi.”

 Brandon smiled looking around, “wow, last time I was in here was like –what? A year ago?”

Louis nodded, picking up Damian’s toy’s, “could we make this quick? I need to take Damian to the doctor.”

Brandon sat on the corner of the couch, “why?”

“He’s sick?”

“How’d he get sick?”

“I don’t know.” Louis clenched his teeth, “he just got sick.”

Brandon shrugged, “so, how are you?” 

Louis threw the toys in the box, “I am peachy. Yourself?”

“Eh, I’m as good as I’m gunna get. Oh –” He smiled, “Still wearing that mysterious ring?”

Louis groaned loudly, “yes.” He sat across from his dad, “what is the problem?”

Brandon stood, “nothing, I just wanted to say hello. So, uh –where’s Damian?”

“He’s sleeping. Another question?”

“Yeah, how’s Harry?”

“Who?”

“Harry?”

Louis ripped the skin off the side of his nail. “How the hell would I know?”

Brandon reached into his pocket, “so, funny enough, we have a very similar ring.” He spun the ring around his index finger, “inside mine says ‘Jared’.” Louis’ chest hurt. “That one should say ‘Brandon’.”

Louis shook his head, “It doesn’t.”

“Can I check?” Louis didn’t move. “You wouldn’t be able to read it because it’s in Arabic.” He sighed, “I have to go but I think, we’ll be seeing each other very soon.”

ᴥ

Harry jogged up the stairs. They were leaving. What the hell was he supposed to do? 

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door as it opened.

Brandon smiled, “hello.”

Harry glared as the man walked past him. Louis leaned on the doorframe watching his father leave. “We’re found out.”

“Yeah, our parents have been talking.”

Louis sighed, “I think I’m just gunna call the doctor and he can come here. I don’t feel like driving anywhere-”

“Louis.”

“Come in.” Louis yawned, “Austin brought me the pills, by the way. Oh and all of D-”

“Louis.”

“Hm? Come in.” Louis opened the door, “why are you standing outside?”

Harry groaned, fixing his hair, “I –uh –well I mean, don’t say anything, alright?”

Louis rubbed his face, “I know what you’re gunna say. It’s gunna be harder now that they know but it’s okay-”

“No.” Harry watched Brandon drive out of the lot. “We- uh-”

“Wait!” Louis bit his lip, “have you seen Danielle?”

“Wha- yeah.”

“Did she tell you? Because Liam told me she’s-“

“She might be pregnant.”

Louis squealed, “Is that not amazing? Oh my God, I need to take something.” Louis laughed, “My head’s gunna bust. There is way too much happening.”

“Can I talk?”

“Yeah, but come in.”

“Louis! Damn! I’m leaving!”

Louis frowned, grabbing onto Harry’s scratched arm. He hugged him tightly, “don’t leave. Stay for the night. Please.” Louis reached up for a kiss that was denied.

“No, I –I’m leaving. The whole fucking clan is leaving. We’re moving back to London.”

ᴥ

“Where the fuck is my dad!” The guard tried calming Louis down. “Listen you sack of shit, where is my goddamn father!”

“You’re back.” Louis could hear the smile on his dad’s face.

“I’ll fucking kill you.” Louis spun around, “how dare you.”

Brandon pointed toward his office, “Can we talk?”

“No! Go fuck yourself! You ruined everything! Why did you have to open your big ass mouth, you bitch! Fuck you!”

Brandon huffed, “Lou, let’s talk.”

“No!” Louis cried, “Everything was fine! Why’d you make –why’d you make-“

“I didn’t make Anne do anything! She decided that was the best thing to do!”

“But you –It’s your fault for everything! I fucking hate this clan! I hate everyone in it! Especially you! I’ve never been so happy in my life and now you’ve ruined it!” Louis screamed; the guard left. “Why can’t it work? Huh? Why must we split up?”

Brandon looked angry, “because we can’t have the same thing happen!”

“What thing?” Louis pulled his hair, “why can’t I be happy! I have a beautiful boy! I have Harry-”

 “Damian is not yours and neither is Harry!”

“Yes, they are! They are both mine! Shut the fuck up! I hate you! You’re the one that killed Jared! This is all your fault!”

“That has nothing to do-”

“Yes it does! It has everything to fucking do with it! God! If you wouldn’t have killed him, Harry wouldn’t hate me! We’d all be okay!”

“Harry hates you for his own reasons!” Brandon’s voice echoed off the walls. “I killed Jar- I killed him because I had to.”

“No you didn’t!”

“Yes I did! I had to think of the clan! They were getting too big in London and –and I couldn’t allow it!”

Louis stopped, “y- you killed him cause … because they were becoming bigger than you?” Brandon looked at the floor. “You fucking asshole. You –that was your friend!”

“I know, and I hate myself every day for it, but this is the way it works!”

“But look what you’ve done! You’ve split up everyone! We’re always fighting because you killed him! This is all your fault!”

“I did what was best! I regret it! Of course I do but –what was I supposed to fucking do? Let us die because of my best friend?! I couldn’t!”

Louis wailed, “You’re such trash, Brandon. You’ve literally messed up everyone’s life, including your son's.”

Brandon sighed, “You can’t be with Harry, and we can’t let something like that happen again. You both are direct children, just like Jared and I. We can’t allow it.”

“I’m not like you, dad. I wouldn’t do something as disgusting as that. He fucking trusted you and look, look what you fucking did!”

“It doesn’t matter what you think because it’s done.” And his father was crying. “I loved Jared. He was my brother and it was a mistake. It was a huge mistake to ever become that close. It’s just going to have to be this way. They are leaving and we are giving up all our rights in London and keeping New York.”

“I’m leaving then.”

“You know you cant.”

“Watch me.”

“You are next in line and what about, Damian?”

“What about him?” Louis glared, “you have nothing to do with him!”

“How will you take him on a plane? Huh? You think I’ll supply you with one? You’re wrong! How will you get him past security? You won’t, you can’t.”

Louis’ cheeks were redder than his eyes, “you’re such a monster and I wish I was never born from you. Mom was so right.” Brandon looked down. “She told me to be careful and get away as fast as possible but I was just too fucking stubborn to listen.”

ᴥ

“Niall, babe.” Zayn laughed, “What are you doing?”

Niall shrugged, “printing out baby names.”

Zayn stood next to him, “Edgar?”

He pointed at the paper, “You like Edgar?”

“No. I circled it so I know that I don’t want it.”

“Are you having a child I don’t know about?”

“No, but when I move in, we might have to adopt and I‘m thinking Steven or Amber?” Niall smiled big at the stunned boy, “that sounds nice?”

Zayn grabbed Niall’s cheeks kissing him. “Say it again.”

Niall blushed, “Steven or Amber?”

“No, you idiot!” Zayn kissed him again, “say it!”

Niall giggled loudly, wrapping his arms around Zayn, “I’m moving in!”

ᴥ

“Should I take the test –I mean you. Should you take the test? Should I help you?”

          Danielle laughed, “We can do it together. You can pee on one and I’ll pee on the other if you want?”

           Liam shook his head, “this is kind of crazy though, isn’t it? Like, I could be a dad.”

          Danielle screamed, “I’m so fucking happy!”

          Liam screamed after her, “why are we screaming?”

“You aren’t happy?”

“I’m happy. I guess I’m not used to screaming when I’m happy.” Liam stayed quiet for a moment then screamed, scaring Danielle. He smiled, “that feels good.”

 Danielle leaned on her boyfriend while laughing, “I love you so much!”

 Liam kept screaming and tackled Danielle down, “ah, ah, ah!”

The girl laughed, “We’re gunna be parents!”

ᴥ

“Daddy?”

“Hm? Did you finish your soup?”

Damian frowned, “spoon too big.”

“Yeah, mommy threw away all your stuff.”

“Why!” Damian coughed, “I leaving?”

“No…” Harry sighed, “I am though.”

          Damian shook his head and fixed his bandana. “No, daddy stay home.” The boy stuck his big spoon in the soup and ate some. “You stay with me and mommy, please.”

          Harry smiled, fixing his bandana. “I can’t.”

          Damian put his finger to his lips, “shh. Yes, you stay. I miss you too much if daddy leave. Mommy be sad-” He sneezed, “be sad too. You want me and mommy be sad?”

         Harry closed his eyes tightly, “no.”

“Then you stay.” Damian took another bite, spilling some, “then me, mommy and daddy happy! We family, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Where mommy, again?”

“He went to see grandpa.”

“Why? Why we not go?”

“I don’t like grandpa.”

 Damian played with the spoon, “why? He give me ice cream.”

Harry put Damian in his lap, “can I tell you something? I want you to remember, forever.”

Damian nodded, “I remember.”

“Harry.”

           “Harry?”

            “That is my name. Harry and Louis. That’s mommy’s name.”

            “Harry and Louis? I ‘member!”

              “Yes, Harry and Louis. When I leave, I want you to remember me. I want you to be a good person.” Louis came through the door slamming it behind him. “I want you to take care of mommy and make sure he’s always safe.”

          Damian stayed still, “I always protect mommy.”

“The, uh, the doctor’s gunna be here soon.” Louis wiped his eyes.

Damian waved, “hi mommy.”

          Louis waved, “Hi, Damian.”

“How grandpa?”

“He’s a fucking asshole.”

Damian covered his mouth, “uh-oh. He bad?”

“Yes, don’t ever be friends with him. He’s evil.”

Damian nodded, “yes mommy.”

ᴥ

            “W- Harry. I’m sorry.”

            “Sh, I leave in two days, just sh.”

            Louis cried, “I hate him! I’m sorry!”

            “It’s not your fault.”

             “I can’t do it without you.”

             “Yes, you can.”

              Louis shook his head, “what about Damian? What do I tell him?”

              “He’ll be fine.”

                “He needs his daddy!” Louis screamed hitting his legs. “You can’t leave!”

               “I have to.”

               “But, you’ll come back?”

                 “No… I won’t.” Harry looked up, “my mom’s putting me in rehab.”

Louis could see the sun coming up; it looked ugly.

The sun was rising. It looked so ugly.

Louis fucking hated it.

ᴥ

“I’m leaving.”

“Where?”

“We’re moving back to London.”


	12. Gross.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

¥

“Danielle, please calm down.”

“No! I am pregnant and I am not leaving!”

“Danielle-”

“You can’t do this to me!”

 ¥

“Damian –Damian! Please, babe, stop running around.” Louis groaned with an ice pack on his head. Things were awful. He was depressed, angry, and going fucking crazy.

          Harry was leaving today; it was the day. Louis had gone over with Damian and helped him pack. Everyone was just in a really foul mood. Niall had come busting down the door in tears with Zayn by his side. It was okay, they calmed him down but then Danielle came –not so well. She had screamed and cried about how she was pregnant and she couldn’t leave but then she left. Louis was pretty calm, for his sake and Damian’s.

           Harry had literally been by Damian’s side every hour on the hour. Louis was ignoring his dad for the past two days. But he called and called, so Louis just turned his phone off. Things were physically crumbling.

           “Lou, where are Damian’s shoes?”

Louis opened an eye at Harry. “Why?”

“I wanted to take him to the park.” Harry shrugged, “like for the last time. Where are they?”

Louis sighed before sitting up. They were so drugged up, Harry probably shouldn’t even be driving.

Louis didn’t know if it was the alcohol from the night before or the drugs from today. They didn’t sleep for two days straight. Every morning they’d watch the sun rise.

Gross.

They’d been up on Adderall’s and anti-depressants; it was like chugging Redbull and washing it down up a cup of Vodka and they did that too. Louis was up and down, carrying boxes and running up and down stairs and then he was here. Sitting, exhausted, with a massive headache. It was horribly satisfying.

“The shoes are, uh,” Louis pinched a small part of his arm, trying to remember. “His shoes are –oh Harry! I don’t fucking know! Ask him!” Harry stared at him for a bit, Louis was waiting for a scream that never came. He wished it would have.

“Damian?”

Damian twirled around, “yes daddy? We go to park now?”

Harry looked as bad as Louis. “Yes. I need your shoes. Where are they?”

Damian smiled big, “I go get them, daddy!”

Damian ran to Louis’ lap, “mommy? Where my shoes?”

Louis shook his head and laughed with Harry. “Oh, Damian, Damian.”

“I serious mommy! No laugh! Me and daddy go to park!” Damian lifted his foot and wiggled his toes, “but no have shoes!”

“I don’t know, pumpkin. Go look for them.” 

“Haz.” Niall trudged into the apartment. “We have a meeting at the house now.”

Harry looked at his friend with weary eyes, “I’m not going.”

Niall looked at the floor, “kay. I’m gunna go.”

Harry nodded, “kay.”

“Louis.” Liam slipped past Niall who left.

“Mommy! Where my shoes?”

“I don’t know, D.”

“Lou, we have a meeting too.”

“No.”

“Alright.” Liam looked at Harry for a bit, “what time is your flight?”

Harry glanced at Louis, “in four hours.”

Liam nodded, stepping closer, “I won’t be seeing you then.” He smiled slightly, “Danielle leaves tomorrow, because she fought a lot with your mom.” He shook his head, “anyway, I –uh, I really kind of fucking hate you. Louis and you, really.”

Louis pinched his arm again.

 “You guys started ‘hanging out’, and then you both got fucked up on drugs. You got my cousin back on drugs, again, because you’re a piece of shit.”

Louis couldn’t feel his skin.

“Sometimes I’d come home and you guys were all over the fucking floor naked. Sometimes Damian was laying next you and I’d put him back in bed. It was disgusting.” Harry’s body swayed, oh so slightly. “If you guys wouldn’t have got together, Danielle and I would be just fine. No issues.” He shrugged through tears, “but no. It happened and I hate you both for it. I hate you both so much but-” Liam smiled, wiping his face, “but I’ve never seen Louis so fucking happy and so I blocked everything out. I stopped trying to care because Louis always had the biggest smiles on his face and I hadn’t seen that smile since my aunt was alive. So, thank you –I think. Louis loves you, so I mean technically everyone gets to lose something, right?”

“I found them –LiLi!” Damian squealed running to Liam. “I miss you! Where, Dani?” Liam bent down adjusting Damian’s bandana. The boy never took the stupid thing off since Harry put it on him. Louis had to physically fight him to get it off his head during bath time. He wanted to be just like daddy.

“She’s moving.”

“Moving?”

“Yeah… she has to leave.”

Damian frowned, “you be sad?”

“Yes, I will.”

The boy dropped his shoes and touched Liam’s face, startling him. “No worry, she come back soon.” Liam stood before he could cry. Damian hugged his legs, “you tell Dani I love her, please?” Liam nodded, patting Damian’s head and leaving.

“Mommy.” Damian waddled up to Louis who sat quietly. “Dani leave.” The child pouted, “I feel sad.”

Louis hugged him tightly and looked up at Harry who didn’t move, “I know, baby, me too.”

¥

“You’re really good at the monkey bars, D.”

Harry was so fucked up and he just wanted to peel off each layer of his skin. Everything hurt, but it all felt numb at the same time. It was so fucking terrible.

Harry hated it.

“Daddy! Look! Look!” Harry’s eyes shot up to the boy walking along the top of the monkey bars.

“Hey, you have to be careful, D.”

Damian smiled big, “I do it!” He sat on top and slipped through the gaps. He went all the way to the slide and lifted his arms, “I did it!”

Harry stared in awe. “Holy shit, you did.” Damian smiled, going down the slide.

Harry stuck his head in the slide when Damian never came out. The boy’s eyes were closed tight and he was mumbling to himself.

Harry tapped on the slide, “hey, you okay?”

“Daddy.” Damian slid the rest of the way. “Daddy, what happened when Dani leave?”

“Liam is sad… and I leave too.”

“What?” Damian grabbed his arm, “no! ‘Member? You said you no leave! ‘Member?”

Harry breathed, sitting in the sand. “I have to, D. I’m an assassin.” Harry was obviously high on something.

“As- assia –huh?”

“An assassin.” Harry sat the boy down, “you have no idea what that is but that’s okay. I am an assassin and so is mommy. We kill people; that is my work.”

Damian’s eyes were big, “kill?”

“Yes. I hurt people. I even hurt mommy.”

Damian’s eyebrows scrunched, “I no get-”

“I’ve hurt mommy, a lot. We try to hurt each other, because I hate him.” What the hell was he trying to explain to a child?

 “But then I kind of started liking him which made me hate him more.” Tears were coming down the child’s face. “You don’t understand and you probably never will. But, I have to leave because I’m a bad person.”

“No, daddy not bad.” Damian coughed into his hand.

Harry sighed, “I should’ve brought you a jacket.”

“Daddy is not bad.” Harry listened carefully. Damian was speaking… correctly?

“You –” The boy struggled with his words, “you hurt people but that don’t –that does… does not make you bad.” He stood hugging Harry. “You no –cannot leave. Please.”

“Can I tell you something before I leave?”

Damian squeezed Harry’s shoulders, “you leaving… still?”

“Yes, D, I have to.”

The boy was quiet for a moment. “I cannot stop you?”

Harry looked up at the sky, finally shedding tears that he was running from. “No, you can’t.”

“Okay, daddy. You tell me-”

“I lov-”

“No.” Damian moved away.

“You –you tell me when you come back soon.”

 ¥

“He’s probably really tired, so he should be out for a while.” Louis looked over the banister that used to haunt him. He never wanted to jump so bad. “He had fun?”

“Yeah, I took him for some ice cream.”

“Did he ea-”

“He ate real food first.” Louis smiled sadly. Harry handed Louis a small bag with some pills inside.

“Here, I split it in half.”

Louis looked at the bag for a short time before grabbing it. “Thanks.”

“Harry…” Niall was in tears, “hey, our flight is heading out soon. We –we have to go.”

Harry nodded, “give me like ten minutes.”

Niall looked at Louis, “I guess I’ll see you around. It was fun.”

Louis smiled, “definitely.” Niall closed the sliding glass door.

Louis took a deep breath, “Ugh, I wanna cry so badly.”

“You said you wouldn’t.”

“I know, I know.” He closed his eyes, “when do you start rehab?”

“Once we land.”

Louis stuck the pills in his pocket, “I’m sorry.”

“I started it. Don’t apologize.” Harry looked over at the sky, “isn’t it ugly?”

Louis followed his eyes, “it’s gross.”

“Yep.”

“Yep.”

                 “Here.” Harry pulled the ring off his finger.

                  Louis looked down at it, “Uh –I –you don’t have to.”

                  “I know.” Harry slipped it on his thumb, “I scratched off your dad’s name.”

                  Louis nodded, “thanks.”

                  Harry felt awkward, “I have to go but, thanks. For letting me pretty much live here, it was fun at times.”

                    Louis could feel it coming, “please leave. Because I’m gunna cry.”

                   “Kay. Do you want a kiss?”

                    Louis shook his head, “I won’t let you go if you do.”

                   “Alright.” Harry took a big breath, “Bye?”

                    “Can you tell me one thing? Please.”

                      “What?”

“Tell me you love me…”

Harry opened his mouth, “I can’t.”

Louis was crying, “Could you just  _lie_  then?” 

Harry chewed his lip and opened the door, “I really fucking hate you.”

¥

“Mommy!” Louis kept his eyes closed. He’d been gone for three hours now. Damian hadn’t asked about him once, which was very strange. The child just kept driving Louis crazy, with questions about the sky and about getting new bandanas.

“Mommy!”

“Yes…”

“I find candy under table!”

Louis shook his finger, not looking, “that’s nasty, throw it away.”

“Please!”

Louis looked over. Damian held the candy to his open mouth. “Please!”

“Yeah, whatever –wait, which candy? It depends.”

Damian shrugged, “I dunno.” He showed Louis, “It white!”

Louis shot up off the couch. “No!”

Damian stuffed it in his mouth. Louis grabbed him roughly and slapped the back of his head causing the pill to fall out.

Louis was about to have a fucking seizure. “Damian!”

The boy screamed holding the back of his head. He slapped Louis’ hands away. “You hurt me!”

“Damian! Have you eaten those before? –Damian! Answer me!”

The child screamed louder. Louis grabbed him and shook him, “answer me!”

“Stop! Stop! No!”

“Did you eat any of those!”

“No!” He slapped Louis’ face and ran to the chair, “daddy! Daddy!”

Louis’ fingers trembled. His baby, Louis’ everything and more –Louis almost allowed him to eat a molly.

¥

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I hit you.” Damian slept soundly. Louis laid down with him. “I hate myself too.” The child stirred. “But don’t worry, pumpkin. You’re gunna be in a safe place. I promise.”

 ¥

_“Where are you going?”_

_“We’re go-”_

_“We go out!”_

 ¥

              Louis looked around as he approached the building. “Mommy? Where we are?”

               “We’re gunna, uh, play a game.” He bent down with a shaky smile.

              Damian nodded, “why I have backpack? Where my monkey?”

                 Louis slipped the necklace off his neck that held Harry’s ring. “Don’t worry, love. –Can I tell you something?” He put the chain around Damian’s neck. “Can I tell you, that mommy loves you?”

              Damian giggled, “I know, mommy.”

              “And that I just want you to be safe.”

             Damian nodded, “and I protect mommy –mommy?”

            “Yeah?”

             “What this?” He pulled on the chain. Louis fixed Damian’s bandana.

                  “It’s mommy’s ring, daddy gave it to me, and now I’m giving it to you. I want you to keep it. Forever.” Louis lifted the ring, “see, inside was grandpa’s name but now it says, what? Hm? What does that say?”

Damian squinted, “D –A –Damian! It say Damian!”

                Louis looked around smiling, “that’s right, baby.”

                 Damian smiled big, “I happy.”

                “Okay, wanna play a game, baby? Hm? Wanna play hide and seek?”

“Yeah!”

                 “Okay, go run over there?” Look looked behind the small tree they were at. “See those guys? Go run over there and start counting loud.” Damian squealed holding his necklace and ran over to the men. He covered his eyes and counted aloud. Louis cried into his hand when one police officer tapped on the child.

“This is the kid!”

Louis watched Damian scream for him when the man picked him up. He turned around muffling his scream into his hands. Damian had to go, he wasn’t safe with him.

Louis closed his eyes as he toed away from the deafening screaming.

“Mommy! Mommy! Help me!”

And he couldn’t, and he cried and it hurt and he hurt and Damian hurt and his heart hurt and the world hurt and the world cried and the sky cried and the gods screamed and Louis was back in his car.

He was driving back home to tell Liam that he was leaving for Rehab. Damian was gone; his pumpkin was gone. He saved Damian and Damian saved him. And Louis had never felt such awful pain in his life.

Louis had been shot, he’d been knifed, he’s had broken bones, he’s been beaten and kicked around, his mother had died but nothing felt more painful than this moment. Nothing compared. The sound of Damian’s screams… his screams for him.

It would build the foundation for Louis’ sadness, his anger. It would eat him from the inside and echo in his hollow bones for the rest of his sad, angry life.

 

_It was early._

_Louis could see the sun coming up; it looked ugly._

_The sun was rising. It looked so ugly._

_Louis fucking hated it._

 


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really fucking hates Louis. Louis really fucking hates Harry, kinda. Two boys from two separate Mafia’s are forced to meet somewhere in the middle. Louis is burdened with a child and Harry is burdened with Louis. Liam is a sniper who cant stop looking at the curly haired beauty through his scope. Niall wants to live and Zayn is gunna help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

It had been thirteen years.

Louis was the leader of NYW. His father died, accidentally, two years ago.

Louis had nothing to do with it.

NYW had grown and taken over New York, California and Washington. Louis had lived thirteen years from the day he gave away Damian, making him thirty-eight.

When he went home, Liam was leaving too. Louis was in rehab for a year, he was clean for twelve years. In thirteen years he had five boyfriends. None lasted longer than two months. He was healthy and happy enough.

        Liam left for London a year after Damian left. He came back with Danielle and triplets. Zeus, Ares, and Athena.

They moved into a house; Louis stayed with them for a while his father’s old house was renovated.

Danielle left NYE, getting permission because she was pregnant; she never went back. They were happy and Louis was forgiven after two years.

Zayn left New York and moved to London. Louis was made a second eye of his drug trading in NY, benefiting NYW. Niall and him adopted a boy and girl. Steven and Amber. Louis would get pictures in the mail and nice letters. They came down for one Christmas at Liam’s house. They were happy.

        Every month for twelve years, Louis would get an “anonymous” package in the mail. It was always the same thing. A jar of pickles and a picture of someone feeding their bunny pickles.

The box always came with a letter saying; ‘I guess bunnies do like pickles’. Louis had one hundred and forty four jars of pickles in the kitchen cupboards. The maids begged him to throw them away, he wouldn’t.

Every month, Louis would send a package back. It would be a picture of his bunny, Monkey, eating some pickles. It would be sent back with a letter saying; ‘they do like pickles, who would have thought?’ He pretended that he didn’t know who sent the packages or who he was sending his to. 

Damian was on the TV for two years after they found him. When Louis went into Rehab, they gave him a room with a TV.

Two days after he was admitted, Louis took a peek at the news. Damian was with his aunt and he didn’t speak, he didn’t move. It hurt so much that Louis never watched the news again.

 Damian would be seventeen right now. Louis tried not to think about it, because it really would hurt. He never forgot Damian’s face and the screams. The screams of betrayal and complete fear. Louis regretted every single second of it. He kept every piece of clothing, every sippy cup, everything.

Louis kept everything.

Every drawing, whether it was in his books or on a paper. Louis had everything but him; he had everything for thirteen years but Damian.

 

Louis was simple.

He’d go to the same park Harry and him would take Damian. He went every other month. He’d go at around six or seven. Just to feel something aside from the feeling of killing people.

He’d sit and stare at the monkey bars, just like today.

He was sitting, staring at every one who came and went. It was a little later than usual, but it was a tough day. Liam and him had to talk with a new clan and it was just complicated.

Louis hadn’t come to the park in a while so it felt nice. There were more kids than usual but soon it was empty. Louis always felt alone when he came here.

        There was a man or a guy, a kid, teen? Louis watched him drop his bag into the sand. It was a really ridiculous backpack.

Louis was used to people coming by. People normally always came with their partner or friend, they normally never came alone.

The boy was good looking, long straight pitch-black hair and really pale skin. He had a bandana holding his hair down. It made him think about Harry.

The kid looked at Louis quickly then put his focus on the monkey bars. Louis sighed, looking up at the sky. It had been such a tiring day. Louis’ gaze drifted over to the monkey bars again. The kid climbed on top and sat contently. Louis stood, wiping himself off. The kid stood up and walked along the bars and onto the side of the slide. 

What could he eat tonight, maybe order some pizza or something? 

The guy grabbed onto the bar, slipped his legs inside the gaps and hung upside down. 

Chinese could be a good option too. 

Louis watched the kid as he just stayed upside down. Something fell off his neck. The guy struggled to get back up. He looked like he was kind of panicking. Louis stepped closer as he jumped off.

“You okay?”

The boy looked him in the eyes before picking up the thing.

“Yes.”

Louis nodded awkwardly, what he gets for asking people shit.

“Okay – you have nice eyes.”

The boy put a necklace around his neck, catching Louis’ eyes.

“You do too.”

Louis squinted a bit, “thanks.”

The guy nodded, “you’re welcome.”

Louis pointed at the familiar chain, “um, nice necklace.”

The guy held the black ring in his fingertips, “thanks.”

“Where’d you, um, get it? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I do.”

“Oh. I was just wondering-”

“My mom gave it to me.”

“Oh, never mind.” Louis chuckled, “just looked familiar.”

“Okay.”

           “Um, I’m Louis.”

            The boy watched Louis carefully, making him uneasy. “Okay.”

            “You are?” Louis needed new recruits. This kid seemed okay.

            The guy groaned, “Do you have to talk to me?”

            Louis furrowed his brows, “excuse me?”

            “Must you talk to me? I don’t feel like talking.”

            “I was just asking your fucking name-”

              “ _Oliver_. Happy?”

              Louis shook his head, “whatever,  _Oliver_. I was trying to be nice.” Louis turned around, “ _Oliver_ … people are so rude.”

              “I’m sorry. I just had a bad day at school.” He shrugged shyly, “I’m not used to strangers talking to me.”

               Louis licked his lips, “it’s cool –you look familiar, you know that.” The kid had a slight lisp to his words, like if he really had to focus on them.

            Oliver smiled, annoyed, “you’ve probably seen me on TV or something.”

            “Oh, you’re famous?” Louis felt uncomfortable; he should probably leave.

             “Eh, define ‘famous’.”

“Do you like, sing or something?”

            “Nope,” Oliver smiled, “I was just ‘taken’ when I was younger and my face was up everywhere.”

“’Taken’?”

“Yeah, I rather not talk about it, if I’m honest. I have to go home actually. So, yeah.” Louis felt something in his chest hurt.

 He covered his mouth slowly, “I’m sorry, are –wait. Your name is Oliver?”

“Yeah –are you crying?”

Louis wiped his face, “No, no. I’m sorry. I just –who took you?”

Oliver fixed his bandana, “Someone.”

Louis looked at the monkey bars then at his necklace. “Can I see your ring?”

“No, I don’t let people touch it.”

Louis was crying harder, “who gave that to you?”

“My moth-”

“Your real mother?”

“Yes.”

Louis was a mess. “Wait, wait. Stop!”

Oliver jumped back, “I have to go.” He stumbled backwards as Louis stepped closer.

“Let me see your necklace.”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No! Get away from me!”

“I’m Louis! You’re – Oliver?” He looked scared. “That doesn’t make sense. I’m your mom –I think.” Louis was short-circuiting. “Louis and Harry?”

Oliver froze. “What?”

“You know me! I’m just older! I’m your mommy! Right? But – your name is Damian!” Oliver didn’t move. Louis covered his face, “this is actually happening! I –Me! I gave you that necklace! Didn’t I?”

Oliver held his necklace, “Y- you’re Louis? My –my –”

“Yes.” Louis cried loudly, “I’d take you here with Harry! He was your daddy! I saved you from dying when you were younger!” Louis smiled through tears, “you remember?” 

“My name is Damian.” Damian closed his eyes, touching his chest, “Oliver was the name my other mother gave to me. My –my name is Damian. You –you gave me that name? You’re my mom? The one who –who took care of me… with Harry?”

“Yes.” Louis nodded reaching out. He wanted to hug him. It was him, he was here. In front of him! There was so much to say. Louis was freaking out. What was going on? He felt like his heart was trying to break out of his chest and his hands were sweating and his words were spewing and his eyes were crying and life was crumbling into a new world.

 “I’m –I’m so, so fucking sorry! I had to! I had to give you up because I was a bad person, you weren’t safe and we promised each other we’d always protect each other! Remember? Damian, look at you! You’re so big and you’re gorgeous! Harry! He –we… we split and I just –I’m so fucking sorry, and oh my God! What do I do? What is happening! You’re actually fucking here! Alive! You’re oka-”

Damian hugged him tightly.

“I –I –found you.”

 //// 

_Louis could see the sun going down; it looked beautiful._

_The sun was setting. It looked so beautiful._

_Louis fucking loved it._

 


	14. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of I Really Fucking Hate You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

** 

“Damian!” Louis called from the front door. He struggled with the new toys in the shopping bag. “I have some stuff for you!” He could hear music coming from the bedroom. Louis set the bag on the couch. He’d just gotten back from a run but was able to stop by the toy store before it closed. He bought him some new clothes too. The boy was growing, almost unnoticeably. He walked to the room, tucking his knives out of his boots. Louis smiled with big eyes at Harry bouncing around the room with Damian at his legs.

“Mommy!” The little boy squealed running into Louis’ hip. He bounced up and down happily. “We miss you, mommy!”

Louis smiled, putting his knives on the dresser; he picked up the happy child. “I missed you.”

Harry had Louis in a lip lock quick. He smirked, “How was it?”

 Louis pulled him back, “it was fine.”

Damian clapped his hands together, “yay!” He wiggled out of Louis’ grip, “come dance with me and daddy, mommy!” Damian wiggled his small butt against the loud radio. Louis sighed, falling into Harry’s arms. He was sure Harry did something without him but that was fine because his body felt nice.

Harry lifted his chin and kissed him once more. “Tired?”

Louis nodded, “exhausted.” Harry backed away and held his hand out for Louis to take. His eyes were blood shot.

“Care to dance?”

Louis was hypnotized, “I’d love to.”

The trio danced to the music, swaying their hips and throwing their arms around. It was one of the feelings Louis craved. He loved this, every single moment.

When Damian smiled from ear to ear and Harry grabbed both of them. He’d spin them and dip them. They’d jump around for another twenty minutes before playing hide and seek. Louis would hide with Harry in a tight spot just so they could make out but Damian would catch them and scream. Harry and Louis would laugh til they almost pee’d and Damian would scold them because, ‘it’s not fair when you hide in the same place!’

Then they’d lay on the bed watching some stupid cartoon and Damian had to be in the middle because; he ‘loves mommy and daddy.’ He didn’t want anyone feeling left out. Then Louis would start drinking and take two pills before bathing Damian. Damian wouldn’t want to eat dinner because it wasn’t pizza, Louis’ spaghetti, or Harry’s pancakes. Then Louis would start screaming and Damian would scream and cry to Harry. But after that, Damian would eat because, ‘wow, it’s good, mommy!’

And when everything was over, they’d tuck him in bed and Damian made Louis hum him to sleep. They’d leave with little snores coming from the black haired toddler’s mouth. Damian wouldn’t see the toys til the next day and he’d flip his shit. And that was all that Louis needed, a happy start for his baby’s day.

** 

            “Hello!” Louis smiled big, hugging the teen that was now taller than him. “You found the place okay?” Damian looked extremely nervous. Louis had seen the look before and it kind of hurt. His face showed fear. When Louis would try to introduce him to new people, Damian clammed up.

            He nodded, “yes.”

Louis smiled awkwardly then motioned him in. “I could have picked you up but-“

            “It’s okay. I know why.” Damian looked around the large house. Louis smiled at his hands fiddling together, just like when he was little. “Is this where grandpa- your dad.” His words switched quickly. “Is this where he lived?” He remembered; Louis was going to cry.

             He hadn’t seen Damian in two days. He said that he was going to come by on the weekend because he just had to. Louis was completely for it and was willing to have him picked up but that might start some questions to arise, Damian declined. Louis was just as nervous as him, though. He looked beautiful! His black hair stayed black and pin straight. He was wearing the bright red bandanna Harry had given him so long ago and the chain hung from his neck. He was still pale; his face containing only two pimples that barley stood out. His eyes were just as green and he had dimples! Could you just grow dimples? Louis didn’t care.

            “Um, yes. Yes, this was.”

            “Was?” Damian hands were folded, “where is he?”

Louis smiled quickly, “he died, but let’s not talk about him. Come, we can talk in my room.” Damian nodded and followed him to the bedroom that was way too big for Louis alone.

            Louis hadn’t told anyone about Damian yet and wasn’t sure when to break the news. He wanted to tell Liam but then he’d want to see him and he didn’t want to scare the boy away.

            “Well, this is my room.” He patted the bed and pointed at a desk with chairs, “you can sit where ever.” Damian pointed at the chairs swiftly. Louis closed his eyes briefly. Why would he even point at the fucking bed?

He walked behind Damian over to the small desk with two chairs. He noticed the boy was wearing a backpack in the shape of a monkey. His heart was beating a bit quickly.

            “Hi.” They were having a bit of a staring contest, well Louis was. Damian wouldn’t look at him.

“Hi.” Damian’s hands were shaking under the see through table. “Do you want something to drink?”

He shook his head too quickly, “no. No, thank you.” He had manners.

“Okay.”

            “Why’d you give me away?” Louis’ swallowed thickly. Oh, this kid was as blunt as always.

 “Well,” He was shaking now. “I was on a lot of drugs at the time.” He didn’t miss his leg twitch. “Harry, your um, your ‘dad’. He had to leave New York and I was not doing well,” Louis sighed wiping a tear away, “it was the best thing for you and I always wanted the best for you. I had to protect you.” Damian had his lip tucked under his top teeth.

 “And I always protected you.”

Louis nodded putting his hands on the table, “that’s right.”

            “Wha –I was really upset. I thought –I thought someone took you from me.” He smiled for the first time since Louis saw him before he let him go. “I tried explaining but no one understood. I told them that you were just hiding and that I had to find you.” Louis nodded, reaching out for Damian’s hands that moved away. “I’m sorry.”

Louis shook his head and pulled away, “no, I’m sorry.”

            “Was dad- Harry, was he on drugs too?”

 Louis nodded sadly, “yes.”

            “Oh.”

            “I’m so sorry-“

            “It’s okay.”

            “No.” Louis was crying, “It wasn’t okay at all. It was so wrong of us to have you around that.”

Damian looked away from him, “Louis.”

Louis looked up from his lap; “yeah-”

Damian had a small smile on his lips, “Harry and Louis.” He closed his eyes like he was going through time and Louis could almost see him smaller. He could see him hugging him and running into Louis’ legs. It hurt so much.

            “Where is he?”

            “Who? Harry?”

            “Where’d he go?”

            “London.”

            Damian eyes got big as they drifted before they could meet Louis’. “That’s far.”

Louis nodded, “he had to because-”

            “I know why.” Damian’s leg bounced. He rubbed the diamond earring on his ear. Louis lifted an eyebrow. An earring? Oh no, no, no. Why did he have earrings? Damian sighed, “You guys kill people.”

             A deep shiver climbed up Louis’ spine. He gripped the chair underneath him; “excuse me?”

             Damian had this small little, itty-bitty smile. “You hurt people, that was your job.” He pointed around, “probably still is.”

             Louis turned his head to the side, “well look at you.”

             Damian finally caught his eyes, “look at me.”

              Louis scratched his thigh, “who told you that?”

             Damian slowly pulled off his backpack, “Harry.” Louis smiled with closed eyes, but of course.

               The teen opened his bag and pulled out the same clothes Louis had given him off in. Louis picked the shirt and shorts up slowly. They were so tiny. He had some too but these were so special. He’d ironed this outfit and made sure it went with no trace of anything on it. Damian pulled out a sippy cup and his old toothbrush.

“My aunt kept them.” Damian shrugged, “I don’t like her, but she raised me and she kept everything from the day that a, ‘savor’, brought me back.” Louis was crying and holding the clothes to his face. He was so glad Damian wasn’t judging him.

            “So, you’re like a ninja?”

            Louis never let go of the clothes, “an assassin.” He shouldn’t have told him but he didn’t really care. “How can you even remember that?”

          Damian shrugged softly, “How can I not?”

**

            “Can you come back tomorrow?”

Damian rubbed his arm in front of the large wood doors. “I don’t know.”

            “I can drop you off.”

            “No, I’ll take the bus back.”

Louis’ arms were crossed. “Okay.” He wasn’t trying to push anything. “Well, you have my phone number.”

Damian nodded, backing away from the steps. “Thanks for letting me inside.”

Louis smiled slowly, “any time you need anything.”

Damian lifted up a thumb, “okay.”

It was quiet.

            “Be safe.”

Damian’s smile was tiny, “okay. Bye, Louis.”

            “Bye.”

            He watched the guard walk Damian all the way to the fence. When the boy was out of Louis’ sight, he broke down. He slammed the door and ran back to his bedroom where Damian’s stuff sat on the glass table. Louis grabbed each item and sat on the edge of his bed. He cried so hard, he cried so loud, he cried so long, the maid came in to check on him. Everything hurt. Damian was so afraid of him? Everything was so off balance. Louis hoped, he prayed, that he’d come back. Damian had to come back.

**

            “You’re back!” It was a question, kind of. Damian turned his toes inward. He was wearing a new bandanna. He played with the chain around his neck.

“Yeah, sorry. I should have called, I can leave.”

            “No!” Louis almost grabbed him but stopped himself. “No. Please, come in. Please.” Damian looked behind him before walking inside.

“Thank you.” Louis nodded and closed the door. His day just got so much better.

            “Does it take a long time to get here on bus?”

            “It’s like thirty minutes.”

Louis nodded. “Are you hungry?”

Damian touched his stomach subtly. “A little.”

Louis smiled, “well, how about some spaghetti?” Damian’s smiles were so small but they were there, and that’s what mattered.

“I’d love some.”

**

            “Harry or I would always cook for you. We rarely ordered food.” Damian ate a chip.

“I remember.” He crushed the chip in between his fingers, “Harry made me pancakes,” He laughed. Louis stopped stirring the pot for a moment. Damian’s voice was soft with this deepness. He remembered the tiny, squeaky giggles that came from his mouth when Louis would tickle him.

            “I love pancakes.”

Louis smiled and turned around as a maid walked in. “You want pancakes instead?”

Damian shook his head, eating the crushed chip, “I love spaghetti too.”

            “Sir?” Louis almost forgot she’d walked in.

“Hey, Elizabeth. What happened?” She handed him a familiar box that came every month. “Oh.” He looked at Damian quickly and set the box on the counter. “Thank you.”

She smiled with a nod and left. Louis looked back at Damian.

Damian twisted his mouth, “What happened to…” his face was red, “LiLi?” Louis’ heart melted.

He smiled, gripping the counter, “he comes around.”

            “Who, like –who was he, to you?”

            “My cousin.”

            “Oh.” Louis went to the stove to shed a few tears. “What about, Dani?”

Louis stirred, “they are married. They have three kids.” Louis turned the stove off, “would you like to see them?”

Damian didn’t answer for a while, “I don’t know.”

            “You don’t have to.” He grabbed a colander and set it in the sink. Louis poured the hot pasta to drain. He put it back on the stove; Damian was standing. “Everything okay?”

            “Yeah, I just didn’t want you to get burned.”

Louis sighed softly, “thank you, Damian.”

Damian sat back down. “Do you –do you talk to Harry, at all?”

Louis looked at the box. “Not really, kind of.”

            “Kind of?”

            “Yeah, we send boxes to each other.”

Damian looked at the white box. “Is that from him?”

Louis nodded, “probably.”

Damian eyes weren’t moving. “Are you going to open it?”

            “Do you want me to?”

Damian flushed, “it’s yours so I don’t know.” Louis grabbed a knife and flipped it with ease. He cut the slit along the box.

“It’s nothing special.”

            “How do you know?” Louis smiled opening the flaps and pulling out a pickle jar.

 Damian scrunched his eyebrows. “Pickles?”

Louis sighed and pulled out a picture of a bunny eating a pickle. He turned it over, “’I guess bunnies do like pickles’.” He chuckled, “yeah.”

He handed Damian the picture to see. “Is that his hand?”

            “I guess.”

            “I don’t understand.”

            “It’s something we had.” Louis waved it away and picked up the pickle jar. “I was bunny and he was pickle.” Damian looked even more confused, poor kid. Louis smiled, “don’t worry about it.” He opened the pantry.

“Are you putting them away?”

            “Yeah, I don’t eat them.”

Damian wiggled the picture, “how many do you have?” Louis smirked and motioned him over. Damian jumped off his chair and jogged after Louis who disappeared into a large closet.

            “Why?” Damian looked around at the endless jars of pickles. “Wh –why so many?”

Louis set the jar on the bottom shelf. “I can’t eat them all at once.” Louis put his hands on his hips, “I feed them to my bunny too.”

            “You have one?”

            “Yeah.”

Damian looked around once again, “why does he send you so many?”

Louis fixed one of the jars, “He’s sent me one every month for, twelve years now, I believe.”

The teen was in awe, “but you don’t speak?”

Louis shook his head, “we can’t? Well, I don’t know. We just don’t.”

            “Have you tried?”

            “No.”

 Damian nodded walking out, “you should try.” Louis ignored the comment and worked on the pasta. He poured it back in the pot and grabbed butter from the fridge. He’d never thought about contacting Harry. At first he did, but soon, the want to, stopped. 

            “What about,” He cleared his throat, “I can’t really remember. NiNi?”

Louis laughed into his hand, “Niall and Zayn? They live in London now.”

Damian nodded, “they are, together?”

            “Yes, they have two kids.”

            “Do you have kids?”

Louis stopped stirring the meat into the pasta pot. “No. I had one and only one.”

The room was quiet.

“What about you?” Louis smiled, trying to clear the air. “What’s going on in school?”

Damian shrugged, “I’m doing good.”

Louis felt proud. “That’s good. What about those?” He put two plates down on the island. His fingers pointed at Damian’s earrings, “What’s that about?”

            “I like earrings.”

Louis lifted his eyebrows, “really? And those?” He pointed at Damian’s dimples, “you didn’t have them before.”

Damian touched his face, “I got them pierced but they got infected.”

Louis walked back over to the pot, “so you like piercings?”

            “Yeah.” He served their plates quietly. Louis didn’t know how he felt about that.

“Okay.”

          Damian smirked and it drove Louis crazy because his baby would never smirk! “You have one too.”

         Louis stopped filing the plates. “Do I?”

           Damian pointed at his stomach, “You used to, anyway. Your belly button.”

           Louis blushed, “I still have it.”

             Damian nodded as Louis put down two forks. “I have one too.”

             Louis gripped the pot hard, “you what?”

            “I have a belly piercing.”

            “Liar.” Damian stood and lifted his shirt. And there it was. A little studded belly piercing. It was so bothersome. “Does your aunt –is she cool with you getting all these things?”

Damian shrugged, “when you’re taken as a child, they don’t care about much as long as you come home.”

Louis sat down after Damian. “Hmph. I don’t know about all that.”

Damian dug in immediately. “I’m not a bad kid, mommy-”

And it slipped.

It slipped and fell down the stairs and it crashed and broke and toppled. Louis was so happy it slipped too. He didn’t care if his pasta got tears in it. He was full anyway. It was said and he was living it!

            “Sorry-“

            “No,” Louis held up his hand, “please don’t ever apologize. I’m the only one that needs to.”

 Damian ate quickly, “you don’t.” He swallowed, “you really didn’t do anything wrong. You saved me, didn’t you?”

            “I did, but if I hadn’t been there your parents wouldn’t have died.”

Damian shrugged, “I can’t even remember them.”

            “But you remember me?”

            “I can’t forget you.” Damian picked at the pasta. “You’re in every one of my nightmares.”

 Louis pouted, “Nightmares?”

Damian smiled, and the first tear was shed from his beautiful green eyes. “You always save me.”

**

            “Please, come back soon. I can pick you up from school or anywhere.”

Damian nodded. “Okay. Thank you, the food was really good.”

Louis smiled, “There’s extra if you want to take it home?”

Damian glanced up, “Please.”

**

            “Hello.” Louis hugged Athena, “how are you, love?”

She smiled, “I’m good.”

Zeus high-fived him, “hey, Louis.”

Louis smacked his butt, “you’re growing too fast.”

            “You’re just short.”

Louis rolled his eyes hugging Aries. “And you Mr.?”

Aries shrugged, “I don’t wanna be here.”

Louis frowned and hit him, “that’s fucking rude.”

He covered his head, “I was supposed to go out with friends!”

            “You’re fucking ten! You don’t have friends!”

            “I’m going to be fourteen soon, you asshole!”

            Danielle hit her son as she walked in. “Shut up and stop being rude.” She rolled her eyes and hugged Louis tightly, “hi, sorry. He’s upset because we didn’t let him play basketball.”

 Louis patted her back, Liam walked in, “I’m gunna whoop your kids ass, Liam.”

Liam half hugged Louis. “Please do.”

Louis closed the door, “whatever, thanks for coming.”

Liam smiled, “no problem, what’s the surprise?”

            “It should be here soon.”

            Damian had been coming over for a week in a half now and things were smoothing out. Louis knew he had so many questions but it was okay, Louis was ready for all of them. He had questions too.

             Damian came over after school and Louis would try to help him on homework sometimes. Sometimes he’d be doing assassin work while Damian worked on homework. Other times he’d come and eat like a monster. Sometimes he’d come kind of quiet. When Louis would question, it was always the same thing. He’d get in a fight with his aunt and grandmother. Louis understood though; they didn’t want him going missing again.

            Louis picked him up once from school and Damian said it started a lot of talk. Everyone liked Louis’ car. He’d picked him up from a bus stop once, and he’d slept over once. They were bonding, a bit. Louis was happy, he’d watched Damian sleep, and he didn’t care if it was creepy. It was beautiful. He had slipped again and called Louis ‘mommy’. It was wonderful. He’d finally asked to see Liam and Danielle, so they were over and Damian would be here any minute.

            “Oh, so, it’s a person?”

Louis smiled. “Yeah.”

** 

            “Have you stared training yet?”

Athena nodded, “I just started.” She was eating pizza. “It’s so boring.”

 Louis smiled, “it really is.”

Liam took a bite of his food; “Everything is boring for these kids.”

            “Sir?”

Louis smiled turning around. “Yes?”

            “You have a guest.”

Louis’ stomach did a back flip. “Oh, awesome.” He looked at Liam, “be right back.” Louis ran out of the kitchen to the lounge room where Damian sat quietly. Louis smiled, “hey.”

Damian stood quickly, “hi.” He hugged him.

“Thanks for coming.”

Damian looked nauseated. “Are they here?”

            “Yes, they are.”

            “Do they know I’m here?”

            “Not at all.” Louis held out his hand. Damian took it carefully. “Is it just them?”

            “And their kids.” Damian’s grip tightened as they slowly reached the kitchen. Louis cleared his throat. Liam looked up and smiled, “hello.”

         Louis pushed him forward softly. He was sure Damian was freaking out. He turned around to face Louis, his eyes closed. “I can’t.”

          Louis grabbed his hand and walked further into the kitchen. “Liam, Danielle, children.” Danielle’s eyes were glued to Damian. “This is my surprise.”

          The teen finally opened his eyes. The kids stared him down, “who the hell is he?”

Louis glared at Aries, “hey, shut up.”

            “Is that-” Danielle walked closer. “No?”

Louis was biting his bottom lip. “Yes. Guys, this is Damian.” Liam’s smile fell.

Danielle touched his face slowly, “oh my God.” Liam was frozen where he stood. Danielle had tears coming down her cheeks, “oh my God!” Damian was stiff but he hugged back. “Look at you! Oh my God!” Danielle held him close, “you’re huge! How?” She pulled away, “Oh my God!”

Liam touched her shoulder then Damian’s, “wow.”

Damian smiled anxiously at him, “LiLi?” Liam’s face grew into a big smile as he pulled the boy into an embrace.

            Liam knew how awful Louis’ life had been without Damian. So many nights of crying, even after years. Louis cried himself to sleep for so long. There were so many tears shed for the boy. Louis slept with Damian’s stuff for four years before putting it away in boxes.

            “Holy shit! This is your kid, Uncle Louis?” Zeus stood up. “We've heard so much about you!”

** 

            “I could have walked.”

            “No.” Louis smiled, “I have no problem taking you.”

            Damian nodded. “Thank you.” Louis turned into a gas station near by Damian’s house.

             “Are you okay?”

              He nodded quickly. “Yeah, just a lot of emotions today.”

              Louis smiled patting his leg, “they missed you almost as much as me.”

             Damian smiled, “I missed them too.” He opened the passenger door.

            “Don’t hesitate to call me, ever.”

           Damian nodded. “Okay.”

           Louis got out of the car, “wait!” He pulled his phone from his pocket. “Is there any way I can get a picture of you?”

            Damian chewed his lip, “sure.”

            Louis smiled and pointed the camera at the teen. “Say cheese –or not.” Damian smiled and Louis caught it perfectly. “There.” Damian nodded, “bye, then.”

            “Bye, Damian.”

            “Bye, mom.” The boy jogged away, backpack swinging left and right. Louis leaned against the car. How he wished he could go back in time.

**

“Daddy! I want that one!”

Harry laughed, “the bunny?”

Damian nodded jumping up and down. “I want the bunny!”

Harry picked up Damian so he could pet the animal. “We have to ask mommy first.”

Damian touched the white bunny gently. “Oh! But mommy will love! It be surprise for mommy! Please!”

Harry shook his head no, “we’ll wait for mommy.”

“Okay.”

Harry drove to the ice cream place before going back home. Louis was cleaning because of the night before. They’d thrown up everywhere. Louis said he’d stay home and clean up, and so Harry took Damian out.

“Mommy! We home! I want bunny please!”

Harry closed the door and set his keys on the side table.

“Don’t run in here!”

Damian stood, frozen, in front of the kitchen. “what happened, mommy!”

Harry jogged over. Louis’ hands were covered in blood. “I dropped a fucking China plate.”

Harry gawked, “what the hell, your hands!”

Louis held them up before he could come in, “I’m gunna clean it up, calm down.” Harry walked in and Damian jumped up and down at the entrance.

“Mommy! Help mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”

“Damian! Please, calm down.”

Damian was screaming and crying against his shirt. “Mommy bleeding! Help, daddy!”

Harry stood Louis up and put his hands under the water, “Jesus, Louis.”

Louis hissed, “Fuck.”

“I come in!”

“No!” Louis and Harry screamed in unison. “Stay there, Damian!”

The boy pulled his shirt and bounced on his toes, “Mommy!”

“Damian, please!” Harry washed Louis’ hands carefully. “It still hurts?”

“Yeah –Damian!” Louis screamed as the boy’s arms wrapped around his waist. “What the fuck did I just say!”

“I need protect mommy!” He cried into Louis’ pants. “Mommy hurt!”

Louis groaned, “Get out –take him out.”

“Clean your hands.”

“Mommy! No!”

Damian struggled in Harry’s hands, “mommy is getting clean. If you keep screaming he’s not gunna get better.”

Damian stopped and reached out. “I love mommy.”

“Mommy loves you, please go with daddy.”

\--

“Mommy! I want bunny please!”

Louis stopped eating. “A what?”

Harry chuckled and stuffed rice in his mouth.

 “Bunny!” Damian bounced on his knees. “I a bunny!”

“No.” Louis looked up at Harry, “hell no. You think this is funny?”

“What? Please, mommy!”

“No. You cannot have a bunny.”

Damian threw his spoon and ran away crying. “I want bunny!”

“You asshole!”

Harry couldn’t breathe, he kept laughing. “What’s wrong with a bunny?”

“Damian! Come here!” Louis stood up, “you jackass.”

**

            “Harry?” Niall walked in. “The maid told me to give you this.” He tossed the thin package on the desk. Harry chewed his nails and turned his head to read who is was from. No sender? He scrunched his eyebrows.

“It’s Louis’ package.” He grabbed scissors quickly.

Niall sat, “don’t you always get one from him?”

Harry cut it open, “yeah, but I already have one for the month.”

Niall smirked, “oh, you look excited.” Harry pulled out the photo of a boy he didn’t recognize. Harry showed it to Niall, “who’s that?”

            “I don’t know, maybe it’s not Louis.”

Niall looked at the picture carefully, “he’s cute.”

Harry dug his hand in the package, pulling out a small letter. “No, it’s Louis.” Harry showed Niall the tiny envelope with a smiley face that had bunny teeth on it.

“He draws smiley faces?”

            “With bunny teeth.” He opened the letter and read. His eyes read over the words over and over. “Holy shit. Give me the picture!”

Niall handed it off quickly. “Who is it?”

            “Oh my God.” Harry stood up and covered his mouth. Niall grabbed the note. “‘Look how big he’s grown. Come by to visit sometime.’”

Niall looked up then back at the note. “…Big he’s grow- oh my God! It’s Damian!” Harry’s eyes were stuck on the picture. “Look at him! He found him!” Niall grabbed it, “Holy fuck, Harry! Look at him!”

            “Niall! He fucking found him!” Harry was in shock.

“Whe –when we went by the other Christmas, he didn’t have him.”

Harry ran his hands through his hair, “it says to come by, right?”

Niall bit his lip, “Harry-”

            “What do I do?” Harry was hyperventilating. He hadn’t known that Louis gave him away until Niall came back from Liam’s. He was really surprised and really disappointed. He hadn’t said anything though.

He’d started sending pickle jars and a picture of his bunny every month to Louis. He’d heard that his father was murdered and he couldn’t help but celebrate because he knew who murdered him. 

            Time passed and the jars kept being sent and Harry would receive one from Louis’ end as well. It was like speaking to each other without actually communicating. He’d hoped to make a deal with Louis somehow, so he could maybe start business back in New York. But it wasn’t actually for the business; he just wanted to see Louis.

NYE, which was changed back to Cheshire Kings, was doing amazing. They’d taken over Ireland, all of England and starting on France. He was ready for a reunion. Danielle had told him to come down but he decided against it. After getting out of rehab, he wanted to put everything behind him. Now? Now what could he do?

            “We have to go.”

            “‘We’?”

Niall stood up, “of fucking course! It’s been so long, Harry! We have to fucking see him! Do you know how insane it is that he actually found him?” Harry leaned on the desk. It was insane.

** 

            “Why this ring?”

            “It was your dad’s.” The words were easily said. “He got it from his dad and he gave it to me, so I gave it to you. I hoped that you’d remember me with it.”

Damian nodded and touched the black band. “I don’t let anyone touch it.”

Louis smiled and ate a bite of ice cream. “Good.”

            “What else did I do when I was small?”

            “You screamed –a lot.”

Damian smiled, “I don’t seem to remember that part.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I do, but I screamed a lot too.”

Damian smiled, eating his last bite, “I remember that.”

Louis shoved him, “so, I sent Harry that picture I took of you.”

Damian looked at him quickly, “really?”

            “Yeah. I don’t know. It’s been a week. He hasn’t sent anything back.”

Damian looked in his bowl. “I hope he says something. It’ll be nice to see him.”

Louis smiled sadly, “I doubt anything will come of it, but who knows.” Louis grabbed Damian’s bowl and put them together. “So, it’s getting pretty dark.”

Damian nodded, “yeah. I have school tomorrow.”

            “Well, maybe you can sleep over this weekend.”

He nodded, “okay. I’ll ask.” Damian sighed and scooted forward. “Do you regret it? Giving me away.”

            “Every day of my life.”

Damian nodded, “I wish you wouldn’t have.”

Louis touched his leg, “I wish the same. I really do.” He smiled, “I would have loved to have seen you grow, but it would have been so hard.”

Damian smiled and wiped a tear away, “it’s fine.”

Louis stood up after him. “I’ll drop you off-”

            “I’ll take the bus-”

            “No.” Louis’ voice was stern, “I want to take you. It’s late.”

Damian chuckled, “Yes, mom.”

Louis looked at the floor, big grin on his mouth. Every time, it hit him right there. In the spot just below his heart, but just above his stomach, and it felt so good. 

** 

       

            “Sir.”

            “Not now.” Louis was exhausted. It was one in the morning. Damian couldn’t come over today, but he was coming tomorrow. Louis was in such a rut with all this bullshit work they were throwing at him. Four of his fucking people died and it just got more complicated from there.

“Sir.”

 He dropped his pen, “Frank, not now, please. Is it important?” The man looked pale. “What happened?”

            “Someone is here for you. We let him in because he knew the password but we aren’t sure whether to let him in or not.”

Louis grabbed a knife from under his desk. “Where is he?”

            “Outside the front doors. He won’t stop banging on it.”

            “Who is it?”

The man swallowed, “please do not be mad.”

            “Who is it, Frank?”

            “Harry, sir.”

Louis dropped the knife and his legs gave out immediately. “Excuse me?”

Frank looked down, “Harry… sir.”

 Louis fixed his hair, “Harry? Harry, Harry?”

            “Yes… sir.”

His hands were shaking. “U –uh, let him in. Bring him here, please.” Frank walked away. Louis picked up the knife and put it on the desk.

              Harry was here? Was he dreaming? Louis ran to the mirror, checking his teeth then fixed his hair. He took a deep breath and sat back down. He had to calm down. How would Harry look now? He was probably bigger, probably hotter too. Louis had gotten a bit skinny, but he looked the same all around; aside from a few grays that went away with dye.

            He tapped his fingers on the desk, what would he say? What was he supposed to even do?

            “Nice office.”

He stood up quickly, chair to flying back. “Harry!”

Harry held up his hands. “Hey.”

Louis stood still. Harry did get bigger, and hotter. His life was crumbling. “Y –what are you doing here?”

 Harry smiled -oh, Louis melted. “I got a letter.” He shrugged, “I wanted to come by and see Damian.”

Louis nodded and pointed at the chair, “Are you thirsty?”

            “No, thanks.” Harry took a seat. “You renovated?”

Louis nodded, grabbing his chair and sitting down. “Yes, I didn’t want anything of my father’s.”

Harry grinned, “I heard he died.”

Louis felt a smile tug at his face, “yes.”

            “He was murdered?”

            “Sadly.”

            “By who?”

Louis crossed his hands. “They don’t know.”

            “Do you?”

            Louis shrugged. His smile was smug; “someone gave me the idea a while back.”

Harry crossed his legs, “well, now you own it all.”

Louis sighed, “Yeah, but it isn’t great.”

Harry agreed, “It isn’t.”

Louis licked his lips, “Damian’s gunna be happy you came.”

            “Is he here?”

            “He will be tomorrow. His, um, aunt didn’t let him over his ‘friends’ house today.” Harry nodded. It was awkward. “So,” Louis smiled, “how are you?”

            “I’m doing really well. Yourself?”

            “I was doing bad til I found him.”

            “How?”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. “I go to the park we used to take him to every once in a while,” Louis’ words were choked. “Well, there was this kid one day and he was on the monkey bars-”

Harry chuckled, “of course he was.”

Louis smiled kindly, “the ring you gave me, I put it on a chain. I put his name in it and I gave it to him before giving him away.” It always hurt to say those words. “Well, he was hanging upside down and it fell. I went to help him and it kind of just went from there.”

Harry was smiling; he bit his knuckle. “That’s crazy.”

            “You could imagine.”

            “He’s good though, his speech and stuff?”

            “Perfect.” Louis’ face was sincere. “You wouldn’t even think –his speech is so beautiful, Harry. He’s so big.” Louis was laughing softly, “He’s still a little shy but he’s been calling me mom and mommy sometimes.”

Harry grinned, “yeah?”

            “Yeah, and we speak freely now. At first he was scared of me, I think.” Louis touched his heart, “he is so beautiful.”

Harry looked down at the desk, “that’s awesome.” It was silent. “Why’d you give him away?”

Louis closed his eyes and leaned back, “I was a drug addict.” Louis felt tears push past his closed lids. “He picked up a molly and thought it was candy.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed. “What?”

            “Yeah. That was the last straw. Two weeks after, I planned everything for him to go.” Louis nodded and wiped his face. “I checked into rehab right after I dropped him off. Liam and I sold the apartment and that was it.”

Harry sighed, “I was so stupid-”

            “We were.” Louis leaned forward, “we were so stupid.”

Harry huffed, “so, I guess I’ll be back tomorrow?”

            “Yeah. I’m gunna pick him at like eleven from the gas station.”

Harry nodded, “okay, I’ll be here at ten.”

Louis blushed softly before clearing his throat. “That’s great.” Harry stood, “I’ll see you then.”

            “Okay.” Harry pushed in the chair before turning around.

“Harry?”

            “Hm?”

            Louis was crying but it didn’t matter. “Thank you… for all the letters.” He covered his face with a teary smile. “Thank you for not really leaving. Thank you… thank you for coming back.”

Harry didn’t have an expression, just like Louis remembered for a very long time. “Thank you for inviting me back.” Harry turned around, leaving Louis to cry into his desk. It was so much happening at once. He wanted to kiss him. Harry still had his long curls. He had the dimples, the smile, the everything.

It was rushing back so quickly, it all hurt. But it felt so comforting at the same time.

÷ 

“I want a slice of pizza.”

“I want slice of pizza.”

“No, a slice.”

“No, a slice.”

Harry rubbed his face. “Really, D?”

Niall ruffled the little boy’s hair. “School’s over, Damian.”

Damian shook his head and crawled into Harry’s lap. “School no done. Daddy no says school done.”

Harry smirked at his blonde friend, “exactly, Niall. Back away.”

 Niall rolled his eyes; “well you’re sleeping over with me and Zayn today.”

Damian raised his arms, “yay!”

“Louis called me, he said to take him.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, “Louis called you? He didn’t call me.”

“I don’t know, that’s not my problem.”

“Are you ready guys?” Zayn walked out of the bathroom.

Damian shook his finger, “school no done.”

“School is not done.”

“School is –is no –not done.”

“Good.”

The toddler clapped for himself, “yay! I want cookie now, please.”  

“No, you get one when you do three in a row.”

Damian crossed his arm, “one!”

Niall smiled sitting next to Zayn on the couch, “he’s got spunk.”

Harry nodded tiredly, “yes, he does.” Harry handed him a small Oreo cookie. Damian squealed and stuffed it in his mouth before Harry changed his mind. “Yay!”

“Alright, school is over.”

“Yay!” Damian stood and ran into Zayn’s legs. “I go to pool!”

Zayn nodded, picking him up, “if you want.”

Damian bounced in his lap. “I want play ninja with daddy, NiNi, you and me!”

Harry groaned standing up. “I had a run yesterday, I am not playing no ninja.”

“Yes, daddy!” Damian ran to Harry, “please!”

“Ugh!”

Niall stood and straightened his shirt, “let’s play. Come get me, Damian.” Damian fisted pumped the air and ran at Niall who pushed him back. The boy crossed his eyebrows angrily. He ran on the couch when Zayn stood up and jumped at Niall, who put him over his head. “I’m gunna throw you!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Damian kicked and loosened one hand to punch Niall in the eye. Niall sat him down, “ow!” He growled and ran to Zayn who stopped him. Zayn pushed him back with his palm.

“One done!” Damian shouted proudly.

Zayn laughed as Damian crawled in between his legs and punched his knee. He lifted him up by the legs and left him to swing. He swung straight for his nuts. The drug lord put him down immediately. “Holy shit.”

“Two done!” Damian went for Harry.

Harry laughed and picked him up. He squeezed the child and kissed his cheek, “you win, you win.”

Damian screamed, “I win!”

**

            Louis pulled the sunglasses over his hair. Harry was here with another car. He put his wallet in his back pocket and walked down the steps.

            “Daddy! I want to sleep!” Louis smiled at the voices. It was little Mr. Steven.

Zayn nodded, “you’re going to sleep, calm down.”

Niall got out of the driver’s side and put his hands on his hips. “Wow, Louis. Nice renovation.” Louis walked up to them and pulled Niall into a hug.

            “Tata!” Steven pulled on Niall’s shirt.

Niall picked him up, “you’re gunna sleep, okay?”

Louis held out his arms, “aw! Look how big you are!” Steven stared at Louis for a while before covering his face.

Louis poked his sides, “you don’t remember me cause you were so little.” Harry trailed over with Zayn and Amber. Louis hugged Zayn, “hey. I didn’t know you guys were here.”

Zayn smiled, “well, it’s something to celebrate.”

Louis bent down to high-five Amber. “Do you have food?”

Niall smirked, “they ate, I have no idea why she wants food.”

Zayn pulled her hair, “yeah, neither do I.”

Amber groaned and hit Zayn, “I’m gunna pull your hair.”

            “You can’t reach my hair.”

            Amber tried going on her tiptoes, “if you would come down here!”

Harry smiled and looked at Louis. “You haven’t gotten him yet, right?”

            “No. I was about to leave.”

            “I’ll come along.”

 Louis’ toes curled and his heart fluttered. “Okay.”

            “Tata!” Steven was crying. Niall bounced him, “I know, I know. Louis, could we borrow your room so he can sleep?”

            “Oh yeah.” Louis ran back to the door and unlocked it. “Frank!” He called into the large house. “Frank! Come here please!”

            “Sir.” The man walked quickly to the doorway.

“They are my guests. Show them my bedroom so they can rest.”

The man nodded and opened the door wide. “Please come in.”

**

            “It’s horrible!”

            “Why?”

Louis groaned pulling up to the gas station he normally picked the teen up at. “He shouldn’t have so many piercings.”

            “But he’s a teenager.”

            “I know, but it’s –no!” Louis frowned and parked the car. “He used to be my little baby, he can’t be having piercings everywhere.” Harry was smiling but he looked uneasy. “You sure you wanted to come?”

            “Yeah –I mean, it’s just been a while, you know?” Louis forgot Harry felt things sometimes. He was always so chill or was an asshole, that he forgot that Harry could actually be nervous. It was kind of cute.

            “You don’t have to be scared-”

            “I’m not. I’m worried.”

            “About?”

            Harry smiled and rubbed the inner corners of his eyes, “what if he hates me or like –I don’t know.”

             Louis touched Harry for the first time in thirteen years. He put his hand on his, “he won’t. He didn’t hate me and I was so much worse to him. He remembers most of everything.” Louis smiled, “you were a good daddy.” Harry did smile but he looked away. Louis looked at his phone and picked up the call.

            “Hey, I’m here.” Louis unbuckled his seat belt and tapped on Harry to do the same. “Okay, I have a surprise with me.” He giggled, “Well I can’t tell you or it won’t be a surprise. –okay. Alright, see you in a bit. Bye.” Louis looked at Harry, “he’s about to be here.” The assassin stepped out of the car and slammed it closed. He pulled the glasses back over his hair. “He did grow up beautifully though.”

            “Yeah. I saw the picture.”

            They stayed leaning on the car until a familiar red bandanna caught Harry’s attention. “That’s him?”

 Louis smiled at Harry’s shocked expression. “That’s him.”

               Damian walked up to the car, texting. Louis stepped off of it. “Hey.” The boy almost dropped his phone. “Hey-” His eyes stopped on Harry and for a moment the world was slowing down. It felt like a movie, almost. Damian did drop his phone and bag. Harry didn’t move. Louis wanted to take in every facial movement but neither of them had one? They didn’t move, they didn’t speak.

            Harry made the first move. It was subtle but Louis saw his hand twitch. He wanted to hug him so badly, Louis was sure. Damian made the second move. He took a step forward and spoke. “H –Harry?” He looked at Louis, “Harry?”

Louis smiled with a nod, “he got my letter and came to see you.”

Damian reached out apprehensively, “is this real?” He looked from Harry to Louis and back to Harry.

Louis was crying, “It’s all real.”

Harry took the biggest move. He had Damian by the shoulders, “wow.” He laughed sadly, “You’re my height.” Damian didn’t talk back. He looked at Louis again.

The assassin shook his head, “that’s your daddy, Damian.” Damian was crying and Louis didn’t know why, neither did Harry. but they had a hunch.

            The teen and the assassin finally shared a hug that was long overdue. Louis wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but two people were able to put gas in their cars and leave. It was a beautiful moment and Louis wished they’d just stay like that because they did have something when Damian was younger. Louis couldn’t explain what it was, but it was something special that they held. It was important and it was beautiful; more beautiful than anything Louis had ever seen. And Louis, he’d seen a lot.

**

            “I don’t think piercings are bad.”

Louis groaned and hit the steering wheel. “I don’t like them on him.”

            Louis was in the driver’s seat, Harry sat in the passenger and Damian sat in the back. It was like going back in time.

            “I like them.” Harry turned to face Damian, “you should get more.”

            “I am.”

Louis could see Damian’s smile in the rear view mirror. “And where do you plan on getting them?” 

            “My tongue.”

            “No!”

Harry laughed, “I really don’t think it’s that bad.”

  “It is that bad! You cannot get a job like that either!”

            “Yes he can. There are a lot of people that have tongue rings and a job.”

            “I meant like a professional job.”

Damian leaned forward, “I could become one of you guys.” The car went silent. “They accept people with piercings. Right?”

Louis almost crashed into the car in front of him, making Damian fly back. “What!”

            Damian held his chest, “what was that?”

Harry looked at Louis quickly, “really?”

Louis’ eyes were big, “become one of what?”

Damian didn’t say anything.

**

            “Good, God! Look at you!” Damian was kind of panicking. “You’re huge!”

Louis smiled awkwardly, “okay, Niall. Don’t scare him.”

            “I’m not scaring him! Hi! Do you remember me?”

           Damian nodded slowly. Niall let Zayn hug the teen. He patted his back; “we used to take you out all the time.”

          Damian nodded, “I know. I remember.” He smiled softly, "I remember the pool and the arcade.”

          Niall pushed his daughter forward, “this is Amber.” Damian gave her a small wave.

She tilted her head to the side, “who is this, Tata?”

Niall kissed her cheek, “this is, Damian. It’s Louis and Harry’s son.”

The room felt thick.

 “Son!” Amber crossed her arms, “you have a son!”

 Damian blushed and took a small step back. Louis clapped his hands together, “how about we order some food!”

** 

            Damian laughed and pulled the alligator’s tail. “I remember Zayn wining this for me.”

Harry sat next to him on the floor. He smiled, “I remember that day.”

Louis pulled out another box from his closet. “These are some clothes and art work of yours.”

Damian sat up on his knees and looked through the large box. “Wow, I sucked at drawing.”

Louis laughed into his hands and sat on the bed. “I loved it.”

Damian picked up a book of pressure points. He flipped through pages, where crayons decorated each page. He frowned, “I’m so sorry.”

Louis crossed his legs on the edge, “I was so fucking mad that day.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I saved you from death.”

Damian shook his head with a smile, “wow.”

Louis twisted his mouth, “um, now that we’re together. Is there anything you maybe want to ask us?”

            Damian looked up and set the book down. “What is there to ask?”

Louis shrugged and looked at Harry who couldn’t take his eyes off the teen boy. “I’m not sure.”

            “When did you start doing drugs?” Louis swallowed and opened his mouth but Harry opened his first.

“I got Louis on them. He used to do them but was off, it was my fault.”

Damian nodded, “why?”

            “We hated each other so much.”

Louis nodded in agreement, “we did.”

            “Why?”

Harry sighed, “His dad killed mine.”

Louis looked at his lap.

“Do you still hate each other?”

Harry didn’t speak; neither did Louis because he wasn’t sure. He never hated Harry.

“I see.” Damian smiled awkwardly, “it’s okay.” He pulled out something else. “Can I look at this alone?”

Louis nodded quickly and stood with Harry after him. “Um, take your time.”

**

            “It’s crazy.” Harry chuckled looking over the banister. “To see him so big and –so, he’s so different but the same.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “Do you ever wish you could go back?”

Harry dropped his head, “I wish –I wish every single fucking day. I wish I could pick him up again.”

Louis sighed, “Remember when he’d run around the house screaming when it was time for shower?”

Harry laughed, “yep. And when we slept with him and he wouldn’t let us get up.”

Louis snapped with a smile, “yep, and he’d always clog the toilet.” He looked at the dark sky, “I remember it all.”

Harry turned around, “I –I commend you.” Louis looked up. “Most people wouldn’t have been able to do what you did. So, I commend you for that.”

Louis smiled. “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.”

            “Harry?”

            “Yeah.”

            Louis chewed his cheek, “do you wanna sleep over?”

**

            “You’re sleeping over?”

            “Yeah.”

Damian nodded, opening a chip bag. “Okay.” He pulled one out, “where’s mo –Louis?”

Harry smiled, “mom? He had some work to do.”

Damian nodded with a blush, “assassins.”

Harry nodded slowly, “did he tell you?”

            “Kind of. I remember you telling me.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. I remember everything.” Damian leaned on the island. “You helped me a lot.” He smiled, “I tried my best to speak clearly and look.” He ate a chip, “everyone was so surprised.”

Harry crossed his hands, “you seem to be doing great.”

            “I’m doing good.” He put the bag down.

“You always wear bandannas?”

“Always.”

Harry chuckled, “you used to call them bananas.”

Damian laughed with him but then it was over. “What was it?”

Harry perked up, “what?”

            “What was it?” Damian’s eyes were watering. “That you were going to tell me. You came back,” He chuckled, “not very soon, but you came back.”

Harry’s lids shut slowly. “I love you.”

Damian let his head fall to his hands. Harry could hear him crying. It wasn’t a loud crying but it was a thankful one.

            “I love you… and I love mommy. I love you both with all my heart.” Damian looked up, eyes and nose the same color red. “I didn’t even get to protect him all these years like you asked me.” His voice cracked. “Why’d you guys have to give me up!” Damian’s fist hit the counter top. “For a while I thought it had all been a dream but I couldn’t forget you! Why!” Harry stood and pulled the kid in quickly as Louis ran into the kitchen.

            “I’m so sorry.”

            Louis touched his chest. “What-”

            Damian looked at him. “I missed you every day.” Louis didn’t move. Damian moved away from Harry. “I forced myself to remember everything about you for so long.” Louis looked at Harry. “When my aunt drove passed the park for the first time –I never forgot. We went every weekend for thirteen years.”

Louis nodded, “I’m so sorry, Damian.”

            “They called me Oliver for thirteen years and I finally agreed to the stupid name when I turned ten. Every time I looked at the necklace, everything came back. I couldn’t hate you.” This was the youngest he’s ever looked.

            “I love you both so much because you came back for me.”

            “We did.” And now Harry was crying and then Louis was crying and then Damian was crying again. They were all crying and it was such a rewind in time. When they would all hug so tightly. Damian would never let them go because they were a family. It was such a throwback to every day that he would smile and Harry would smile and Louis would smile.

Right now, being in the arms of the found boy that was never lost and the lover that he never stopped loving –that was the most important thing. He had backed up paper work and four funerals to prepare, he had runs to put out and people to call but he didn’t care about any of it. Because being in the kitchen, crying and hugging, has never felt so good.

**

            “Good morning.” Damian rubbed his eyes. “Or, afternoon.” Harry flipped a pancake in a pan. Damian took a seat.

Louis smiled, “Daddy’s making pancakes!” Damian tucked his hair behind his ear. Louis smiled shyly, “it used to make you happy.”

Damian smiled, “I’m happy.”

            Harry scratched his arm, “where’s the syrup?”

            “Pantry.” The assassin opened the white door and walked a bit before stopping and looking at all the pickle jars. “Louis.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Wh –what the hell is all this?”

            “Oh my God!” He ran to the door, embarrassed, “it’s the pickles you’ve given me!”

            “Why do you keep them all?”

Louis blushed, “cause-”

            “Throw them away.”

            “No!” He frowned, “I won’t.”

Harry was in awe, “w –why not! This is ridiculous!”

            “Because I like them!” Louis stomped his foot. “And so they are staying!”

**

            “Pancakes were good?” Damian nodded. Louis looked disgusted, “well you ate nine.”

Damian shrugged, “it’s been a while.”

            “A long while.” Harry picked up each plate and put them in the sink. “So, maybe we should go out.”

Louis nodded with a smile, “that’d be great. We didn’t get to go out much when you were younger.”

            Damian nodded, “how do you become an assassin?”

Louis tensed up, “why?”

He shrugged, “is it hard?”

            “Yeah, do you want to do it?” Harry asked.

 Damian nodded making Louis stand. “No. No way.”

Damian fixed his hair, “why not?”

            “Because no!”

            “Why? He’d be fine.”

            “No, Harry! You’re not joining mine-”

Damian pointed at Harry, “I’ll join dad’s then.”

Louis crossed his arms, “his is in England!”  
            “I’ve always wanted to study abroad.”

Harry smirked, “I say yes.”

            “No! Stop talking! I say no and that’s no!”

            “I say yes.”

            “No!”

            “Yes!”

            “No!”

            “Yes!”

Louis pulled his hair, “It’s dangerous! You listen to me! I’m mommy and you listen to me!”

The room got quite but Damian was smiling. “Yes, mommy.” Louis’ chest hurt again. He had to hold onto the table, “good.”

            “Can we do something?”

Louis looked up at him and calmed down, “yes, anything.”

            “Can we play hide and seek?”

Harry and Louis stilled. “Hide and seek?”

Damian nodded, “you hide.”

Louis licked his lips and looked at Harry cautiously, “sure.”

            “Okay.” He covered his eyes but uncovered them, “don’t go hiding for thirteen years again, okay?” They couldn’t help but laugh as they ran away together. Louis and Harry were way too old for this shit but they would do it anyway.

            Louis pulled Harry into a clustered hallway closet and closed it slowly. Louis sighed, “Sorry.”

Harry’s laugh was deep, “this reminds me of something.”

            “Yeah?” Louis laughed. He struggled to move, “the other closet was a bit bigger.”

            “It was.” Louis closed his eyes. It felt so nice though, he really didn’t know how Harry felt but it was fine. Today had been going great so far. Everyone was coming over for dinner later and it almost seemed like they’d time traveled.

            “Hey.”

            “Yeah?”

            Harry missed Louis’ lips at first, but caught them the second time. He kissed down Louis’ neck and back up to his mouth. Harry was soft and tender, he made the kiss deep and he made it last.

Louis’ hands tangled in the lock of curls and he was crying. He hadn’t cried this much since Damian was gone. It was such a familiar feeling and every single spark was there.

            He panted and pulled away, “t –thank you.” He could almost see Harry’s eyes in the closet. “Thank you.”

Louis nodded, Harry held his face.  Louis was desperate. He wanted Harry to never leave again because he had everything he wanted. He had nothing for thirteen years and now he had everything. He never wanted to leave this closet; he never wanted anything to stop. He wanted everything to stay as is.

            “Harry.”

            “Yes.”

            “Lie to me again.”

…

            “I really fucking hate you.” Louis smiled with tears down his face and launched back against Harry’s mouth as the closet was flung open.  
          

  “Found you!” Damian moved back. “Really?” Louis and Harry struggled to climb out and Louis found Harry’s embarrassed face just lovely.

            “Sorry you had to see-”

            “You guys always hide in the same spot, every time.”

Louis laughed and wiped his face. “Well, you found us.”

 Damian smiled, “Yeah, I did.”

 

_Louis could see them becoming one again; it was beautiful_

_They were a family; it was so beautiful_

_Louis fucking loved it_

//

 

“Mommy?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

“When daddy comes home?”

“He’s gunna be working for a long time.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know.”

“Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“No cry.”

“I’m trying.”

_“Daddy come back soon, because we family.”_

 


	15. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and everything in between
> 
> |AU to an AU. This would be as if H&L stayed together and Louis never gave Damian up.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

Music: 

Addicted to you: [{xx}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4w-3n1yTiw)

Christmas time is here: [{xx}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iAaEH_dR_Y)

ᴥ

 It had been a really cold Christmas.

Harry enjoyed the drop in temperature.

Most people just dealt with the freezing cold, it was New York –except Louis, of course. He was having a big problem with the weather this year, because this year he had Damian. And if it wasn’t that the air seeped through the outlets, it was Damian throwing tantrums because he couldn’t go outside and play with the ‘white stuff’. It was very frustrating.

                “He needs a sweater!”

                “What the fuck do you think I’m looking for?”

                The holidays were supposed to be a nice time. It was supposed to be a time for merriment, being cozy and warm with your family. Louis obviously didn’t understand that at all. This all had started on Halloween. The night of Halloween had been real chilly and they’d forgotten to bring a jacket for Damian.

-

“Harry, I think we should go home.”

                “We just started.”

Harry picked up the small child who squirmed. “I no want to go home, mommy!”

Louis adjusted Damian’s bunny ears. “I know you don’t, pumpkin. It’s just getting a little cold outside.”

Damian cried out, “no! I not cold!”

Harry bounced the toddler softly, “I’ll give him my shirt if it gets that cold.”

                “Then what will you wear?” Louis sucked his teeth, “idiot.” Harry kicked him before walking ahead. “Ow!” Louis rubbed his thigh.

“Stop being loud.” The assassin set the boy down, “where’s Liam?”

Louis groaned and caught up, “they’ll be here soon.”

It wasn’t his fault.

Damian had gotten sick before and it was God awful. He was up for nights with Damian’s crying while Harry was at work. Louis hadn’t worked for practically two weeks while the child was sick. He had to deal with it, not Harry. Yeah, Harry helped here and there, but most of the time Harry wasn’t even home.

                “I a bunny!” Damian squealed and bounced around. Louis bent down to fix his ears again. “You think the face paint is enough?”

Harry shrugged, “yeah, he’ll be fine.” Louis smiled at the excited toddler.

“Mommy?”

                “Yes pumpkin.”

          “What I say again?”

Louis giggled. Damian had never been trick or treating before, not with Louis anyway. Since he’d never been, the whole week Harry and Louis had been teaching him what to do and say to be able to get candy. “You say, ‘trick or treat’, and then they give you a yummy treat.”

Damian swung around his pumpkin basket, “candy!”

Harry bent down and fixed the bunny ears for a third time, “that’s right.”

                “Trick or treat!”

Louis turned around to Danielle, Liam and Niall. Damian ran into Danielle’s opened arms. “Dani!”

Danielle swung the toddler back and forth, “happy Halloween, Damian!” She set him down and spun around, “like my costume?”

Damian bounced from one foot to the other. “You a witch! Dani look beautiful!”

Danielle lifted her small broom stick, “thank you!”

Liam smiled at his cousin, “I thought you were gunna dress up?”

Louis sighed, “Damian was scared of my costume.” He pointed at Harry, “his too.”

Niall slid in front of Damian. “And what am I?”

Damian giggled, “Alien!”

Niall frowned, “I’m a leprechaun.”

Damian turned his head to the side. “What that?”

Louis grabbed the child’s hand. “A disgusting little green colored creature. Don’t look at it for too long.”

“Asshole.”

                “Let’s go to this house first.” Louis smiled briefly at a group who passed by them. “Go on, say trick or treat.”

Damian stared at the two people who waited for him, then grabbed onto Louis’ leg. “No!”

Louis laughed and rubbed his back. “Don’t you want the candy?”

Damian screamed into his pant leg. “No! Up! Up!” He picked up the screaming child and walked up to the elderly couple.

“Hi, sorry, It’s his first time.” They smiled kindly. The man poked Damian’s side making him whack the hand.

                “Hey, you want some candy or not?” Damian moved his head from Louis’ neck and nodded. “Alright then, I need to hear a trick or treat.”

Louis smiled and bounced Damian. “Go on, we practiced.”

                “Trick –trick –”

                “Oh. What is that? I need a real trick or treat, it needs to be loud!”

              “Trick or treat.”  

               “Louder.”              

               “Trick or treat!”

Damian giggled when the man poked him again. “Here you go, sweetheart.” The woman placed four pieces in Damian’s bucket.

The boy looked inside and beamed. “Yay!”

Louis laughed, “Say thank you.”

“Thank you! I love you!” Damian shook around his pumpkin softly. “I got candy, mommy!”

Louis waved at the couple. “Thank you very much.”

 “No problem. Have a great night.”

Damian wiggled away from Louis and ran to Harry. “Daddy! Daddy look what I have!” Harry passed his burning cigarette to Niall before bending down.

 “Wow, good job, D.” Harry kissed the excited boy’s cheek.

Damian squealed. “Lili! Look my candy!”

Harry stood up straight and grabbed the cigarette back. He offered it to Louis who accepted. “It’s cold, Harry. I need to get him a sweater.”

The group walked on ahead. “He’ll be fine.” Harry squeezed Louis’ jaw with one hand. “Open.” The assassin stuck his tongue out, no questions. He swallowed the pill Harry left on his tongue, although it was dry. “Xanax?”

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist. “It’s a whole.”

“You took yours?” Louis took the last hit before throwing the cigarette into the bush.

         “Yeah, baby.” He kissed Louis’ shoulder. “You gunna wear the costume I bought you tonight?” Louis blushed and looked up at the dark sky. “Maybe.”

Harry chuckled and kissed his neck. “Am I gunna get a little tease?” Louis laughed and wrapped his hands around Harry’s. “If you behave.”

                “Martin gave me a whole bottle of mollies.”

Louis bit his lip, “yeah?”

“Mmhmm.” Harry squeezed Louis’ stomach with tender arms. “Dani said she’ll take D tonight.”

                “Will she? Fuck, that’d be great.”

                “Hurry up!” Danielle waved her arms around. “Damian is dancing!” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and jogged with him up to the house that blared music.

There was their little bunny rabbit shaking his small butt to the music. Louis pulled his phone from his pocket, he couldn’t miss this. Damian danced along with some other kids and Louis’ heart was soaring with happiness.

                “Daddy! Dance daddy!”

Louis looked over at Harry before shoving him forward. “Yeah daddy, go dance.” Louis definitely couldn’t miss this.

-

                And Louis didn’t miss a bit of it.

He did miss Damian’s cough though, until two days later. That is when this begun. Damian needed to be wrapped up always. He couldn’t go anywhere without a sweater and a thick pair of socks –gloves, a hat.

                “Mommy.” Damian pulled Louis’ shirt. “Mommy –excuse me, mommy.”

                “What, Damian!”

The small boy frowned, “I no –I not –I am no –I am not hungry.”

Louis walked over to the table. “No way, come here!”

The child trotted over, holding his stomach. “I no want more.”

Louis crossed his arms. “You’ve hardly eaten!”

The child whined while pulling on his dinosaur shirt. “Mommy! I need go with daddy! We go to park! Please!”

Louis shook his finger. “No, what you need to do is finish or you don’t go anywhere.”

                “If he’s not hungry then he doesn’t have to eat anymore!” Harry grabbed Damian’s small hand. “Stop taking your anger out on him!”

Louis grabbed on to Damian’s other hand. “I am just trying to make sure he is healthy! Something you don’t care about because you’re too invested in yourself!”

Harry pulled, “oh shut up! You hate every time I take him out because he actually has a fun time! You have this complex problem!”

Louis pulled, “he is mine! I can have whatever I want!”

                Harry pulled, “And what am I to him then? You need to cut that shit out already!”

Damian screamed and pulled away from both. “You hurt me!” The small toddler fell to the floor.

Louis bent down grabbing on to Damian’s kicking feet. “Sh, I’m sorry. Calm down.”

                “No! I no want mommy! I no want daddy!” Damian stood and ran past both of them. “Leave me ‘lone!”

Louis sat on the tiled floor with a sigh.

“See what you do?”

Louis looked up, “what?”

Harry aggressively pulled his gloves off, “do you see what you do!”

                “I didn’t do anything!”

                 “You always do something! You always have something to say! You are ruining his life! You stress both of us!”  

               “Then leave!”    

             “Oh, I’ve fucking thought about it plenty!” Louis stayed quiet. “I am only here because of him! You can’t tell me to leave when I’ve become attached! You are ruining everything! I think you need to leave!”

“You can’t tell me to leave!” Louis stood up with laughter in his throat, “Fuck you, Harry! Get the fuck out of here!”

Harry shoved past Louis to the bedroom, leaving Louis in the dining room.

The assassin chewed his lip.

 It was Saturday.

He knew why they were fighting.

He tried to ignore it.

Louis looked around quickly and toed into the kitchen. He bounced up onto the counter and touched above the shelf. “Where is it?” He hissed touching around for the bag of drugs that would chill him out. “Fuck, come on-” Louis quickly pulled down the bag he found. He jumped off the counter and ran to the hallway bathroom.

This was the worst part of his day. The time where he just needed it so badly he’d act like a drug addict –it told him he was a drug addict. He needed it more than anything else and he was going to get it.

Louis opened the bag fast, fingers trembling, crumpling the plastic. They had five Xanax left. Their dealer had been gone and he was coming back tomorrow which was perfect timing.

Louis grabbed one and closed his eyes before dropping it onto his tongue. He should have taken a half but a whole just sounded so much better. He took a deep breath and turned on the faucet. Louis scooped up water in his palms before swallowing it down. Then he swallowed another gulp down, and another one. Soon Louis was drowning in the water and his own tears.

Why were things so difficult? Were they that difficult?

“We’re leaving!” Harry’s voice came from outside the bathroom door. The bathroom had no windows, nor was the light on. Louis felt as though he was in a box and everyone was outside the box. That was exactly how it was.

Why was it that he was the only one struggling?

                “Hey! Are you fucking listening? I don’t wanna hear later that –”

Louis flung the door open. He was crying, probably, he couldn’t really feel his face. “Okay. Have fun.”

Damian tapped up to his legs and hugged them. “Mommy –mommy why –why you –mommy, why are you crying?”

Louis ruffled the child’s hair. “I’m fine. Have fun.”

Harry’s eyes were locked on Louis. “Come on, D.”

Damian kissed Louis’ right thigh and lifted his arms. “Up mommy, up.” Louis lifted the boy slowly and hugged him tightly.

“Have fun with daddy.”

Damian squirmed a little. “Mommy can come too! Daddy says so!”

Harry looked away for a minute. Louis smiled, “I have to clean up and stuff.” He sniffled and set Damian down. “Go on.”

Damian lifted his hoodie over his head and grabbed Harry’s large hand. Louis wiped under his eyes with his index fingers. “Be safe.”

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. “D, go wait on the couch.” Damian nodded and ran away from the pair. Louis shook his head as soon as Harry stepped closer. “Harry –Harry –Harry! Stop it!” Louis shoved him away. “I calmed down, alright! Just take him already.”

Harry grabbed his face forcefully and Louis went limp. Harry hadn’t touched him, at all, in such a long time. His face would probably have marks but it felt alright right now. Harry twisted his head to the side before pressing their lips together. He pulled away with a glare. “Why aren’t you kissing me?”

Louis looked down. “Just go.” Harry squeezed harder finally upsetting the older assassin. Louis slapped his hand away, “stop that, it hurts!”

“Finally, a reaction, anything –fuck.” Harry let go and kissed Louis’ cheek with a fast peck, throwing him off. Harry ran his hand through Louis’ hair. “You planning on cutting it?”

Louis shrugged, “maybe.”

The curly haired man sighed and leaned on the frame. “Why are you crying?”  

 “Doesn’t matter.”

“Stop being difficult.”

Louis crossed his arms. “I don’t know why.”

Harry rubbed Louis’ burning cheek. “Well stop.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “yeah, sounds simple enough.

Harry shrugged and stood straight, “it’s pretty simple when you don’t know what you’re crying for.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s jacket before he turned around. “Stop by Zayn’s and get me something, please.”

“You always do this.”

 “Harry, please!”  

 “It’s the weekend! Liam’s gunna be here tomorrow. No.”

Louis groaned, “Just fucking leave already!” He stepped back into the bathroom and slammed the door. It took maybe ten minutes for Louis to start hitting stuff. He punched and kicked the innocent white wooden door. He was going to break it, he could hear it cracking. “I hate you! I hate you!”

Louis was psychotic.

His knuckles were leaving red blood marks all over the door and soon enough his foot went through it. He groaned loudly and pulled his foot out of the hole. Louis sat staring at the hole for a solid thirty minutes.

Louis laughed by himself.

He covered his face and laughed and laughed. His stomach hurt so much.

All that food they had yesterday for Danielle’s birthday was gone. His six pack was back. His laughter filled the empty house and his lonely bathroom.

He stood up slowly and limped over to the counter. Before leaving, he washed his bloody knuckles in the sink. He rubbed his hands roughly and cringed when he put soap on them. The assassin wiped his hands on his shirt and grabbed the baggie. He closed it tightly before opening the door. Louis poked his head outside as if he was going to be scolded.

He was right. Harry had left already, he was all alone.

Louis rubbed his calf muscle as he made it back to the kitchen. He hopped up onto the counter, butt first. He sighed and sat. The most he’d taken in one day were six bars. He looked at the bag and smiled. He had four more. Louis paused and threw the bag back up on the shelf. He didn’t need more.

                Louis limped over to the balcony, bottle of tequila in hand. His leg was thumping but he was alright. He took a deep breath and opened the sliding glass door. Louis bent down and crawled onto the balcony.

This was his solution to not being scared.

He looked around the floor for the bowl Harry had left for him. Louis sat against the door and held bowl and lighter in hand, tequila bottled settled in between his thighs. He laughed a little more when he saw his leg covered in wood splinters. He kicked a fucking hole in the door, wow, Harry was going to kill him.  

 Louis pressed the end of the lighter in the bowl to press down the weed. He tried lighting it with difficultly. He looked up at the sky and coughed. It took him a second feel how cold it actually was. He blew air from his mouth and watched it turn into smoke.

Louis was a bit startled, not seeing Liam come onto the balcony. Liam opened the door and dropped his arms. “It’s like twenty degrees outside, you idiot. What are you doing with no shirt?”

Louis looked down at his stomach. When did that happened? He slapped Liam’s leg and crawled back inside. Louis stood up and shivered. “Sorry, I was smoking –trying to smoke.” He set the bottle on the table getting a weird stare from his cousin.

Liam slapped Louis’ stomach, “Dumb ass. You’re going to catch pneumonia.”

Louis smiled and shook his head, “what are you doing here?”

Liam shrugged and sat on the chair at the dining table. He pointed at a plate, “I brought some of the extra birthday cake from yesterday. I know Damian liked it.”

Louis sat down, “he did. Thank you.”

                “And where is he?”  

 “Out –with Harry.”

Liam clapped, “that’s good. You’re letting him out more?”

Louis didn’t respond quickly. “We got in a little fight but yeah, I am. I have to.”

Liam patted his hand, “I’m proud of you.” Louis felt warm. “So, I actually came by, cause-”

Louis smirked, “I knew it.”

Liam chuckled. “Well, your birthday is coming up.”

Louis stared at his cousin for a while. “I want to do something small here. That’s all. I wanna be with my baby, that’s really it.”

Liam smiled. “So you want to do your birthday and Christmas here?”          

       “Yeah.”           

      “Danielle can come?”

Louis shoved him, “Of course, idiot.”

Liam smiled, “thanks. She sometimes feels like she’s intruding.”             

            “No.” Louis shook his head. “She’s great. You both help us out so much.”

Liam smiled then it fell. “I talked to your dad.”

“What?”              

   “Well, we have a run on your birthday.”             

          “Excuse me?” Louis stood up, “What?”          

             “At twelve AM. Well technically not on your birthday. He said that it’s in Long Island-”        

          “Are you fucking serious?”         

        “He told me to tell you because you’ll get angry and scream.” Liam sighed, “Look, I’m upset too.”

Louis groaned, “Obviously not enough! What the fuck! This is my first Christmas with Damian! Are you fucking serious right now! Who the fuck does he think he is? How does he expect to tell us that a week before Christmas?” Louis sat down in a heap. “It’s his first Christmas with me, Li.”

Liam nodded, “I understand, but it’s someone who’s been stealing from us for a while.”              

          “Those Riot idiots?” Louis cut his eyes. “The ones who punched me in the face?”           

            “Yes.” Louis had a dark hole to bury each one of those assholes in when he got the chance. “Louis, I don’t want to. It’s my first Christmas with Danielle. Alright? He said it is in and out. It’s three people, so it’s only me and you. We kill them and take everything. We burn them, end.”           

          “And people won’t see them on fire?”

               “Not if the cops are on our side.”

Louis sucked in his cheeks. This whole thing was fucking up his buzz. “So what? We kill them, burn them while our cops protect us and leave? We make it back by the afternoon?”               

  “That’s what he said.”

Louis tapped on the glass table. “Sounds like bullshit.”

-

“Mommy!” Damian’s voice could be heard from where Louis and Liam were removing the door. “Mommy –Li -Lili!”

The assassin adjusted the heavy door. “Hey Damian, if you could just move back a little.”

“Damian! Move! This door is heavy as hell!”

Harry took off his gloves and crossed his arms as Liam and Louis moved the door to the living room. “What the fuck happened?”

Louis stayed quiet while Liam and him put the door against the wall. Louis stood straight and cracked his back. “There’s a hole in the door.”

Damian bounced. “Mommy a super hero! You so strong, mommy!” Louis kneeled down on both knees and pulled Damian close. He rubbed their noses together softly. “Hello, my beautiful little baby.”

Damian squealed with joy and wrapped his short arms around Louis’ neck. “I love mommy! I love mommy! I miss you!”

Louis hugged back, “I missed you too my love.” Louis nudged Damian’s neck with his face. He removed the thick sweater around Damian’s body. “You had fun with daddy?”

Damian nodded quickly and held up a bag in his hand. “Daddy and me –we buy –we boug–” Damian looked at Harry. “Daddy?”

Harry stopped talking to Liam. “Hm?”            

     “How you –how do you say, ‘I buy you-”            

          “Bought. I bought you.”

Damian turned around to Louis’ beaming face. Louis was so proud of Damian. His speech was getting so much better. He was trying so hard too. Damian had ‘Daddy school’ and Harry taught him so well. “Me and daddy boug –bo-”              

          “Slowly, pumpkin, slowly. Daddy and I bought, bought.”

“Daddy and I bought you,” Louis nodded, “-bought you this!” Damian held up the bag. “Look!”

Louis smiled and kissed Damian’s cheek hard, “thank you.”

Damian pointed at Harry, “Daddy too!” Louis stood up, grabbed Harry’s face away from Liam and kissed him hard. He took another half of a bar and smoked with Liam. “Thank you, daddy.” Louis smiled and turned back to Damian. Harry’s face must have been hilarious but Louis didn’t have the strength to look.

“Let’s see what I got.” Louis opened the bag and pulled out a sweater. He smiled, “aw, thank you.” He grabbed Damian and blew on his cheek making small fart sounds. “I love it so much.” Louis held up his sweater, admiring it; Damian watching him with big eyes.

“Mommy.”

Louis smiled at him, “yes?”              

          “You so beautiful, mommy. You beautiful like the sun!” Damian crossed his fingers. “I love mommy so much. You so beautiful.”

Louis pressed his lips together and covered his mouth. He slid off the chair and put his hands on Damian’s hips. “You are even more beautiful.”             

          “No.” Damian shook his head, almost knocking off his bandana. “Daddy and me says no one is more beautiful than mommy.” Louis looked up at Harry quickly.

Harry pulled off his coat. “Damian, go wash your hands like Nini taught you.”

Damian kissed Louis’ nose before running off. Louis leaned back on his hands. “Yeah? You think that?”

“Nope.” Liam raised his hand. “Be coupley somewhere else. Louis.” Liam hugged his cousin. “Thank you for smoking with me and you’re welcome for the door.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”             

            “Possibly.” Liam grabbed his coat. “Bye Damian!”

The boy came running from the bathroom with wet hands. “Bye Lili!”

Liam smiled and lifted him. “Wanna walk me to the door?” Damian nodded and wiped his hands on himself.

Louis tisked at him, “there are towels for a reason.”

Damian pouted, “Yes mommy.”

Liam chuckled, “bye guys.”

                “Bye.” Harry turned his attention back on Louis. “What happened to the door?”               

  “Didn’t you talk about it with Liam?”          

            “Yeah, he said that you were moving something and it went through the door.” Harry used the chair to take off his shoes. “He knows you’re lying, I know you’re lying.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “did he have something to eat while you were out?”         

        “What happened to the door?”           

      “Mommy?” Damian pulled on Louis’ shirt.

“Yes?”                

“Louis.”             

            “I’m talking, Harry. –Yes, my love?”

Damian smiled, “I can watch TV?” Louis nodded and taped on Damian’s shoes. “Take these off and watch whatever you like.”   

              “Thank you! Oh, mommy?”               

  “Hm?”

“How the door has a hole?”

Louis laughed tensely, “well-”   

            “What a great question, D. Why does it have a hole the same size as your foot?”

Louis closed his eyes, “I kicked a hole in it.”

Damian covered his mouth, “why mommy?”           

      “I was having a little tantrum.”

The boy crossed his eyebrows, “bad mommy. You no let me do that! You no do it.”

 Louis kissed him once more. “I know, go on and watch TV.” Louis stood as Damian ran. He finally faced Harry who didn’t look amused.

“So, now we have to call someone to put in a new door?”       

          “I was just frustrated.”             

            “Of course you were.” Harry shook his head, “you’re too impulsive.” He walked over to the couch where two more bags sat. He put both on the table. “We brought you a burger. Yes, he did eat.”          

       “What did he-”      

          “He had a soup and lots of bread. He would not stop eating the bread.” Harry shook his head as if he had seen something disgusting. “And a hot cocoa.”

Louis smiled and opened the bag. He was starving. “Thank you. I’m hungry.”          

       “No kiss?”

Louis looked at Harry. “Oh, I didn’t know you wanted another one.” Louis sat on the chair with one foot tucked under his body. “How about you give me one.”

Harry’s kisses always made Louis’ chest pull funny. They were warm and long. They felt like how ice probably felt when it was melting. Louis sat up on his knees and wrapped both arms around Harry’s neck. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and finally pulled away from the younger’s lips. “I have bad news.” Harry cut his eyes and wiped something off Louis’ lip.

He wrapped his hands around Louis’ slender hips. “Aside from you kicking the door in?”

The assassin moved away and opened the white take out box. “Fuck you, I can’t tell you anything.”

Harry pulled his hair and sat. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Louis looked inside the burger.

“I told them no tomato and no onions. Medium well, mayo and ketchup, no mustard.” Louis looked at Harry and couldn’t help but smile. That was one thing he really liked about Harry. He never forgot but, sometimes, he hated that the most.

“I don’t know what you’re doing for Christmas-”        

         “I’m going to be at my mom’s Christmas Eve and I’ll be home at night to wrap the gifts.” Louis took a large bite of his sandwich. He grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table. “I won’t be here.”           

          “What?”           

          “My dad.” He swallowed, “Is a shit head and I work at twelve AM til the afternoon.”        

         “Doing what?”             

          “A run.” Louis ate a fry and offered one to Harry who denied. “These people who’ve been stealing from us.” He picked up his burger, “The guy that almost broke my whole fucking face.”

Harry leaned back. “I’ll go, I’ll kill them fast.”

Louis blushed softly and shook his head. “Like that would ever work out. Since you’re going to-“                

“You and Liam?”          

            “Yeah.”              

          “That’s it?”

“Yeah, cause it’s only three guys.”

Harry rubbed his chin, “You sure?”

 

Louis shrugged, “My dad’s too pussy to talk to me so I don’t know.”          

       “Daddy!” Damian covered his mouth and took a small step back from both. “Sorry. Excuse me, daddy.”

Louis and Harry both smiled. The manners training was working.

“Good job. What happened?”

Damian grinned and handed Harry his bandana. “Put back please.” Harry fixed Damian’s head band letting Damian run back to the TV. Louis got up to go the kitchen.          

            “I brought you something else.”

He exited with a Gatorade. “What?”

Harry pulled a small bag from his pocket and put it on the table. Louis stared at him for a while. “Really?”         

        “Yeah.” He opened it and took one out. He broke it in half and stole Louis’ Gatorade. There was probably forty Xanax bars, different colors, in the bag. Louis was in heaven.

He sat down slowly. “I took one and a half today.” Harry lifted an eyebrow and took back the bag making Louis flinch. “No!” He lowered his voice. “One more –a fourth!”

Harry cut his eyes. “A fourth. I’m holding onto these.” Louis nodded quickly as Harry pulled a white one from the bag.

Louis shook his head, “the hulk’s, please?” Harry sighed and pulled out a green one and broke it. “Open.”

Louis did and grabbed his drink. “Thank you.” He couldn’t help but smile and it felt even better now because Harry was with him.             

            “Finish your food. I’m gunna make us a drink.”               

          “Will you smoke a blunt with me after?”                

“You’re gunna get the spins.”           

      “I’ll be fine -will you?”

Harry put the bag in his pocket. “Yeah.”

Louis bit his lip happily. “Thank you.”                

-

“Damian! Damian!”

“Yes mommy-”

“What have I fucking told you about my stuff?”

Damian flinched and backed away slowly. “I didn’t-”

“Oh, but you did!” Louis threw his shirt at the child. “Why is my white shirt covered in chocolate?”

Damian curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt. “I sorry-”

                “No! I am tired of the apologies! Next time you touch my stuff,” Louis grabbed him roughly by the arm making Damian scream. “I will beat you til you get it!” He tossed him onto the couch. “Sit and don’t you move an inch!”

Damian’s face turned bright red as he screamed. “Mommy! Mommy!”

“Shut it!” Louis picked up the destroyed piece of clothing. “I said not a word! I don’t want to hear another god damn apology!” Damian screamed and clawed the couch. His body flared and his screams weren’t stopping.

Louis stomped over and grabbed his kicking feet. “Stop now! You are acting crazy! Are you crazy? –Damian!”

“No!”

“Then stop it, now! Stop it!” Louis slapped his leg firmly making the boy freeze. Damian sniffled and scooted anyway. Louis didn’t hit him that hard, did he? “You –you-ow!” Damian cried into his small palms. “Daddy! Daddy!”

Louis touched his burning hand and chewed his lip. He bent down and rubbed Damian’s leg. “I’m sorry, hey… calm down. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry.” Damian shrieked and moved away. He lifted his blue shorts and Louis closed his eyes. There was his bright red hand mark.

“Baby…”

“I want daddy!” Damian slapped away Louis’ hands. He hated being rejected.

“Baby, I’m sorry! Mommy is so sorry!”

Damian rubbed his leg and wiped his face. “I want nap.”

Louis nodded quickly, “Okay… okay. Can I nap too?”

Damian was thinking. He shook his head no. “I no want mommy.” He moved off the couch and ran to Louis’s bedroom. Louis laid on the couch and covered his eyes. “Fuck.” He hit the cushions. “Fuck! Fuck!”

-

“What did you do?” Damian hid behind Harry’s dirty pant leg. Louis cut the rubber band off the flowers. “What?”

                “Don’t fuck with me.” Harry grabbed the roses and tossed them into the trash.

“What are you doing!”

                “You don’t deserve them! You don’t deserve shit! Why’d you hit him so hard? What did we talk about?”

Louis bent down, “baby, I said I was sorry.”

                “Damian, go to the room.”

“Yes.” The small boy ran from the two.

Louis backed into the counter as Harry got close. Harry’s hand collided with Louis’ head. Louis could have stopped him but he didn’t. The assassin fell to the floor covering his head as Harry’s beatings didn’t stop. “You don’t hit him! Not like that! He has a mark! Don’t hit him!” Harry ended it with a kick to Louis stomach. Louis was left bent over coughing for his life on the kitchen floor.

“It was a mi –it was –ugh.” He coughed harder and rubbed his bruising body.

“You think you can beat him.” Harry came back and kicked Louis to the side like a doll. He washed his hands in the sink, completely ignoring Louis’ groans. “I will fucking destroy your high-horse, Louis.” Harry kicked him again. “Four days til Christmas and you just love fucking things up.” Louis tried getting up. “Goodnight, Louis.” Harry turned off the light before leaving him in the dark.

Louis cried for an hour. What felt like an hour? He was in pain but his heart hurt more than anything else. Harry came home in a good mood and even brought Louis’ red roses with a kiss. It wasn’t Damian’s fault. He was scared of his mommy.

Louis fucked up because he didn’t get his drugs today.

This was a problem.

He had a problem.

He sometimes wished he would have given Damian back, but how could he?

Louis tried standing for the third time with no avail. He began crying again because it was all he could manage. His birthday was in two days and Christmas was in three. Louis and Harry were actually going to go out tomorrow to buy Damian’s gifts. Things were rough.

                “Come on.” The lights flashed on making Louis squint. “Get up, let’s go.” Harry picked him up carefully. “You’ve wallowed enough.” Louis cringed when Harry bounced him. “Make room, D.”

The child’s voice was so small. “Mommy.”

Harry laid Louis down with ease. Louis rolled over to face the boy. “Baby.” He was going to black out.

“Mommy.” Damian touched his cheek. “No hit me anymore, mommy.”

“He won’t.” Harry turned off the light and squeezed in behind Louis. “Right?”

“Never, baby.” Louis grabbed him close as Harry grabbed him. “I’m so sorry.” Louis’ burst back into tears.

“No cry mommy. Daddy, tell mommy no cry. Mommy cry and I cry.” Louis kissed Damian all over. Harry rubbed small soft circles into Louis’ hurting tummy.

“Stop crying. We have to go out tomorrow.”

-

“Mommy!”

“Please stop shouting, Damian.” Louis unbuckled his seat belt as Harry pulled up to Zayn’s gates.

“Name.”

Harry leaned out the window. “Harry Styles. NYE. Number 785459.”

Louis’ body hurt like hell.

“Enter.” Harry drove through the open gates.

“Mommy!”

“Yes, Damian.” Louis leaned over to the back seat to wipe the corner of Damian’s mouth.

“Mommy! I go to Zayn’s house?” Louis smiled and jumped when he got a whack to his bum. Damian covered his small mouth with both hands and giggled. “Ooh. Mommy got pow-pow from daddy.” Louis blushed and slapped Harry’s shoulder before he got out of the car. Damian grinned, “Mommy in trouble.”

Louis pinched the child’s nose. “Get out.”

Damian laughed and unbuckled his seat belt like how Louis taught him. He tried opening the back door with no use. “Mommy! It locked! Mommy! No leave me! Please!”

Louis opened Damian’s door and picked him up. “I will never, ever leave you.” He rubbed their noses together. “When do I ever leave you alone?”

Damian sniffled, “never. Mommy protect me.” Harry walked around the car to grab Damian.

“Exactly.” Louis smiled and opened the trunk. He pulled out Damian’s overnight bag and slammed the trunk shut. “Daddy and I are always here.”

Damian squished Harry’s cheeks. “Yes, daddy?”

                “Yes sir.” Harry put Damian down and let him dash for Zayn’s front door. Harry sighed as Louis walked up next to him. Louis adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “He’s growing.”

Harry smiled, “I know.” He looked over at Louis and kissed him quickly. “Come on, the stores are gunna be packed.” Louis blushed and wrapped his free arm around Harry’s waist as Harry draped his over Louis’ shoulder. “Ow.”

“What?”

Louis rubbed his swollen stomach. “You hit me yesterday.”

Harry snorted, “You deserved it.”

“Mommy! I can no –I can no –I cannot touch button!” Louis laughed and touched the doorbell making Damian do a small dance. “Ding dong! Ding dong! We here!”

The door opened slowly and Damian ran behind Harry. “Hey, we’re here for Zayn.” The older man nodded and welcomed them in. Harry put one hand behind him to comfort Damian as they walked in.

“Daddy.” Damian pulled on Harry’s white shirt. “Daddy. I need go pee.”

Harry nodded, “I’m going to go to the restroom.”

The man motioned them over, “this way, sir.”

Louis smiled tiredly, “I’ll go wait for you with Zayn.”

Damian looked nervous. “Mommy –mommy, no leave and no tell me. Okay?”

Louis nodded and waved, “Go pee. I’m waiting.” The boy nodded and grabbed onto Harry’s hand.

“Where is Zayn?”

 “This way, sir.”

-

“Do you have to go number two?”

“No daddy.” Damian pulled his small pants back up to his waist. “Daddy?”

“What happened, D?”

Damian lifted his arms for Harry to carry him. “I love mommy so much.” Harry smiled and turned on the sink. He washed Damian’s hands quickly.

“Yeah? How much?”

Damian shook his head with his wet hands. “I don’t know, daddy. It scare me.”

Harry bent down and fixed Damian’s hair. “Why? What scares you?”

“How much I love mommy! He so beautiful and he mean sometimes but he make me so happy. I always want mommy! I love mommy so much. It scare me. I want mommy hugs and kisses. I want mommy always!”

Harry smiled and kissed Damian’s forehead. “So do I.”

“Does it scare daddy too?”

“It terrifies me.”

-

“They have this new toy, it’s like a robot you control or something. That’d be cool.”

Louis crossed his legs on Zayn’s bed. “Yeah? You don’t think a robot is too much for him?”

Danielle shrugged and continued blow drying Niall’s hair. “Naw, I think it’ll be good for him.”

Niall raised his hand. “I think he needs one of those kitchen toy things. Every kid has one.” He frowned, “except me cause my parents were broke.”

Louis chuckled, “Yeah, that’s already on the list.” He chewed his lip, “I wanna get him his own bed too.”

Zayn walked out of his bathroom, “A what?”

“A bed, I think it’d be good. He needs his own room since he’s growing. Liam said he’d give up his room since he’s always over your house.”

Danielle smiled, “that would be a good idea.”

“Yeah, and Harry and I could have some privacy.”

Niall and Danielle both ‘oo’d’ playfully. Zayn sat on the corner of the bed. “I was gunna ask. What’s happening for your birthday?”

Louis brought his knees to his chest. “I wanna do it at the apartment. Just something small.” He rolled his eyes. “My dad is making Liam and me fucking work at twelve in the morning. Fucking bastard.”

“Don’t fucking remind me.” Danielle clenched her teeth, “if only.”

Louis groaned. “I wanna be there for Damian’s first Christmas with me.”

“Zayn –ah!” Damian screamed and bounced were he stood. “Everyone! Zayn, Dani and Nini!”

Dani turned off the blow dryer and bent down for Damian. The child jumped into her arms. “I miss Dani!”

Danielle squeezed him tight. “I missed you my little bean!”

Louis smiled and leaned his head against Zayn’s head board. He was so fucking lucky. He had people who loved Damian as much as he did to help him.

Damian loved everyone.

He was such a sweet boy and you could not, not love him. Damian was growing and it was so important that he had good figures in his life. Louis wasn’t the best one. Harry and him were drug addicts and alcoholics to top it off. They were the last people who deserved a kid but they were decent. Harry helped Louis in ways that he didn’t know he could. He helped Louis be patient and better with Damian and he helped Damian as well; even if it required other violent methods.

“Lou, let’s go.”

Louis snapped away from his thoughts and got off the bed. He slid his sneakers back on. “Alright, Damian.”

The boy’s neck spun quickly to Louis from Niall’s arms. “Yes mommy.”

“We’re going to leave.” Damian’s eyes grew. He wiggled out of Niall’s arms and crawled across the large bed to Louis. “You behave, okay? Behave and have fun.”

“Yes mommy.” He hugged Louis hard like he always does. It is always hard to say goodbye to his pumpkin.

“We’ll be back tomorrow to get you.”

“Tomorrow is mommy’s birthday!”

Louis was taken back. “And who told you that?” Damian covered his mouth and looked at Harry. Louis blinked quickly. “I see. Well yes, tomorrow is my birthday and what’s after that?”

“Santa day!”

“Christmas.”

“Chr –Chris –Santa day!”

Louis laughed and hugged his baby. “I’ll miss you so much.”

Damian hugged back. “I miss mommy so much.”

 Louis kissed him all over. “And what happens if you miss me too much?”

Damian giggled. “I hug my mommy blankie!”

Louis rubbed their noses. “And if that doesn’t work?”

“I hug it harder!”

“And if none of that works?”

“I call mommy!”

 Louis tickled his tummy. “That’s right, baby.”

-

“This looks nice.” Louis turned the triangle shaped toy over, reading the back. “It says for three and up.” Harry looked over at it from the toy he was observing.

“What does it do?”

Louis chewed on his lip lightly in thought. “I’m not sure actually. It is supposed to be a ball.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows and focused back on his toy. “It’s not a circle.” Louis shrugged and put it back down, “the toys are strange now a days.”

He moved their full shopping cart to the side. “What did you find?”

Harry showed him the walkie-talkies quickly. They’d been here for two hours already. They already purchased some toys and put those in the car. This was their second round. “They go up to a hundred feet.”

Louis grabbed it from him and threw it into the cart. “I like it.”

Harry picked up a puzzle. “He loves SpongeBob. He’d probably love this.” Harry looked over it as Louis grabbed a small toy computer.

“Yeah, get it.” Louis twisted his mouth at the computer. “This is good since we’re going to home school him.” Harry nodded and grabbed onto the cart. “We need to buy some books too. I finished all of the new one’s already.”

                “Yeah?” Louis smiled, “He loves reading so much.”

Harry nodded, “He’s good too. His speech needs some work.”

Louis pouted and walked alongside the cart, arms crossed. “Aw, my baby is trying so hard.”

                “I never said he wasn’t. I just need to work with him more. It’s just hard because I’ve been working a lot since you haven’t.” Harry grabbed a small toy car from the shelf. “Someone needs to pay rent and buy toys.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “You swear like I’m broke. I have money.”

Harry snorted, “I have more.”

Louis was not ready for a fight, especially one that would draw attention to themselves. “Whatever, Harry.”

                “Did you take something today?”

Louis walked ahead proudly. “No, I didn’t. You were going to give me shit because of what I did yesterday if I did.”

                “I wouldn’t have.”

                “I don’t care.” Louis ran his hands over some of the toys. “Now we have to go back home and wrap all this shit –ow. Sorry.”

The man grabbed Louis swiftly. “It’s fine.” He chuckled, “Christmas shopping just like everyone else.”

Louis’ forehead wrinkled and before Harry could react, he did. He pulled away from the man who didn’t let him go. “Yeah.” He cut his eyes and grabbed the end of the cart pulling it along with Harry’s sharp eyes. The man blinked a couple of times before sliding past both. Louis shivered. He didn’t like people touching him. Harry cleared his throat.

                “See,” Louis commented as they walked around to the next aisle. “Never accuse me of flirting again because I don’t.” It never failed that when Louis went out by himself Harry would accuse him of trying to hook up with someone.

Harry hmph’d.

Louis looked behind at the bothered assassin and laughed. He wrapped his body around Harry’s hunched over frame. “I don’t let people touch me.” Harry pulled Louis in front of him and pushed the shopping cart forward.

                “This is a lot of affection for one morning.” Harry rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder as they pushed on.

“Now no one can bump into you.”

Louis laughed with his head tossed back. “Oh, Harry. This is too much.” He stopped the cart in front of the bicycles. “I know for sure you have pills in your pocket.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and swayed softly. “Mmhm.”

Louis smiled sadly. Harry got like this only when he’s taken something. Normally, he wouldn’t dare touch Louis in public. “And you took something without me?”

Harry peppered his neck with kisses. “Nope, not yet.”

Louis’ heart shifted. “Liar?” It was an accusation.

                “I swear.”

“Oh, so the season is what has you like this?”

Harry moved away. Louis, upset about the lack of warmth, tried grabbing him back. “I can’t do anything fucking nice with you. You always have a fucking problem.” Oh, so he hadn’t taken anything.

Louis grabbed Harry’s coat. “Sorry.” He pouted because maybe Harry would let them take it now. “We can take something now?” Harry stared him down. Louis blinked flirtatiously. “Please? We’ll be all alone tonight. We can have fun?”

Harry pinched his nose roughly making Louis whine. “Two.”

Louis’ beamed. “Two what?”

Harry’s grin was growing. Louis squealed and lowered his voice as someone passed. He bit his lip hard. “You got them, Harry?” Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out four Adderall’s.

Louis clapped. “Two?”

Harry nodded. “They are high doses and kind of mixed with something else. If you want to do two, then okay.”

Louis pressed his lips together and nodded excitedly. “Yes please.”

Harry pulled their drink from the cart and put both into Louis’ already open mouth. He put the straw to his lips allowing Louis to swallow them down. He hugged Harry quickly. “Yes, fuck.”

Harry chuckled and drunk down his. “You fucking drug addict.”

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s hip. “Speak for yourself, Pickle.”

-

“You’re slow!” Louis finished four packages and Harry was on his third. Louis’ heart was beating really fast. Talk about high doses. “Keep up, Harry.” Louis cut the wrapping paper perfectly until he caught his finger in the mix. “Ow!”

Harry jumped to his side quickly. “Let me see.”

Louis groaned and stood, “it’s bleeding, bad.” He ran to the kitchen and stuck his hand in the sink. Harry turned on the sink as Louis hissed. Harry shook his head, “Looks painful.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Really?” He stomped his foot on the floor hard. “Fuck!”

Harry ran his fingers along his sides. “I’ll go get the kit.” He kissed Louis’ shoulder and left.

                They’d gotten home about forty minutes ago. They’d stopped for something to eat but left because Harry got in a fight with their waiter.

It would have been great. It would have been their first time ever going on an actual ‘date’. Louis never really saw Harry scream at anyone for no real reason which showed Louis that Harry wasn’t having a very good affect to the Adderall. The man had dropped Louis’ water on him a little and Harry just flipped.

 Louis hadn’t been angry but Harry was a mess.

The poor waiter apologized over and over but Harry got up and they left. Louis hadn’t even said a word because he was so lost in his own world to actually care. It took them about ten minutes to get all the toys up the stairs and into Liam’s bedroom. Luckily Damian didn’t go in there because, ‘If it not mine, I no touch it!’

                Louis grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his cut. “Pickle!” Louis groaned walking into the dining room. “Pickle! What happened to the bandages?”

Harry jogged out of the bathroom, “I used the rest of the Band-Aids when I came back from a run. Trying to look for more, bunny.” Harry cupped Louis’ face. “You alright?”

He shook his head, “It went deep.”

Harry lifted Louis’ hands above his head. “Direct pressure!” Harry ran back to the bathroom. Louis sat on the dinning chair. This is what he gets for being a competitive shit hole.

He jumped slightly at his loud ring tone. Louis groaned and threw the bloody towel on the table. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and answered.

“Hey.” Louis looked at his deep cut with a cringe.

“Hey, Lou. Someone wants to tell you something.” Louis moved his fingers slowly.

“Let me talk to him.”

“Here Damian.”

 Louis pouted when Harry squeezed him from behind. “Mommy?”

 “Hi baby.”

“Mommy! I miss you, mommy!”

Louis smiled, Harry listened. “I miss you too, pumpkin. I’m going to put you on speaker.” Louis handed the phone to Harry who put it on.

“Hey, D.”

“Daddy! Mommy and Daddy!” Louis smiled and grabbed the Hydrogen peroxide from Harry.

“What’s happening, baby?”

“I –I –We – Dani, Lili, Nini and Zayn! We go to party, mommy!”

“Liam is there?”

“Yes mommy!”

 “You went to a party?”

“No! Not yet! We go later!”

“Whose party?” Harry put the phone down and assisted Louis.

“My friend!”

 “Oh, Ricky? Zayn’s baby cousin?”

“Yes mommy! We go and I call because mommy says that I can no have lot of cake! I want ask mommy if – if maybe I have a little cake? Not lot! Just little!” Louis tossed his head back with a big smile as Harry patched him up.

“Eat as much cake as you want my beautiful baby.”

“Really! But I no want mommy be mad…”

Louis wanted to grab him through the phone because he could imagine Damian at that moment. His fist in a ball, close to his chest. He had big puppy eyes and a tiny pout. His toes were curled together awaiting his mommy’s answer.

“I will not be mad. I promise. Just don’t eat so much that you get sick, okay?”

“Yay! Yes mommy! I promise! I love you mommy! I love you daddy! I miss you!”

“I miss you too, D. I’m taking care of mommy, he hurt himself.” Louis slapped him.

“What! No! Why?”

Louis’ heart broke. Whenever he got hurt Damian would freak. “I’m fine, pumpkin. I just cut myself.” Louis smacked Harry again.

“Mommy! Be careful!” Louis could imagine his little eyebrows crashed together. His small foot stomping the floor with a frown on his lips.

“I’ll be careful as long as you have fun at the party. Okay?”

Damian seemed apprehensive. “O –Okay, mommy. Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay. Love you. Kisses!”

Louis sent a dozen kisses through the phone. “I love you so much.”

“Me too! Love you daddy!”

“Love you. Have fun.”

Louis pressed the end button with his good hand. “Why’d you tell him that?”

Harry shrugged and finally stood. “He’ll be fine.”

Louis groaned, “I don’t wanna wrap anymore presents.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis hair with a tight pull.

“We have to finish. Then we can smoke a little, have a drink.”

Louis groaned and laid his head on the table. “Then tomorrow I leave at the crack of dawn! I can’t even get drunk on my own birthday.”

Harry leaned over him and kissed his cheek. “Then we have to go pick up your cake.”

                “What ‘cake’?”

Harry grinned. “The one I ordered with Damian last week.”

Louis turned around with a light tint on his face. “Seriously?”

Harry kissed Louis’ puckered lips. “Yes, seriously.” He kissed him again. “Is that bad?”

Louis smiled, embarrassed. “No.” Harry squeezed his cheeks tenderly. “And after that we get to take something else and drink til we can’t walk. Smoke some more.” Louis liked that idea because tomorrow was going to be hell.

-

“Harry…” Louis’ voice slurred as he climbed off his bed. “P –Pickle?” Louis dragged himself to the kitchen where Harry was laid butt naked on the kitchen floor. Louis giggled and fell to the floor from lack of oxygen. He kicked Harry’s leg, softly stirring the assassin.

Louis sighed at the coolness on his bare body. He wasn’t sure where they’d went wrong. Maybe at the part where they started taking shots or when the acid hit their tongue.

It could have been either.

Louis didn’t even know they had anymore until Harry was fucking him against the bathroom counter.

                “Harry.” Louis crawled on top of Harry’s sleeping form. He rubbed his crotch against Harry’ softly, moaning at the touch. “Harry…” He groaned gently. “Wake up and fuck me.” Louis pressed down harder. “Uh –fuck, that feels nice.” Louis bit his bottom lip feeling Harry’s appendage come to life. Louis kissed the underside of Harry’s chin. “Baby…” Louis moaned. “Baby, please wake up.”

Harry groaned and rubbed his face. “Leave me alone.”

Louis sat still on his hip. “Fine, then I’m fucking you in your sleep.” Louis scooted up to sit on Harry’s stomach. He put his right hand behind him to rub Harry until he stood up hard and high. “You’re gunna miss out.” Louis teased.

 Harry slapped his thigh and grunted, “Bring yourself over here.”

Louis chewed on his cheek with a blush. “Yeah? You’re gunna eat me out?”

Harry pinched him, “now.”

Louis threw his leg over and placed his thighs on either side of Harry’s face. He played with Harry’s nuts softly, awaiting his mouth.

                Harry’s fingers squeezed his waist and his tongue went to work. “Oh fuck, yes.” Louis shook his ass a little. Harry’s tongue dipped and licked around his insides. It might have been the drugs and, or alcohol, but Louis felt like his asshole was burning. It felt like the acid that had been on Harry’s tongue was seeping into his body and drugging him all over again.

                Louis’ tongue fell out of his mouth. He liked when Harry wasn’t looking at him during sex sometimes. It allowed Louis to make faces that he normally wouldn’t. Harry just sometimes fucked him so good that he couldn’t control his face, like now.

Louis sat up and had a firm grip on Harry’s hair. “Oh shit, Harry.” Harry squeezed his hips harder and finally removed his tongue. Harry slapped Louis’ thigh twice. Louis knew what that meant, time to get to work. Louis slid down to Harry’s erection and licked the tip a couple of times before sucking it into his wet mouth. He spit on it and rubbed the spit over Harry’s beautiful shining cock. Louis was getting ready to ride him back words but Harry stopped him.

                “What happened, Pickle? Did I do something wrong?”

Harry rubbed his eyes and licked his wet lips. “Face me.”

Louis’ face was burning and Harry could see it because the sun was rising. Louis turned around, penis standing erect, body sweating off the drugs and alcohol in his system. Tattoos moving with his muscles, chest ready to collapse. Louis held Harry steady before he lowered himself. Louis’ gasped softly, so softly that only the walls could hear. He closed his mouth when he was comfortably sat and took a breath when Harry’s hands slithered their way onto his slim hips.

                Harry stared at him for a while. Louis’ eyes lowered at the sunlight that came through the kitchen window. He forgot to close the fucking curtain. Harry’s hand reached up to Louis’ cheek. He rubbed Louis’ warm cheek and smiled. Louis’ face moved back a bit, why was he smiling?

                “You’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen.”

Louis placed both hands on Harry’s stomach. “You’re on drugs, Harry.”

                “Oh, I know, but it doesn’t change that you are.” Harry played with Louis’ hair. “It just makes it easier to suck up my pride and say it out loud.” Louis closed his eyes, letting his lashes hit his colored cheeks. He moved slowly generating a low grunt from Harry. “Lou-“

“Sh. Stop talking.”

Harry held his hips still. “Can I tell you something first?”

Louis moved his hair from his forehead. “What?”

Harry smiled drunkly. “I really –really fucking love you, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis’ stomach hurt and he was ready to get off this ride. He stood up but was pulled down.

“Harry! Stop it! I don’t take this as a joke!”

Harry looked hurt. “Hey, relax.”

“No!” Louis cried. “That’s not funny!”

Harry shook his head and tutted softly. “It’s not a joke, bunny. It’s not.” Harry kissed Louis’ shivering hands. “I love you.”

Louis frowned, “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not.”

“And you’ll say it later and in a year and in three years?”

Harry rubbed the tears from Louis’ cheeks, “If I’m alive, I’ll say it.”

Louis covered his face. He shook his head and laughed, “ugh –what have we become, Harry?”

Harry chuckled, “What do you want to become?”

Louis wasn’t sure. “I like us like this –for now.”

Harry tickled his sides making Louis laugh and a yawn escape. “For now, huh?”

Louis nodded slowly, “yeah.” Harry pressed his palms into Louis’ thighs and spread them over his stomach and lower back.

“Damian is lucky even though you’re a complete asshole sometimes.” Harry rolled his red eyes, “I’m jealous.”

Louis crossed his arms. “Well you’re right about one of those things.”

Harry put his hands behind his head. “That you’re an asshole?”

The older assassin cut his eyes with a twitch of his upper lip.

Harry caught the hand that endangered his face. He laughed, bringing Louis towards his face. “Happy Birthday, Louis.”

-

“Did you ever read the Christmas list?” Harry tossed the card on the table where Louis sat with an ice pack pressed to his thumping head.

“Nope, might as well since we already bought anything he could have asked for.” Louis set the pack down with a sigh and a disgusting burp. “Yuck.” He struggled to open the envelope and was ready to scream until Harry came by and ripped it open.

“Thanks.” He unfolded it and laughed. “He didn’t write anything.”

Harry swallowed his sixth bottle of water. “No?”

“Yeah, he just drew a picture of us.” Harry bent down looking at the drawing. Louis pointed at himself. “What’s that?”

Harry squinted at the thing on Louis’ arm. “I think your tattoos.”

“Oh.” He laughed. “We say to write what he wants and he draws a picture.” Louis stood slowly and walked to the kitchen where Harry cleaned dirty dishes from their delicious breakfast.

Louis wished he could have enjoyed it more but he felt sick. He stuck the picture to the fridge. “He even tried to draw our Christmas tree.”

Harry smirked and turned off the faucet. “You want me to stay and clean up?”

“No.” Louis shook his head. “Let me clean up and fix everything.” He walked back to the dining room stretching. “I need the food from the bakery for this afternoon, I need,” He rubbed his exhausted face. They decided it was best to just stay up instead of trying to go back to sleep. “I need to call my dad back and I need my baby.” Louis was ready to see Damian already. Harry bent down next to their Christmas tree to turn off the lights. That tree had been a bitch in every way shape and form and Louis was ready to toss it out the fucking window.

**

“Be careful!” Louis moved Damian out of the way quickly. “You almost poked his eye out! Damian, go wait by the table.”

Damian listened for once and ran to the chair. “Here mommy?”

“Perfect.”

Harry looked behind him. “Where are we putting it again?”

Louis crossed his arms and stuck his hip out. “The corner! We talked about this.”

Liam groaned, “Could we hurry up, this is heavy as hell!”

Zayn agreed, “It would be great to speed this along.”

“Alright, twelve steps.” Harry backed his way into the corner and finally set the tree down. “Good?” He questioned.

Louis turned his head as Zayn sat down. “I don’t care if it’s not, it’s not moving with my help.”

Damian ran up to Louis’ leg coughing. “It’s big mommy!”

Louis picked him up. “You like it where it’s at, baby? Or should we move it?” Damian titled his head at the same time as Louis’.

Harry threw his head back. “Come on, D, be on my side this time.”

Louis shook his head. “If he doesn’t like it, it’s gunna have to move, sorry.”

Liam laughed tiredly as Harry fell next to him. “Louis, stop using the child as an excuse. You move it.”

“Why should I?”

Damian coughed harsher running to the massive tree. Louis crossed his arms. “I never said to get a tree this big.”

Zayn poked Damian’s head. “You said to get one that would make Damian happy and that’s what we did.”

Louis shrugged, “Damian would be happy with a twig.” He put his hand on the door knob. “The point is that you’re gunna have to move it back a little. Just push it.”

“Oh, so we can get stabbed?”

Louis opened the door for Danielle and Niall. “We brought the ornaments!” Niall smiled. “We bought a bunch so everyone gets to help!”

Damian jumped up and down but stopped when he sneezed. “I help?”

“But of course! It’s one of the best parts!”

Damian clapped. “I happy.”

“So am I.” Danielle put the bags down and raised her hand. “High five?” Damian slapped the hand as hard as he could. The small child covered his mouth with both hands as his coughing fit started. Harry stood up to pat his back. Louis walked from the bedroom with a small inhaler for the boy. He handed it to Damian who learned how to use it by himself and refused to let anyone else do it.

He sucked in the needed air and took a deep breath before giving it back. “You okay, pumpkin?”

Damian nodded but stopped and bounced softly. “I no feel good, mommy.”

“No?” Louis touched his forehead. “Wanna take a little nap?”

“But –but –but the ori –the orimints?”

Louis smiled and rubbed his back. “We’ll wait for you to wake up.” Damian looked down as everyone stared at him. Damian covered his eyes and pressed his palms into them. Louis gave Harry a knowing look. Damian was frustrated and was ready to cry. Harry picked him up quickly. “I’m tired so I’ll take a nap too.” Damian nodded with a pout and not another word.

Zayn and Liam raised their hands. “I think I’ll do the same.” Louis shook his finger and pointed at the tree.

**

Louis could not explain the amount of times and ways he begged and screamed for Damian to not touch the lights and the ornaments. Damian loved hiding under the tree and scream that he was a present but then he’d get poked and cry for an hour. Louis was done with the stupid smelly tree. So done.

“Alright, I’ll grab D then get the food. I’ll drop him off then I have to head out.” Louis frowned. He kept forgetting Harry had to spend time with his mom. Louis looked at the clock. It was eleven. He had to stop by his dad’s with Damian to get Damian’s presents and then come back and get ready for his mini party then Harry came back and then he left again. Louis sighed, today was gunna be hell.

“Alright.”

“Louis, we talked about this.”

Louis waved his hand. “I know, I know. Go. I need to start cleaning.”

He kissed Harry quickly. “I’ll be back tonight before you leave. Don’t cut the cake til then.”

Louis smiled, “kay.”

-

“Hi grandpa!” Damian smiled wide at the man and hugged his leg.

“Hello little one.” Louis rolled his eyes. His dad was never like this with him as a child, bastard. He picked Damian up and held him on his hip. “And hello Louis. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas.”

Louis gave a fake smile for effort, “thanks.”

He motioned him in. “Glad you came. I have this one’s gifts.” Brandon kissed Damian all over. “And I have yours.”

Louis shook with disgust and a low groan. He followed his father into their large living room that held a tree twice the size of the one they had at home. Louis whistled, “a bit much? Maybe?”

Damian stared in awe. “Wow.” He bounced in Brandon’s arms. “Wow! Wow grandpa! It beautiful!” Louis smiled and looked away. Damian’s smiling face was so important. Brandon let him run up to the brightly lit tree. Damian jumped around and around. “It so big! Mommy! You see how big!” He put his hands in the air and bowed. “Oh magic tree. I love you!” He squealed and ran around pointing at the presents. “Look! Santa came soon!”

“Early.” Louis corrected putting his wallet and keys on the coffee table. He bent down in front of the hyperventilating child and took off his small scarf. Brandon sat on the floor next to them and pulled out some of the gifts. “These are yours.”

Damian covered his mouth. “Me?”

Louis hugged him quickly. “Go, rip em up.” Louis stood up with his father and watched Damian tear through each one with a scream. The maids were by his side picking up the wrapping paper.

Brandon picked up a small present and handed it to Louis. “And this one is for you.”

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile. “What is it?” He opened it carefully and slipped it out. Louis stared at the golden box.

Brandon shrugged, hands behind his back. “Nothing special.” Louis opened it like it was a bomb of some type.

It was a necklace. A very special one. His mother’s.

Louis stared at it before looking at his father. “She said to give it to you on your twenty first but –” He shook his head. “I hadn’t gotten around to it.”

Louis touched the small pink stone. “Thank you.”

Louis’ mother was his rock. She listened to him and loved him. She did a job as a mother and father because his father sucked at his. She was strong, stronger than anyone he ever met. He wanted to be that for Damian. He wanted to be Damian’s everything. His best friend and mother.

Louis put the chain on and let it fall on his chest. His dad smiled, “looks good.”

 Louis nodded, “thank you.”

“Mommy!” Damian held up a large box. His eyes were huge. “I see this –I see –I saw this on TV!”

Louis smiled and walked over to him. “Yeah? You like it?”

“Yes! Daddy and me say it look so cool!” He touched the box, “I love it!”

Louis rubbed his back. “Tell grandpa a big thank you.” Damian ran into open arms and hugged Brandon tightly. “Thank you! Thank you!” Brandon hugged him firmly with closed eyes and Louis understood why he loved Damian. Brandon called every week to check on Damian. He came by as much as he could and paid for every doctor visit when Damian was sick. He was trying to be a father which he had failed at. Louis allowed it. He was thankful for his dad for one thing and that was Damian. Although Louis didn’t want the little snot boy, he’d kept him because of his father.

“No problem, buddy.” He put Damian back down then looked to Louis. He swallowed hard. “’Daddy’?” Louis looked around. “Will I ever meet this secret, ‘daddy’?”

Louis shrugged, “dunno.”

Brandon smiled almost evilly. “Do I know him?”

Louis shrugged, “maybe.”

The older man tilted his head back, “ah, I see. So I do. Well, Damian likes him and he seems to like your neck.” Louis sucked in his cheeks with an embarrassed blush.

“You’re doing drugs again?” Louis’ foot twitched. Brandon held up his hands. “It’s not interfering with your work and is your business. You are old enough to understand that.” Louis didn’t respond. “Damian. Think about him though.” Brandon took a step toward Damian. “He needs something stable. He needs a good healthy family.” Louis nodded. “Not someone like me. I’m not something you need to become. Whoever this ‘daddy’ is, make sure he has your same track of mind.” Louis’ nails scratched at his jeans.

Harry and him better start looking into a New Year’s resolution.

-

“Woah.” Niall smiled slightly impressed. “You finished all of them?”

Louis nodded at his paper cut fingers. “I wasn’t going to, Harry said not to.” He shrugged, “But it just wouldn’t be right if I hadn’t.”

Niall nodded at the mountain. “Holy crap.”

                “Yeah,” Louis fell onto bed in Liam’s room, where all the presents hid. “I’m so tired. Thanks for distracting him.”

Niall sat next to him. “No problem.”

                “My dad bought him a bike and so did I.” Louis huffed, “Kind of sucks.”

Niall shrugged, “He’ll be excited either way.” Louis smiled because yeah, he would. Niall crossed his legs, “You look really tired. You sure you’re ready for tonight?”

Louis chewed on the side of his mouth. He wasn’t ready for tonight. Yeah, it was going to be only three guys but Louis was really tired. He barely had any sleep and this party, although it was mini, was exhausting. They’d finally finished and now waited on Harry to come to cut the cake. It was already nine o’clock and Louis wanted out. He didn’t want to go on a run, he wanted to be home and wake up to his smiling baby’s face. He wanted to see him to rip open all the gifts and scream and cry with happiness. Louis threw his arm over his eyes. He was so stressed out and done. He was done. He was tired of everything.

“I’ll be good with Liam.” He smiled, “we’ll be back soon.” He sat up, “You guys are going to sleep over right?”

Niall nodded. “I’m going to be on the pull out couch with Zayn. Danielle in here.” He touched the bed, “and then Harry and Damian in your room, of course.”

Louis sighed, “Good, good.” he smiled thankfully. He wanted Damian to be surrounded so he couldn’t be upset when he wasn’t there in the morning. “Niall.”

                “Hm?” Louis didn’t want to but he’d been holding it in long enough and if not with Niall, then who else? Louis cried into his hands. Niall quickly rubbed his back. “It’s hitting you hard, huh?”

                “Ugh,” Louis wiped his face with a sad chuckle. “So hard.” He sniffled, “I need you to make his Christmas perfect. Give him everything he wants. If he wants cake for breakfast just give it to him, okay?”

Niall nodded, “okay.”

                “If he wants to go to the park or wants more presents or we didn’t get him what he wanted, then go buy him whatever he wants. I will give you my card –just, anything, okay?”

Niall smiled, “I doubt he’ll need anything else.”

Louis laughed, “I don’t care. Anything he wants, okay?”

                “Okay, Louis.”

                “And lots of pictures and videos.”

Niall smiled sadly, “Okay, Louis.”

-

“Did you cut it?” Harry looked beautiful. Louis sat bouncing Damian who was ready to knock out. Harry loosened his tie and picked Damian up. “Hey.”

                “Daddy.” The boy smiled softly, obviously sleepy.

“Did you cut it?” Louis shook his finger, already dressed for his run with Liam. Harry bent down kissing Louis who hugged him. “Come on. Let’s cut it.” Louis followed Harry over to the table that held the cake. The words read: “Happy Birthday Louis!” In red cursive frosting.

“Turn off the lights.” Danielle ran over with her camera. Zayn lit the one candle in the middle and laughed. “What a lie.”

                Louis glared, “I am still young!”

Harry patted his butt. “Sh.” He tried shaking Damian a little. “Hey, we’re singing Happy Birthday to mommy.”

He sat Damian in Louis’ lap and stared intently at the flame. “Mommy birthday?”

                “Yep.” Louis kissed his messy hair. Poor thing was so tired. He was a trooper though. Damian woke up a little when flashes of Danielle’s camera went off.

Liam whistled. “Alright, one two and three!”

                “Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Louis (mommy)! Happy Birthday to you!”

 

Louis took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I wish-”

 

Damian covered his mouth. “No say loud, mommy! It no come true.”

 

Louis put his hand down with a smile.

 

_‘Just give him a good fucking Christmas –please.’_

                He took a big breath and blew out the one candle. Claps went around the table and Louis felt like he had taken some type of drug. He felt dizzy. Damian clapped his small hands together and stuck his tiny finger into the cake and licked it. “Mmm!” Louis kissed the back of his head as Harry went behind his chair for a picture.

                “Say cheese!”

Damian looked up at the camera and smiled big with a little bit of cream on the tip of his little finger. “Cheese!”

Louis laughed and Harry kissed the side of his face. Louis didn’t know what the picture had come out like but it was probably the best one he’d ever been a part of.

-

“Be safe, alright?” Louis nodded and stuck the knife in the side of his boot. Harry grabbed his face to get his attention. “Hey.”

Louis smiled and held Harry’s hands. “Hey.”

                “Happy birthday.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Louis giggled. “So cliché, nerd.” Louis opened it as he had opened his father’s gift. Louis blinked at the diamond ring. “Woah.” Louis blinked rapidly. “That’s – wow.”

Harry kissed him almost making the box fall. “I love you.” Was Louis sleeping? Harry took the ring out and grabbed Louis’ hand. He slipped it onto his ring finger.

“Are you asking me to marry you or something?”

                “No.” Harry winked, “Unless you want to?”

Louis moved away. “Stop. Wait, what’s happening? Why are you being so nice? What did you do?” Louis glared, “what did you do?”

Harry sighed, “I’m trying to be nice.”

                “Yeah, yeah.” Louis looked him up and down then at his ring. “What’s with this?”

                “Let’s just call it… a promise?”

                “A promise?”

                “Yeah.”

                “For?”

                “For better.” Louis opened his mouth but was cut off.

“Lou?” Liam poked his head into the kitchen. “We gotta go.”

Louis nodded, “kay.” He touched the diamond’s that ran around the ring. “It’s really pretty, thank you.” He shook his head “Thank you.”

Harry hugged him, “hurry home, okay?”

Louis nodded and reached up to kiss Harry hard. “Kay.”

 

-

“This way.” Louis mouthed pointing around the corner. Liam slid past him into the house. Louis pulled the knife from his shoe as Liam spun the silencer on his gun. Louis’ felt funny. They got here relatively fast and without anyone noticing which is strange because this house was wired. Luckily, the cops were waiting down the street for the ‘arrest’. Louis still felt funny and he had confronted Liam who felt the same.

                The house was dark. They couldn’t have been sleeping? These type of people slept in the day and worked at night. It added to his suspicion. Louis grabbed onto Liam’s jacket freezing him. “Li, something’s wrong.”

                “What?”

Louis looked around the dark room then to his chest. A small red dot danced around his shirt. “Shit.” He pulled Liam down to the floor, bullet barely missing his heart. “Crawl!” They both slithered but Louis was stopped by a boot on his thigh. “Shit.” He could hear Liam’s breathing and then a sigh. “God dammit.”

                “Turn the lights on.” Louis adjusted to the brightness of the chandelier above them. “Hello NYW. Nice to see you.” The tall man walked around Louis and Liam. “How you been? Why are you here?”

Louis twisted his mouth to the left. “I’d be better if you could get your boy’s foot off my fucking leg.”

The man smiled and made a grunt allowing Louis and Liam’s legs freedom. Both stood defensively, “let us go and –” Louis looked around. “Oh.” His voice dimmed down. Three? Only three men? Louis counted fifteen. Three and fifteen could maybe be confused. He’d let his dad know by strangling him.

                “And what?” The ugly man smiled. “Aren’t you the one-”

                “You punched?” Louis smiled with disgust. “Yeah, shit head.” The man’s smile fell.

Liam growled low. “Let us go and we won’t kill you.”

The man smiled. “You and what army, little boy?”

                “Left and up.” Liam was talking to Louis.

The man stretched his ear. “Pardon?” Liam’s gun was in the air. He shot the chandelier twice making the delicate light fall. Both assassins ran left and then up, right up the stairs. Louis thanked God for Liam sometimes because Liam did his research. He mapped out the whole place.

Their little getaway didn’t go too smooth with the gun shots that followed.

                “This way!” Liam screamed pulling Louis into a room. Liam sighed quietly and turned on the light quickly then back off. “Okay, we’re in the guest bedroom. Good.”

Louis groaned and rubbed his side. “I got shot.” Liam’s gasp had Louis shaking.

“No you didn’t.”

Louis laughed, out of breath. “Yes, I did. Fuck. It hurts –”

Liam covered Louis’ mouth quickly when he heard screaming. “Check every goddamn room! Find them and kill them!”

Louis squeezed his eyes tight. “I gotta get it out, Li.” Liam nodded in the darkness. He shoved Louis to the side and away from the door way.

                The men came in cautiously, not turning on the light. Louis could make out a shape. He held his knife tightly, trying to ignore the horrible pain in his side. He didn’t dare move. Liam slammed the door shut and shot one. The second man’s hand found the light and Liam with it. Liam had a gun to his head and the man’s to his. Louis stood with the walls help as quietly as possible.

                “Put it down.”

Liam shook his head with a smile. “I’ll think about it when you do.” Louis grabbed the man’s hair roughly and pulled it back, slicing through the thin veins in his neck. Blood squirted through the man’s neck, Louis moved back quickly. He limped and leaned on the wall. “It hurts.” He coughed, “shit, Liam. It fucking hurts.”

Liam nodded and grabbed Louis’ knife to cut the man’s shirt on the floor. He wrapped it around Louis’ stomach and tightened it. “Just breathe,” Louis tried. He bit down on his hand and stomped his foot. “Goddamit. Alright, come on.” He tried moving but stopped. “Holy crap –it’s bad, it’s really bad.”

                “We gotta get out of here.” Liam looked around and ran to the window. “We have to climb down the side.”

Louis shook his head when he looked down. “You’re crazy!” He tried to walk away but was pulled back.

“Louis! We have no choice.” His voice lowered. “We can’t do this just us. They are gunna find us and kill us. We need to go.”

Louis shook his head, “Liam,” He shuddered, “I am shot and fucking terrified. No.”

“Louis!” He was being shaken. “You are jumping!” Liam lifted the window and slid out. He looked up at Louis’ horrified face as he dangled. “I’ll jump and catch you.” Liam let go making Louis yelp. He fell butt first and groaned as he got up. It was farther than it looked, great. Louis could see Liam was obviously hurting. "Alright,” he breathed, “jump.”

                “You fucking psycho! I’m not jumping!”

                “Hey!”

Louis turned around at the gun pointed at him. “Oh fuck.”

                “Louis! Jump!” Louis held two fingers out the window, telling that there were two of them.

Liam was screaming his lungs out from down below. “No! Don’t kill him!” His pleas going unheard.

The ugly sweating man smiled. “Close the window.” Louis closed his eyes. His side was numb. He felt sick. Louis grabbed a grenade off his belt. The man took a step back. “stop –you’ll die too.” Maybe Louis was crazy and he wasn’t really a hundred percent sure what he was doing. He touched the pin teasingly.

                The man smiled, “You won’t.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows. The men behind the man in front of Louis all started dropping. Louis pulled the pin and rolled it as the ugly man fell last. He looked from the grenade to Liam. Liam looked from the grenade to Louis.

                “What the fuck!” Liam ran down the stairs and Louis had no choice but to take the … the window. Very ungracefully Louis jumped from the second story and onto the ground surely breaking his arm. He screamed and rolled in the grass. He didn’t know where the pain was coming from. Everything seemed to hurt. His face had pieces of glass in it and his arm hurt, his leg hurt, his head hurt, his ass hurt. But for some reason his bullet wound didn’t hurt.

          Louis used his thumb to gently rub it against his ring. He took a shallow breath of relief.

                Louis wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying down but when he opened his eyes, Liam was next to him on the wet grass. Louis looked around at the police lights and fire engines. He looked at Liam who was bleeding from the head then down at himself. He was still bleeding –but still alive! Alive and freezing. His body was pale just as Liam’s.

He looked at the sun high in the sky. Holy crap.

                “Hey! They’re here!” Louis squinted at the cop. “Sorry, we couldn’t get you guys until-”

Louis held up his hand. “I don’t care. Take me home.”

                “You need a hospital!”

                “Take me home!” Louis screamed. “Take me home!” Liam stirred awake and looked around as Louis had.

“It’s freezing.”

The police nodded. “You need to see a doctor.”

                “Take me home, dammit!”

                Liam sighed, “Take us to a hospital.”

-

                “Why would you throw a fucking grenade, you trash bag!” Louis groaned as Liam’s ranting went on. “I was coming up stairs! Were you trying to kill yourself?”

                “Liam!” Louis finally shouted. “I was shot! I didn’t know what was going on and I didn’t care! How was I supposed to know you were going to come from behind?”

                “You threw a fucking grenade, who does that!” Liam’s arm lowered back to the steering wheel in pain. “I can’t believe I tore my arm.”

Louis lifted his cast. “Oh, no trouble. I just got shot and broke my arm.” Liam glared at him as they pulled up to the apartment complex.

“At this point I say you deserved it! Throwing a fucking grenade in a residential area.” Liam grumbled to himself. Louis sighed and struggled to get out of the car until Liam came around to help him.

In his time living in the apartment this was his first time taking the elevator which was very nice. He limped with Liam’s arm around his side. “I’m in so much pain.”

Liam huffed and knocked on the door. He knocked again when no one answered. Louis kicked it. “Open the fucking door!”

“Mommy!” Came from the other side.

Louis smiled, “Hey! Open up!”

Damian kicked the door. “Mommy! I no reach!” He could hear Damian crying. Liam grabbed Louis’ knife to pick the lock. The door opened before he could. Danielle stared at them for a long time. Damian stared too, unable to move.

Louis smiled, “hi! Merry Christmas!”

Neither said a word. Damian’s eyes were red as well as Danielle’s. “What happened?” Liam questioned, carefully helping Louis in the house.

Danielle touched Liam quickly then hugged him hard. “We thought you died!”

Damian lifted both eyebrows. “What -die?”

Danielle shook her head, “Nothing, Damian.” She wiped her eyes with a big smile. She ran to the sliding door and threw it open. “They aren’t dead!” All three scurried in, to just stare. Louis was confused.

                “What’s happening?”

Harry bent down in front of him and looked him over. “You’re alive.” It sounded like he was relived, but it also sounded like a question.

                “Yes. I don’t-” He looked at Liam who was just as confused. “Who said we were dead?”

Niall picked up Damian. “The news.”

Louis lifted an eyebrow. “The news?”

                “Yeah. The whole house blew up. The police said that everyone inside died. Your dad was freaking out because you guys never came back.”

Liam and Louis both laughed until Louis started coughing. “Oh God.”

                “What the hell happened?”

                Damian raised his hand. “Mommy!”

                “Yes baby?”

                “I mad at you!”

Louis frowned and motioned Niall to put him down. “Why baby?”

Damian sat on Louis’ lap. “You no here in morning! Santa here and you no here!” Louis looked at all the unwrapped gifts, aside from a bike with a bright red bow perched on top. “I miss you and I cry, mommy!”

Louis kissed him and smiled. “I’m sorry. I’m here now.”

                “Yes, but your arm –and look, you all broken, mommy! You and Lili!” Damian crossed his arms. “You make me cry and Dani and Zayn and Nini and daddy!” Louis shot a glance at Harry who knelt beside him. “We all don’t know where mommy and LiLi are!”

Louis kissed him and held him close. “We’re right here. No worries.” He smiled through tears. “Just had to help Santa a little.”

                “Help Santa! You see Santa!”

                “Yes and he said that he hopes you have a great Christmas and that you love your presents.”

Damian grinned, “Yay!” He hugged Louis making him flinch. “I so happy! Mommy home everyone!”

-

Harry hadn’t let him go since they got out of the shower. Louis was sat in his lap while Damian opened each present one by one. Danielle sat contently in Liam’s lap recording and Niall helped Damian unwrap. Zayn sat with a cup of coffee and a smile.

                “Look! A plane!” Damian flew the box around and laughed. He put it down carefully and opened the next one. By his fortieth present he stopped. “Mommy.” He yawned. “I tired.”

Louis smiled, “Yeah, come here.” He patted his legs. Damian wasn’t going to be finished til much later. Harry’s reassuring breath was on his neck from time to time, also a reassuring squeeze to his good arm. Damian laid his head down and clapped, “I so happy.”

                Louis rubbed his hair. “How’d it go in the morning?” Everyone’s face fell to one of horror. Louis couldn’t even see Harry’s, but he heard the groan. Louis laughed, “That bad?”

                “Would you like to watch for yourself?” Danielle looked through her camera then handed it to Louis. “Look for yourself.” Louis smiled and pressed play.

_“Say good morning, Damian!”_

_“Good morning, Damian!”_

_Danielle laughed._

_“You ready for breakfast?”_

_Damian jumped up and down on the bed. “Yes! Yes!” He paused, “No. No. I want mommy first.”_

_Harry picked him up. “He’ll be here after breakfast. He had to do something.” Damian frowned but allowed Harry to take him to the kitchen, Danielle following._

_Damian screamed at his plate. “Pancakes! So yummy!” He climbed into the chair much too large for him. “All for me!” He looked at the large stack. Harry kissed his bed head. “Yes, all for you.” Damian clapped his hands together, “Yum!” he stopped before grabbing a pancake and turned around to the tree._

_“Ah!” he screamed and looked under at the presents galore. “Santa! Santa!” He looked at the plate of cookies Harry and him had left out. They weren’t there. “Ah!” Damian shook his small fists in the air. “Santa!”_

_Zayn and Niall were in the video laughing._

_“Open them!”_

_Damian was ready to but stopped and put down his gift. “No. I want mommy first.”_

_Harry sighed and grabbed him. “Mommy won’t be back til later. You can go on and open them.”_

_Damian pouted. “You said mommy comes home after breakfast.” Harry looked at the camera for help._

_Danielle attempted, “He’ll be home later, sweetie, don’t worry.” Damian screamed and tried getting away from Harry._

_“No! I want mommy now!” His face was turning red. “Mommy! Mommy!” Damian was put down and he kicked his gift. He pulled his face. “I say to Santa I want me, daddy and mommy! I no want that!” He pointed at the gifts. “I say I want me, daddy and mommy!” He fell to the floor. “I want mommy!” His feet kicked furiously. “I want my mommy! Santa! Give me mommy! Santa!”_

                “Oh.” Louis gave back the camera and touched Damian’s sleeping forehead. “Oh, my baby.”

-

“I was so worried.”

Louis smiled as he was helped onto the balcony. “I am super human, Harry. Shot and still alive.”

Harry sat across from him. He smirked, “I guess so.” Louis grabbed his hot chocolate with one hand. “You love those grenades, don’t you?”

Louis blushed, “I didn’t know what else to do. I was gunna die either way.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “We’re gunna have to put you in gun training.”

Louis now got to roll his eyes. “Whatever.”

Harry took a deep breath, “Louis, I don’t want you doing runs anymore.”

Louis’ face straightened. “Excuse me.”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe you’re just meant for like-”

                “What? Being a house wife!” Louis would leave if he could move. “Fuck you!”

“That’s not what I meant! I just –Louis, I was freaking out when no one could find you. Your dad called Zayn asking if you ever came back. Do you know what that meant for us? That mean that you and Liam were dead!” Harry’s voice cracked. “It meant that I lost what I had just found.” Louis looked off the banister and he wasn’t scared. “It meant that my little family was broken.” Harry shook his head, “I couldn’t deal with that.”

Louis put down his drink. “I already spoke to my dad-”

                “I don’t care!” Harry groaned, “Louis, it’s safer.”

                “And what if you die?”

                “I won’t!”

                “Oh why? Cause you’re better than me!”

                “No! Because I know I have something to live for!” Harry stood up. “You tried to blow yourself up! You weren’t thinking! You forgot that you have a family!”

                “They would have killed Liam! I was thinking about my family!”

                “Us! What about Damian and me! What are we! What do I tell him when you don’t ever come back home!”

Louis picked at his cast. “I don’t know.”

Harry had Louis’ hand. “Bunny, just think about it while you heal. Okay?”

“Okay.” He sniffled. “Okay.”

Harry kissed him. “I missed you like fucking crazy, man.”

Louis smiled, holding his palm against Harry’s face. He looked away, “let’s stop doing drugs.”

Harry rubbed his thumb along Louis chin. “What?”

                “I don’t want them around me anymore.” Louis’ leg bounced. What if Harry didn’t accept that and left? His stomach twisted. “I want them all gone, for good. If we’re going to stay as a family; Damian needs healthy parents.” He looked in Harry’s eyes. “I need us to be together on this or I will –I will give him back.”

Harry’s eyes burned hole in Louis’ face. He nodded, “deal.”

Louis swallowed hard. It was a hard decision but he would stick to it and Harry was on board. He knew it wouldn’t work out but they would try their best.

Harry sat up, “Danielle and Niall were really excited about their gifts.”

Louis smiled, “yeah? I think it’s the least we can do.” He shook his head “they help us more than we can ask for. Damian adores them to death too.”

Harry nodded, lighting a cigarette, “Five nights at the Bahamas.” He shrugged, “First class, five star hotel, boat riding, all expenses paid.” Harry sucked on the stick harshly. “Yep.”

Louis laughed, “Aw, they’ll have so much fun, don’t be bitter. They’re going together as couples.”

                “I still don’t know why we can’t go.”

                “Damian.”

                “Right…”

Louis smiled and cradled his hot chocolate. “Man, look how far we’ve come.”

Harry agreed with a hum. “yep.”

//*//

_Christmas Time is here. Happiness and Cheer._

_-_

“So, you were shot?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, hurt like a bitch.”

Damian laughed and tapped away on his new tablet. “That’s a great story, mom.”

Louis sighed, “Thanks, asshole.” He stood up, “you barely paid attention with that stupid thing.”

Damian blew him a kiss not even looking up. “Love you too.”

Harry jogged down the stairs. “No one speak.”

“Why?”

                “I just got Steven to bed, so please.”

Louis giggled, “Okay daddy.” Harry sat next to Damian who asked for help on something. Louis played with his toes and smiled at both. Damian had grown so well. He was gorgeous and getting too many girls attention for Louis’ liking. It didn’t really matter because it would never happen, not with him still alive. Shit, even on his death bed, Damian was not going to date anyone –girl, or boy.

 There was plenty of things that bugged him, like the piercings. Louis couldn’t say a word though, because then he was ‘attacking’. It seemed like every time he went out with Harry, he’d come back with a new one.

                Damian was already eighteen. It was ridiculous how time flew. Louis had is legal name changed with some help. His hair grew and the piercings did help in making him unrecognizable.

Damian played with his tongue ring making Louis glare. Little asshole. That one was new. Harry said he could get it for Christmas.

                Danielle and Liam had went to Disney World with the triplets. Niall and Zayn had took Amber on their vacation but left Steven since he was too little.

                Louis’ father passed on the NYW to him which he accepted only because Harry had begged him. It helped to make amends with NYE. He no longer went on runs; that was Harry’s job. No, Louis’ job was far worse. He oversaw, everything. It was terrible and he would take another bullet before doing it any longer.

He looked over to their Christmas tree. Damian wanted to know about his first Christmas with them so Louis had went over the story. The Christmas tree they had now was way bigger than their old one. It was horrible but this time they had people to bring it in for them.

                “Alright. I need to go to sleep.” Harry stood. “I have a run tomorrow.”

Louis yawned and stood with Harry’s help. “I have work.”

Damian looked up from his tablet, “I’ll go to sleep soon.”

Louis kissed the top of his head. “It’s fine. Just make sure you get rest. You have a run in the afternoon tomorrow.”

Damian nodded, “Thanks for the presents!”

                “Welcome.” Harry and Louis’ spoke in union. “Goodnight.”

                “Goodnight!” Damian stood off the couch to grab his phone from the kitchen. He texted friend asking if they’d be at the same run tomorrow night. The response was fast. Damian smiled and let the phone fall in his pocket. He stepped out onto the patio, new tablet in hand.

                “Hey.”

Damian smiled at Harry. “Hey, thought you were going to bed?”

                “Mind if I smoke?”

Damian smiled, “If you don’t mind sharing?”

Harry laughed and sat on their patio chair. “So, have you told your mom?” He lit the blunt.

                “What about?”

                “You know what.”

                “Oh, no.” Damian groaned. “I want to. I love him but he always gets weird about it.”

                “Eh, you’re probably right but I think you should consider it.” Harry passed it after his third hit. “He’ll be cool -maybe.”

Damian shrugged and took it from him. “He’s not.” Damian watched the smoke seep from behind his lips. “It’s a guy, he’s going to freak. –He’s gunna be at my run tomorrow.” Damian felt excited.

Harry lifted his thumb. “That’s a good thing. –so when am I going to meet him?”

Louis opened the door. “I knew it!” Damian stayed quiet and looked at his dad who just hit the blunt again. “I knew you were smoking without me.” Louis sat on Damian’s lap. “Assholes.”

                “Mom, you’re crushing me!”

“What’s the order?” Louis questioned, ignoring his squirming son.

Harry pointed at Damian. “He’s next.”

“Too bad.” He took the blunt before the boy could. “Order changed.”

Damian groaned. “This is where I shall die.” He held a hand to his forehead. “Last moments of my life –crushed, by my own mother.”

Louis smacked him and blew smoke in his face. “Fuck you both.” He got up and plopped into Harry’s lap. “I have a man that can hold me, hmph.”

“Mom, I was kidding.”

                “Hm, whatever.” Louis looked down at his ring. “Someone remind me to feed bunny tomorrow.” They smoked for a little bit longer, talking about this and that. Not bringing up the lingering subject.

                “That’s it.” Harry put the stick in the ash tray. He patted Louis’ thighs. “Time for bed.”

Louis followed, pointing a finger at Damian. “To bed.”

“Kay.” Damian leaned back in his chair when the couple left. He didn’t like hiding his emotions but sometimes he felt like he had too. Damian had a lot of them and Louis brought out the worst of them. He was in therapy when he was younger and it helped him hold back some instead of screaming and going crazy.

Louis was perfect; he was strong, sweet, and the best thing Damian could have wished for. Like Louis always said; “I am your rock and your best friend, even when I’m gone.”

                He went inside, passing maids who blew out candles. He squatted next to the Christmas tree and smiled. Another great Christmas that he would never forget. He unplugged the tree and stretched.

Tomorrow would be hell.


	16. Extra, Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |AU to an AU. This would be as if H&L stayed together and Louis never gave Damian up.|
> 
> A peek into Damian and Anthony's relationship  
> Louis has none of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

              “Get out of my face!” Louis slapped his husband. “Stay out of my face, Harry!”

              “Hit me again, hit me again –fucking dare you.”

              Louis’ cocked an eyebrow at him, “oh, yeah?” So he swung again, getting his wrist caught in Harry’s hand and a palm to his stomach, sending him on his ass.

              “Why are you trying to pick a fight?” Louis clutched his stomach. “Let me leave!”

              “Leave Damian alone, Louis.” Harry hovered over him, “I’m not kidding.”          

     Louis glared shoving Harry’s face out of his. “You aren’t worried? You don’t care that he could be hurt!”

              “Leave him alone!”

              “Fuck you.” Louis spat. “I wish I’d never said yes to you!”

              Harry snorted, “oh, give me my goddamn ring then. That’s fine, baby.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, crushing it. “Hand it over.”

              Louis whimpered at the contact and tried scuffling away. “Let go!”

              “You don’t want the ring, right?” Harry dragged him along the marble floor. “Right?”

              “I didn’t say that! Let go!” Louis kicked his leg. “I’ll fucking kill you! Let me go!”

              “Aye!” Damian ran in the room clapping his hands. “Dad –dad!” He was breathing hard, dried blood on the side of his face. “Let him go!”

              Harry shoved Louis away. “There, he’s back, happy?”        

       Louis looked away from Harry and to his son. He struggled to stand, “hey, baby.”          

     “Why are you guys fighting like that?” Damian shook his head. “It’s a bit ridiculous.” He looked behind himself. “Anth –my boy –ugh, a friend is over.”

              “A friend?” Louis’ face contorted to disgust. “What friend?”

              “Mom.” “Louis.”

              “You stay out of this!”

              “Mom!” Damian closed the door. “Stop!” He stomped his foot. “Anthony, my boyfriend!” Louis almost gagged.

              “Don’t use that word.”

              “My friend, mom, my fucking friend!”

              “That is what I’ve been telling your stubborn, stupid, fucking mother!” Harry hissed. “He doesn’t know when to end things! He never has!”

              “Shut up!” Louis threw a vase at Harry. The man caught it, but was soaked in water.

              “I’m going to hang you off the balcony when Anthony leaves.”

              “Dad!” Damian groaned, pulling at his growing hair. “Just stop, please!” He pleaded. “Or I’m going to stay at Zayn’s house!”

              Harry set down the vase and took a deep breath. “I’m going down stairs to greet Anthony.” Harry removed his shirt taking a look back at Louis. “Try acting like an actual parent for once!” He slammed the door behind himself.

              Damian rubbed his face, trotting over to Louis. “Mommy.”

              “Don’t.” Louis chewed on his thumb. “I’ll be down stairs.”

              “Mom.” Damian wrapped his arms around Louis’ frame. He dug his face into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. “I love you.”

              Louis closed his eyes. “I love you.”

              “Why do you have to pick a fight with him?”

              Louis shrugged, pulling away and wiping under his eyes. “He doesn’t see things like I do.”

              “Yeah, but you esc -escalate the fights.” Damian curled his toes. “I’m tired and I want you to meet Anthony properly, please.” Damian licked his lips. “I talk about you all the time and he’s my boyfriend and –”

              “Don’t.” Louis clenched his jaw. “Don’t say boyfriend.”

              “What do you have against him?”

              “That he’s with you.”

              “Is it because he’s black?”

              Louis tossed his head back. “No, you dummy.” Louis sat on the chair. “Why would I care if he was black, Damian? Why would I care if he was a guy?” Louis pulled on his lip. “I care because I don’t –I don’t want you dating anyone, any color, any sex.”          

     “Mom.” Damian was in awe. “Come on.”

              “I just have this picture of you and it isn’t with someone!” Louis covered his face. “I don’t see you as big Damian. I see you as baby Damian who I found and who found me.”

              Damian kneeled in front of him. “Mom, I am not that.”

              Louis caressed his cheek, “but you are.”

-

              Harry laughed and it made Louis’ stomach turn. Harry had met Anthony multiple times while Louis hid from the boy. Louis was just as anxious as Damian these days. Damian would go to camp for days and come back bleeding and bruised. Louis would hold him and heal him with a thousand kisses that Harry didn’t think was necessary.

              Harry and Louis had been doing really well. They were happy and went on vacations frequently. Louis loved him more and more every time he watched Harry’s eyes open in the morning. They were drug-free, healthy, and loving.

Except today.

When Anthony came up, Louis would walk away from the conversation or simply argue about it. Harry liked to let Damian sleep over the boy’s house without Louis’ acknowledgment and it infuriated him to no end.

              Right after Damian came home, with a tattoo from Anthony’s house, Louis was ready to rip his head off. Damian already had piercings galore! Every time he went anywhere with Harry he would come back with a new piercing and Louis just didn’t understand! Three ear piercings, a tongue piercing that got, ‘boring’, so they turned into two little ones. A belly piercing, a nose ring –why were kids so horrible these days?

              “On my first run I broke my ankle.” Harry smiled. “Don’t even feel bad.”        

          Anthony laughed looking over at Louis who was practically hiding behind his son. He was a handsome boy, really handsome, if Louis was honest. At least Damian had good taste. Louis looked him up and down. Broad shoulders, good legs, tall –nose ring. Louis glared, is this where he got it from?

              “Babe.” A shiver ran down Louis’ spine. “This is my mom, Louis.”

              Louis didn’t move until Harry made a motion with his hands. Louis shuffled from behind his son and lifted a hand at the boy on his couch. “Hi.”

              Anthony smiled, white teeth, nice smile –he didn’t do any serious drugs by the look of it so that was important. He had a bruise under his eye and his lip was spilt, but all else seemed well. Aside from the clearly bandaged gunshot wound on his arm. Great, this kid got shot on his third run, what type of shit?

“Hi, Louis.”

              Louis’ spine almost snapped. “Hi.”

              Damian nudged him, “Anthony is going to stay for dinner.”

              Louis’ eyes went big and then Harry smiled. “Anthony is going to sleep over –in Damian’s room.”

              “We have a guest bedroom.” Louis said quickly.

              “Why would he need a guest bedroom when they’re dating?” Harry grinned. “I’m sure they can sleep together.” He looked at Anthony, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Right?”

              Anthony looked nervous, “uh, whatever is best.”

              “With me.” Damian sighed, “is fine, right mom?”

              “Right.” Louis turned around. “I have to use the bathroom.”

              Harry smiled, patting Anthony’s thigh, before standing up. “I’ll be right back.” He jogged after Louis who started running once he got down the hall. Harry grabbed him swiftly and spun him around. “What is the matter with you?”

              “I don’t want him to have a boyfriend!” Louis hissed. “He’s too young!”

              “He’s nineteen!”

              “And how old is Anthony?”

              “Twenty three.”        

                   “What!”

              Harry covered his mouth. “Stop it, Louis.”

              “When Damian was five that boy was nine.”

              “What?”

              “That’s weird!”

              “You’re weird, stop!” Harry grabbed Louis’ face, kissing him even when Louis moved away, not wanting the affection. He kissed his husband’s neck and cheek before kissing his lips. “Baby –baby, baby!”

              “What?” Louis groaned, “What Harry?”

              “Stop it.” Harry held Louis’ face in his hands. “Stop fighting with me, bunny.” He rubbed his nose against Louis’. “Anthony is so fucking nice.”

              Louis’ lip wobbled, “you don’t know that.”

              “He’s not going to hurt Damian, Louis.” Harry knew that was Louis’ fear. Damian being hurt because he acted a little different sometimes, or stuttered, or because the person thought they could take advantage of their son. Harry understood.

              Louis kept shaking his head. “You don’t know that. –you don’t know that, Harry.” He grabbed the hands that held his face. “I will kill that boy if he hurts my son, Harry, I will fucking kill him.”

              Harry’s face showed pity and Louis wanted to cry. “Louis, you know I would do the same, but Anthony is a really nice guy.”

              Louis closed his eyes. “I raised him and I worked so hard with Damian. For someone to come and ruin all of that would kill me, Haz.”        

       “Hey,” Harry pulled him into a hug. “You know it would kill me just as much, Lou, you know that.”      

         “But I just keep looking like the bad guy.” Louis cried into Harry’s new shirt. “I’m not trying to be.”

+

              “Damian, Damian!” Louis smiled coming after the small boy that ran from his ‘tickle monster’ fingers. “I’m coming for you.”

              Damian squealed and giggled all the way to the couch. “No mommy!” He did his best to climb, falling, but kept trying til he got up. “Safe! Safe!”

              Louis swiveled his head like a snake, “no one is safe from –tickle mommy!” Louis dug his fingers into Damian’s open sides until the child screamed with joy. He kicked his legs up and down, his smile beaming brighter than the fucking sun and Louis’ soaked in his rays.

              Louis gave him a moment and pulled him to his chest. “My pretty pumpkin.” Louis kissed him all over, starting with the toes. “Mmm, tickle mommy is hungry.”

              “No!” Damian giggled. “No toes, mommy, no toes!”

              “Oh, but they are so soft and yummy!” Louis munched on Damian’s small feet. “Yum, yum, yum!”

              “Ah!” Damian laughed grabbing onto Louis’ head and squeezed it against his body. He was breathing hard, “calm, tickle mommy, calm.”

              Louis sighed contently, “I don’t know.” He ran his hands over Damian’s back. “There is only one way to defeat tickle mommy.”

              Damian pulled away giving Louis thousands of kisses over his face. “Oh no!” Louis spoke dramatically. “I am dying.”

              “No!” Damian stopped, covering his mouth with his fingers. “No die, mommy!”

              Louis stuck his tongue out, “blah…”

              “No!” Louis could tell Damian was about to bawl.

              “Hey, you little stinker.” Louis pulled him into his lap. “I’m not dying.”

              Damian touched Louis’ nose. “No can die, mommy.”

              “Tickle mommies can’t die.” Louis shrugged, “sorry.”

              Damian grinned, “Good.” He curled into Louis’ chest. “Mommy stay ever and ever.”

              Louis kissed the top of his head, “ever and ever, baby.”

-

              “I could have helped him in the shower.” Louis clenched his jaw. “You didn’t have to.”

              “Mom.” Damian hissed. “That’s my boyfriend, I can help him.”

              “What did I say about the word boyfriend? It doesn’t exist in my vocabulary. I don’t know what that is.”

              “Oh my God.” Damian rolled his eyes, pulling four plates from the cabinet. “Act normal.” He grabbed some napkins. “He was shot, mom, he needed help.”

              “And I am a great nurse.” Louis stirred his meat sauce into the pasta. “I have cleaned you up a million times.”

              “Dad.” Damian groaned walking away, “please deal with him.”

              Harry walked into the large kitchen as Damian fled. “Louis.” Harry’s voice was threatening.

              “I didn’t do anything.” He held up a hand. “Honest.”

              “Hurry up, so we can have dinner.”

-

              “It was a hell of a fight.” Anthony’s elbows stayed off of the table the whole time they eat. He had manners. “I mean, I got shot.”

              Louis sipped his wine, “how’d you hit your head, Damian?” Louis rolled the dark red wine in his glass. “Didn’t you have back up?” Louis flinched when Harry kicked him under the table.

              Damian set down his water. “Yes.” He crossed his fingers. “Anthony had pushed me out of the way and I hit my head on a rock.”

              “Really?” Louis knew it. He knew it! This guy probably wanted all the glory for himself and he threw himself into the action. Louis knew so many people like that, Niall including. He leaned back, “Do you know how team work, works?”

              Anthony sipped his drink, “yes, sir.”

              “Louis.” Harry closed his eyes briefly. “Don’t.”

              “Obviously not.” Louis leaned forward. “Who was your boot camp officer?”

              “Sargent Rogers.”

              Louis scoffed, “of course it was.”

              Anthony pressed his lips together. “I think I better get to bed.”

              “No.” Harry had Louis’ legs in a throbbing grip. “You guys stay up.” He squeezed, creating a painful sound to erupt from Louis. “Have a drink, D. We’ll head to bed.”

              “You’re okay with him shoving our child?” Louis stood up quickly. “Why is that okay?”

              “Mom!”

              “You don’t know the circumstances, Louis, you’re being stupid!”

              “What does it matter?” Louis looked at Anthony, “What if he would have died? What would you have done?”

              “I would have taken another bullet for him!” Anthony stood up. Damian flinched, grabbing onto his arm. “And another one, and another.”

              Louis’ breathing was ragged and things started slowly piecing together. He wanted to vomit.

              “I shoved him because he was going to get shot.” Anthony gripped the table. “And a minor injury is better than death.” He looked away, “I’m –I’m going to go.”

              “No!” Damian pulled him and looked to his mom. “No!”

              “I’m sorry.” Louis was shaking. “Please stay. I’m sorry –Anthony.” He fiddled with his fingers. “Harry was right, I didn’t know the circumstances and I’m sorry.”

              “I wanted to meet you so badly.” Anthony chuckled, “D does not stop talking about you and I know why.” He licked the cut on his lip. “I’m not a bad guy.”

              “I don’t know that.” Louis pressed his lips together. “But I know you have manners and Damian loves you –a lot.” Louis shook his head. “Damian’s really important to me.”

              “I understand.”

              “You don’t.” Louis shook his head. “You don’t, but if you hurt him, you will.”

              Anthony grabbed ahold of Damian’s hand and stood feet together, back straight. “Yes sir.”

-

              “Mom, I have never been angrier at you!”

              Louis laid on his bed, eyes covered by a warm cloth. “I know.”

              “You –you acted stupid and I –I am –I’m mad!”

              Louis sighed, Damian’s voice was all over the place, Louis couldn’t even look at him. “It’s like I need to be protected from you!” Damian paced the room. “Anthony is a great guy and I love him!”

              “I know.” Louis said again.

              “You ar –you aren’t listen –fuck!”

Louis lifted the cloth from his eyes. “Take a deep breath, think about your words.” Louis re-covered his face. “Start over.”

              Louis could hear his son following his instructions. “You are not listening.”

              “I am.” Louis held up his palm, “promise.”

              “Then look at me!”

              “I can’t.” Louis sighed, “My head hurts, I feel like a jackass, and your father punched me in the face.” Louis lifted the cloth, sporting his swollen eye. “Sorry.”

              “Jesus, dad.” Damian shook his head. “Anthony is sleeping over, alright?”

              “I know.” Louis recovered his eyes.

              “Don’t kill him in his sleep.”

              “I won’t.”

              “Mom.”

              Louis held up his hand again, “promise.” He sighed. “Tell him I’m taking him out tomorrow, just me and him.”

              “No!” Damian jumped on the bed. “No, you aren’t!”     

              “Damian.” Louis’ voice was flat, “I will slice your boyfriend’s throat in his fucking sleep and paint a picture with it.” He lifted the cloth. “Don’t try me.” He pulled a pillow under his head. “Tomorrow, ten A.M, Anthony and me.” He reached up to pull out Damian’s pony tail holder.

              “Wha –that’s mine!”

              “Your dad can’t find any of his.” Louis yawned. “I need it.”

              “For what!”

              “Gunna get fucked tonight.” Louis snuggled into the pillow. “Don’t like when his hair gets in my face.”

              “Ugh, gross, come on!”

              “You asked.”

-

              “A park?” Anthony questioned. “Um, you sure we’re at the right place?”

              Louis sat down on one of the benches with his head in his hands. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He watched the small bit of children run over the sand and go down the slide. Some were on the swing, not moving until they received a small push.

              “I took Damian here all the time when he was little.” Louis smiled, leaning back as Anthony took a seat beside him. “He loves it here, even now.”

              “Damian mentioned this place once, I think, he played here a lot.”

              “Yep.” Louis caught a ball that rolled up to his feet and rolled it back to the child who lost it. He sighed, “I found Damian on a run.” Louis shrugged, “it was –odd. I didn’t want him at all but somethings went wrong and his mother was shot.” Louis looked up. “I always wonder if he loved his mother.”

              “He doesn’t remember her.” Anthony leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “He says he can only remember his nanny.”

              “Yep. He hardly remembers her though.” He crossed his fingers together. “Makes me wonder if she was a good mother or not. She was rich and probably always had nannies. –But, she was holding him so close that night. She had him on her lap, he was sleeping.” Louis rubbed his thumb against the top of his hand. “And in a blink, I had him. Tucked so close to me, and it stayed that way for years.” Louis looked over at Anthony. “I love Damian. He is special. The most special boy in the world.”

              Anthony smiled, “he is.”

              “Yeah.” Louis’ jaw was tight. “I don’t want anyone with Damian. It sounds crazy, and I sound creepy, but I don’t give a shit. If I could lock him in my house forever, I would.” Anthony swallowed hard, taking in Louis’ stare. “I would.” Louis shook his head. “I want nothing but good things for him. I want him to be happy and you make him happy, I know you do. –I don’t know you, and I don’t want to, but I want to try.”

              Anthony nodded, “thank you.”

              “Don’t.” Louis looked away, tears brimming his eyes. “Don’t. This isn’t a gift, this isn’t a thank you moment.” Louis pressed his tongue to his cheek. “Thank you…”

              “For?”       

     “Saving my son’s life.”

              “Don’t.” Louis quickly turned to the boy, forcing the tears to drip. “Don’t,” Anthony spoke again, small smile on his lips. “That isn’t a thank you moment. I love Damian, and I’d do it three times over if that means he won’t get hurt.”

              Louis was having a hard time breathing. “You’re so stupid.” He laughed tearfully, “Damian is the clumsiest boy, and you’re going to end up dead.”

              Anthony put a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “He is clumsy, he says he gets it from Harry.” Anthony chuckled, “And if I die, hey, at least you won’t be the one to do it.”

              Louis laughed into his wrist, slowly beginning to cry. Anthony pulled him close, rubbing Louis’ back. “Damian said that you have spent your life taking care of him.” Louis nodded, painfully silent. “Well, maybe it’s someone else’s turn.”

Louis watched the child who fell from the monkey bars get right back up. He’d try.

-

              “Monkey.” Anthony called endearingly to his boyfriend who ran into his arms.

              Damian touched over his boyfriend quickly. “You’re still alive.”

              Anthony laughed bringing Damian in for a hug. “What’d you think was going to happen?”

              “He told me he would paint with your blood, babe.” Damian’s eyes were huge. “My mom loves painting!”

              Anthony cradled his face, “well, I love painting too, we have something in common.”

              Damian smiled, looking away briefly. “Where did he take you?”

              “Um, some place nice.” Anthony looked over to where Louis sat cuddled into Harry’s side, staring at him. “Someplace I’d never been before.”

              Damian kissed under his chin. “That isn’t giving me much in –infor -information.”

              “I’ll take you there sometime.” Anthony pressed his forehead to Damian’s. “You might recognize it.”


End file.
